Keena's Snow
by Otakus Tail
Summary: Keena Nevasca. Just a simple girl with simple wishes, to become a pokemon master, right? But as Keena finds out, life as a trainer is hard. Especially when you're small, part of a forgotten prophecy and hated by ruthless Giovanni. This can't be good her and her pokemon on the journey of a lifetime. (OC story. Don't steal OCs. Story is better then the Summary!)
1. Prologue: Start of a Legend

Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon**

**Also you can skip over the Prologue if you want. It's just a small snippet of the legend. I didn't want to spoil to much so there ain't much detail. The actual story starts next chapter and starts to get good in the 2nd or 3rd. Just spoke advice.**

Prologue

A young man named Rin was running though the dense forest. His snowy white hair flowed in the strong winds. In his arms is what looked like small, a pink cat. This cat turned out to be none other then mew.

It was hurt very badly. Mew had had a fight with Raikou, Entei and Suicune. The three legendary pokemon had blamed Mew for the destruction of the planet and viciously attacked it. Rin had been able to calm the beasts and tell them it was not Mew's fault. But had also been hurt. He had a large gash that ran down his back and his grey clothes were soaked in blood. But Mew was worse. It also had a few deep cuts on it body and was battered. It's soft fur becoming matted with thick blood.

The ground was trembling all around him as he raced along. Hot steam gushed from different spots on the earth. Thunder roared above him and wild pokemon ran in every direction, wanting to get away from the danger. "Come on Mew stay with me! Snow Lake is just ahead! Come on please don't die on me!" He cried frantically.

The little mew was close to death. He himself also wanted to collapse. "Just leave me and run! I can't go on..." Said the mew weakly. Rin ran as fast as he could though the thick undergrowth. Snow had pile on the ground and was hard to run through. He pushed past the branches that scratched his arms in the process. Soon Snow Lame came into sight.

"Don't worry Mew. The lake will heal you." Rin said quietly. They had reached the lake. Tremors had lost their strength but it was now pouring rain. Quickly, he ran into the lake. Mew was the only hope of saving the earth.

But mew was too weak. "No Mew!" he cried out. The lakes water washed the blood off Mew's fur, but Mew died before the lakes healing powers could take effect. Rin had an idea. He held the now lifeless pokemon close to his heart and whispered, "I give my life so you may save the earth. Give it back it's life and bring new birth. I give you life with my last breath. And earth shall live with my death."

The silver lake began to glow. Mew body rose in the air and Rin's body was drained of its life. Rin sacrificed himself to save Mew. Mew's body began to glow a soft violet colour. It's wounds healed and it was renewed with life.

Mew woke up and saw Rin's dead body floating in the lake. It realized what happened. So Rin's death was not in vain, Mew shot into the air, and placed a healing move on the whole earth. Slowly, the rain, earthquakes,tsunamis, and many other disasters stopped. Sunlight engulfed the land warming it.

An old shaman, who lived nearby, spoke with the sad mew. He had been in conference with the Celebi. They knew this disaster would happen again one day. He did not want it to. The shaman was old and wise and a good friend of Rin's. "A girl with hair white as snow and eyes the most beautiful of violet will save us. The silver lake will bring power to save life," was all he said to a confused and very sad mew. He then passed away, to weak to go on. The Mew did not know what he meant and left Snow Lake. Mew knew he should not forget his strange words and helped the pokemon recover from the near end of the world.

End of Prologue

**Sorry if the prologue sucked. The actual story starts next chapter. I know it sounds like a bad story but really does get better from here. I can't say much more without giving away the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Journey

800 years later...

"That can't be it mom! There has to be more!" Cried a young girl. Her black hair flowing down her back, bright brown eyes glittering with curiosity. Her eevee staring at her mother intently, waiting for more of the legend to be told.

"That's the legend Keena. Nobody knows if it really happened." Said her mother. "Now go to sleep. You will need rest for tomorrow" Keena was going to start her pokemon journey in the morning.

"Fine." Said Keena. Her mother turned the lights off and left. Keena laid there wide awake thinking about the legend. "Do you think that really happened Sunfall?" She asked her eevee. Keena could not stop thinking about the legend. She had named the eevee Sunfall because his fur looked golden in the sun and fall was his favourite season. The scenery was gorgeous and the weather was just right.

"It sounds crazy to me! I hope it never happened. That would be horrible to go through." Sunfall said. Keena had always been able to understand what pokemon said. "Now let's go to bed. I wanna get rest before we start our journey tomorrow." With that he curled up into a small ball beside Keena. The two partners fell into restless sleeps, to excited for the following day.

The next morning, Keena woke up early. The weather was warming up and she knew spring was on its way. Both Keena and Sunfall loved to watch the sunrise and sunset. The sun wasn't up yet so she woke up Sunfall and they climbed onto the roof. It was chilly but she was good and handling the cold. The sun was rising and she realized this was the last sunrise she would watch from home. The snow glowed orange in the morning suns rays. They lived in the north, so it got very cold in the winter. But very hot in the summer.

4 years ago she had wanted to start this journey, as did every 10 year old. But she had gotten very sick when she was 10 so Keena had been unable to start her pokemon journey. Her father also got sick during this time. He didn't make it and passed away. The doctors didn't know what her disease was. When Keena had been close to death, doctors found an antidote to heal her. But it had caused her growth to stunt. She was 5 feet tall and would not grow anymore. But after her disease cleared away, she learned martial arts. Keena wanted to learn how to fight so one day she could train with other pokemon. She wasn't very strong, but Keena was quick and could adapt to her surroundings. Her jumping skills were impressive and she was a tough opponent.

Her long, black hair flowed in the gentle breeze as they watched the sunrise. "Everything is going to be different now isn't it?" Sunfall asked. Keena had adopted him from the pokemon shelter. He was going to be put down but she saved him. They became best friends. Both had grown up in the house they were sitting on and were a little reluctant to leave. They were going to miss.

"Ya it is. But I can't wait! We can do it. Mama will be ok without us. She has Espeon and Vaporeon to help her out around the house. She will be fine." Said Keena. She wanted to show that she was confident in herself for her pokemon journey. But on the inside she was nervous. Keena was scared to go on her own. She had always had her mother with her. But Keena had Sunfall with her so she wasn't as scared.

Later, she put on her dark brown, knee high boots, a pair of white leggings, a tan coloured shirt with a dark brown sweater. The ends of each sleeve of the sweater had tan coloured fur on them and no hoodie. It ended at her rib cage as well. Around her waist she put on her black, leather belt. This is where she wanted to store her poke balls. For now only Sunfall's ball was placed on it. Keena had a nice paint job in the pokeball that showed falling leaves in autumn. Keena then packed a few other necessities in an easy to carry bag before heading downstairs

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart. Please be careful. The world is dangerous." Her mother told her. A tear falling down her face. Keena was her only child and didn't want her to leave. But she knew Keena would be fine.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine! I know how to fight and survive in the wild. Keena said enthusiastically. "Here take this." And she gave her daughter a beautiful blue feather. It's vibrant colors mixed nicely with black and white. "For good luck." She told Keena.

"Thanks you mom. You ready to go Sunfall?" Keena asked. Sunfall gave a delighted bark. The sky was clear and spring was coming. "Good bye mom!" Keena called as she walked down the snowy path, Sunfall not far behind her. They went to New Bark Town of the Johto region to officially become a pokemon trainer.


	3. Chapter 2: Journey Begins

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we're finally on our way to New Bark Town. I hope Professor Elm lets us start our journey. But we should probably make camp. It will get dark soon." Keena said. She had tried to start a conversation with her friend all day, but Sunfall had remained quiet. It was obvious he was worrying about something but she didn't know what. They had left home a few hours ago and it was getting dark. Keena needed to speak with Professor Elm to gain a Pokedex. Keena wanted to keep going even in the night but winds had picked up. It was cold so she needed to build a fire.

"How about under that tree? It's big, there is hardly any snow underneath it and the ground will be dry." Sunfall suggested. He was a little chilly even in Keena's warm arms. Sunfall hated being insided his pokeball so avoided mentioning being cold.

"Good idea. I'll get a fire going and we can sleep." Sunfall collected dry wood and twigs for a fire while Keena cleaned up the area they planned to sleep in and got a sleeping bag ready. She piled the wood in a small, pyramid shape. Keena took a match out of her bag and lit the wood. The air slowly warmed and Keena and Sunfall climbed into the sleeping bag.

"Keena, what do you want me to evolve into?" Sunfall asked the raven haired girl. Concern glittering his light brown eyes.

Keena gave him a thoughtful look, not knowing what to say."You should evolve into what you want. I don't want you to become something you don't want to be." She told him. "Is that why you were quiet all day?"

"Yeah" Sunfall stood up and paced by the fire. "But I'm worried you won't approve of my choice." He told her.

"I'm not going to be angry with your choice. You choose what you do with your own life Sunfall. Don't let me or others choose for you." She told him. She really didn't care what eeveeloution Sunfall chose to evolve into. "Now come here and sleep. If you're cold you won't sleep well." Reluctantly, Sunfall crawled up beside Keena. "If you're scared don't be. You have plenty of time to choose. And we should start your training while your still an eevee anyways. Now please sleep." Keena yawned. Sunfall found comfort in her words. He crawled back into her warm arms.

Keena fell alseep soon after their talk but Sunfall was wide awake. He didn't know what he wanted to be. When he was sure his partner was asleep. He climbed up the tree. The bark was dry and easy to claw up. When he reached the top, he raised his head to the stars. When Sunfall couldn't sleep, he looked at the stars. Sunfall was very reserved and calm most of the time, but he was scared. There were only 8 types of eeveeloutions to become. Problem was, none of the evolutions jumped out as amazing him.

A small flock of Taillow and Swellow flew overhead. Jealousy coursed through Sunfall. He loved the feeling of wind in his fur. He always wanted to fly high. Above the clouds. But there was no flying type eeveeloution. His dream was unreachable and it killed his spirit. Sunfall sat there pondering over his lost dream in the dead of night. Soon he fell alseep in the tree, not wanting to climb down.

Early the next morning, Keena woke up to find Sunfall gone. She searched and finally saw him in the tree. Quietly, she climbed up the tree and sat on a branch just underneath her eevee. The view from that height was amazing. The morning sun sent a soft glow over the snow covered land. She could see the cresent moon dipping below the horizon in front of her and the sun behind her rising.

"Sunfall wake up. We should start moving." She whispered. Sunfall, deep in sleep, didn't stir. Keena simply picked her up and jumped down the large branches onto the ground. Keena placed the sleeping eevee in her sleeping bag and cleaned up their simple camp. Soon, everything was packed except for her sleeping bag. Now that the sun was up, she could see all the twigs in Sunfall's fluffy fur. Slowly, she picked out the twigs. Keena packed up the sleeping bag, picked up her sleeping friend and continued their journey to New Bark Town.

Keena knew Sunfall was stressing over something, but she didn't think he was upset because he didn't know what eeveeloution he wanted to become. She knew he often looked at the stars as if he was wishing for something. Keena didn't want to make him tell her what was bothering him and decided to let him tell her when he was ready.

Sunfall stirred in her arms. "Hey sleepyhead, you're up." Keena said sweetly. "We should be in New Bark town soon."

"Ok, can you put me down now? I gotta stretch my legs." He replied. Sunfall's legs were stiff from sleeping the tree and the cold had seeped to his bones. Keena simply nodded and put him down. All of the sudden they both heard a noise. It sounded like two pokemon fighting. They quickened their pace, not wanting to get caught up in a fight.

Suddenly a larger pokemon jumped out from the bushes and ran past them. It just seemed like a lavender coloured blur to them. Next, a person on an ATV soon followed, with a weavile and arcanine following close by. Sunfall swiftly climbed up the nearest tree but Keena was frozen in shock at the sudden commotion in front of her.

"You're mine Suicune!" Yelled the man riding the ATV.

"Suicune?" Keena asked. She had heard stories about it but never thought she would see one. Before Keena could react the man was heading straight for her and obviously had no intention of steering around her. The pokemon he was chasing noticed this and jumped in the way instead. It hit the ATV with a powerful ice beam. Or tried to. The weavile jumped in the line of fire and defected the ice beam.

Before Keena could process what just happened, the beam hit her square in the chest. She instantly collapsed.

"Oh shit!" The man on the ATV cried out. "Weavile, Arcanine return!" He called out and returned the pokemon to their respective pokeballs. He took off, not wanting to get involved with the collapsed girl.

"KEENA!"


	4. Chapter 3: Snow Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! But I do own Keena :)**

"KEENA!" Sunfall screamed from the tree. The ATV raced off down the path, a snowy cloud forming behind him.

Sunfall jumped off the tall tree and ran to his friend's side. "Keena! Wake up! Come on! KEENA!" He cried. Though faint, he could see her breathing. Snow silently drifted down from the sky. Keena lay on the ground, barely breathing from the power of the ice beam.

"S-so c-c-cold." She weakly said. It was almost inaudible. As if her body was starting to wake up, it began to shake. Seeing Keena shiver, Sunfall crawled into her arms. She really was cold, even through her clothes. Sunfall could feel her body vibrating.

In the middle of the path, Sunfall could see the startles Suicune. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit her honest!" Cried the Suicune. It's eye looked terrified, looking at the frozen girl as if it had killed her. "Please let me help" it begged. Suicune didn't really know how to help Keena, but it could help warm her up.

As if being approached by an enemy, Sunfall jumped in its way. He took a battle stance, ready to defend his partner. "Stay away from her or else." Sunfall said dangerously. But the Suicune could tell he was scared. Sunfall knew he stood no chance against a Suicune. Sunfall didn't have very much fighting expierience and was visibly shaking.

"I-It's o-ok. I'm not a-as cold n-now." Keena stuttered. "Please don't fight." She said weekly to the two pokemon. Slowly, she stood up. Although she was weak from the attack, she was determined to stand up. Slowly, she used a tree to pull herself up and with much effort, managed to stand. Sunfall jumped into her arms.

"I thought you were dead Keena." Cried Sunfall in her chest. "You were ice cold and hardly breathing!"

"It's o-ok Sunfall. I'm f-fine now. Are you ok Suicune?" She replied to Sunfall and asked the legendary beast. The Suicune padded up to the black haired girl. It was taller and much bigger than the small girl. Concern danced in its cerulean eyes. Surprise also showed on its face. It had just accidentally shot the poor girl with an ice beam and she was asking if it was ok? She must be crazy.

"I'm fine. But I should be asking you that! I'm so sorry for hitting you with my ice beam. I was scared and saw you so I tried to stop that man from hitting you. But there is no excuse for what happened." It hung its head in shame. Suicune had been taught by another Suicune to protect the innocent, not hurt them. But the girl in front of it just gave Suicune a sweet smile.

"It's ok Suicune. I'm fine. I was a little shocked at first but look at me. I'm fine." Keena said. Sunfall was growling at the Suicune for hitting his friend. Keena just held him tighter to her small chest, as if sending a message to tell him to stop. He took the message and silenced himself. Sunfall usually tried to remain calm even in bad situation. Sunfall at thought he lost his friend and let his anger slip. So he settled with glaring at the blue creature.

Keena wouldn't admit it, but the ice beam was painful. She was a rather stubborn person and was always trying to prove she was strong. Keena was often picked on for her small size and was called weak. Usually she just beat up the bullys and when she was hurt, never let it show. Keena was also a very forgiving person. She knew the young Suicune didn't mean to hit her.

"I am so sorry for hitting you miss! Please forgive me! And let me give you a ride to the nearest town to make it up to you." It pleaded. Suicune wanted to make up for its wrong doing even if it was just an accident.

"I don't want to trouble you! It's alright. New Bark Town isn't much farther, but you can accompany us if you wish. It would be nice to have some more company. And the name is Keena. Keena Nevasca."She gave it a sweet smile.

"I would love to. It's not everyday you meet a human who can understand a pokemon." It said. "It's a gift I've always had. If you don't mind my asking, why was that man trying to catch you?" Keena questioned the pokemon. The man's winter jacket had a red "R" on it and she was wondering who he was.

"That man was from Team Rocket. They are a group of criminals or bad people who steal others pokemon or any legendary pokemon like me. They will kik anybody who gets in their way and will stop at nothing to get what they want. Their leader, Giovanni, really make the Rockets jump out in the news. He is a greedy, selfish man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Lots of those grunts are total idiots but the higher ranked people are evil. People have been killed because of them. They often enslave pokemon to do their dirty work. If they caught me, that's what they would have done to me." The Suicune told the girl. "There are also different groups of those kind of people in different regions of the world."

"They sound like horrible people. I hope I never have to meet one ever again." Keena replied. The trio continued down the path talking about better times and good memories. The pain in Keena's chest soon drifted away and she was back to her normal self. Sunfall looked up at his friend and noticed something different. A small strip of her hair on the right side of her head turned white.

"Keena what happened to your hair? Some of it is turning white." He asked her. "What?" Keena didn't have a mirror on her so she didn't noticed Her hair until Sunfall pointed out the white to her.

"Maybe it was from that ice beam. So what is my hair going to turn all white now?" She said. Keena never was a hair person and didn't really care. The Suicune looked at her.

"It most likely is. White looks good on you Keena. I'm so sorry." Suicute sulked.

"Well I guess it's time for a new hairstyle eh?" Keena joked. It was true white had always looked good on her. Her skin was rather pale. Not pasty white pale, but very light. She had tried tanning, but she never did tan. But she also rarely sunburnt too. Her eyes were also a light brown and some people would mistake her eye colour as orange. Even though Keena wasn't very big on looks, she was a very pretty girl. Boys had asked her out but she always rejected them. She said the Suicune looking down at its paws in shame. She didn't want it to feel guilt.

"It's ok Suicune. I know you didn't mean it and black never was my colour anyway." Keena told the distraught pokemon kindly. "Honestly I think it will be cool to have naturally white hair." She told it.

The sun started to set in the west. "We won't make it to town tonight. Let's find some cover for the night. The wind is picking up and I don't want to get caught out in a blizzard." Keena told the pokemon, shivering slightly in the wind. "Spring May be coming soon but night is still going to be cold."

"How about we go to my home? It's not far from here, it's hidden and you should be warm." The Suicune suggested. It still felt guilty about hurting the girl and wanted to make it up to her. This time though, Keena did not protest.

"Good idea. Thanks Suicune." She was getting cold. The veered off the path and went in the direction of the setting sun. Keena was starting to get tired and was wobbling around.

"Here let me carry you Keena. You are still recovering." Said the larger pokemon. Keena didn't even say anything, to tired to answer it back. She simply put Sunfall down and crawled onto Suicune. Sunfall gave a worried look to his friend. But he didn't say anything. He knew Keena didn't like to be pitied, so he kept his mouth shut and followed the other pokemon in silence.

Soon they came up to Suicune's home. Both Keena and Sunfall looked up in amazement. "Wow... This is amazing..."

**To be continued! Haha I love leaving people in suspense for the next chapter. Please review! I need advice!**


	5. Chapter 4: Snow Lake and Crystal Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't not own pokemon! But I do own Keena. Pleas R&amp;R!**

"Wow. This is amazing!" Keena and Sunfall said in astonishment. The both looked up at the Suicune's home.

Before them was a beautiful silver lake. It almost looked gold in the suns rays. It wasn't very big, but scenery was amazing. On one side of the lake large cliffs surrounded the edge. A waterfall fell down on one side. The sun was setting behind it and made the flowing water bright orange. Even though there was still snow, weather was getting warmer and water had thawed enough that the waterfall could flow again. At the other side, two rivers spawned at the coast. One heading south, the other going east. There wasn't much for beach, but the forest surrounded the lake.

"My home is behind that waterfall. My ancestor named this place Snow Lake. Probably because it gets so white here in the winter and the lake even looks silver in the summer. The water here is very clear too. You can see something's reflection perfectly. In the summer, I like to call this place Sky Lake. Because you can always see the clear sky in it. It's a beautiful place." The Suicune told its friends."Come on Sunfall. Let's climb the cliff before it gets to dark. It gets dark here fast." It said.

Keena simply nodded and stared at the forest. Keena had always lived in the forest and knew how to survive there. She could easily find safe plants to eat and make a shelter. She also learned which herbs healed different things. Her mother had taught her.

Suicune picked its way along the cliff edge. It knew where to place it's paws and could easily jump gaps in the rock. It had made the climb many times so it was natural for it. Sunfall was not so lucky. His small size made even making small jumps difficult. His paw pads had also grow very sore from walking a lot. The rocky cliffs didn't help either. Mist from the falling water also dampened his fur. Sunfall fur was thick and fluffy, so the moisture made his pelt rather heavy. The climb became even more difficult.

At one point Suicune saw Sunfall struggling up the cliff side and offered to carry him. But Sunfall still scorned the Suicune for hitting Keena. Even though Keena was very forgiving, Sunfall could hold a grudge. Sunfall refused its offer and continued struggling. Even though it took him longer, Sunfall did it. He wanted to prove he could be strong so next time, he could protect his friend.

When Sunfall got inside the cave it was rather bright. He saw white crystal spurting from all angles on the cave walls and ceiling. The cave was surprisingly warm and dry for being behind a waterfall. Soon he realized the heat came from the crystals. As he walked deeper into the cave, following Suicune, he walked closer to the glowing rocks, and slowly he's pelt died out.

They came to a larger opening in the cave. It almost seems like a bubble. The roof was dome shaped as well. In the middle there was a small pool of water. Suicune took Keena off it and placed her on the ground near some crystals. "You best sleep Keena. You need rest after today. I'm very sorry for hurting you." He apologized once more. The girl lazily opened her eyes and nodded, too tired to speak. She got her sleeping bag out of her bag and crawled in.

Before she got comfy, she motioned for Sunfall to join her. Sunfall simply crawled into Keena's arms. Soon the small girl fell asleep. Sunfall was also worn out. It had been a long day for both of them. Sunfall watched as the Suicune headed for the entrance and layed down in front of it, as if keeping guard. He didn't take notice and fell asleep in his best friends arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sunfall woke up rather early. He noticed Keena still sleeping. She was most likely sleeping off the last effects of the ice beam attack. The small strip of her hair he noticed yesterday was completely white now. He walked past Suicune and headed for the entrance of the cave to stretch his muscles.

It may have still been rather cold, but the lake wasn't frozen. The Suicune was right. In the water, he could make out the few clouds that hung in the sky, and the slowly rising sun. It was a beautiful sight. Sunfall zoned out while staring at the lake, he didn't notice Suicune walk up beside him.

"Wonderful isn't it? You know, the lake never freezes." It said quietly. Sunfall gave it a hard glare, then looked away. He was still angry with it. "I understand why you are angry at me. I am truly sorry." Still he did not look at the much larger pokemon. "You have a wonderful trainer. She is a very determined, bright and kind girl." Sunfall was surprised by Suicune's sudden comment but continued staring forward. "I'm still young to you know. I'm still learning how to protect this place as well, and how to understand things. But I can see you will be strong one day. Stronger than you could imagine. Don't give up on your dreams young Sunfall." The Suicune concluded. Sunfall was utterly surprised the legendary beast complimented him. But before he could reply, it was walked back into the cave. After the sun had risen into the sky, Sunfall went back into the cave.

Keena was just waking up and packing her stuff. "We better get going Sunfall. We can probably make it to New Bark Town by noon if we travel now." She told her eevee. She was obviously feeling much better. "Thank you for your hospitality Suicune. I hope I can meet you again someday." She told the Suicune and gave it a smile.

With that, the girl and eevee left Suicune. After leaving the beautiful lake, they quickly found the path once more and continued their journey. It was much warmer that day and snow was starting to melt. The melted water felt good on Sunfall's pads. "I can't wait till spring comes. The herbs will start to grow again and I can make some ointment for your sore feet." Keena told Sunfall. After a couple for hours of walking and chatting, the pair came to the top of a hill. Below, they could see a small town.

"New Bark Town!" "We are almost there!" Keena and Sunfall said in excitement. Keena were so close to becoming an official pokemon trainer and Sunfall was going to get his training started for real.

"Race you to town." Keena challenged. Despite being short, Keena was very fast but so was Sunfall.

"You're on." He said. They both bolted for the town. But thanks to Sunfall's Quick Attack, he easily overtook his trainer and beat her to town. Even though Quick Attack was meant to damaged an opponent as fast as possible, it could also be used to give yourself a speed boost.

"I win!" Sunfall said proudly. Sunfall wasn't the biggest, toughest pokemon, but he certainly fast.

"Ya ya I know." Keena said breathlessly. "Come on let's get to the professors office." They both walked through the town towards Professor Elms place. New Bark Town was a quaint place. It was peaceful. A perfect place to live for parents raising children. Elm's laboratory wasn't hard to find.

It was a large building on a hill. The pair walked up the hill and Keena picked up Sunfall. He climbed onto her shoulder. They walked into the lab And were greeted busy the professor. He had a grim look on his face.

"Hello Keena. I had heard you were on your way here. But I have some bad news you ought to hear. You see..."

**Haha! Another cliffhanger! I also won't be able to update this story for the next few day because I will be gone but I will write the chapters! Please be patient for anybody actually read my story!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Please R&amp;R!**

"Hello Keena. I heard you were on your way here. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see, something happened at your house during the time you've been traveling here." Professor Elm choked out. He was trying to stay composed to tell the young girl what happened. Keena, however, was confused and to why he looked so sad. Tears were brimming the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"A couple days ago, some people were on their way to your house. But when they got there, the Vaporeon was badly injured. And your mother and Espeon were nowhere to be seen. Officers think someone got in and kidnapped them." Was all he could say. His tears fell from his eyes and he tried to stop them to no avail. He placed his hand over his eyes. Keena did to know how to react to the news. Was he lying? No he couldn't be. "The police don't know anything else. Your mother was a good friend of mine. I don't understand why anyone would just take her. She had never quarried with anybody. I'm so sorry." He cried.

Keena didn't know what to do. She just stood there in shock, unable to move. Sunfall was shaking on the ground, whimpering. Keena's mom had also been like his mother. The gears in Keena's mind started turning. She bent her head and tried not to cry. "Whoever did this will pay." She said quietly. Keena may have been a forgiving girl, but if somebody hurt someone she cared about, that was something she couldn't forgive.

Professor Elm had to leave the room. Keena's mother was named Prunia. Elm and Prunia had been childhood friends. So Prunia's kidnapping had a horrible effect on him. Tears flowed swiftly from his eyes. Keena had known Elm since she was a child. They didn't need to speak about he situation. Keena just crossed the room and hugged the much taller man. Sunfall was in between them, whimpering.

They stayed like that for awhile, until the man was dried of tears. Keena had only shed a couple tears. "Mother is a strong woman. She won't die wherever she is. She can't." She told him.

The sun outside was still high in the sky. Snow was melting and the green grass was showing. Soon spring would be here. After some time, he two broke apart. "Mother would want me to start my journey. And be the best I can be. I'll try to stay updated on any info the police give. I'll look for her to if I get the chance." Keena finally said. Elm looked at her, his eyes still puffy. He treated Keena as if she was his niece.

"You're right. But there is a problem. All the trainers took all the starter pokemon already. I can't give you one." He said.

"That's ok. I plan on starting with Sunfall right?" She said quietly. Sunfall tried to give a cheerful bark, but only ended up crying out. They all tried to sound more cheerful.

"Well anyways, here is your pokedex. I've already programmed it with your trainer ID. You should be good to go. Oh and here are 5 more pokeballs. Use them wisely." Said the Professor. "Good luck Keena. Make you mom proud." He said. One more tear sliding down his face. He managed to give the girl a weak smile before turning and walking toward his lab.

"Thank you!" Keena called out. She left with the pokeballs neatly placed on her belt. She felt a lump in her throat. She had been holding back tears in the lab, not wanting to show anybody she was really a wreck on the inside. "I'm going into the forest for a bit. Are you coming?" She asked her eevee.

Without waiting for an answer she took off running into the forest. She didn't look up though. Her eyes weren't focused on anything. Soon the pair came to a very large pine tree. Keena was a skilled climber and quickly got up the tree without pricking herself. Sunfall sat a branch above her.

Both of them just stayed there for the rest of the day. Keena finally let her unshed tears fall. The flowed freely from her eyes. Prunia was a strong person and both her Espeon and Vaporeon were very strong and high levelled. Ethel were especially good as a team and had once won a tournament for doubles. They wouldn't have gone down easily. Keena knew her mother was still alive. She touched the feather Prunia had given her.

Keena's mom would want her to continue their journey and not stop for her. Like Keena, she was a generous and kind person. Keena stood up on the branch and motioned for Sunfall to join her.

"Come on. I don't want to spend the night outside tonight. We can sleep at the Pokemon Center. Many trainers do. And I want them to look at you to make sure you're in tip top shape." She said. The eevee nodded and jumped onto her shoulder. Keena quickly jumped onto the next tree and hopped along the tree line above the ground. When she trained, she often jumped from house to house and wasn't scared to fall.

Soon the pair came back to the town and headed towards the Pokemon Center. It was getting late and many of the trainers in the building looked ready to sleep. A select few were still up, but they looked 16-18 years old and Keena didn't want to socialize at the moment.

Suddenly they heard a cheerful voice from the desk. "Hello there! If you're here for the night we have extra blankets." Keena rushed up the desk to greet the nurse.

"My name is Keena. I'm a new trainer. I was just wondering if sometime soon you could take a look at my eevee. I want him to be in good shape before we set off." She said. Keena wasn't her usual cheerful self.

Even the nurse noticed. "Of course we will take a look at him. And are you ok darling?" She asked. Nurse Joy's eyes sparkled with concern for the girl.

"I'm fine just tired, and I don't need any blankets I'll be fine." She said. Keena didn't want others to know she had bawled her eyes out now long ago. Joy seemed to notice the girl didn't want to talk so she nodded. She picked up Sunfall and went to the back for his check up.

While Keena waited for Sunfall to be done, she picked an apple from a fruit basket. She hadn't eaten since she left home and was starving. She sat in a corner away from the older trainers. She wasn't in a good mood at all. Keena was sad over the fact her mom was missing, but she was angry someone actually took her. If she had the chance she would beat up anybody who pissed her off right now. Keena very rarely got angry enough to fight and was usually good with words. But when she was angry all hell would break loose.

The older boys noticed her internal struggle and two of them walked over to her. Keena noticed them walking towards her through her long bangs but pretended not to notice. All she wanted was to be alone for awhile. Was that to much to ask? Soon she lost her appetite and put the apple aside for Sunfall to finish.

The boys reached her and towered over her. They were both at least 6 foot something. They were both about 17 years old and were looking to pick a fight somebody. And to them, Keema looked like a small and helpless girl they could get some laughs out of. Boy were they wrong.

"What's a little girl like you doin so far from home?" The blonde asked. "You should be at home sleeping with your teddy bear, right Leon?" He said in a mocking voice. His smirk was to big for his face and his ego was obviously much bigger. He was wearing a thick vest with fur lining the neck. He also wore skinny jeans. The way he looked and dressed just screamed 'arrogant' about him. The blonde motioned for the brunette to join in.

"That's right Lucus. Listening to lullabies and bedtime stories? That's what a little girl like you needs Tiny." Said the brown haired and tanned one. Leon wasn't dressed as fancy, only wearing a pair of sweats and plain T-shirt.

"Look guys I just got here. I'm not looking for a fight. So go back to your friends and enjoy yourself. You won't find nothing right here." Keena told them. She really didn't want to cause a fight in the Pokemon Center and just wanted some alone time. But the boys didn't take the hint.

"And you trying to make a fashion statement there Tiny? I mean, black and white hair? It ain't natural." Leon said. Keena gave him a bored look. She did not like to be called small, or nicknamed because of it. It wasn't her fault she was so short! More of Keena's hair was starting turn white. By now she had two strips of white on each side of her head.

"I least I have a fashion sense, unlike you." Keena shot back at him. He looked taken aback for a moment. Then looked back at his friend and glared at Keena.

"Keep saying shit like that and you'll get punched kid." Leon said threateningly. She was obviously looking to scary her by this point. But Keena only gave him a bored look.

"Oh I'm so very scared. What are you going do?" She said sarcastically. Still giving her bored impression.

"I'm an awesome fighter Tiny. I've already got 6 badges." He said, trying to freak her out. He also sounded proud.

"I feel bad for your pokemon. They must all be very strong, but they also might feel horrible about having a weak trainer like you." Keena replied. She knew this would piss him off. It would piss off any guy. Leon scowled at her. He picked her up by her shirt and lifted her up to look straight in his eyes. Lucus had backed off awhile ago. He had been getting bad vibes from their quarrel and settled for watching far away.

By this point most people were awake in the building. Quietly watching.

"Listen Here Tiny. I will fight you." He glared at her. But Keena simply retained her bored look. She knew if she showed any anger it would only satisfy him.

"And I'll fight you. You are nothing more than a worm to me." She simply replied.

Leon scowled at her again and threw small and rather lightweight girl across the room. Keena was used to throwing herself out of many trees and off buildings for her training. So she easily completed a flip and landed nicely on her feet. She really didn't want to fight, and Sunfall should be done soon. So she walked away towards the front desk.

"Get back here! We ain't finished yet!" Leon yelled. People all around were now watching intently. Leon ran towards Keena from behind. Bad move. Just as his fist was about to collide with the small girls back she turned on the spot. She raised an arm and pushed his fist to the side. And aimed her own hit just under his ribs. When she contacted him, she pushed up. It would cause him a lot of pain, maybe he would back off.

The older teen stumbled back and lost his balance. Keena took her chance and jumped high in the air. In mid air, she turned and sent her foot into Leon's jaw. The kick was very hard and Leon was sent flying. Leon landed on the table his other friends were seated at. Keena landed nicely on her feet on the ground and continued walking towards the desk.

But Leon wasn't done with her yet. This time he came at her from the side and tried aiming a kick to her legs. This time, Keena moved her foot so it was under his. Then she brought her leg up to her chest, effectively making him do a somersault. She stood on one leg with the now beaten teen below her. She stomped hard on his chest, making Leon gasp.

"Like I said, a worm. You are pathetic." She said and gave him one last kick to the chest. Leon then lay beaten on the ground. Then Keena returned to the desk to see a stunned nurse. She simply handed her Sunfall and Keena went back to her corner to sleep.

"U-uh your eevee is in good shape and very healthy. You should be good." She stammered out. Joy was obviously surprised by the much smaller girls ability to fight. Keena just nodded. She heard the Leon yell at her from across the building.

"This ain't over Tiny!" He yelled. His friends had to hold him back from attacking Keena again. They all looked shocked at her fighting skills. Lucus and another blonde guy sat with him and laughed over his defeat. Leon's pride was hurt and he wouldn't be trying to fight anybody anytime soon.

Keena returned to the corner she was originally in and gave Sunfall the apple. He happily ate it. They looked around at the other trainers. The younger ones went back to sleep quickly. But older teenagers spoke in low voices, discussing what just happened. Keena couldn't hear what they were saying but Sunfall could.

"Did you see that! He was sent flying!"

"That's girl's got guts."

"I sure wouldn't want to fight her."

"Think she'll go out with me?"

"Well you sure made yourself popular fast." Sunfall looked up at the tired girl. Amusement showed in his eyes.

"Ya I know. Well, we best get some sleep. We will get up early in the morning." Keena said back softly. Other people found it strange when she talked with other pokemon, so she spoke quietly, hoping no one who hear.

"You're right." Sunfall said. He settled down on her lap. "Good night."

"Good night." Keena whispered back. Soon the lights in the room dimmed. All the trainers fell asleep. Keena did too eventually. She had a hard time falling asleep because she was worried about her mother. But she knew Prunia would be ok. But she was proud of the fight she had that day. Keena had a restless sleep that night.

**Alright so the story is really starting to take off now. I'm getting better at making longer updates. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6: Different style

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon! But I do own Keena, Konan and Aunt Bella. Enjoy the chapter!**

Keena woke up the next morning. Most trainers were still asleep on couches, chairs and even on the floor. A few were up but were just waking up, wiping sleep from their eyes. Leon, Lucus and the other boys were all snoring loudly at their table. The obnoxious teens were even loud in their sleep. Keena sat there for awhile and watched as trainers woke up and left to continue their journeys.

She also saw many of them leading their pokemon out. These pokemon included pikachu, totodile, sentret, hoot hoot, and many other pokemon. She even seen some trainers with pokemon from other regions of the country. One man even had a Snivy from the Unova region which was across the sea. She had heard pokemon often wandered into different regions so you could meet any pokemon out in the wild.

After about an hour of drifting in and out of sleep Sunfall woke up. By this point the boys also woke up. Leon sent a glare her way. The others didn't even bother looking at her, as if they were afraid. "Well we best get moving Sunfall." She said to her eevee. He simply nodded.

As they were walking towards the entrance Leon called out to them. "I'll find you one day Tiny! And we are going to have a rematch!" He yelled. Everybody woke up at his loud voice.

"Can't wait for that day! Hope you can actually fight by then Worm!" She called back. Keena could hear other trainers laughing at her calling him "worm". She smiled to herself and left the pokemon center behind. It hadn't been long since the pair left the town. The forest was starting to grow dense. She expected to see more trainers out and pokemon out. Guess she was wrong.

"Watch out!" Keena heard a call from behind. But before she could react, her hair got struck to her back. Keena hair reached at least the middle of her back, and was tangled quickly in some sort of sticky string. Keena fought against the string trying to get it untangled to no avail.

"Dammit!" She said.

"Hey! I'm so sorry! Swadloon didn't mean it!" Called the voice. It sounded like a boy, but younger then the others.

"Ya, ya just help me out!" She said back. She could feel his hands work on her back, unsticking the string off her clothes. But sadly he couldn't get it out of her hair and her clothes were messy.

"I'm sorry! I was training with my Swadloon and she shot a string shot pretty far. It just ended up on you." Said the boy. Keena turned around to get a good look at him.

The boy was much taller than her, like most people. He looked like he was 15 or 16 years old. His hair was a dark, navy blue color and was very spiky. It was obvious he trained a lot in the wild and wasn't a city slicker. He was wearing a spring coat. It was loose on his body but Keena could see his muscles underneath it. His eye colour was a bright green. Even brighter than the forest in daylight. And the forest was something Keena loved. Sadly, his rather long bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't get a good look. The Swadloon followed him.

She stated into his gorgeous green eyes. They were just like emeralds. He ran up to her panting. A Mightyena followed him closely behind. "The name's Konan. Konan Noctis." He introduced himself. He seemed rather spontaneous.

His eyes sparked in the bright sun. Keena then realized he introduced himself and snapped out his hypnotic eyes call. "I'm Keena Nevasca." She answered him. She remembered seeing him at the pokemon center. But she didn't see his eyes and simply thought he was just another trainer picking up their pokemon.

"If you want, you can come to my aunts and we'll get you cleaned up." He said. "I'm staying there for now. "

"That would be nice. My clothes are gonna need a wash after this." Keena replied. During the whole ordeal, Sunfall stared at Keena, expecting her to be angry To be angry with the boy. But she wasn't. Probably because the Swadloon made an honest mistake and it's trainer offered to help her.

"Come on then! Her cabin is just this way." He said. Keena followed him through the forest. She fiddled with her hair, trying to get the string out. Swadloon and Sunfall followed close behind. Soon they came to a rather large cabin in a small clearing. Flowers were starting to pop up in the snow as well. An older woman was petting some furret and Rattata in the open. Konan called out to her.

"Aunt Bella! I need some help!" The woman turned around. She had a pink scarf on with some simple spring clothes. When she saw Keena's hair and the back of her clothes covered in string she rushed over.

"Oh dear what's happened!? You're not hurt right?" She said frantically.

"Oh no I'm fine. I was just walking but Swadloon accidentally shot a string shot attack my way and it hit me from behind. I'll leave if I'm causing trouble." Keena explained.

"Now don't you worry dear, I'll fix you up come with me. And Konan you best stay outside so you don't mess anything else up ok?" She told the boy. He looked unhappy but didn't disobey her.

Bella lead Keena into the cabin house. Once inside, Keena took off her jacket. It was really the only dirty piece of clothing on her. "Come and sit. I'll try to get that nasty stuff out of your hair dear." Said Aunt Bella.

Keena sat down on a nicely crafted wooden chair. While the older woman worked on her hair, Keena looked around her home. It was nice and cozy. There was a fireplace, chairs and a small tv in the living room. The kitchen was pretty big as well and there was a staircase. Up the stairs she guessed were bedrooms. Keena could feel the woman pulling on her hair and it was starting to hurt.

"I'm going to have to cut your hair darling. The string is not going to come out." The woman said, frustrated. Aunt Bella looked at Keena to see her expression. Keena was horrified at first at the thought of cutting her hair. She loved her long hair. But soon she realized there was no other way.

"Fine" she grumbled. Aunt Bella left to grab a pair of hair cutting scissors. Konan walked into the cabin.

"So what's gonna happen with your hair?" He asked, curiosity plastered on his face.

"I gotta cut it." Keena grumbled out. She was really unhappy with that fact. Konan didn't seem to understand why she was so upset. Being a guy, he didn't understand the importance hair was to some girls.

"Don't worry about it! Short hair will be easier to manage on your journey." He said matter-a-factly. "I need a hair cut myself. Not to much off, but I can't see to well." He said, playing with his bangs. Konan sat down across from Keena Aunt Bella walked back into the room with some hair products in her arms. With much larger scissors she cut all the hair that had the sticky string on it.

Now her hair was all different lengths. Some reached her shoulder and some sat below her ear. She looked like a mess. But Aunt Bella must have been good with hair. She continued cutting Keena's hair. Black and white hair lay on the ground when she finished. Keena was not excited to see her new hairstyle. She knew it was grow out again, but she still wasn't happy.

"Here you go dear, have a look." Aunt Bella said, handing her a mirror. Keena grabbed it and lifted it to her face. Her eyes widened at the sight if her hair. Her hair was rather short in the front. Her bangs reached just below her eyebrows and got longer as they moved away from her face to the sides of her head. The hair on the sides of her head was still short, only reaching the bottom of her ears. But it was longer in the back. The longest her hair got was to barely below her shoulders. The hair was thick, but sleek straight. It bobbed up a little, but not much. The feather she got from her mother was still intact. It was still pinned at the top of her head, hanging limply on her hair. Aunt Bella made her hair look so beautiful.

She couldn't help but smile at her new hairstyle. "Thanks. It looks wonderful." Keena thanked the older woman. She gave Aunt Bella a grateful smile and hugged her. Keena looked at the now setting sun in the sky. She looked down at Sunfall who gave a small shiver, not wanting to spend the night outside. The older woman must have caught the shiver.

"If you want dear you can stay the night here. We don't get company often and it will be a nice change for once." Suggested the Aunt Bella. Keena nodded thankfully. "You may stay in the guest bedroom. It's the second door to the right upstairs. Just go get settled in and I'll make dinner. Konan go help her. I'll clip your hair later tonight." She ordered the teen. Konan gestured for Keena to follow him. Sunfall followed at his trainers heels.

"Just get settled in. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said and left. Keena hadn't packed much. She she simply place her small bag and sleeping bag on the bed and went back downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, Aunt Bella gave her a smirk.

"So Konan tells me your a pretty good fighter." She said. Aunt Bella May have been older, but she loved to hear the recent gossip. "He said he saw you fight Leon. He's got some good moves that boy. Heard he wanted to join the military. I can't say I'm not surprised a small girl like you beat him."

"W-well he sorta pissed me off so I taught him to stay off my back." Keena said, embarrassed. People didn't know she was a good fighter, and wasn't used to talking about her skills. It was flattering to be complimented.

"Ya! You were awesome!" Konana piped up. "You took him out like he was nothing. You must be an awesome pokemon trainer!" He said. These people didn't know Keena just started her pokemon journey. "So how many badges ya got? So far I've got 7. Just need one more and I'm off to the Elite 4!" He said proudly.

By now Keena was really embarrassed. Her face had a small blush on it as she answered him. "Well I just started my jounrey a few days ago honestly. I'm not that good so far and I've got a lot to learn. I haven't got any badges yet either..." She trailed off.

"Nah, you'll do fine! Good luck on your first gym battle. The gym leaders are tough but they all got a weakness like everyone else." He said simply. "Now let's eat I'm starving!"

**Love it? Hate it? Give me any ideas or pointers. I'm always open to suggestions. Please review **


	8. Chapter 7: Tourneys and Skills

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Plead R&amp;R! Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

The trio ate supper in silence. Keena was too embarrassed to talk, Konan was eating to fast to talk and Aunt Bella simply didn't say anything. They had spaghetti and meatballs. It was amazing thanks to Aunt Bella. "Thanks for supper ma'am. It was delicious! Wouldn't you agree Sunfall?" Keena gave a delighted bark, finishing eating. He then looked outside at the setting sun and gave a small whimper. Keena got the message.

"We're going outside for a bit." Keena told them. She hopped off the chair and headed for the door, her short hair bouncing at the sides of her head. The trees around the cabin were much taller then the other trees. Easily finding the tallest, Keena and Sunfall quickly climbed up.

Soon they reached the top. The leaves thinned out at the top so it was easy to look at the almost night sky. Even though they weren't at home, the sunset still looked beautiful. "I hope wherever mom is, she can see the sun too." Keena said quietly. She gently held the feather, careful not to make it look messy. The sunset was beautiful that day, the sky was clear and the snow had melted quite a bit. The air had gotten chilly though. When it was completely dark they would head back into the house.

"So Sunfall, shall we start your training tomorrow?" Keena asked her companion.

"Sure, why not? I need to start getting stronger. Maybe we will meet some trainers or wild pokemon too." Sunfall said. He then gave a big yawn, stretching his jaws wide.

"Come on. Let's go in." Keena said. He hopped her way down the tree, Sunfall following her. When Keena reached the bottom she heard a call from above.

"Hey Keena! Catch me!" Sunfall said happily. He then jumped out of the tree into Keena's accepting arms. She almost didn't catch him. he hurdled himself out of the tree so fast she hardly turned around and he was in her arms. Keena giggled at the eevee and headed for the door. When she went in, Konan was sitting by the TV.

The news was on and he was watching intently. A female news reporter popped up on the screen. Behind her was a huge colesseum. Hundreds of people sat around the edge and rectangle area was in the middle.

"And so we come to a close on the Pokemon World Championships. We have seen many strong and able pokemon fight here alongside their trainers. It's really been wonderful seeing pokemon from many different regions compete against one another. But we are not done yet. Tomorrow morning, the final battle will begin. Last year's champion, Fansu have to battle hard to keep his championship against a new trainer, Klien. This will be one suspenseful battle. Join us to watch this spectacular battle! We will be back after these messages." The reporter said. She faded out and it went to commercials.

Sunfall went upstairs, too tired to join in on any conversation that might pop up. "That's sounds interesting." Keena said from behind Konan. Konan jumped at the voice. He was obviously startled by Keena's appearance. "I scare ya?" Keena asked teasing the older boy.

"N-no! Of course not!" He said flustered. He looked away, a small blush on his face. "You just startled me!" He said, trying to recover his manly pride.

"Whatever you say." Keena said shrugging. She went up and sat beside him on the small couch. "So what are these championships? I've heard of them but never bothered to watch 'em." Keena asked. She was curious about this tournament. Since Konan was watching, she assumed he knew about them.

"They are awesome! The best pokemon trainers in the world sign up. To sign up, you need 8 badges from 4 different regions. So you need 32 badges. So far I'be only got 16. I got them from the Unova and Kalos regions, so all my pokemon are from there. When I get all the badges, I'm gonna sign up for it! The tournament happens every 2 years so new pokemon trainers have enough time to get the badges. I know I still have 2 years to wait, but I'm so excited!" He sounded like a child being taken to Disneyland. He obviously was a fan of the tournament forever.

"Sounds fun. Maybe if I'm fast enough, I'll join with you." Keena told him. This sounded like fun. Even if she could just get in, she would be happy. "Well... I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Konan. Good night." Keena said as she yawned. She went up the stairs and jumped in bed with Sunfall. She climbed into the covers and Sunfall supniggled against her. Soon Keena fell asleep with moonlight filling the room. The next morning,

Keena woke up to warm sunlight filling the room. Sunfall wasn't in the room so Keena assumed he was downstairs. Keena quickly brushed out her short hair. Getting rid of knots. Her hair really didn't look bad. By now 4 small strips of white were on her head. Some strands of hair stuck out in different directions but Keena liked it. She hated it was her hair was flat on her head. When she went downstairs, breakfast had been made. And it smelled delicious.

"Here you go dear. It's fresh." Aunt Bella had made pancakes. Strawberries, toast and scrambled eggs were also placed on the table. It look absolutely scrumptious. She quickly made a plate with everything on it. She sat down to eat and then Konan came running downstairs. He didn't even say anything. Just grabbed another plate, and shovelled more food onto it then Keena. He ate as if he hadn't seen food in forever.

"Slow down young man! You'll get a bellyache if you eat to fast!" Even though breakfast was done Keen hadn't see Sunfall.

"Where is Sunfall?" She asked.

"Oh he's outside. He was practicing some moves so I let Pyroar teach him some techniques." Konan told her. Konan was skilled Pokemon trainer so Keena was glad one of his pokemon was teaching Sunfall. She walked over and looked out the window. Outside she could see Sunfall learning dodging skills.

"Bella, Konan, I'm going to leave right away." Keena said bluntly. From the kitchen Keena heard Aunt Bella yell. "You're leaving already! You just got here yesturday! At least stay till noon!" Said the older woman.

She seemed thoroughly surprised Keena was leaving. Keena had only meant to stay the night. "Ya man just chill. Besides, the big battle will be on soon! You have to watch it!" Konan said. It was more than obvious he couldn't wait for the battle. He sat on the couch watching some stupid game show until the fight was on.

"Ok if it's alright with both if you. But after lunch we should leave." Keena said. "Sounds good. I'm usually out here alone so I don't get much company..." Aunt Bella said. She sounded lonely. And she went to go clean windows.

"Well, I'll have to remember to visit." Keena said and she smiled at the woman. Aunt Bella looked at her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you" Keena walked outside to start the training. She brought water for the other two pokemon in case they were tired. When she got there Sunfall was panting on the ground. Pyroar had ruffled fur and her usually smooth hair was sticking out all over.

"Looks like you've been working hard. Mind of I join?" Keena called from the porch. She poured the water into a couple bowls and set them down. Pyroar and Sunfall ran to the water and lapped it up thristly.

"If you want I could give you some tips." Said a voice from behind her. Keena jumped at the sudden noise. She turned around to see Konan. "Did I scare ya?" Konan said with a smug look. Last nights scare was fresh in his mind and this was pay back.

"No! Just startled me." Keena said. "But sure I would love pointers. Your Pyroar seems very strong."

"Thanks. So let's get right down to it. All you need is plenty of training. Make sure you train a pokemon's best abilities when it is lower levelled. That way, it can master the skill quicker. Some of the skills include speed, strength, agility, tactics, and others. Stamina is something all pokemon need and should be worked on all the time. You need to decide what skills your pokemon will learn." While Konan spoke, Keena listened intently. She knew what he was saying is true. "Smaller pokemon are usually much faster and have more agility. But larger pokemon are much stronger. But overall you can't judge a pokemon by size and type. That's all there really is to it." Konan finished off.

For the next couple of hours, Konan gave Keena plenty of tips. He also showed Keena all of his pokemon. Like he said before, they were from the Unova and Kalos regions. Of course, he had the Swadloon that got her to meet him in the first place. His female Pyroar had beautiful fur. He also had a Meowstic. Her fur was white, long and soft and her eyes were a burning amber. A Greninja was hiding in the shadows that she hadn't noticed the whole time. _No wonder he's got ninja in his name. _Keena thought. Konan sent out his Mienfoo. He was large for a Mienfoo's average height. Lastly, he showed her a Dragagle. He floated in the air calmly.

"Your pokemon are all wonderful and strong. I hope I can be like you someday. " Keena said, smiling at the older boy. He smiled back. "Come on. Lunch will be ready soon and Aunt Bella is gonna cut my hair. Besides, the battle will be on soon! Come on everyone!

He called his pokemon. Pyroar and Swadloon ran into the house. Meowstic and Mienfoo followed behind them. Lastly Greninja and Dragagle went calmly into the house. Konan, Keena and Sunfall followed. They all grabbed a burger Aunt Bella made and sat down in front of the tv. ""Today is the day we've all been waiting for. The battle will soon begin!"

* * *

**How was it? Terrible? Awesome? Just let me know! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: World Championship Battle!

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon! Or else Ash would have actully aged and Misty would be back! Haha please R&amp;R I'm always open to suggestions and advice.**

"This is going to be awesome!" Konan said. He sat on the couch beside Meowstic and Mienfoo. His other pokemon crowed around one side of the couch, giving Keena and Sunfall some space on the couch.

Sunfall sat on Keena's lap. "Pyroar said this was supposed to be awesome! I hope one day, we can be here." Sunfall told Keena. Konan and Aunt Bella didn't understand what he had said. They both just heard excited barks from the eevee.

"Ya that would be awesome." Keena replied to her eevee. They other people looked at Keena as if she just grew two heads. But Keena didn't take notice. People always stared when she spoke to pokemon because they didn't understand. But now everyone's attention was on the TV.

The battle begun. The announcer was telling what was happening. Fansu sends out his Armaldo. Klien sends out an Emploeon. The fight is one. 6 on 6 pokemon battle. Keena paid extra close attention to try and get pointers for her training.

On the Tv, Fansu had rather long, blonde hair. It was straight and slicked back. No hair was sticking up. his chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the day, ready for the pokemon was wearing a dark brown tailcoat and white shirt with lighter brown was also wearing a pair of dress shoes. He was quite slim and tall.

Klien was a little shorter, only reaching his eyes. Klien had short tan hair and was nowhere near as dressed up as Fansu. Klien was simply wearing a light blue, long sleeve shirt and a drak grey vest overtop. His nikey sneakers were a little worn out as well. He looked a little intimidated by Fansu.

The two entered the large arena. While Fansu looked calm, Klien almost looked scared. But he was hiding it well. The fans were cheering loudly as the pokemon trainers walked out. Once they reached their destinations in little rectangles, the crowd went quite. Finally a gong sounded to start the battle.

**Klien POV**

Today is the day! I know I can beat Fansu. He was last years Pokemon World Champion. He had beaten my brother in the final round. But this year I will win! My pokemon are stronger. I am the better trainer. "Go! Emploeon! Metal Claw Attack!" _Armaldo should be weak against water and steel! I have the advantage!_

"Armaldo, counter!" Fansu yelled out. Armaldo used Metal Claw as well to counter. Empoleon crashed in Armaldo, their arms pushing against each other. Armaldo, managed to push Empoleon backward and it stumbled, almost falling. "Now Armaldo, X-Scissor!" Called out my rival.

"Empoleon dodge it!" I told it. It dodged back and forth but that damn Armaldo followed it and continued its assult. Before I could give Empoleon another command it was it. "Empoleon!" I called. It was sent flying. It hit the arena edge and I heare fans screaming. "Come on get up!" It did.

"Now Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!" Empoleon shot towards Armaldo and it it square in the chest. "Nice hit! Metal Claw!" Armaldo stumbled backwards from the two attacks. It was obviously weakened, but it just stood there, waiting for a command.

"Armaldo, use rock smash." Fansu said calmly. Damn bastard is to calm. He is acting like he owns the place! But before I could react to the rock smash it hit Empoleon. Empoleon looked beaten. But it stood up. It was always rather stubborn.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pumo!"

"Armaldo, Earthquake."

The ground shook and Empoleon was finally beaten. But not before it could use its move. Hydro Pumo hit Armaldo and it fell. Both pokemon laid on the ground, unable to battle.

_Empoleon was my best pokemon! If it was beaten so quickly, how much stronger are Fansu's other pokemon?" _I called Empoleon back, Fansu did the same. "Come on Honckrow lets do this."

"Ursaring, go" Fansu sent out his pokemon. His long, blonde hair flowed down his back. Damn prick was going to pay.

"Honckrow Wing Attack!" Honckrow was fast and a good flyer. It immediately started to assault Ursaring with the attack. It tried to defend itself by holding up its arms. But it looked like it wanted to attack.

"Hammer Arm now!" Dammit! Honckrow was sent into the air by such a strong hit.

"Honckrow, Night Slash!" Ursaring tried to dodge but failed miserably. Honckrow got 2 hits in. Ursaring looked pretty beaten up. Fansu started to look worried. Good, he should know he's up against an amazing trainer, aka me!

"Ursaring, Rocktomb!" Ursaring used what little strength it had and sent a rock hurtling towards Honckrow. But it easily dodged. Now I could finish it off.

"Alright Honckrow, finish it with Fly!" The bird hit the bear hard and Ursa ring fell. Yes! 4 more to go!

"Ursaring return! You did your best. Now Milotic out you come!" Fansu yelled out. I've never fought against a Milotic before, this is going to be tough. I should call Honckrow back, but I have one rule. _Never back out. No matter what. _My pokemon know that. Honckrow flew around above Milotic, trying to get in a blind spot. But that damn serpent held it's gaze with Honckrow. Almost as though they were having a staring contest, Honckrow flew lower and lower.

"Honckrow fly up!" I cried out but I was too late.

"Milotic, Aqua Tail." Before Honckrow could fly far, the other pokemon's tail became wrapped with water. Not only did it hit Honckrow, but Milotic drove it into the ground. Effectively created a small crease in the ground. Honckrow was unable to battle.

I called it back "Good try Honckrow. Now let's go Lobunny!" I know many people thought Lobunny was rather weak, but mine was fast. she could get around Milotic. "Lobunny, Jump Kick!"

Lobunny leaped high in the air. She landed a hard kick on Milotic. But shouldn't that serpent have fallen down already. I took a second glace and it and realized Milotic moved so Lobunny hit its fanned tail. Damn pokemon moved so fast I didn't see! With a flick of the tail, Lobunny was sent sky high. Good thing water is weak to grass and the suns shining brightly today.

"Lobunny, Solar Beam!" Energy gathered up in her hands. As Lobunny hagan to fall back to earth she sent the beam towards Milotic.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Fansu called out. The water and soared beam clashed and cause sparkles to come off. But soon, the water faltered to the grass type move. The Solar Beam hit Milotic dead on. It went flying. But it landed gracefully. Milotic was one of the best pokemon in Fansu's party. This was going to be tough.

when the pokemon landed it started to move almost hypnotically. It looked eyes with Lobunny. It moved gracefully around on the spot but not breaking eye contact. Lobunny moved forward toward it. Tempted to get close. I myself realized I was starting to want to get close.

"Milotic, Dragon Tail!" Lobunny was hit hard. she hit the ground. "Milotic return!" He called. You can always call back your pokemon in these battles. You can then send them back out as long they are not unable to battle. I'd be seeing that thing again. "Blaziken let's go!"

Oh crap. Blaziken was his strongest pokemon in my opinion. "Blaziken, Brick Break!" He called out.

"Lobunny, dodge!" Lobunny did manage to dodge, but only for a second. She leaped over the other pokemon but Blaziken turned around and kicked her upwards. Lobunny landed with a thud. Now Empoleon, Honckrow and Lobunny were unable to battle.

"You did your best Lobunny. Now, Togakiss let's go!" Out came my Togekiss. It flew high up in the air. Blaziken's fighting moves would hardly do anything to it. "Togekiss, psychic!" It used psychic but Blaziken dodged over and over again, never being hit.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" Togekiss tried to dodge and it did. But it's wings were hit by the flames. Burn. Togekiss was burned dammit! That's not good. "Blaziken return!" He called another pokemon back for the moment. Damn he's pissing me off.

**Fansu POV**

This kid is so funny. He's got some strange stance like he is ready to fight. I often call back my pokemon when I know they won't do much damage. But I also just like toying around with my opponent. Klien looks so frustrated it funny. "Alright, Gardevoir! Confusion!" Gardevoir did exactly that. The Togekiss flew is circles, trying to fight off the Confusion.

"Togekiss, Shadow Ball!" The Togekiss was still trying to fight off the Confusion and was spitting Shadow Balls all over the place. Gardevoir had stopped the confusion awhile ago and so so many balls were flying around. She got hit by a couple and that did damage.

The Togekiss stopped spitting and was still flying in circles. Good. "Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!" the bolt hit dead on and Togekiss fell to the ground, unable to battle. Klien called back the pokemon and sent out a Kricketune. I got 2 more to go. Gardevoir looked beaten from the hits but I let her stay out there. Gardevoir never liked being called back

"Kricketune, X-Scissor." Poor Gardevoir didnt have time to dodge and was hit on the side. "Kricketune, Sing." The Kricketune sang a beautiful song, now I felt like sleeping. Gardevoir fell asleep in no time and was unable to battle. this kricketune will be a pain in the neck.

"Come back out Blaziken! Use flamethrower!" I'd better not give it time to start another song. Blaziken sent many columns of fire towards the bug and only one hit.

"Kricketune, Aerial Ace!" "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" The pokemon went at it back and forth, both taking hits until Blaziken backed off for another command. The kricktune looked beat but still standing. "Finish it with Slash!" One hit was all it took for the bug to fall. Now Klien look scared. I still had 3 pokemon left and he only had 1.

"Go Toxicroak! Use Poison Jab!" "Blaziken counter!" Blaziken hit the frog in a fist bump sort of way but was hit and fell down. That didn't go as planned. Blaziken was unable to battle.

"Awesome job buddy. Milotic!" Milotic was up again. She was a very capable fighter. I taught her to use hypnotic movements to lure in her opponents close for a good hit. It worked every time. But I noticed Klien had caught on to my little plan. I'd better switch things up.

**Klien POV**

Dammit! My last pokemon! And that bastard sends out Milotic again. I'd better be careful of its movements. But this time Milotic looks like it's taking a battle stance. "Toxicroak, use sludge bomb!" The Milotic dodge quickly and was soon behind my pokemon. Oh no.

"Milotic, Scald!" Toxicroak was hit with hot water hard in the back. He landed on his face? Milotic returned to its position from before, in front of Fansu. "Hydro Pump!" Toxicroak was hit again but the water column. Toxicroak hit the ground unable to battle. I heard the announcer above.

"All of Kliens pokemon are unable to battle. And once again, Fansu holds the title of World Champion!"

"Good try everybody. I know you did your best." I said to my beaten up pokemon. I wanted this win so much. I deserved it! But Fansu was to strong. Tears stung my eyes, but I would not cry in the stadium. Before I left, Fansu approached me. He told me to keep training, and he would like to fight again. I gave him a scowl before leaving. I didn't need his pity. I left for the pokemon center.

**Normal POV**

"Wow that was awesome!" Konan was cheering the entire time the battle was on. His pokemon were all watching as well, cheering. "One day, I want to be up there. Just watch, next year, I'm joining that tournament!" Konan said excitedly. Even his reserved Greninja look excited.

"That as pretty awesome! Good food too. Thanks Bella." Keena said. She had also enjoyed the battle. Outside, the sun was high in the sky. "I'd best be on my way. That you for having me." Keena told the woman standing up and picking up her bags.

"Anytime just drop in Keena. And good luck!" Aunt Bella said.

"Ya good luck! I see you later Keena." Konan said. His green eyes sparkled underneath his bangs. "Good bye!" Keena called back.

Sunfall jumped on her shoulder as they left. Keena enjoyed her time in the little cabin and now that she knew what a pokemon was really like, she could truly get started on her journey!

**So my first crack at a pokemon battle. Tell me of it was any good! I hope it was ok for all my readers! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Battles and Sneaky Plans

**Diclaimer! I don't own pokemon! That would be damn sweet of I did though. Please review!**

Keena and Sunfall were on their way to Violet City, seeking their first gym badge. But before they went their, Sunfall wanted to do some training and battles. "Sunfall, indeed to know your 4 moves so I know what to tell you to do in battle." Keena said. Pokemon could only know 4 moves at a time. Very few could learn five.

"Well, I've got Tackle, Quick Attack, Return and Tail Whip." It wasn't a bad move set to start off with. And once eevee decided what he wanted to evolve into, they would work on it. The pair walked through the forest in silence. The snow melted away quickly and wasn't that wet surprisingly. Suddenly Sunfall heard a noise behind them and looked back. But he only saw a shadow. His just dismissed it, thinking it was his imagination. But he heard it again and Keena did to.

"Who's there?" Keena hollered into the bushes. A girl stumbled out of the bushes. She looked like she had been I the woods for a few days. She had dirt on parts of her clothes and her hair, although in a bun, was messy. She pointed to Keena and had a determined look in her eyes. She looked no more than 12 years old.

"My name is Tori and I challenge you to a pokemon battle! I've just started my journey and my first win is going to be right here!" She called out. She was very bossy. She brought a Chikorita.

Keena looked at her eevee. Sunfall gave a small nod and took a battle stance. "Ok I accept your challenge. Go Sunfall!" Keena called out. Sunfall walked forward and stood in front of Keena.

Tori scoffed and then laughed. "You gave your pokemon a nickname? Why? Nicknames are stupid." She said and laughed again. Sunfall's stance didn't change, but his eyes blazed. Sunfall was proud of his name and was mad someone was trying to make fun of him. The Chikorita followed its trainers lead and snickered.

"What's wrong with nicknames? Everybody deserves a name." Keena said calmly. She wasn't going to lose her temper to a little brat. "Now Sunfall, Quick Attack!" Keena said. Sunfall did as it was told, and hit the other pokemon a few times as fast as he could. Sunfall's speed would be very useful. The Chikorita didn't have time to move. Sunfall backed off to give himself a moments rest. Tori looked mad.

"Alright Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" The grass pokemon spun it's head, create many leaves that hurtled towards Sunfall.

"Sunfall dodge what you can." Keena said. Chikorita stopped when it created as many leaves as it could. Sunfall had been hit by a few. His fur was cut in several different places, but not much damage had been done. "Tail whip then tackle!" Keena commanded. Sunfall did the tail whip and then run forward for a tackle.

"Chikorita, counter with tackle as well!"

The two pokemon collided, but Chikorita lost. The tail whip lowered its defence so it couldn't hold the attack. It hit the ground and struggled to get up. Tori looked upset. She was angry she was losing. "Sunfall, Return!" Return was a strong attack if the pokemon loved it trainer, which Sunfall did. The grass pokemon was hit apparently and landed in front of its trainer, unable to battle.

"You win, but you'll lose next time!" Tori growled and run in the opposite direction, not giving Keena time to reply. Sunfall turned to Keena, panting a little bit but hardly at all. He leaped into Keena's arms, proud of the battle.

"Good job Sunfall! That was awesome!" The two hugged for a bit. "You know, I think I'm stronger than I originally thought." Sunfall said.

They kept walking down the path. Little did the two know, they were silently being followed. In the bushes. In them were 2 members of Team Rocket. And who else were they besides Jessie and James. The two idiots.

"We should capture that eevee. It's obviously strong and we can still evolve it into whatever we want!" Said the red head Jessie. "This will be a nice break from trying to catch that twerps pikachu!"

"Jessie I'm hungry. That eevee would make the boss happy but not my stomach!" James complained, maybe a little to loud.

Keena turned around. "Did you hear that? Sounded like a person." "Maybe, let's just get going. If we hurry we can make it to Violet City before nightfall." Said the eevee. To the grunts, it sounded just like barks and whines.

"That was close. Now just because Meowth is tracking the twerps doesn't mean you get to be loud!" Jessie hit James over the head, leaving a large goosebump. James cried out in pain. This time both Sunfall and Keena heard it. "Damn she knows we are here." Jessie said.

"If someone's there, come out now." Keena said. Sunfall perched himself on her shoulder, ready to spring. His claws were extended to.

The two idiots jumped out from the bushes. _Enter Team Rocket Theme Song._

"Ya ya nice song and all but what do you want?" Keena said. She had a confused look on her face, wondering what was up with these two. "And are you really from team rocket? I thought your leader would have hired professionals to do their dirty work, not clowns." Keena didn't know who they were but she lived messing with people.

"Of course we are! Now hand over the eevee!" Said the purple haired man. The two brought out their pokemon, Arbok and Wheezing. They wanted to scare the girl. But Keena didn't move. "Give us that eevee and we will be on our way little girl." Jessie said calmly. Keena stopped laughing immediately. She hated being called short.

"Why would I give you Sunfall. It ain't like you are going to keep him." Keena said and turned around, planning to leave. But the grunts didn't like that.

"Wheezing, smog attack!" "Arbok, Poison Sting" Keena soon could see where she was going and easily dodged the poison sting. She jumped into a nearby tree above the smog. She could see the two looking for her within it.

"Sunfall, quick attack and tackle!" Sunfall did exactly that. Hit hit the Arbok many times as fast as he could and tackle the Wheezing to the ground, then jumped back into the tree. The two pokemon hit the ground and didn't want to battle anymore. They could really get up from being hit so hard and unexpectedly. The grunts went to their pokemon.

"Come on get up!" The poison pokemon didn't move. "We will just have to do this the old fashioned way." Jessie stayed back with her Arbok, upset it lost another battle. James ran towards Keena and went for a punch. They really wanted her eevee.

Keena was ready of course. His form was terrible and he obviously hadn't trained at all. She stood on the ground and waited for the man to approach her. He ran for her, his arm pulled back. When he was two steps in front of her Keena bent down so he didn't hit her. And strange up, her arm and fist extended. She hit him under the chin in an uppercut. James fell back, dazed.

"Come one Sunfall let's not waste anymore time with these idiots. Keena said with an innocent smile. The Rockets lay on the ground as the girl contined her way to Violet city.

Hours passed after those fight. It felt nice to hit something every now and again. Keena was also proud of Sunfall. He fought 3 pokemon today and beat them! He was stronger than he looked. The sun was starting to set behind her. Those battle ps had slowed her progress greatly. But up ahead she could see a few lights ."That must be the city! Come on!" The two ran towards the light. She heard vehicles driving by. But she didn't hear anybody talking. They were still in the forest by the time they had gotten close to the lights.

Nobody was outside of the city and there wasn't much bustle from what she could hear. "This is weird. Shouldn't we hear people chatting and vehicles zooming around?" She help but feel suspicious. "This ain't right. Come on Sunfall let's go check it out."

The two crept silently through the forest. They didn't make a sound. There was a path in front of them and Keena went to cross it. But before she stepped out, she saw headlights not far off. Quickly she ducked back into the bushes with Sunfall. The jeeps zoomed by. They were all very large. At least 5 went by them.

The two continued on their way. "What do you think was in those jeeps Keena?" Sunfall asked. He was also getting suspicious. They contined going thought he forest.

"I don't know." Keena replied. It was completely dark by now and the air was chilly. The sky was covered with clouds so it was very hard to see.

"Hey Keena, I smell people." Sunfall said, he lifted his small in the air. Keena looked to her side and saw two people holding flashlights. They were stomping through the undergrowth. They were heading for the duo. Keena grabbed Sunfall and climbed the nearest tree. The two people passed under earth them.

Keena was able to see their clothes. They both had an R on them, like the two idiots from before. They stopped right underneath were Keena and Sunfall sat. Careful not to make a sound, Keena leaned down. They talking rather loudly by now and Keena listened intently.

"So is this the last load? I'm getting sick of patrolling this damn forest."

"Giovanni said this was the last shipment. You know how hard it is to get them here."

"Yeah. The police have been going crazy since the first."

"Having pokemon from across the sea will be a big advantage here! We will be able to steal more pokemon!"

Loads? Stealing pokemon? Keena was very interested by this conversation. She needed to know what they meant.

"It's hard moving around so the cops can't track us."

"Well at least we get first pickof the pokemon we want."

"We smuggled so many of 'em here we should get the best ones!"

Smuggling pokemon? Keena guessed they were stealing pokemon from the Unova and Kalos regions across the sea. It was illegal to bring pokemon from different regions without proper regristraion. Of course the police would be all over this case.

"We got at least 100!"

"Let's get going before the general wonders what's taking us so long."

The two grunts continued on their way. Sunfall looked at Keena with a worried look. They had to get this information to the police and fast!

**So I got Jessie and James in there. I had to! Please review! I'm always looking for advice! And suggestions for the story.**


	11. Chapter 10: Nightfeather and smugglers

**I don't own Pokemon! I just own my wonderful OC's! Enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

Keena and Sunfall jumped silently from tree to tree in the dead of night. Team Rocket Grunts were crawling all over the forest by now. If they were on the ground, they would be seen. If they made a noise, they would be caught. Keena had overheard some grunts saying if they found anybody, they would be killed immediately. Soon, they came to a camp where the jeeps had been heading.

The grunts were hauling different sized cages everywhere. There were many different kinds of pokemon in them. Some were sleeping. Others were looking around with terror in their eyes. Few were trying to get out, pushing on the sides of the cages. But they were soon shut up by grunts. The people had special rods. The ends of them were sharp and gave off electricity. The rebellious Pokemon were shocked and hurt bad. Keena had to help them.

Just as Keena was about to leave the camp, she saw a larger man walking with a Persian by his side. Grunts bowed down to him in respect. _That must be Giovanni._ Keena thought. She could hear him talking.

"I want all these pokemon loaded by morning! Then take them to the base. Make sure you disguise the vehicles and knock out all the pokemon." He said. Till morning. That was enough time. And now she knew what to look for.

Below, she could see a Purrloin trying comfort other pokemon around. It tried reaching through cages to gives others pats on back. "Don't worry guys! We will get out of this." She said cheerfully. The other pokemon looked at her like she was crazy. She had black feathers grouped around her right ear. They looked like raven feathers. One grunt walked up to the cage, annoyed by her. Since all he heard was constant purring and meowing.

"Shut your trap cat! Or I'll do the honours." He yelled, shaking the cage. This only angered the Purrloin. She let out a furious hiss and tried lashing out with her claws. The guard grabbed her cage and threw it to the ground. Purrloin hit the ground hard. The metal bars didn't cushion the fall either. Little did the guard know, Purrloin snatched his keys while attacking. She was always an amazing thief. The people of the city she once lived in didn't like her at all.

The Purrloin curled into a ball around the keys so she wouldn't be found. Her feathers stuck out too. Keena continued her way to Violet city. She hadn't seen the Purrloin snatch the keys either.

After about 30 minutes of jumping from tree to tree, Keena couldn't hear Team Rocket anymore. She decided it was safe to jump down and run the rest of the way. The sky was thankfully starting to clear up. She could see the moon start dipping behind the clouds. Morning would come around soon.

She forced her tired legs to keep running. Sunfall was stumbling around so much she had to carry him. It didn't take to long to get to the city. The lights were dimmer and no cars were driving about. The stores were closed and nobody was out and about. She would have to find the police station soon.

After walking round the city for a bit, Keena found the pokemon center. She decided it was a good idea to let Sunfall rest a bit so she went in. The clock said it was 4am. She looked around and couldn't find the nurse. Trainers were sitting everywhere, snoozing away. It was rather dark too. In a hallway to the side, she saw a light on.

Keena walked into the room with the light. Inside she saw Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Not who she was expecting. "You shouldn't be out this late hon. There are criminals running around you know." She said. Jenny had bags under her eyes, showing she hardly had any rest. "I already have enough trouble trying to find Team Rocket without looking for average criminals." She said, shaking her head.

"Please listen this is important!" Keena said breathlessly. "I know where they are. I was walking in the forest and we came across their camp in the forest." She told the officer.

"That's great! You can take us to them!" Said Jenny. The sun was just rising in the sky. Keena should her head.

"No that won't work. I was listening to a conversation. Giovanni wanted them to disguise the jeeps and take the pokemon to their base. They wanted to be gone by morning." Keena said. Team Rocket would already be away from that camp by now.

"Well then we are just going to have to look at all vehicles entering any cities. I'll let the other Jenny's know. Meanwhile you get some rest. You had a late night." Said the officer. She left to find a video phone. Keena sat in the nearest chair with Sunfall on her lap and instantly fell asleep.

.

.

Keena didn't sleep long. She woke up around 11am. But she needed to know if the police found the smuggled pokemon yet. She left the pokemon center and headed towards the police station. Not long after she left, Keena heard someone calling her from behind.

"Wait up! Please!" Keena turned around to see a purple cat running towards her. It was the Purrloin from earlier. She ran up to the girl and collapsed at her feet. "I saw you last night. In the trees! I know it was you. You smell the same." Said the cat. "I know why you couldn't help us out. I spotted policemen running all around the forest. But Team Rocket is gone! They're gone."

With that she passed out. The poor cat must having been running around like crazy. Keena quickly ran Purrloin to the Pokemon center. Her fur was messy and she was thin. Keena was surprised the cat was able to run so far. After nurse Joy healed her, Keena and Sunfall sat down with the cat. They waited for her to wake up.

Purrloin slowly opened up her eyes. She realized she was in a hospital. Purrloin tensed up immediately by relaxed when she saw Keena. Purrloin crawled towards Keena and cuddled into her arms. "I won't tell the others but I was scared." Said the Purrloin.

"How did you get away?" Keen had been wondering how she had gotten out and wanted to know.

"I'm a master thief. Stealing that guards keys was easier than taking candy from a baby!" Purrloin said. Even though theft was a crime, Purrloin prided herself in her stealth skills and ability to steal without getting caught. "I managed to hide the keys until they were loading us up. I quietly unlocked the door and made a run for it. The guards almost caught me and I dropped the keys. I was hit by many different pokemon attacks. Some of those pokemon like doing that." Purrloin said. She looked down, angry with herself. She never got caught. This was an embarrassment.

"But you're fine now. That's all that matters. We can try to go help your friends." Keena said. Sunfall nodded too. Purrloin looked grateful. "So what's your name?" She asked the purple cat.

"Nothing. I've been called many things. My street name was Black Thief, but I never liked it. Some pokemon say I don't deserve a name." Said the cat.

"How about I give you a name?" Keena suggested. "You don't have to keep it, but every pokemon deserves a name."

The Purrloin looked grateful. She gave the girl a small smile.

"Ya! Keena gave me my name. Sunfall. So what are some things you like?" Said Sunfall. The cat was pinky and he liked her.

"Night time was always my favorite. The day is nice, but I perfer to sneak in the dark." Said the cat. She was toying with her feathers embarrassed. Purrloin was never asked questions or treated so nicely. "I got these feathers from some really rich guy. He was always mean to me on the streets. So I raided his house. He was mad but it was so funny. Especially when I let the raven go. Ravens can be called the angels of night, and that man had pet raven. I let him free and he gave me some feathers. I've had them ever since."

Purrloin looked happy telling times of her theft. The good times in her life. The purple cat the touching the black feathers. They were obviously very important to her. Keen gave a thoughtful an actual name would be important to the cat so she had to make it good. Feathers. Night. Black. Black feathers. Night is black. Night feather.

"How about Nightfeather?" Keena said, thinking out loud. Purrloin look at her for a moment. Her emotions hidden. Soon a huge smile appeared on her face and she jumped onto the unsuspecting girl, knocking her out of her chair. Keena layed on the floor with Purloin hugging and purring against her.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Said the newly named cat. "Nightfeather. That is my name." Said Nightfeather proudly. She got off Keena and started walking towards the door. "Look out Team Rocket! Nightfeather is on her way!" She said to the air.

"I'm glad you like it Purloin, I mean Nightfeather." Keena corrected herself. She was glad she made the cat happy. She sat up and Sunfall jumped on her shoulder. "By the way, my name is Keena." The purple cat nodded gratefully.

"So do you know where Team Rocket is?" Sunfall asked. He looked at the cat with questioning eyes. Nightfeather looked back with her dark green eyes, unblinking.

"Well of course. I've got nose that can rival the dogs, I can see in dark as well as light and I can hear a pin drop at a party." Said the cat. She was thief and had honed her skills to perfection. But for a moment she looked down at the floor ashamed. "The Rockets must have anted me for that reason. They sent Arcanine and Houndoom to capture me. I thought I outrun them but I didn't. They got me. It made me feel ashamed." She said, looking at her paws.

"It would make sense they would want a master thief on their side." Keena said, petting Nightfeather. She tried to make the cat feel better. Nightfeather smiled at compliment. Sunfall jumped from Keena's shoulder to the windows till. It was noon by now and police were running around the city looking for jeeps or suspicious vehicles. But no signs of Team Rocket showed up.

"Come on. Let's go find them." Sunfall said. The suns rays were hits his fur, making it look almost gold. Now, at least half of Keena's hair was white. It was very bright in the sun. Nightfeather nodded her head. And stood up on her hind legs.

"Shouldn't we get the police?" Keena suggested.

"Well, I'm a wanted criminal technically so I could get arrested and they will only get in the way." Said Nightfeather with a smirk. "So let's find them ourselves . I can sniff them out follow me." She said. Keena and Sunfall followed the cat out of town into the forest, towards the Kanto region. They all walked in silence through the dense forest. Hours went by and the sun was setting. By now, the snow had completely melted and spring was here.

Suddenly Nightfeather stopped walking and gave the air a good smell. "We are getting close. Let's wait till dark so we are harder to see us." Nightfeather said. Keena nodded. She knew the pokemon had way more expierence with tracking, sneaking, and hiding than herself. They decided to climb a tall tree for the time being.

It was a large pine tree. The dark needles would help keep the trio hidden. The sun set and dusk had come. Soon, they could see lights not to far off in the distance. They were very deep in the woods. They were also in the Kanto region. "That's them. That's were the Rockets are hiding. Let's get going. Stay in the tree line so we don't get caught." Nightfeather said.

They all jumped from tree to tree. While jumping, they passed many grunts patrolling the forest. This time though, they had pokemon with them. For extra protection probably. Thankfully, there was a strong wind that rustled the leaves. The wind kept there scent from reaching the pokemon and made any sound they made seem like it was from the wind.

It didn't take long to reach the camp. But it wasn't a camp. It was a mountain. A cave. It was the entrance to the base. The jeeps were all lined up at the side of the rock. Tyranitar guarded the entrance. The caged pokemon were being hauled into the cave. Keena didn't know what was inside there. The much high ranked grunt were ordering around the others.

"I can smell your fear Keena." Whispered Nightfeather. The small girl looked at her surprised. She never showed fear. So how did the cat know she was scared? "The body emits a different scent when they are scared. Same with lying. Everybody does something that shows they are lying. But everybody also emits a different scent. And the bigger the lie or worse the fear, the more obvious is becomes." Nightfeather said. It was like she just read the girls mind.

"So how do we get in?" Sunfall asked. He wanted to know what was inside. "We need a plan." He suggested. Keena and Sunfall looked at Nightfeather.

"So just because I'm a thief means I gotta come up with the plan. Well I feel so overwhelmed." Said Nightfeather sarcastically. Nightfeather had a spontaneous and playful personality.

Keena gave a small chuckle. "Ok kitty, what do you think we should do?" Keena knew nothing about about getting in and out of building unnoticed so they were relying on the young Purloin to figure this out. Keena gave a thoughtful look.

"Well here's what I think we should do..."

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Gotta love them.**

**So has anyone figured out a pattern in my names? **

**I love Warriors. The Warrior books. **

**So I'm making the names like them.**

**i highly recommend that series to anyone!**

**So I'll try and get chapters out as soon as I can. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Watch for Thieves!

**I DONT OWN POKEMON! It would be awesome if I did though. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Well here's what I think we should do. Sunfall, I want you to distract the guards and Tyranitar. Get them to chase you into the forest. Climb the tree when you have led them far enough away and head back to the camp and continue stalling. But leave if you are about to get caught. Do not let them catch you." Nightfeather told the eevee. One claw extended and she emphasized not getting caught. "Just make sure they don't come into the cave. Does that make sense?" She said. Sunfall gave a small nod and looked into her eyes to show the thief he understood.

Then Nightfeather turned to Keena, her black feather swivelling around her head. "Me and you will sneak in while Sunfall distracts them. We will stick to the shadows and make our way in. When we find the room where the Rockets are keeping the other pokemon, you let them out. I'll lead any guards or workers away. You won't have much time so be quick." She said to the girl. Then she looked to the side and a smirk appeared on her face. "Plus, I wanna find Giovanni. I heard he's got a ring worth a pretty penny, hehe." She said snidely. Even though this mission was important, the thief still wanted to get a reward out of it.

"When do you want me to go?" Sunfall asked. His head cocked to the side.

Nightfeather looked at him. "Whenever you are ready." She replied. Sunfall nodded and hopped down the tree. "Ok. Follow me. As soon as Sunfall has their attention run into the the cave but don't get spotted." She said to Keena. The two hopped through the tree careful not to rustle the leaves much. They saw Sunfall get into position as they'd past in the tree that were beside the mountains rock.

As fast as he could Sunfall dashed in the clearing. The guards all looked startled for a moment. Sunfall sat in the middle, surrounded by the grunts. Soon they all realized he was an eevee. One of them grabbed am electric rod. "Ok little guy, just come with us, we won't hurt you." He said and chuckled. Sunfall kept still and waited for the man to get closer.

Just as the man was going to grab him, he made a run for it. Sunfall made the Tyranitar angry and made them chase him. Soon, he had the grunts and pokemon chasing him and he ran into the forest, always making sure they were following.

During the chaos, Keena and Nightfeather bolted for the entrance once the Tyranitar were gone. They could hear the grunts cursing while trying to catch Sunfall. Before Keena disappeared into the cave, she saw Sunfall running in between the grunts legs and making them stumble and fall. She knew he would be just fine.

At first is was dark in the cave and the walls were rugged. It was like it was a real cave. Team Rocket must be trying to fool trainers. It was very quite in the cave. All Keena could hear was her footsteps, which sounded loud to her. After following Nightfeather for a couple minutes they came to an opening. There was a hole in the roof that let in some moon light. There were 3 tunnels. Each one looked the same. Nightfeather broke the eerie silence. "It's this one. Follow me." She said. Nightfeather was walking on her hind legs. At first Keena didn't follow, not sure if she was right.

"How do you know? Each tunnel looks the same. And it's to dark to see far." She said. The cat looked back ather and sighed.

"I can smell them." She said matter a factly. Then continued down her way. Still unsure, the black and white haired girl followed.

Slowly, the cave became bright. Eventually they came to a dead end. There was a torch on the wall but that was it. "Great now what? Where's the door?" Keena exclaimed. Nightfeather gave the dead end a scan. Looking at every nook and canny. Then she walked up to the wall of rock and started to climb it, digging her claws into the rock. Then they heard people talking. Not from the wall though. It was coming from behind them.

"Quick hide!" Nightfeather said and took off behind a rock. Keena ran after her not wanting to get caught. The rock wasn't very big and for once, Keena was happy she was so short for once. She wouldn't be seen.

Two Rocket grunts walked by, one was holding a torch and they were talking. "So you think they caught that eevee? Damn thing was fast." Said one of them. Keena was to scared to see who.

"Maybe. Our Arcanine can chase it down. It'll be caught eventually." Said they other. He sounded more cold and determined then the other. "Now I'll show ya how to open the door." He said, holding up the torch. Nightfeather, careful to stay in the shadows, crawled closer on four paws. "See how here this crack makes and 'R'? All you gotta do is hold the fire up it like so." He said. Just like the man said, he help the torch up and let the flames lick the wall. An orange 'R' appeared on the wall and there was a clicking sound. Then the wall turned, revealing a secret entrance. "This way rookie." He said.

The door was about to close and Nightfeather made a run for it. She made it in no time. Keena followed, unsure if they would be seen. Keena barely slipped through. The wall closed just as she got through. Keena let out a relieved sigh. Up ahead she could see the two grunts continuing their way down the cave. Nightfeather was by wall in the shadows. Keena did the same on the other side.

* * *

The tunnel didn't seem like a normal cave by now. The walls were smoothing out. Soon they were walking in a floor you would find in a building. Keena sap tatted low to the ground in case the man turned around and caught her. Suddenly they stopped. They were in front of a large door with another red 'R' on the front. "Here we are boy." He said. The door opened and they walked through. Thankfully, this door didn't close on the girls.

Inside was a large building. Rocket grunts walked around, carrying cages of pokemon. The smuggled pokemon. They were being taken to the upper levels. The room was brightly lit but around the sides it was dark. If the pair could stay in the shadows, they should be safe.

"Follow me. I've been here before so I know my way around. Last time I was in this region, I wasn't here for long cuz the boat was only here for a few days. But it was a nice change if scenery." Nightfeather said. Quietly, the pair walked in the shadows, careful not to make a sound.

They barely rounded the room when they came to a staircase. It was dark so nobody was up that way. They quietly walked up the stairs. "It's ok. I can't smell anybody so we should be fine for awhile." Said the cat. The hallway was rather bare, not much decoration.

"So what did you take last time you were here?" Keena asked. She was interested in the cats past thieving missions. She looked down at Nightfeather. She had a fanged smirk on her face and laughed a little.

"I actually had a request from another person. The man was a drug dealer. I could tell by the sent of cocaine, weed and some other drugs on him. Disgusting scent I might add. Anyways he offered info on how to get into the Team Plasma base if I got a ruby, sapphire and emerald necklace from Team Rocket. I never could figure out how to get into that building without tripping some sort of trap so I agreed. I was on a boat for a good 3 days on the ocean. I learned from the captain they were going to be in Kanto for a week which gave me enough time to find the necklace. It was in Giovanni's office on a mannequin. It was made of glass to but I couldn't tell cause it had some dress on it. When I went to grab the necklace the mannequin fell and broke once I got the necklace. Ha I'll never forget Gio's face that day, he looked completely surprised. I ran down the hall and he sent his Persian after me. It caught me pretty good on the back and it was a bad wound. But I got outta there with the necklace. I licked my wound all the way home. And just like the man promised I got my was nothing! He didn't know anything. I gave him a scratch he won't forget and took the necklace for myself. It's still in my hideout." She said.

Pride and excitement shined in her eyes even in the darkness. Keena could tell Nightfeather loved the thrill of the steal. Keena was quite impressed with the cat. She was very skilled. The pair continued walking and they rounded a corner. They passed a rather large cabinet that was empty. They saw light coming out of one room and silently, they crawled and peeked into the room. Inside they saw none other then Giovanni. He was talking to his Persian.

"Finally, I'll have more pokemon to take over the region. These Kanto idiots probably have never heard of Unova or Kalos pokemon we will have the advantage. Team Aqua, Magma and Galactic will not reign supreme. The Rockets will prosper! Isn't that right Persian?" He said. This man had big ambitions. The Persian purred and me owed in response. Then it fell asleep on his lap. It was pretty late. While Keena had been listening to his speech, she didn't see Nightfeather walk into the room. She was rummaging throughout he drawers, looking for the ring she had been talking about earlier. She was careful not to touch anything.

The Persian looked up from its sleep. Night feather saw this an tried to make a run for it. But she brushed by a vase which fell, even from the light touch. It crashed to the floor with a loud bang. The Persian jumped from its master and Giovanni looked back and saw Nightfeather.

"It's that damn cat again! Persian. Attack!"

* * *

**I love leaving cliffhangers. I'm starting to enjoy writing this story. I hope my reader like it to. Please review and leave any suggestions you may have :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Pokemon Rescue!

**That sad moment when you realize you don't own pokemon haha! Pleas R&amp;R**

* * *

The much larger Persian attacked Nightfeather. She jumped out of its way just in time. A ring in her jaws. The Persian crashed into the table she was on and shattered the vases that were on it. As it struggled to get up, Nightfeather ran for the open door. But Giovanni jumped and managed to grab her tail. He lay on the floor holding the cats tail.

Nightfeather gave a pained hiss, almost dropping the ring. She tried reaching back but missed his face with her claws. Just as Giovanni was pulling the cat back, Keena leaped into the action. She stomped hard on his arm and he cried out in pain. He let go of Nightfeather and help his arm in pain. Keena picked up Nightfeather and ran out the door.

"Persian! Follow them!" Giovanni commanded his pokemon. The Persian raised to its paws, and bolted. Giovanni's got up and walked over to his computer. He pressed a large red button and spoke into a speaker. "Listen all Team Rocket Members! There is an escaped Purrloin and some other person with it! Do not let them escape! Catch them at all costs!" Outside, he could hear his soldiers running around looking for them. Giovanni was proud and wasn't going to let his dignity be stomped on by a cat and someone else.

The Persian chased the two girls until they came to a dead end. They looked back and the Persian was hissing and spitting. Nightfeather handed Keena the ring and went to fight the large cat. The Persian was at least three times her size. Keena didn't question Nightfeather's choice to fight.

"Give the ring back now and leave. Lest you want to be hurt." Said the Persian, lashing its tail and baring its teeth.

"Not in your life! It's mine now!" Nightfeather hissed back just as sourly. Nightfeather was much smaller than the Persian. She tried to jump over and on it but the cat reared up and smacked back down with one large paw. Nightfeather hit the ground with a loud thud. It's extended claws sliced down Nightfeather's side. A pokemon attack like slash or scratch shouldn't have broken the skin. But nobody noticed the cut due to darkness. Than she used Pursuit with an accurate hit.

Persian was damaged but didn't flinch and used slash. Nightfeather hit Keena from the hit. She looked hurt. Persian was much higher levelled than Nightfeather. Persian stalked towards Keena so it's teeth bared. It intended to bite and gold her down until guards came. Keena held Nightfeather in her arms with the ring.

Keena was very much against pokemon abuse and didn't want to hit one. But here she had no choice. When the Persian attacked, Keena kicked it hard in the side. The large cat hit the wall and watched the girl run.

While running the down the she could hear guards coming she looked around for another exit but there was none. Then she saw the cabinet from earlier. Quickly, she jumped in and closed the door. The top half had blind like opening so she had to sit to be hidden.

Keena held her breath as she heard the guards go by towards the dead end. She could see lights flashing through the cracks. "They aren't here. Someone bring Persian! Take it back to Giovanni. We need to find these crooks or we will all be in trouble. And look EVERYWHERE." Said the guards. She heard footsteps leaving the hall and she let go of her breathe. But someone must have heard.

Did you hear that? Sounded like somethin." Said someone. There wasn't much light coming through the cracks. The guard sounded kind of scared. "You don't think this person is an assassin or somethin? Maybe he tried ta kill the boss." The man sounded terrified now.

"You worry to much. Go check it out. I'm going somewhere else where I don't have to listen to a cry baby." Said a female voice. Keena heard foot steps leaving. She could see a light going back and forth front he cabinet. Then she heard his footsteps coming towards the door. He flashed his light inside the blind like opening in the cabinet. Keena tried sinking into the bottom holding Nightfeather. She could just make out his figure in the openings. He was looking inside the cabinet.

Keena was hoping he didn't open it. Praying it. Then the man let out a sigh. "Guess it was nothing after all." He said quietly and left. Keena relaxed and so did the cat. Nightfeather was hanging her head. She was holding the ring and examining it. It was a beautiful ring. It had a large ruby with small diamonds circling it. It was a rather large ring for a girl so Keena assumed it was Giovanni's. Then Nightfeather slipped the ring onto her right leg until it was snug on.

"I'm sorry for not being able to fight. I almost got you hurt." Nightfeather whispered. Her pride was hurt because she had been spotted. She also got Keena involved and almost got the girl hurt in the process. She felt bad it was her fault. Her whiskers quivered and if she wanted to cry.

Keena knew Nightfeather didn't mean for trouble. She pulled the cat into her small chest and hugged her. Nightfeather wrapped her paws around Keena's neck. Keena began to pet her. Normally, Nightfeather hated being touched by humans, but Keena was an exception. "It's ok Nightfeather. It wasn't your fault you got caught. You just got unlucky." She said comforting her. Nightfeather winced when Keena handed passed over her wound. When Keena looked at her hand, she could make out blood.

"That Persian must not have used a normal move. Here." Keena ripped off a large chunk of her shirt. Her skin in the side was visible, but Keena didn't mind. She wrapped the fabric around the wound and tied it. "I don't have any herbs so this will have to do for now. We can get you patched up when this is all over." Keena said. Nightfeather looked up at her with grateful eyes. Pain evident in them.

"Thanks Keena. We should get moving. Let's get into the vents. They are large enough for you to crawl in them and we won't be spotted. There was an opening I saw when we came in." Nightfeather said. Keena nodded at the good idea. Slowly, they opened the cabinet door. Making sure nobody was around. Thankfully there wasn't so they snuck out and walked along the wall. As soon as they turned the corner, Keena saw the opening. The lights were on and guards were looking around. One was stationed at the end of the hall. His back was towards them.

"Ok I'll go first, then you." Keena said. Slowly she walked out if the darkness into the light. She silently walked towards the vent and made it in. Nightfeather followed soon after. Just as they entered, the guards went by into the direction they came from. "Close on." She whispered into Nightfeather's ear.

* * *

They two walked around the vents for awhile until the vents started to slope, signalling their descent into the base. They could hear guards underneath the vent cursing about finding smug thieves. Eventually they came to a larger slope int eh vent and they slid down it. "Guess we won't be going back that way." Nightfeather said, realizing the slope was much to high for them to climb. They continued to crawl through the vents until they found a room. They passed over vent opening and were going to keep walking until they heard something. In the room below they help yelping and whimpering.

"So did you catch that damn eevee?" One grunt asked. Keena stopped dead in her tracks. She immediately realized they were talking about Sunfall.

"Finally! The Tyranitar gave it a good beating to. Damn thing should learn when enough is enough. It's in this cage." The other said. Then he hit the cage. "Quit that racket unless you wanna go back to the Tyranitar!" He yelled angrily. Sunfall shut up.

"Just leave it here with me. I'll watch it. Go look for that cat and thief. Close the door on your way out." Said the first grunt. The other nodded and left, closing the door. The grunt looked at Sunfall. He picked up the cage and looked at the beaten, yet defiant eevee. Sunfall met his eyes with a glare. "You think you're tough. I like that. I think I'll keep you. An umbereon would be nice to have." Sunfall growled at this. He only had one trainer and that was Keena. The grunt was angered by this. "But the first thing you need to learn is obedience and discipline!" He hollered and grabbed the cage and flung it at the fall. Sunfall layed on the ground hurt.

Keena had been watching this and became angry. And remember, hell broke lose when she was angry. Keena kicked down the vent opening and jumped down. She remained quiet to not attract his attention. She grabbed a glass beer bottle and smashed fit over the mans head. He crumpled to the ground in pain and looked up at his attacker.

Keena had the look of the devil and she picked the man up by his jacket. "Never hurt my friends." She said menacingly. Then she kicked him hard in the stomach. He hit the wall hard. Before he could retaliate, Keena hit a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out.

Then she walked over to Sunfall's cage and got him out. As soon as the door was opened, Sunfall jumped into her arms, shaking. He had been beaten up bad. Cradled him in her arms and climbed back into the vents. Nightfeather had been watching the action. She was surprised the sweet Keena jumped and attacked the man. She had Sunfall's back just as the she had Nightfeather's earlier. Nightfeather wished she had someone to lean on for a moment. She wouldn't admit, but on the streets, she got lonely. Seeing Sunfall and Keena happy and helping one another pained her.

Keena rubbed Sunfall in a way to relax his muscles. He settle down nicely for a bit but they knew they had to move. "I'm sorry I let them catch me Keena." He said. The girl just told him it was ok because she had been there to rescue him.

Slowly, Sunfall rose to his paws and the, now trio, continued moving in the vents. Eventually, they started to here sounds. Sqwaks, barks, meow, yelps, whimpering and growling. They knew they were close to the room. Then they came to an opened that opened to a wall. The room was dark and there was nobody inside, just the caged pokemom. The three jumped down. "Help get us out!" Was heard everywhere. The pokemon were scared.

Keena tried to calm them down. "Please calm down! If you all to loud he guard will catch us! We will get you outta here, just wait." She said. The other pokemon immedielty quieted down. They began looking for the keys to the cages. They were soon disappointed to find that there were none in the room. "Now what?"

"I think the guards have some. I can snatch a pair from one." Nightfeather suggested. Sunfall looked skeptical but Keena thought it was a good idea.

"Just be quick about it. And don't get caught." She told the purple cat.

* * *

Nightfeather climbed back into the vent and started looking for another opening out. Soon she found one that led into a dark room. She queitly walked out and crawled to the door. The hall she ended up in was a dead end the the lights were off. Up ahead, she saw a guard with keys on his belt. The room in front of him was brightly lit.

Silent, she stalked up behind him, careful to step lightly. The man was slouching, and let out a sigh. It was obvious he was bored. Then he started talking to himself. "Nothing is happening! It's so boring! Those thieves probably already grabbed what they needed and fled the building anyway." He said and yawned. Nightfeather walked up behind him and stood up to grab his keys. Just as she could grab him the man decided to go for a walk. The cat immedietly ran for the darkness, not wanting to spotted.

The guard walked around the large room for a bit. Looking bored. Soon he found himself a seat. His eyes slowly drooped and he fell asleep. _Not a good place to sleep buddy! You gotta watch out for the thieves. _Nightfeather thought. She couldn't hear or smell anyone coming so she walked up to him and grabbed his keys. They slightly jingled as she lifted them. She froze when the man stirred. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. Very slowly, she moved his keys off his belt and held the metal together so it wouldn't make a sound.

Then she heard voice coming from a different hallway. Nightfeather ran for cover. Just as she reached her dark room, she heard a groan and slap. "You shouldn't be falling asleep! The boss will kick you out if you do!" She heard a very angry voice. Then just as she was about to jump up into the vent the light flicked on in the hallway and just as she jumped and ran far enough inside the vent the rooms light flicked on. "Good, nobody's here. You go lucky you idiot!" She heard that angry voice again. It sound the female voice her and Keena had heard earlier.

Nightfeather followed her own scent back to the room with all the cages pokemon. As quietly and quickly and possible, the trio unlocked all the pokemon cages and they were free. Now they were face with a new challenge.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sunfall said weakly. He was still hurt bad and Nightfeather was limping. Nobody answered his question. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the floor. A door. The door opened upwards and went up fast. On the other side, Keena saw at least 20 Rocket Grunts standing there with 2 Tyranitar, 3 Golbat, and Arcanine and the Persian. Giovanni was standing in front of them all.

"Good job Persian. Looks like you found our thieves."

* * *

**Gotta love the cliffhangers! Mwah ha ha! Anyways the story is really starting to come along now. I hope any reader are enjoying the story.!**

**I want to get the next chapter up soon but I don't think I'll do that unless I get 2 or 3 reviews. It not much to ask for! Please**


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

"Well isn't this just wonderful." Keena said sarcastically. There were so many people and pokemon I'm front of her. Keena stood in front of the smuggled pokemon. Most of which were cowering in fear. "Now what?" Keena said out loud.

"Come girl. Surrender now and no harm will come to you." Giovanni said, holding out a hand. "Or you could join us." He said with a low chuckle. He knew this girl was a good fighter, and someone he would want in his team. Keena scowled at him.

"Never." She said in a low voice. "If you hurt my friends you will pay dearly. Let's make one thing clear. I don't want to fight, but I will." Keena looked anger lay at the Rocket leader. Giovanni looked angry at her defiance and pointed to 5 of his men.

"You five attack her now." He said. Then men obeyed him. They all ran simultaneously. Keena was ready for them. Two aimed punches at her and Keena jumped. The two stumbled and bent down from the force they were going to deliver. Keena placed a foot on each of their heads and pushed off them, their bodies hit he ground hard. She did a neat flip and landed gracefully. Than she ran for the next one. When he went to punch her, she dodged nicely and hit his shins with a kick. He crumpled to the ground and Keena wasn't near him when he hit the ground.

The last two attacked at the same time. One aimed for her legs, the other her chest area. Keena tried dodging both but was hit by the punch. It may have knocked the wind out if her but she landed on her feet. One man tried attacking again but Keena hit him in the chin with her foot. Her body was flexible so she was lucky to be able to do it. Her back curled with the kick. Then other man, the one who punched her, tried to punch her again. But failed this time.

Keena grabbed his fist and pulled it to her side. When the man fell forward she jabbed him with her elbow. She heard screaming behind her. One man who she had jumped off of their head, was up and wrapped hit arms around Keena's and her chest. Keena didn't have muscle and couldn't pull free.

"You don't got much here Hun. That's ok though. My son'll still like ya." Great he was a pervert too. Keena knew how to deal with him. One kick between the legs was enough to have him crying on he ground. Then the man who's shin she kicked tried attacking again. But as he got close, Keena's back curled. Her feet came up in the air, one foot hitting him under the chin. Keena did a perfect backflip, landing in a crouched position. The unlucky victim landed with a thud.

The five men layed on the ground in pain. Giovanni looked shocked by her skill. Most people were. The other men behind him took a couple steps. Keena stood up and looked at the pokemon behind her. They looked scared. She couldn't blame them, the poor things must have been locked up for a long time. "You can either fight for freedom! Or die a slave!" Was all she said. Then she went on offence and charged the Rockets. Nightfeather and Sunfall, alought both hurt, followed with battle cries.

The smuggled pokemon were inspired by the black and white haired girl's courage. Here she was, risking her life to free them and save their life's and they weren't helping he get out. One by one, then two by two the Unova and Kalos pokemon followed Keena into the fight. Soon there was an all out brawl

Fire, water, ice and lighting was being flung everywhere. Cries of pain and triumph was all Keena heard. She saw Sunfall fighting with an Arcanine and Purrloin was cornered by Giovanni's Persian. She went to help her but was stopped by the Rocket leader himself. He stood over a meter taller than her as he went to grab her. Not having much room to dodge, Giovanni only managed to grab her wrist. She was twisted in a way she couldn't get free. The man put hi legs in between hers to prevent a kick to the nuts.

"You've caused me trouble girl. You'll pay." He hissed in her ear. He tried handcuffing Keena but was stopped by a Bisharp. It cut the cuffs in half, giving Keena enough time to slip out of his grasp and punch him in the ribs. On a table, she saw a wine bottle. Quickly, she grabbed it and hit Giovanni over the head, knocking him out. She looked at the taller Bisharp who seemed to understand. He grabbed the knocked out leader and threw him to the back behind the other Rockets.

"They knocked out Giovanni!" Shouted someone. All Rocket grunts stopped fighting and looked at their leader, laying on the ground. While they were distracted, all the smuggled pokemon made a run for it. Keena, Nightfeather and Sunfall stayed back to let the others run first. Just as they climbed the staircase they heard a command. "All Arcanine and Golbat attack them!" Just then 2 Golbat and Arcanine ran behind them. Then a Dark Pulse attack whizzed by Keena. She watched as the Rocket pokemon fainted. They were all hurt from the fight.

"Thank you Bisharp." Keena said gratefully to the pokemon. He nodded and they continued. She looked back and realized nobody was chasing them. In a group, all the smuggled pokemom ran for the opened door. Nobody was in the main room, most likely still looking the halls or treating bruises and wounds. They all walked out of the cave and outside, Keena saw the police rounding up grunts and pokemon. Keena saw Jenny and ran to her, the pokemon following her.

"Officer Jenny! I got the pokemon out." Keena said. Nightfeather and Sunfall were on her shoulders and Bisharp stood at her side. "All other men and woman are inside."

"What were you thinking!? You went into the Team Rocket base by yourself! You have courage but that was crazy!" Jenny shouted. She was angry at Keena. But her angry look was replaced with a relieved one. "Well you are ok now. Leave the weaker pokemon with us and we will take them to the pokemon center later. Can I trust you to take the stronger ones there?" Jenny suggested.

"Of course! No problem." She said to Jenny. Keena turned to the Unova and Kalos pokemon. The majority of them were laying on the ground sleeping. Few were awake. "If anyone can still walk I'll take you to the pokemon center." The Bisharp, a Stoutland, Sawsbuck and Noivern all got and and stood by Keena.

They all walked in the woods in silence. Bisharp broke that silence. "Thank you moon girl. You saved my life." It said simply. Keena looked at him strangely. She had never been called "moon girl" before. But she assumed it must be because of her hair.

"No problem. I would have gotten anyone out of there. And my name is Keena." She told the taller pokemon. The Noivern flew above. He didn't seem very scared. Stoutland walked beside Bisharp. Both had calm looks. Sawsbuck was running around near them. Happy to be out of a cage.

"My name is Stannis" said the Bisharp. "That Stoutland's name is Voile. Noivern is Toka and Sawsbuck is Ciero." Bisharp introduced Keena to the pokemon.

"We all thank you for the rescue." Voile said.

"Thanks a lot Keena! Never thought I'd get ta fly again!" Said Toka. It had a nasally voice. "I never had a trainer and don't want one. Don't think I could stand being commanded all the time. I'm a loner, don't need no one else." It said and crawled on the ground.

"Everyone has their preferences. I've got no intention of being your trainer." Keena said and yawned. "Awe man, when was the last time I slept?" She said more to herself. Sunfall and Nightfeather were asleep on her shoulders and just made her feel like a dead weight.

"Voile and I have been in training for the police force. We were stolen by Team Rocket. We know how to get to the city because we have been there before." Stannis said. "I could carry you if you would allow it. Voile can carry the brave Eevee and the thief Purrloin." Stannis suggested. Keena was to tired to resist. She walked over it Voile and place Nightfeather and Sunfall neatly on his back. Stannis help a hand out to Keena.

She was immedietly pulled into Stannis' arms. He carried her bridal style. Keena looked at the clear sky staring at the stars and moon. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

The pokemon continued walking down the path. "Do you think the police force will still allow us back in Voile?" Stannis said to the dog. Stannis and Voile wanted into the force but were cut short after being kidnapped.

"Most likely" said Voile. Toka flew in the air, enjoying the feeling of wind on his skin again.

"I can't wait to go home again! The rangers will be missing me." He said. The landed beside Stannis and looked at the small girl being carried bridal style. "She's real nice this girl. I like her."

"She is nice. Skilled to." Stannis said. He admired Keena for her bravery and fighting skills. "We should be in the town soon."

"Good my leg is getting sorer by the moment. Well I can't wait to get back to my trainer. He's a good guy. His kids are cute too!" Said the ever energetic Sawsbuck. Ciero limped beside Voile. The group could see the lights ahead and ran the rest of the way. It was morning when they arrived. People stared at the foreign pokemon as they marched into the pokemon center. Sadly, Nurse Joy couldn't understand their language.

Keena was taken to a room and the pokemon into care. They all got treatment quickly and because they all didn't want to be in the treatment room, they were all allowed to stay with Keena.

* * *

Keena woke up around noon. The first thing she saw was Nightfeather and Sunfall sleeping on one side of the bed and Voile on the other. Ciero was by the corner and Toka was perched on a chair. Stannis was awake and leaning on the wall. He smiled and spoke. "The police force is outside. They would like to speak to you."

"This is going to be interesting." She said groggily. She got out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake the dog, cat and eevee. The police questioned her for about an hour. Keena was careful not to mention Nightfeather's thievery in case they might arrest her. After the interrogation, Keena met the pokemon in her room again. She told them she was speaking to the police.

"So what are you all going to do now?" Keena asked. The pokemon looked unsure. Toka spoke first.

"I'm gonna fly back home." He said simply.

"I'll catch the next ship home!" Ciero said. He wanted to go home and be with the people who raised him.

"Stannis and I are going to get involved with the force. We don't have trainers and we want to get involved with taking down people like Giovanni" Voile said. Stannis nodded. "The other pokemon are also going home via boat or airplane so don't worry about them."

While the pokemon were talking, Nightfeather was silent. Keena noticed. "What about you Nightfeather?" She asked.

The cat looked uncertain. "I don't know. I don't have a trainer. I had no friends in Unova too. And if I did go back the other street pokemon will make fun of me for getting caught." She said queitly.

Keena bent down so she was eye level with the cat. She help her hand out to the saddened cat. "How about you come with me and Sunfall? Come with us on our Pokemon journey!" She suggested. Keena liked Nightfeather. Nightfeather looked at Keena with tear in her eyes.

"You mean it? Do you really want a thief like me on your team?" She said. Keena just smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I know who you are so what does it matter?" She said. Nightfeather jumped into her arms.

"Of course I'll come with you! Your my first friend Keena!" Nightfeather cried into her chest. She then looked up with a smile.

Later that day the group spilt up and Nightfeather good her own pokeball. They waved Stannis and Voile off to the force. They said goodbye to Ciero who hopped on a boat and saw Toka fly off home. The trio walked into the forest to train for their pokemon gym battle.


	15. Chapter 14: Goldenrod with friends

**Hey pokefans! I'm really starting to get into my story. But lately I've been busy with school and stuff so I don't update as much. I usually try to update once a week.**

**But no matter! Here is the new chapter. I will also do time skips through Gyms and things like that. The chapters will be based on the story line.**

**And if anybody has any suggestions for future stories with my character please let me know. Even though all my character aren't in the story yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon franchise.**

* * *

Time Skip – 2 weeks

Keena, Sunfall and Nightfeather had gotten 2 new gym badges. They had defeated Falkner and Bugsy and received the Zephyr and Hive Badges. Nightfeather also had her own pokeball. Just like Sunfall's, Keena painted it. Sunfall's pokeball had falling leaves in autumn. Nightfeather's had a crescent moon on it in the night with a raven. Nightfeather had loved it.

Now, the trio was walking towards Goldenrod City. Keena was glad her pokemon were getting stronger, but she was a little worried. No new information had been said about her mother's kidnapping. She knew she wasn't dead. That lifted her spirits slightly.

During their travels. Nightfeather had told Keena many stories about her thieving missions and how life was on the streets. Some of the stories were interesting too. Nightfeather once stole a jeweled mask that had turned out to be fake. When the police found out, the jeweler had been arrested. Apparently, the police couldn't decide if they should praise and even recruit her as a spy, or lock her up so she couldn't steal anymore. Nightfeather said she would sometimes take on jobs for people who had something important taken from them. Since she could smell a lie, she could make sure nobody used her.

She had gotten back pendants, bracelets, and gems and even helped captured pokemon. She obviously enjoyed the thrill of thievery and just making others happy. But she didn't have a happy home life. She had lived in the attic of an abandoned house. She only had a bed and a radio. She stole food and other street pokemon didn't like her. Mostly out of jealousy though.

Nightfeather would admit it, but she was happy to have a trainer. Keena never pryed into Nightfeather's past. Now, they were just walking into Goldenrod city. Keena didn't like to keep her pokemon in their pokeballs. While walking into the city, they hopped onto Keenas shoulders. Keena's hair was also completely white now. And it was slightly longer as well.

The city was busy today. As they walked further into the city the crowds got bigger. The people lined the sidewalks. Guards stood on the streets keeping citizens off them. Keena was so confused she asked a man for help.

"Excuse me sir but what is going on?" she asked politely. The man turned around and smiled.

"The annual parade is going to happen soon. It's called Solidago. It's when we celebrate Goldenrod's founding." Said the man. Keena thanked him and started to look for somewhere to watch. But the crowds were too thick and tall. She needed to get higher. Nightfeather understood and jumped from her shoulder, Sunfall followed. Keena ran after them. The cat ran into a building with Keena following. They went up a few flights of stairs when they came to the roof. There was nobody there and they could see the entire road. Just as Keena reached the edge, the parade started. Sunfall help onto the railing with his front paws while his back legs and tail hung down. Nightfeather stood perfectly balanced on the thin metal railing.

It was very nice too. There was a marching band at the start playing some catchy tune. There was people doing tricks on Rapidash with other pokemon dancing around. There were also many floats. One had a large flower with a girl dressed as a fairy. Sunflora danced on it and Butterfree and Beautifly flew around showing a fantastic display of their moves. Whitney the gym leader had her own float with her pokemon. There were many other floats too. "Well this was a nice time to come to the city." Sunfall said.

"No doubt." Keena replied. The wind felt nice at their height. When the parade was over, they waited for the crowds to die down as they chatted on the roof top. When evening came around, the trio left the roof and started to make their way towards the Pokemon Center. That's where they usually spent their nights when they weren't camping out. It was starting to get dark in the back alleys.

"Wow its so weak. Why did you even pick it for your starter?" Keena heard around the corner. It was a girl's voice as well. "My Tododile is way stronger." The trio crept around the corner staying in the shadows so they wouldn't see him.

"NO doubt. I didn't think a fire type would be this weak." Said a male voice. But it sounded like a kid. Then Keena saw a figure kick a smaller figure. Nightfeather could see well. Her eyes widened in horror. A boy and girl were kicking a much smaller pokemon. A Cyndaquil. Nightfeather attacked with Dark Pulse. It hit the ground into front of the girl and boy. Separating them from the Cyndaquil.

Keena moved in and picked up the abused Cyndaquil. "How dare you harm your pokemon intentionally! It makes you a horrible person!" Keena yelled at the young trainers. Nightfeather snarled in front of her and Sunfall bared his teeth.

"That is _my _pokemon! He is mine to do what I like! My name is Larry. My brother is Leon and im going to be stronger than him!" said the boy. His brown hair a little too short on his head. If his brother was Leon, the guy she beat up a few weeks ago at the pokemon center, no wonder he was such a jerk. "I don't like weak pokmon, but I'm not gonna give it up without a fight. If it's a battle you want for that weak thing you got one." He said. Keena knew if this boy kept the Cyndaquil, he would just keep abusing it.

Keena help the beaten pokemon in her arms. Nightfeather and Sunfall walked forward. The blonde girl sent out her Tododile while Larry sent out a Sentret. Tododile fought Nightfeather and Sunfall fought Sentret. It didn't last long. Sunfall Quick Attacked and Bite while Nightfeather used Darkpulse and Fury Swipes.

"RUN!" the boy yelled. The girl followed. "You can keep that damn, weak pokemon!"

Nightfeather and Sunfall jumped onto Keena's shoulders. Keena looked at the Cyndaquil who looked back at her. "Thank you." He said weakly. Then he passed out. Keena ran to the Pokemon Center. People stared at her while she ran. When she reached the building she ran to the counter, panting.

"Please help. I found this guy getting beat up by its trainer." Keena said quickly. The nurse looked flustered, but grabbed the pokemon and took him to emergency. Keena took a seat at a table and waited. She ordered food for herself and the pokemon as well. While they waited, a couple guys walked in.

"That parade was pretty good." Said a male voice. Keena's back was to them so she couldn't see. But it sounded familiar.

"Ya it was. Hey check out that girl. She seems cute. Should I introduce myself?" Said another. He also sounded familiar. Then she heard footsteps in her direction. Nightfeather and Sunfall had fallen asleep on the other side. She heard the footsteps stop and felt presence behind her. "Hey cutie. Whats your name?"

Keena turned to meet the boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing a white vest with fur lining the hood. _Oh great not them again._ Keena thought to herself. "My name is Lucus. But you can just call me Luc for short." He said in a charming voice. Keena had never really been someone who was flattered by boys. She blushed and he noticed it. He grabbed her chin and leaned close to her, his face inches from her. Keena's body was frozen. She had never been hit on or been in such a position and her face was red.

Sunfall must have woken up because Keena heard growling. Lucus backed off slightly and looked oddly at the eevee. "The name is Keena. Long-time no see." Keena said, still red faced. Lucus gave a knowing look.

"Oh ya I remember you. You're the one who beat up Leon. I was quite impressed." Lucus said. Leon had left to sit down across the building. Sunfall scowled at him. "Don't worry little guy, I'm not gonna hurt anybody. But don't trust Leon. Don't tell him but I thought it was awesome when you beat him up." Lucus said. He leaned closer to Keena. "I've thought about you ever since." He said in a seductive voice.

Keena tried moving over but she hit the wall. Keena tried to shrink down but Lucus' taller body just towered over hers. Sunfall tried to get between them, but Lucus help him out of the way. Just as Lucus was leaning onto Keena, there was an announcement that broke Keena from her trance.

"Could the owner of Cyndaquil please come pick up your pokemon." Sounded a voice on the intercom. Keena pushed Lucus' chest up

"That's me. I need to go." She said and hastly rushed to the counter. Sunfall glared at Lucus. He just smiled and went back to Leon. Keena picked up the sleeping pokemon and went back to her seat. She help the sleeping pokemon. The nurse told her to let Cyndaquil sleep off the medicine. Sunfall crawled onto her as well and Nightfeather also woke up just to get to the warmth.

They fell alseep on the chair. But before she fell asleep, Keena could feel Lucus' grey eyes on her. Keena couldn't help but feel a little freaked out.

* * *

**So I brought back Lucus and Leon. I like Leons rebellious personality and Lucus' charming and arrogant one. **

**Sorry for a late update. But follow my story, i try to get an update a week.**

**Please review, this is still my first story and I'm always looking for feedback.**


	16. Chapter 15: His own name

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Just my OC's **

* * *

The next morning Nightfeather woke up about the same time as Sunfall. Sunfall wasn't not happy. "Hey Sunfall, why the long face." Said the cat. Cyndaquil and Keena were still sleeping soundly, the small pokemon comfortable in her arms.

"I hoped we wouldn't see those bastards again, Lucus and Leon." He said, glaring at Lucus and Leon. Nightfeather had heard the story of how Keena beat up Leon before. Sunfall didn't like them.

"Didn't that kid last night say something about Leon being his brother of something hey? I guess the arrogance ran in the family." Nightfeather said. The boys were just waking up on the other side. Leon glared their way and went back to sleep. Lucus, on the other hand, stared at Keena, not noticing the other pokemon. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ya. I don't trust either of them." Sunfall said and left to get something to eat. Nightfeather decided to wash herself, as she never got a chance the night before. After a few minutes Keena woke up. When she did the first thing she saw was Lucus staring intently at her. He realized she woke up and looked away.

Keena tried to get up and couldn't because of the sleeping Cyndaquil in her arms. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked at Nightfeather. "Sunfall went to get something to eat. You should do the same. Leave Cyndaquil here. I can watch him." She said. Keena nodded gratefully and carefully put the Cyndaquil down. She had a little trouble though because he had a good grip on her jacket.

As she walked across the room towards a cafè she felt eyes on her. Lucus' eyes. He made her feel uneasy, not in a good way. He had the eyes of a predator almost. She saw Sunfall looking at a basket of muffins, deciding which one to take. "Banana or blueberry?" Keena said behind him. He jumped not realizing she was there. Keena laughed at Sunfall's ruffled fur.

"It's not funny! I just didn't see you there." He tried to defend himself. Keena just laughed and grabbed some muffins, an apple and orange for themselves. As she walked back to their table Cyndaquil woke up. His nose twitching. Keena set the 3 muffins, apple and orange down. Nightfeather grabbed the orange, Sunfall grabbed 2 banana muffins and Keena took the apple. 1 muffin was left for Cyndaquil. "It's ok, you can eat it." Keena urged.

Cyndaquil tentatively took a bite. Then quickly ate it. He was hungry. "You hungry aren't you? Would you like me to get some more?" Keena asked. The Cyndaquil nodded and Keena left. Sunfall finished off his muffin. "Say, Cyndaquil, what do you plan to do now?" Sunfall asked. Nightfeather also was curious.

"I don't know." He said. The poor thing looked scared. "What if master finds me? Will he hit me more for running away?" He said. The abuse had been horrible to the poor thing. The other pokemon noticed and moved close to him. Sunfall's warm fur rubbed on the fire pokemon and Nightfeather wrapped her front paws around it.

"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you again." Nightfeather said. Keena returned with more food.

"Here eat." Cyndaquil cautiously ate the muffins. "Master never let me eat when I lost a battle. And if I tried to steal a crumb master hit me. He always said he was just training me though. He would sometimes just call me coward. Never by my name." He said while he ate. Keena's eyes widened in horror. This poor thing was hurt so bad. Keena looked over at Leon. He was laughing at something. The kid said something about being his brother.

"Watch Cyndaquil." She said to her pokemon. Then she got up and walked over to Leon and Lucus. She walked up to the boys. They just stared at her. Leon had hate in his eyes. Lucus had something Keena couldn't read.

"What do you want Tiny?" Leon said. Keena became even more angry she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him off his chair, bringing him eye level with her.

"I want you to speak with your little brother. He beat and abused a poor Cyndaquil and if you don't teach how to properly raise a pokemon, I will beat you and him. Have I made myself clear?" She said in a low, menecing voice. Leon's eyes looked terrified. But he tried to hide it.

"I'll talk to him. But no promises." He said. Keena knew that was the best she was going to get out of him. She let him go and walked back over to her pokemon.

"You sure ruffed him up. Having trouble making friends?" Nightfeather teased. Keena chuckled at her numerous personality.

"Just trying to prove a point." Keena replied. Then she looked over at Cyndaquil. "What are you going to do?"

"He doesn't know." Sunfall answered for him.

Keena just smiled. "That's ok. You can stay with us until you decide what you want to do." Keena said. The Cyndaquil looked happy. He smiled. But didn't say anything. They walked out of the pokemon center and down the street. Nightfeather was running around jumping on street lights, trees and anything else she could. Sunfall sat on Keena's shoulder as he always did. Cyndaquil followed closey, not far from Keena's legs.

Then they heard sirens. They had barely left the pokemon center. Officers on motorcycles zipped by down the street. Officer Jenny was up ahead. "All citizens are asked to stay in their homes or nearest building! We have a problem and need all people off the streets!" She yelled. Everyone ran for their homes, hotels and stores. Soon the streets were bare. Keena wanted to know what was going on. Jenny noticed she had not evacuated. "Didn't you hear me kid. I said all citizens off the streets!" She hollered at Keena.

"I'm not a citizen of Goldenrod and I have a right as a pokemon trainer to know what's going on. Let me help!" Keena begged. She had saved pokemon before from Team Rocket, perhaps this was a similar situation.

"I can't explain! Now go kid!" She yelled. Keena looked around and saw Nightfeather perched on a rooftop. She gave Keena a small nod and left. Keena knew she would go figure out what was going on. Keena went back to the pokemon center to wait for Nightfeather.

It didn't take long for Nightfeather to come back. Keena was sitting in the same seat brushing out Sunfall's hair. Then she decided to try and talk to Cyndaquil. There weren't many trainer in the building. Most had left earlier that morning and were most likely holed up in a hotel or store. "What's your name Cyndaquil?" She asked him.

Cyndaquil looked confused, as if he didn't know what a name was. "Master had often called me coward. Is my name coward? But coward isn't a good name." He said looking down. Keena felt bad for him.

"Would you like to have your own name?" Keena asked. "I gave Nightfeather and Sunfall their names. A name is something you should be proud of." She explained. The Cyndaquil looked at the smiling girl. He then jumped into her small chest and sobbed.

"Nobody ever spoke nicely to me. Or ever gave me anything." He cried. Keena knew he had been through a lot. She wanted to give him a name he liked. "Please give me a name." He said.

Keena was silent for a few moments. Thinking of something. Then she noticed a scar on his foot. Most likely from a pokemon battle. She doubted even his past trainer could have inflicted such a wound there. "How about Flamefoot?" She said. Cyndaquil looked her in the eye. Then he smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! I've never had something that's mine! Flamefoot. My name. And it's mine!" He was so happy to have something that was his. Keena couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. The Nightfeather walked in. She ran over to Keena and the others.

"Hey I'm back I found out what's happening outside." She panted. "Apparently Team Rocket has some people hostage. They want to take over Goldenrod city. The police didn't say much other then that. I followed them to the Pokemon Gym. I think they have the leader Whitney and some trainers as hostages." She explained. "The city is under lockdown now."

"We should go save them! Just like before!" Sunfall said. They had all gotten much stronger since last time and they wanted to prove it. Keena looked skeptical though.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Police are all over the city. If we get caught they will just detain us like everybody else." Keena said. Nightfeather looked thoughtful.

"Sunfall and I can go. We can get around easier without being spotted. You can Cyndaquil can come later tonight when it's darker." Nightfeather suggested. Flamefoot stood up on the table. Nightfeather was taller on her hind legs but he looked up at her.

"My name is Flamefoot! Keena gave it too me." He said proudly. Nightfeather remember how she felt when Keena gave her a name. She was happy to have something all her own. She smiled.

"Of course Flamefoot." She said. Then she looked back at Keena, expecting an answer. Keena looked skeptical at the suggestion. But she nodded.

"Ok you can go. I'll come with Flamefoot later on tonight. It's going to be a long wait." They nodded their heads.

"Come on Sunfall let's go! See you later Keena!" Nightfeather and Sunfall left the building together and onto the streets. They had to be careful of the officers. They snuck around on the roofs, jumping from roof to roof. Soon they came to the Gym. It was rather plain. Just a building in the shape of a circle. The partners found a vent to climb in and got into the building from there.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center, Keena was massaging Flamefoot's back. She noticed Leon was gone but Lucus was still there. He just finished talking to someone over the phone. She couldn't see who though. Now he was brushing out a vulpix's fur. Then he just put it back in it s pokeball and looked at her. Keena was careful not to let him see her looking at him. Her long bangs hiding her eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared of him. "Are you ok?" She heard Flamefoot's high pitch voice.

"Oh ya I'm fine. Don't worry." She reassured him. But Flamefoot must have caught Keena looking at Lucus.

"It's him isn't it?" He said. He may have been shy, but Flamefoot was observant. "He seems nice enough. From what I've seen, he's arrogant. His pokemon seem to like him. I've only seen three though. A Vulpix, Starmie and Arbok. Must be from Kanto." Flamefoot stated. He was quiet, but sure smart in his observing skills.

"I just hope he doesn't come over here. Is it just me, or is he the only other person here besides Nurse Joy?" Keena hadn't seen any other trainers since they came back. It was strange. Then Lucus started making his way over to them. "Oh god, speak of the devil."

"Hey cutie you seem lonely." He said, taking a seat across from her. Keena grabbed Flamefoot and held him, so Lucus wouldn't sit beside her again. "Mind if we share a seat?" He asked. But Keena knew he wouldn't move anyway. "Heard the entire city was on lockdown. You know why?"

"How should I know? I was sent back here as soon as I stepped outside." Keena retorted. She didn't like Lucus. There was just something about him that felt ominous. She was glad he had been on the phone while Nightfeather and Sunfall left. "Now could you please leave? I would like to get some sleep." She wasn't lying. She was still tired after worrying about Flamefoot all night.

"I could be your bed." Said Lucus. He was trying to hit on her. Keena just put on a bored look.

"The wall is 100 times more comfortable then you could ever wish to be. Now please leave me alone." Keena told the boy. He didn't look happy.

"Look I'm just trying to start a conversation." His eyebrows furrowed. Keena was making him mad. She didn't mind. She needed a reason to hit him.

"And what do you mean by conversation? You said I could sleep and if I did there would be no conversation. You want me awake but you want me on you. You are a confusing boy." She said, toying with his head. He looked confused.

"Fine I'll leave for now. But don't think I'm giving up on you." He said with a wink. Keena rolled her eyes and kept hold of Flamefoot. Lucus left and went to the bathroom.

"Sleep Flamefoot. We will need the rest." Keena said before falling asleep.

* * *

Lucus was angry with Keena but also himself. He just wanted to chat with the cute little girl but ended up getting himself out of her hair. His dad wanted him to get close to her. She was cute and nice. A good fighter not to mention. He remembered his conversation over the phone.

"Don't worry, we have made sure there are no trainers in the pokemon center." The voice was deep.

"Thanks father. This should work out well." Lucus said to the man.

"I want you to get close to her, gain her trust. She may prove useful in later endeavours." Said a male voice over the phone. "And if we succeed, she is all yours."

"Sounds like a plan father. I'll do my best."

Well this was a wonderful start. He went back to his seat. He then thought of different ways he could make the girl his.

* * *

**Yay! I got Cyndaquil in there now! I'm really starting to get into the story. But I usually write on weekends so that helps updates.**

**please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Legend and Gym Infiltration

**so here is the new chapter! Took me awhile to write but thats ok pease enjoy! Also I want to thank Leafeon51 for telling I messed up the legend so it is fixed now. **

* * *

Keena and Flamefoot woke up around evening. Keena felt so much more refreshed. She stretched and yawned, waking herself up. Across the room, she saw Lucus staring off into space, not at her. She felt relief that he wasn't looking at her. Flamefoot was also yawning. He looked up at Keena. "When do we leave?" He asked. Keena spoke quietly to Flamefoot so Lucus wouldn't hear.

"Not yet, when it gets dark we will go." Keena told him. Outside the sun was setting. The sky was a bright orange and yellow. She loved looking at the sunset. Flamefoot was also looking.

"I've never see the sunset. I was always locked up in a pokeball." Flamefoot said. Keena knew most trainers kept their pokemon in their pokeballs, but it was cruel to force them to stay in it until battle. "Master never let me see it. He said I wasn't good enough to see such a thing." Keena felt sorry for the little guy. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Not all trainers are like him. He was cruel to you. You deserve better." Keena told him. "You can become very strong. If you want you can come with us. I'll help you become strong." Keena said, her face in his back. Flamefoot just tried to push away. He didn't understand Keena was comforting him.

"I don't understand. Why are you being so nice? I'm weak, I don't deserve kindness. Nobody cares for a pathetic pokemon like me." He said. Keena realized he only thought this because of the way he used to be trained. The poor thing was abused physically, emotionally and mentally. She wanted to knock out that kid for what he did.

"I care for you! Someone has too. You can become strong through proper training. I'll help you. Nightfeather and Sunfall will too I promise. Even if you don't like yourself I like you! If you don't care I will! Somebody has too." Keena told the pokemon. Flamefoot couldn't take it anymore. He cried. The fire pokemon cried into Keena's shirt. He felt so happy someone did care for him. That he could have a friend. He sat there and cried away his old problems. Keena just held him.

"I can stay with you right? I don't have anywhere else to go. Please can I be with you?" He sobbed and cried. Keena just smiled. "Of course little one." She replied.

They just sat there for a long while. The sun slowly set in the sky and the police whizzed by outside. Lucus had also fallen asleep in the corner, or at least that's what Keena thought. "Keena what's the story about the silver lake? I was told it was created from the fluids of bad pokemon. Is that true?" He now looked scared. After thinking for a moment, Keena realized he was talking about the legend of Rin and Snow Lake.

"Oh no. I think you were just told that because they wanted to scare you. Would you like to hear the actual story? My mother told it to me." Keena knew she should tell him the proper story. Flamefoot nodded and cuddled into her small chest.

"Well let's see. It started with a boy, his name was Rin. Rin was just another pokemon trainer we loved all the friends he made. It was even said he befriended a mew. Mew is the rarest of all pokemon. Legends say mew is just that, a legend. Nonexistent. But anyways Rin had hair that was whiter then snow on the brightest day. His eyes were the color of indigo. He was a good friend to all the pokemon. They all lived in peace. But there was another man. His name was Tuota. Now he had red hair, the color of blood. He wanted to take over the world, and rule it for himself. There were some pokemon who supported and followed him. They took over much of the land. Soon, they came to Snow Lake. It had been peaceful and they didn't want that peace disturbed, including Rin. They all fought bravely against Tuota. But They were losing. Then Mew came in. Mew tried to stop all the fighting. But then other legendary pokemon came and they saw the destruction of their planet. They were angry with Tuota for destroying the land he once created. The beasts, Raikou, Entei and Suicune allowed their rage to fill the land. Volcanoes erupted, burning down forests. Tsunamis ravaged the coast and sea. Blizzards froze the poles. Storms blew other the land with lightning deystoying everything it touched. Life became hard. Mew tried to stop their rage. But failed. The three beasts were then angry with Mew defending the ones who were deystoying his land. The two fought. It was a vicous battle. The three large pokemon then left for a remote island to rest and heal for their next battle. But Mew had been to weak. The disasters got worse while Mews life dwindled away. Rin, who had witnessed the battle tried to help the injured mew. He then remembered Snow Lakes power. It had the clearest of waters, which were so clean it could heal any wound. He tried his hardest to help. He ran through rain and the dense forest, trying to bring the mew to the only place it's life could be saved. Once he reached the lake though, the mew had already died from the wounds but Rin would not give up. He knew he had to save his friends lives, even if it cost his own. So he sat in the lake with Mew and focused on it. He then sacrificed his life to give Mew it's own back. Rin died that day. Once Mew was revived, it healed the land, stopped the disasters and helped all pokemon. When it went back to see Rin, to show him how the world was going to be ok, Rin's body floated in Snow Lakes cool waters. There was an old shaman there by the lake. Mew asked why it's friend was dead. The shaman explained what happened and Mew cried. But the shaman put a hand on its shoulder and said 'A girl with hair white as snow and eyes the most beautiful of violet will save us. The silver lake will bring power to save life.' He then died and passed away. Mew then knew Snow Lake would one day become a healer. The waters would bring life again after death. So it's said it's guarded by legends themselves. That's the end. Nobody knows what happened with Entei, Raikou and Suicune after the fight. Some believe they realized what happened because of their actions and had guards watch the land so something like that would never happen again. Others think they live on the island, away from any destruction that may come again. But some people say they are still resting, awaiting the day they will all wake up and face Mew again in battle."

Flamefoot looked her her the entire time, he was so intrigued by the story. Then they heard Lucus from across the room. "Nice little story. Now if you please excuse me." He said. Keena didn't know he had been listening but scowled at him. He hadn't even been part of the conversation. But he needed to be excused? The arrogance that boy had. Lucus walked into the men's bathroom and outside it was now pitch black.

"Come on. Let's go now." Keena said. She picked up Flamefoot and fled the building. She made sure Nurse Joy didn't see her leave. The streets were dark which was strange. The night before they had been so brightly lit from what she could remember. She ran so fast the the pokemon center for Flamefoot she didn't really pay any attention.

The two soon came to the Gym. Police were surrounding the entrance and back. They were hollering to let the trainers and Whitney go. Keena guessed Nightfreather and Sunfall were already inside. "Psst! Keena!" She heard a voice behind her. She whipped around to see Nightfeather's faces. "This way." Nightfeather motioned for the two to follow. They followed the cat through the trees to a place between the police. Nightfeather pointed to a tunnel she found. There was a large wooden door that seemed old. It had layers of dust on it. Nightfeather opened the hatch and the trio crawled inside, careful not to make a sound.

"Damn, it's so dark even I can't see a thing." Nightfeather complained. "It was brighter earlier."

"Here." They heard Flamefoot's small voice. Then, his back erupted with flame. The light filled the tunnel.

Nightfeather patted his head. "Thanks." She said. The trio walked down the tunnel until they came to a door. When they opened it, it led to coats and boots. "Great, I hate this closet. Now be ver quiet. There are guards everywhere." Nightfeather said. They queitly creeped out of the closet. "Sunfall is hiding in the same room they are holding the hostages. From the info we heard, Team Rocket wants Goldenrod city for its resources and pokemon. They have all sorts of trainers and Whitney. I suggest we take out the room quietly." She explained on the way to the room. They came to another door and crawled in the shadows. There was a light in the middle of the stadium, shining on the hostages. There were 4 guards at each corner, watching.

"How are we gonna knock them out?" Flamefoot asked timidly. Nightfeather pulled out so,etching from beneath a chair. It seemed like some stick but she extended to to reveal a claw like object.

"When this thing is deactivated, it can knock a person out easily of hit in the right place. The person won't die, they will just be knocked out. And when activated, you can climb up many different objects. Oh and one last thing. If you press the button on the bottom, it turns into a dagger. Might be useful sometime, I call it the Blackjack." Nightfeather explained. Keena knew she was a good thief and didn't even want to know where she got it. "Ok Keena, go knock them out!" She encouraged and shoved the blackjack into her hand. She then waved and did a little victory dance. Nightfeather loved to be humorous even in serious situations.

"Why me!?" Keena was surprised.

"Because you got good fighting skills! And you can sneak up real good and get away faster if you are caught." Nightfeather said, a grin spreading across her face. Keena sighed and decided she wasn't going to get out of it.

Silently, she snuck up behind the first guard, careful not to make a sound. She knew that there was a pressure point on the neck so if she hit that, that would knock him out. There was a light on behind him. Keena crept behind him and shut the light off, then retreating so he wouldn't see her. "That's weird the light went off." When the man went to turn it back on, Keena charged.

Keena wrapped one hand around his mouth, so he couldn't scream, and also hit his knees, forcing him to kneel. Then she struck the pressure point on his neck. He was knocked out quickly. The other guard must have noticed the light turning off. "Are you alright Ben?" He called. Keena knew she was in trouble.

"Just fine! The light was uh, hurting my eyes! Ya that's it." Keena called back, trying to talk in a deep voice. She must have convinced him, because the guard shrugged and turned away. Keena them provided to knock out the other 3 guards the same way she did the first.

"Alright good job! I thought you were screwed right there but hey, it worked out fine!" Nightfeather said happily. "Now let's go get the hostages!" Keena rolled her eyes at Nightfeather's enthusiasm. They walked into the stadium. The trainers all looked frightened but must have realized Keena was there to help them. The Sunfall popped out from between all the trainers.

"We were hiding him." One little girl said quietly , fear still gripping her voice.

"Well thank you for looking after me eevee for me." Keena told the girl, trying to cheer her up. Then Keena realized Whitney was not there. "Where is Whitney?" Keena asked.

"A big man came and got her not long ago. Men were calling him boss and he said he wanted to know some things. Then they dragged her out." Said another trainer.

"Sunfall, Nightfeather, I want you two to escort these kids out of here. Flamefoot, we are going to get Whitney." They nodded and did as they were told. As the kids were lead out of the building, Keena and Flamefoot left to go find the gym leader.

* * *

**oh man the legend took forever oh well. I decided I better bring that back up so my readers don't forget! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Evoloution

**Hey I'm back! Sorry the update took so long. But I'm back! Also, if everybody reading my story could read Devon2016 story of a tournament. I entered Keena into it. But her charater in his is slightly different then the story but not much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

While walking down the halls, Keena could hear police sirens going off like crazy so she guessed Sunfall and Nightfeather must have gotten the kids out safely. They would most likely be coming back to meet Keena. Flamefoot lit up the hallway and Keena held the Blackjack in her hand, she didn't know when she would need to use it again.

Soon after walking for a while, they heard voices. "Keena, im scared." Flamefoot said. "Don't worry, we will be fine." Keena told him. The two walked up to the door and peaked through the crack. Inside, Keena could see Giovanni and another guard.

"Now you are going to tell me where I can find the hemlock. I know your mother used to specialize in herbs, you should know their locations." Said Giovanni darkly. "There is someone I want dead and thr hemlock poison will get me the results I want."

"Like I would tell you!" She spat back in his face. Whitney was tied to a chair and she could move, her back to Keena. Her pokeballs were placed in the corner. Giovanni was angered by the girl and slapped her across the face. A red mark was left on Whitney's cheek, she looked ready to cry.

"I'll be back later, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, those kids will be hung from the roof!" He yelled at her. HE then went to leave the room. Keena and Flamefoot backed away from the door and scurried around the closest dresser. Keena knew she had to stop him. If he did still have the kids as hostages, he would have gladly killed them to get what she wants.

She pushed herself up against the dresser, hoping the tall, dark man wouldn't notice her. Luckily, Giovanni had been so angry head stomped his way down the hall, not even looking Keena's way. HE was heading towards the Stadium. She had to be quick or the man would see his hostages gone. She crawled back to the room and peaked inside.

She noticed the guard standing beside the door. Keena had to make a distraction so she could knock him out. She grabbed a pen from the dresser and through it into the room, hitting a vase. The guard immediately looked at the noise. "Anybody there?"

Keena took his distraction to walk behind him and knock him out. The man fell down. Whitney looked at Keena, fear clouding her eyes. Tears were brimming the young gym leader's eyes.

. She would have creamed but her voice was caught in her throat. "It's ok! I'm her to get you out." She transformed her Blackjack into a dagger and swiftly cut off the ropes.

"Oh thank you! I thought I was gonna die in here!" Whitney wailed and held Keena. She was shivering from fright. "But we have to save the children! Giovanni is going to hang them!" She cried even more.

"Hey don't worry. Two of my pokemon lead them outside to safety. Now follow me." Keena told her. Whitney held onto Keena's arm as Flamefoot led them back to the Stadium. When they got there, they saw Giovanni's Persian face to face With a guard.

"What happened here? I need those brats for hostages! Where are they! IF you don't tell me, guess Persian is going to have a late night snack." He yelled at the scared young man. Persian bared its teeth and growled in his face.

"I-I don't know s-sir! Really! When I got here, everyone was knocked out the kids were gone. Believe me!" he pleaded. Giovanni scowled and turned around. Then he saw Keena, Whitney and Flamefoot peaking around the corner. His face scrunched up and fury raged in his eyes.

"Uh, gotta run!" Keena yelled and pulled Whitney and Flamefoot down the other side of the stadium.

"Get them!" Giovanni yelled. Persian ran for them and the guard shakily got up to his feet and sent out a Raticate. The two pokemon ran for them. They all ran down towards the middle of the Stadium. The Persian jumped Flamefoot. It used Bite and hurt Flamefoot. Whitney sent out her Miltank.

"Double team?" Keena suggested, a grin on her face. Whitney smiled back and started to holler commands at Miltank. While she attacked Raticate, Keena attacked Persian. "Flamefoot, use Fire wheel!" Flamefoot exploded in flame and spun. He hit the cat dead on and it went flying. The Miltank also used tackle and the Rocket pokemon hit each other. "Flamefoot, use Ember!" She called and the pokemon were hit by the fire.

Then Nightfeather and Sunfall entered behind them. They joined Keena and Whitney. "Alright, Sunfall, use Swift and Flamfoot Ember one more time!" The fire and stars combined for a strong attack and hit the pokemon, sending them flying back to the stunned, team rocket members. Then Flamefoot started to glow. His body was encased in white and started to grow. Keena knew what was going on and smiled, her eyes shining in pride.

Flamefoot evolved in Quilava. He stood on his back legs and became much taller. He was even taller then Nightfeather. He looked surprised. He was practically in shock at his evolution. "OK Flamefoot, use a Quick attack and Flamewheel combination!" Flamefoot followed the command with a smile on his face. He spun so fast he looked like a star. Then, Flamefoot hit the pokemon once more and Nightfeather and Sunfall cheered. The Rocket pokemon were beaten. "OK lets go!" Keena said.

Giovanni was so in shock he didn't realize his last hostage ran out the hallway. Miltank was called back to its pokeball, Sunfall was on Keena's shoulder and Nightfeather and Flamefoot ran on the floor. They crawled through the underground tunnel before Giovanni could catch them. Thy could hear Giovanni yelling in frustration. Nightfeather snickered. "He ain't gonna be happy in the morning."

They all ran out the tunnel in into the night air. Then, once outside, they saw the police trying to breach the door. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Whats your name?" Whitney said once outside.

"My name is Keena. I would have helped out anybody." Keena told her. They walked up the the police "Hey officer Jenny! I got Whitney out of there." Jenny looked at her surprised. Then she ran up to the girls.

"How did you get in there? Let alone get passed us? You know what, never mind. Thank you kid." Jenny said. Keena just smiled. "The kids are all back with their parents and the grunts are all being rounded up. We hope to find Giova-" She was interrupted by helicopter flying out of the building. then they heard a voice.

"You will be seeing me again hahaha!" Giovanni's voice was heard. Jenny signed. "Great! we lost him! oh well. You best take off and go sleep. It's been a rough night."

Keena just nodded. Nightfeather jumped up onto her other shoulder and Flamefoot rubbed against her leg. "Ill see you again Whitney! Bye!" She waved off the gym leader. She waved back. Keena went back to the Pokemon center. Trainers were flooding in again. She went back to her seat where she was sitting before all the commotion. She got food for herself and the pokemon. while eating, she listened to the gossip.

"I heard Giovanni was such a coward he took off!"

"No way! I was told he was beaten bloody by a little girl."

"Really? I thought the hostages managed to get out themselves."

Oh ho Keena loved gossip. Nightfeather and Sunfall fell asleep on the table, tired from running around everywhere all night. "Hey Keena, I still don't have a pokeball" He said. Keena had completely forgotten to give him a pokeball. She reached into her small bag and pulled out an unused pokeball. She lightly touched Flamefoot to call him in. Once inside, the ball was his. She brought him back out and a smile was on his face.

Then two familiar faces showed up. Leon and Larry. "I talked to him for you Tiny." Said Leon with disgust. He pushed his little brother up and left.

"Sorry for how i treated you Quilava. Come back with me. I see you are actually strong, so lets go." He demanded. Flamefoot pushed himself up against Keena, scared of the kid.

"You don't deserve a pokemon like him. You are a greedy brat who doesn't understand feelings. And you also said i could have if. Now you best leave before I decide to do something rash." She scowled at the 11 year old. He tried to act defiant, but he almost broke out tears and ran back to Leon. Leon glared at her as he always did so Keena decided to flash him a cute smile. He looked ready to kill after that.

Then he approached her. Keena expected him to yell at her for scaring his brother. "Lets fight Tiny. I got self defense lessons and im ready for round two!" He hollered. Everyone looked their way.

"You want another humiliation? Fine by me." Keena said, then she jumped up and punched his gut then darted to the center of the building. Keena punched Leon in the gut and ran to the center of the buildng. Leon followed and tried to uppercut her. She bent her back to dodge and kicked him a few times in the chest. When he flew away, she completed the backflip neatly. The two exchanged punches back and forth, Leon taking most of the hits.

He then stumbled backwards and fell. Keena went up and kicked him. "Leave me alone would you? You get annoying." She declared and went to sit sdown again. Leon went back to his seat, sulking. He had a black eye and was given an ice pack. Trainers swarmed Keena showering her ith compliments.

"Wow that was awesome!"

"Didn't think you could fight like that."

"Never thought a cute girl such as yourself could could fight."

Keena talked with the other trainers for the rest of the night. She was glad for the normal company. Then around midnight, she cuddled with her pokemon a fell asleep. She slept a wonderful peaceful sleep.

* * *

**holy crap that took forever to write. So Keena has got 3 pokemon so far. Also just as a heads up, All Keena's pokemon will be about level 35, so Nightfeather will be evolved in Liepard. She will have completed Johto and She will be in Sinnoh next chapter. It will also be a 2 month tie skip. This is juts a heads up. Please review! Im always looking for suggestions.**


	19. Chapter 18: Train Ride Reunion

**So just again for a heads up Flamefoot is now evolved into Typhlosion, Nightfeather is evolved into Liepard. There has been a 2 month time skip and they are now starting in the Sinnoh region. **

**Diclaimer! I don't own Pokemon.**

**please review!**

* * *

Keena, Flamefoot, Nightfeather and Sunfall were lying underneath a sycamore tree. The gentle breeze whisped through their hair and the shade provided them with some coolness in the hot summer. It was about 7 o'clock that night so it was cooling down. They were near a train station, waiting for the next train to the Sinnoh region. Keena had heard of many legends from there and couldn't wait to go their next. Maybe Sinnoh would have a silver lake just like Johto.

"The train for Sinnoh and Kanto will depart in 1 hour! I repeat! Train for Sinnoh and Kanto in 1 hour!" Said a booming voice over a loudspeaker. Keena sighed and stood up. Her summer outfit was a little different then her winter one.

Now, she was wearing a dark brown vest that only reached the bottom of her ribs, much like her winter jacket. The neck was also lined with thin fur. She usually left it unzipped. Sometimes when it got to hot, she would take it off. Under earth, she was wearing a skin tight tan coloured tank top that had thick, black stripes going on a diagonal. She also wore white shorts. On her feet, Keena wore ankle boots, only wearing sandals or flip-flops to the beach. In her bag she carried a simple purple bikini for when she hit the beach. Keena's hair had also grown over he last 2 months, it now was 3-inches below her shoulder. It also became even more spikey from traveling so much. But her feather still hung from her hair.

"Alright Nightfeather, Flamefoot, you two are to big to walk on the train with me. Stay in your pokeballs for now and I'll get you out once we are on our way." The pokemon nodded and returned to their pokeballs. Also, Flamefoot had his pokeball decked out. On his, it had flames swirling around the sphere shape and on top it had a sun. On her belt, it was beside Nightfeather's ball. Keena walked to the train station with Sunfall on her shoulder.

Keena picked u pokemon food and a hot dog to eat on the way. Trainers walked into the docking area. There were surprisingly not many heading to Sinnoh. She looked around at the trainers that were there. Most of them had Hoenn. She had seen Delcatty, Swablu and Spinda just to name a few. She had also seen a Glaceon from a trainer who was from Sinnoh. She also saw a clothing store. She decided to go there before she boarded. There was a sale so she couldn't miss it! Then she heard a voice.

"Keena?" Keena had a male voice behind her. She spun around to find the owner of the voice. At first she only saw his chest but when she looked up, she saw bright, emerald green eyes. The boy had dark navy blue hair and was smiling down at the small girl. "Hey did I scare you?" He said. Then it clicked.

"Konan?" Keena said a little stuned. She remembered it was his fault she had short hair. She had stayed at his place that one night as well. She had seen the World Championships there too.

"The one and only! Long-time no see. How ya been?" He said, his Meowstic sitting up on is shoulder.

"Oh I have been good. On my way to the Sinnoh region. How about you?" Keena said looking into his eyes. The shock of seeing him wearing off.

"Actually, I'm here for the Kanto train. It's the same one right?" He asked.

"Ya. It's about 8 hours to Kanto and 24 hours to Sinnoh. It's going to be a long ride." Keena told the tall boy. Then Konan laid his arm around her shoulder, missing Sunfall. Keena's face lit up in a light blush. He obviously had no consideration for personal space. "Come one! Let's ride together!" he hollered. The he practically dragged Keena onto the train.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Keena hollered. Trying to get him to let her go. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. When she did get away, Konan picked up the small girl and carried her onto the train. "Hey! Put me down!" She hollered. Sunfall had fallen onto the ground with Meowstic behind them and they were both snickering and laughing. Keena just blushed harder.

"Well you got nobody else to sit with!" He replied. He dragged her to an empty booth with two seats. He plopped her down on one seat and sat across from her. Keena looked at him angrily, her face was a pink. Sunfall and Meowstic walked in laughing.

"Did you really have to do that?" Keena said, her voice cracking a little. Konan laughed.

"Nope! But I wanted too." He replied. He must not have realized they probably looked like a couple. Keena had no experience with boys and Konan was a dense idiot. He just smiled and got comfortable on his seat.

"Well, I'll be right back. I need to go buy something. You stay here Sunfall." Keena said, looking for any excuse to get out. Konan just shrugged and started to brush out Meowstic's long, glossy fur. "Hey could you grab me a hot dog?" He asked, tossing her money. Keena just nodded and hastily left.

Keena walked out into the sunshine towards the clothing store she saw. In the last couple months, her breast size had grown, though not by much. She needed a new bra. Badly.

_I hate the clip. I'll grab one of those and a couple sports bras. _She thought to herself. There were a lot of girls there also buying summer clothes. The store was packed. After browsing for a while, she found a simple blue clip bra, a pink and red sports bra and a black and white sports bra. It only came to about $20 thanks to the sale. She shoved the clothes into her bag. She left and went to the hot dog stand.

"Sinnoh and Kanto train leaves in 5 minutes! I repeat! Sinnoh and Kanto train leaves in 5 minutes!" said the booming voice on the loudspeaker. Thankfully, nobody was buying hotdogs so she grabbed it for Konan and ran for the train.

"Hey you almost missed the train." He greeted her. Keena passed him the hot dog and looked around. There was only a couple other trainers on the train. One girl was reading a book with a chatot on her shoulder and the boy in the back was taking some Tylenol. Either to kill some pain or to knock himself out for the ride.

The train started up as the two ate in silence. Even sitting down, their size difference was obvious. Keena didn't even reach the height of his shoulder. Sitting or standing. She was kind of glad to meet up with a friend again. "So how was your break?" Keena asked. She remembered he was going to take a break once he defeated the Elite four.

"I was nice. I had decided not to take on the elite four. You get to meet them all and challenge them at the World Championships." Konan told her.

"I just finished the Johto region. I'm heading for the Sinnoh region now and get all the badges there. I want to meet you in the tournament so I got some catching up to do." Keena explained

"Holy crap! You got through a region in 2 months? That's crazy fast man! What pokemon did you catch? Will you show me?" He asked. Keena felt a little self-conscious. She had only managed to get her 3 pokemon. But she reluctantly obeyed and brought out Flamefoot and Nightfeather. Sunfall sat beside the boy while Nightfeather curled up beside Keena, her head on her lap. Flamefoot just sat in the aisle.

"Awesome! Where did you get this beauty?" He asked petting Nightfeather. She immediately whipped around, gave a short hiss at Konan and Jumped to the other side of Keena. "This feisty beauty." He corrected himself. "And this big guy?" he asked patting Flamefoot's heads. Flamefoot was too shy to react, despite being the same height as Konan.

"Sorry, Nightfeather doesn't like to be touched by people she doesn't know. I found her uh-" Keena thought it was best not to tell him what actually happened and was going to lie, but Nightfeather looked up at her.

"You can tell him. I trust him." She meowed quietly. Flamefoot also nodded.

"I found her trying to be smuggled by Team Rocket. We also managed to save a bunch of other pokemon." Keena the said bluntly. She looked at him seriously waiting for a reply. Konan just looked at her in utter disbelief. "I got Flamefoot after he was abused by his previous trainer." Konan's eyes widened. Keena gave him a look that said she was dead serious.

"Holy shit…" was all he said. He was obviously just expecting the normal 'I got in the woods' story. "Sounds like you've had some adventures." He said. Keena was grateful he didn't pry into the details.

The two chatted for the next couple of hours. Meowstic moved over the the seat Keena had been in so Keena sat beside Konan. Flamefoot was asleep and had Sunfall curled up in his arms snoozing. Nightfeather was lying beside the volcano pokemon with Meowstic grooming her while she slept. It was dark by now. Probably 11:30 p.m that night. Keena was starting to yawn. She didn't notice, but her head was starting to lean on Konan's shoulder.

"You tired Keena?" He asked. Keena slowly opened her eyes.

"Ya. A little." She replied groggily. Suddenly, the train stopped. Confused, the teens looked out the window. It was dark, but they could see smoke up ahead at the front of the train.

"Attention passengers." A voice said over the intercom. "The train has broken down. A repairman is on his way but we will not arrive in Kanto until tomorrow morning. Workers will bring around blankets for the night. Sorry for any inconvenience." When he finished, a worker passed 2 blankets to Keena and Konan and continued. The girl was too enthralled with her large book to notice and the boy was still snoring in the corner.

The two sat down again. Keena took off her vest to sleep. "Well this sucks." Konan said, yawning. "Guess we are stuck here for the night." He said. He stretched his arms up and when he came down he wrapped one arm around Keena. Her much smaller form fit perfectly with his larger build.

Keena's face immediately turned red. She could feel all his muscles through her thin tank top and his muscle shirt. "Uh, w-what are you doing?" she stammered out, feeling awkward in their position. Konan must have been totally clueless when it came to girls. He just held her tighter and placed his head on top of hers.

"You're warm. Come on. We are just sleeping." He said as he slowly drifted off into sleep. Keena felt his chest slowly lifting up and down. She felt comfortable in his strong rms. This wasn't like when Lucus was close to her. Now she felt more safe then violated. She was too tired to argue anymore so she gave in and curled up next to him.

* * *

They woke up the next morning early. The morning sun rose in the sky as Keena was waking up. Konan was still sleeping. When Keena tried to get up and stretch her stiff legs, she was held tight by Konan. He now had both arms wrapped around her. Must have happened in their sleep. Keena blushed lightly as she tried again. This time Konan muttered an almost unintelligible "no" as he pushed her down in his sleep. He held onto her and, for the most part, lying on top of her. His head was beside hers. Now Keena was _very_ uncomfortable.

She pushed onto Konan's chest to try and get him off her. Konan was roused from all the pushing. He pushed himself up wiping his eyes. "Morning already?" he said. He opened his eyes just a crack then he realized what position they were in on the small seat. His eyes widened and a blush painted itself on his cheeks. He jumped up and off Keena. He then sat beside her. "U-Uh s-sorry about that." He said awkwardly.

"Um, don't worry about it." Keena said. The two blushing teens fell into an uncomfortable silence. Then Keena realized the trees outside were moving. Then a voice broke the silence.

"Attention passengers. We will arrive in Kanto in 30 minutes. The workers will be passing out water also. Thank you and have a good day."

A worker came by and gave them a couple bottles of water. Keena thanked them as they kept walking. "Well, at least we are close." Keena said.

"Yup" Konan simply said, taking a sip. The two woke themselves up, drinking their water and sharing with their pokemon. Keena then set her empty water bottle down or at least she thought it was empty. It fell over and some water spilled out without being noticed. Konan and Keena stood up, stretching.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk." Keena said, stepping backward. Then she slipped on the water.

Konan's eyes widened. "KEENA!" He shouted. He tried to catch her but ended up getting pulled into fall. Keena hit the floor hard and felt something hit her chest. "Ow, that hurt." Konan's voice sounded muffled. She looked down and nearly shrieked. Konan's head was on her chest. She may not have had much for breasts, but it still felt awkward.

Konan then looked up and saw how he was positioned. His face turned a deeper shade of red then Keena's blush. He got off of Keena. "I-I-I'm sorry. That's twice already." He said. Keena got up.

"I'm sorry for falling." She said and left for a walk. Konan didn't understand why he felt so strange around her. She had felt so warm while he slept he had a better sleep then he had in ages. He may have been dense, but he wasn't completely stupid in the area of women and dating. He had never been in any intimate situation of any level with a girl so of course he felt awkward. He felt nice around her. Her hair had grown a lot since he last saw her. He had thought about seeing her again but never thought he would run into her and sleep with her on a train. He smiled to himself as he waited.

Keena came back after 10 minutes looking much more refreshed. Her face still had a pink tint though. "Hey sorry about earlier." She started to talk. "So we are a few minutes from Kanto right?"

"Ya, if you look outside, you can see the city train station." He was right. They soon arrived at the station.

"The train will depart next in 30 minutes." said the man over the intercom.

"Come on! you better stretch your legs properly before you leave again." Said Konan, pulling Keena along.

"Ok, Flamefoot, Nightfeather, Sunfall! Come on." Her pokemon followed her as they walked around outside for a bit and talked. there was a warning that the train was going to leave soon. "Well I got to go Konan. I'll see you again soon ok?" Keena said in her sweet voice.

"Oh, ok." Konan didn't want her to leave. But he just sighed. He picked her up in a giant bear hug. "OK Keena. Good-bye." He said, reluctant to let he go.

Keena raced back to the train with her pokemon. "Bye Konan!" she called as she waved back. Then she jumped on the train for Sinnoh.

Meowstic gave Konan a smug and knowing look. Konan rolled his eyes as he headed towards the first gym.

Keena talked with her pokemon all the way to Sinnoh. it was a very long ride, but they all played cards games and slept. Soon, they arrived at Jubilife city. Ready to take on any challenges that they may face in the new region.

* * *

**Holy crap this took a long time. Anyways I got some fluff in there. I had to bring Konan back because I love his character. **

**SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HAVE ANYTHING SPOILED: The next pokemon will be introduced in the next chapter. Also there will be more KeenaXKonan in the future. **

**Please review! Im open to constructive criticism and anything you might like to happen in this story.**


	20. Chapter 19: Accident

**Ok so here is the start of Sinnoh. I also plan to have the rest of the characters entered within the next 10 chapters. Maybe more because I tend to write a lot more then I plan. Also, more of the actual plot will start to come together with each new pokemon's introduction.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokémon.**

**Review!**

* * *

It hadn't been long since Keena and her pokemon entered Sinnoh. They met new kinds of pokemon and learned new battle tactics. Her pokemon were also starting to get used to their strengths and weaknesses. They were also using the strengths to their advantages in battle.

Flamefoot was very powerful. He could easily pick up boulders and throw them with ease. His power was also growing with experience. Nightfeather was incredibly fast. She could get around an opponent and attack within one second. Her leg muscles had also became powerful and she was much more coordinated. She could walk on her hind legs for a period of time and was able to crack rock with one kick. Sunfall was still small. But he also had much better defense and attack then when they started training. He could hold out a long time in battle and get many hard hits in. Keena was proud of them.

Keena's own skills had also grown. She often trained with her pokemon. She was now a lot faster, had better agility and quicker reflexes. Keena had much more stamina and was in better shape. Although, she hadn't grown a millimeter. That was the annoying part.

So far in Sinnoh, they had managed to defeat Roark, Gardenia and Maylene. Now, the gang was on their way to Pastoria City. Or at least they wanted to be. Rain and storms had gotten bad on Route 213 and 212. No trainers were allowed in those directions.

So for now, the gang was somewhere on Route 210, between Solaceon Town and Veilstone City. Keena wanted to go to Solceon town. Veilstone was too crowded for her liking. She had always lived in the country and never was a fan of the hustle and bustle of cities. But they were close to Solaceon town so that's where they were headed.

"So Keena. Once we got the Fen Badge I was thinking we should go to the ocean. Sure we've been to the lake a few times but nothing compares to the warm sun and ocean air." Nightfeather said. Her long tail swished back and forth behind her as her green eyes gazed off, imagining the white sand and sound of waves.

"You just want to go steal seafood and try to catch fish." Sunfall told her. Despite Nightfeather being with Keena, she still stole things, most often food. Whenever she got the chance, she stole fish. Nighfeather scowled and the little eevee. "No doubt." Flamefoot agreed with him. They chuckled as the leopard growled at them.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Come on, I want to be out of the fields by nightfall." Keena agreed with the Nightfeather. The cat held her head higher when her trainer agreed with the idea. Flamefoot and Sunfall rolled their eyes.

Soon nightfall came and Sunfall and Flamefoot were sleeping on their feet. "You guys want to go into your pokeballs?" Keena asked. The two pokemon nodded and yawned. Keena returned them with the signature red light and screeching sound. Nightfeather was lying across Keena's shoulders, pawing at her spikey hair. She was a little big for the tiny girls shoulders, but Keena was able to hold her up. Then they heard growling and pained shrieks in the forest.

Nightfeather ears perked immedietly. She was intently sniffing the air. Her head was lifted high. Then Nightfeather's eyes widened in horror. "Blood! Come on we have to help!" She jumped off Keena's shoulders and almost knocked her over. She took off into the darkness. Keena was barely able to keep up with her.

Up ahead, Keena could see much larger silhouettes. It seemed as though they were fighting. "Nightfeather, what do you smell?"

"I don't know these pokemon." As they got closer, Keena was able to hear what they were saying.

"You may be big, but that doesn't make you tough." Said a rough voice.

"You're so pathetic. And weak." Said another. As the voices became more clear Keena could see tall, buff pokemon. She could see the three giant pokemon beating on a smaller one. It was still large,but small compared to its attackers. One was holding it by neck against a tree. The pokemon's legs dangled below it as the others brutally assaulted him.

"Go on keep attacking. You wont defea-" a voice said before a painful shriek was heard through the forest and across the fields. Keena couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Can't you see you are hurting him! Let him go!" Keena yelled, pounding on one pokemon's back. It was much bigger in person. At least 7 foot something. As she hit it, it's back was covered in rocks. The pokemon turned to her glaring.

"Us Rhyperior are trying to teach this Luxray a lesson. I suggest you stay out of it human!" he raged at Keena. Then it swung a bulky arm at her and knocked her far away. Keena hit the ground with a thud, the wind knocked out of her.

"He has had enough! Leave him alone!" She hollered again. This time, she shoved her way between them and pulled on Luxray. Then the first Rhyperior hit her again on the back. It hurt. She shrieked from the blow. Nightfeather jumped into the action.

"How _dare _you hurt Keena! You will pay!" Yelled the cat. She couldnt take on three Rhyperior by herself! The three pokemon abandoned the beaten pokemon and Keena tried to comfort it. Luxray had wounds down his back. On his leg was the worst. The wound was deep and could become infected. He was much bigger than Keena. She couldn't carry him.

Nightfeather had fought hard against the Rhyperior. One was unable to battle. But now she was running low on health. She couldn't keep fighting. Then, one Rhyperior fought Nighfeather and the other went for Keena. Keena leaned over the severely injured pokemon as if to protect him. Luxray whimpered.

The drill pokemon raised a leg and kicked Keena hard in the chest. Keena then hit a tree. Then Rhyperior turned to Luxray and went for another attack. Keena leaped in the way and was hit instead.

Keena landed on top of Luxray. She had a deep wound that ran from the top of right her shoulder to the bottom of her left rib cage. Her clothes were completely ripped. Blood seeped out of the wound as Keena screamed from pain. Nightfeather watched the scene in horror.

Rage pulsed through the leopard and she let out a very large ShadowBall on the Rhyperior that wounded Keena. The one attacking her backed down from the angry cat. It ran for the hills. Nighfeather ran up to her wounded friend and Luxray.

"Come on Keena! Luxray! Get up! We have to get to town!" She cried desperately. Keena was having a hard time breathing. Fear coursing through her. She had nothing to cover up Luxray's wounds, let alone her own. Nightfeather looked ready to cry. Her trainer and another pokemon were both lying critically injured and she could do anything.

Keena was almost conscious, breathing raggedly. She was lying on her stomch, as if the ground would help stop the bleeding. Nightfeather was almost in tears, she couldn't stand being so helpless. So she let out a cry of despair.

* * *

Toka was flying around in the warm night air. Even though he was a Noivern and was supposed to be in the Kalos, he wanted to explore the new region. Many trainers tryed to capture him, but all failed. It was a lot of fun actually. But he would never forget how he got in these new regions in the first place.

Team Rocket had captured him along with other pokemon. He had made friends with a few of them like Stannis the Bisharp, Voile the Stoutland and Cicero the Sawsbuck. They were going to be enslaved by the Rockets. Then the Moon Girl saved them. Toka knew her name was Keena. He just thought Moon Girl was more suiting.

He was quite impressed by the little girls mix of kindness and ferociousness. Even thought the lone Noivern never wanted a trainer, he wouldn't have minded staying with her. He didn't know where the girl was anymore. It had been almost 3 months since he seen them. Stannis and Voile were now with the police force and were working in Solacean Town of Sinnoh.

Then he heard a cry. Then wailing. Intrigued, he followed his ears towards the cries. Soon he flew past Solacean town, down below he saw Stannis and Voile were chatting in the night. Soon he came to a forest and the cries were loud and sorrowful. He flew lower until he saw a patch of white. Weak electric sparks sprayed at random times. White hair. That was familiar.

He then landed and the Liepard looked at him. Why did it smell familiar as well? Then she sniffed the air, but ended up sobbing. "Toka!? That can't be you!" said the Liepard. Then it clicked. This was the Purrloin that had also been captured and helped save them, just evolved. The cat looked like she was crying.

Then Toka looked at the white haired girl and gave her a sniff. It was Keena! The Moon Girl! And blood. "What happened?" He asked.

* * *

Nighfeather licking Keena's hair. She tried explaining to Toka. The expierence happened only moments ago. "W-Well, some Rhyperior were hurting this Luxray so we tried to help. Then one attacked Keena with a slash attack and wounded her! Please help!" Nighfeather cried. Toka didn't think he could carry the girl to town. But he wanted to help. Her selflessness could have her killed.

"I'll do what I can." Toka said in his nasally voice. He then took off for Solacean town. Stannis could carry her! He flew back as fast as he could. "STANNIS! VOILE!" He hollered at the top of his voice. The two pokemon looked up just in time to see the Noivern crash into them, going to fast to stop.

"Ow what do you want Toka!?" Stannis yelled annoyed.

"no time! Keena is hurt. In the forest!" He hollered. Stannis and Voile looked surprised and horror stricken.

"Show us where." Toka lead them not to far from the town. When they reached the wounded girl and pokemon, Keena was barely breathing. Luxray was almost unconscious. "Oh Keena..." Stannis' voice trailed off at the sight. The wound looked worse now with the blood loss. Stannis picked up the bleeding girl and she cried out in pain from being moved. Stannis flinched, he didn't like causing the girl harm. "Voile, you carry Luxray! Toka, help Nightfeather to town."

Stannis ran into the town. The few people who were out gasped in horror. Keena was slowing bleeding. The people directed Stannis to the doctor. Then Voile came with Luxray on his back. They went to the hospital. The doctors rushed to put medicine on Keena.

Then Nightfeather walked with Toka. She had a shell shocked look. A doctor had to give the shaking cat thyme medicine for shock. Then they heard Keena screeching in pain. The doctors were cleaning out her dirty wound. The peroxide burned and stung. Nightfeather tried to get into the room.

The other pokemon had to hold her down "Let me go! They are hurting her I have to help! KEENA!" She then passed out from shock. a nurse carried her to a separate room with Luxray. Nurse Joy started to heal Luxray's wounds and help him regain strength. The doctors spent the next hour tightly bandaging Keena's chest. The wound wasn't thick enough to be stitched, but it was deep enough to have to be bandaged.

Stannis, Voile and Toka were sitting outside he room, listening to the screams. "Think she'll be alright?" Toka asked.

"I hope so. Poor girl tried to save that Luxray but from what?" Stannis replied.

"Nighfeather said something about Rhyperior." Toka remarked. Stannis and Voile's eyes widened.

"So now they are going after innocent pokemon and people. First the town now travellers." Voile said, more to himself. "We can look for them in the morning."

The other two pokemon nodded. They all wanted so revenge against the pokemon.

For the rest of the night, they heard Keena cry and whimper in pain while she slept. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**ok so another chapter is up. I don't got much to say for now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 20: Wounds

a

**OK so next chapter is up. Just the aftermath of the accident. **

**Please Review. I'm always open to story requests.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Keena woke up to warm sunlight pouring on her face. When she looked around, she saw she was inside someone's house. There was medicine in cupboards along the wall. Then she remembered being hurt by the Rhyperior. She tried to get, but pain seared through her chest. She fell back in pain. Then the door swung open.

Nightfeather, Sunfall and Flamefoot stumbled into the room and glommed her, careful of the bandaged wound. "Keena! I thought you died!" Sunfall cried into her shoulder. Nighfeather was purring and rubbing her face in Keena's neck. Flamefoot just wrapped his large arms around her carefully. "We were so worried!" They cried together. The pokemon wouldn't know where they would be without the white haired girl. Then Stannis, Voile and Toka walked in.

"Hey Keena. Long time no see!" Toka exclaimed. "You've looked better." He said. Keena giggled, then cringed in pain. They looked worried.

"Don't worry guys. Its just pain." She joked. Keena flashed the pokemon a smile.

"Keena, do you remember what happened last night?" Voile asked. The other pokemon were surprised he would ask that so soon after she woke up.

"Ya I do, I've got a good memory." Keena replied. Voile opened his mouth to ask something else, but was interrupted by Stannis.

"Tell us when you feel better. You need you're strength to heal." He said, standing beside Flamefoot. Flamefoot was large for a Typhlosion, but Stannis still towered over him. His head almost hit the roof. "Voile, go get the doctor." The dog was angry his partner interrupted his interrogation, but left anyways.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come in. "What happened to the Luxray?" Keena asked. The doctor hadn't even had a chance to tell her her condition. Keena was to selfless for her own good.

"As far as I know Nurse Joy has taken care of it. Now let me check you over." The doctor said impatiently. Then he glared at all the pokemon in the cramped room. "I want you all out of here. I need room to work. All 6 hesitated, reluctant to leave the girl. Keena nodded for them to leave. The doctor didn't like the hesitance. 'Didn't you pests hear me! I said out!" He hollered as they all left. Sunfall the last. Keena gave him a weak smile on the way out.

The doctor slammed the door. He obviously had a short temper. "My name is Richard Orvos. Dr. Orvos will do fine." He said. "Now let me check your wound." He said. Orvos looked like in was about 38 years old. He was a large man and was wearing glasses. He reached to unwrap the bandages. Then it dawned on Keena. He clothes had been completely ripped by the Rhyperior. Her bra would also have been ruined. Her face turned red and she pulled away from the doctor, wincing in pain.

"I wrapped you in the damn bandages, I'll rewrap you in them. Now sit still, it's not you're the first or last girl with a chest wound. That, and I'm the only doctor within 5 miles so you're stuck with me." He said annoyed. Keena knew she had no other choice. Once the bandages were unwrapped, he looked over the wound. The blood had already dried but some fresh seeped out from the middle. He cringed at the horrible sight.

"I'm going to put more peroxide on to kill infection. Then I'm to put an ointment on to heal you up faster." He said. He reached into his medicine cabinet and grabbed the peroxide. Keena cringed. She didn't remember coming to the house last night and going through that pain, but she knew peroxide hurt like hell on germs. Then the doctor grabbed some cloth and handed it to the injured girl. She looked puzzled. "Bite on it when the pain comes." Dr. Orvos said. Keena nodded gratefully. The doctor seemed cold, but at least he wasn't thoughtless.

As soon the burning liquid touched the wound, Keena cried out, biting the cloth. It took a few mintues for the peroxide to completely kill off the infection. Keena's breathing was ragged. She wasn't crying though. Dr. Orvos grabbed the cool ointment and spread it on the wound. It felt cold some of the pain dissolved. He quickly rewrapped the wound in fresh bandages.

" I want you to stay here for a couple more days. Sleep for most of it. Then I'll give you ointment and rolls of cloth so you can treat yourself. I just want to make sure the infection its gone." Orvos said before leaving the room. Keena layed down on the bed waiting out the pain. Soon her chest was just sore as long as she didn't move. Keena soon became tired. Before she fell asleep, her pokemon came into the room. Sunfall was curled up against her on one side and Flamefoot's head was on the bed on the other side. Nighfeather wasn't there.

* * *

Nightfeather headed towards the room with Luxray. She wanted to make sure Keena's injury wasn't in vain. She wasn't angry with Luxray, it wasn't his fault the Rhyperior were picking on him. She was angry with the Rhyperior for being stupid and sadistic. When she reached the room, she saw the large pokemon laying on his side on the bed. Luxray was much bigger than the average Luxray. He had very broad shoulders, a long tail, and giant paws. She was sure his paw was larger then her face.

As she got close, he was wrapped in bandages around his back was lightly coated in ointment. It seeped through the bandages. His left, front legs was heavily coated though. Blooded showed though the cloth. Nightfeather jumped beside the large cat. She sniffed over his body. The muscles were stiff but blood was matting his fur.

Then Luxray woke up. He stirred and his face contorted in pain. Nightfeather jumped off the bed and hid under it. She didn't want to be spotted. Luxray sniffed the air. "I know you're there. Come out." he said in a deep voice. Nightfeather crawled from under the bed. Luxray gave her a hard stare then his eyes widened in shock. "You were the one who saved me last night!"

"Not just me. My friend Keena protected you well I fought." Nightfeather said. "She got hurt... Badly." Nighfeather said, hanging her head. Luray looked horrified.

"I'm sorry. I should have protected her. She saved my life. The least I could have done was get up and fight. But I couldn't." Luxray said ashamed. Nightfeather could tell he was upset with himself for not being able to do anything.

"It wasn't you're fault. You were injured bad." Nightfeather tried to reassure him. He just shook his head.

"I could have done _something_ though. I should have taken any hit she was delivered." Luxray said. He was very hard on himself.

"Even if you tried to protect her she would have taken the hit anyway. She is too selfless for her own damn good." Nightfeather said.

"May I see her and apologize?" He asked. _Geez. He only just woke up and already thinks he's ok enough to walk around? At least he's got some chivalry._ Nightfeather thought to herself.

"OK follow me." She said walking towards the door. Luxray jumped off the bed, only to cry I pain from his leg and back. "Be careful! You're not healed yet." The two cats went to Keena's room. The doctor was just coming. He showed no surprise of Luxray walking and went on his way.

When the two went to the bed, Keena was asleep. Sunfall and Flamefoot were also snoozing beside her. "Let's go get some fresh air. I don't want to wake her." Nighfeather suggested. They walked outside together to meet Stannis, Voile and Toka.

"How is Keena?" Stannis asked.

"She's sleeping." Nightfeather replied simply. "Best to leave her alone." Nightfeather said, lashing her tail.

Stannis and Voile nodded. Toka just sighed and took off to spread his wings. They could hear the gossip around the small town. Mostly, the people were saying how brave Keena was to save Luxray. But some would quietly whisper how stupid it was. Houses around Solaceon Town were wrecked or partially damaged. "The Rhyperior are getting worse. If we can't stop them, they will be detained." Voile stated.

"It's been bad in the forests and fields too." Luxray said. He started to look uncomfortable as if he said to much. But the others were intrigued.

"Tell us what you know." Voile demanded. Luxray stepped back a couple paces. He didn't want to give the dog satisfaction. "We need any information we can get on the Rhyperior."

Luxray growled not liking being told what to do. But he hated the Rhyperior and what they had done. "Fine I'll tell you what's been happening. Where do I start?"

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Also, these Rhyperior become important not just in the next chapter, but in the future. Just a heads up.**

**Well anyways I think I've written enough for now. I hope you enjoyed and please be patient for the next chapter! I alternate undating my to stories. The other is Fairy Tail**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 21: Stories and Apologies

**just the next chap. You get to see what part all the Rhyperior have in this.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

"The Rogue Rhyperior arrived to these forests about 1 month ago. I assume that's when their raids started. There is about 8 of them all together. It was peaceful before they came all us pokemon lived together in harmony. We were happy. But when the Rogue Rhyperior started to attack, the stronger pokemon had to protect the weaker. The Luxray, Staraptor and Tangrowth banded together. I was training to be with them when I was a Luxio.

"But one day, there was a big battle in Celestic town. The Rogues were going to raid that place but we found out thanks to a Staravia. Many buildings were deystoyed. From what I was told, the Luxray had cornered the injured Rhyperior against the Celestic Ruins. They released a combined Wild Charge. But the Rhyperior all dodged and the entrance to the ruins was completely wrecked.

"The citizens who lived there at the time blamed everything on us. The names 'Luxray' and 'Staraptor' were spoke with disgust. At the time I was glad to only be a Luxio, but soon I evolved into this. I hate it when people pass by and say 'A Luxray, who would want such an animalistic monster! Those things deystoyed the ancient ruins.' I don't want to be called Luxray. Not having a name is better then having on that is only said with scorn.

"So, to wrap things up, the Rogue Rhyperior have been attacking for almost a month. They once tried to raid Celestic Town and now all Luxray cannot show their faces without been ridiculed. Now we can't help Soloaceon Town because of the spread hate." Luxray told the pokemon. Nightfeather hung her head. It would be horrible if your name was an insult. She was proud of her name and couldn't imagine being treated like a rat again.

Also, it must be horrible to watch destruction from afar and not be able to do anything about it. "So how do we get rid of them." Stannis thought out loud. Then a couple of strange looking people walked by with a Meowth. They were muttering something about "plans going along." The pokemon just dismissed them as the regular weirdo.

Then a rumbling was heard. The Earth lightly shook in rhythmattic beats. A large shadow emerged from the treeline. One, lone Rhyperior stood there. A sorrowful look on its face. The group of pokemon immediately formed a line. Luxray also did, but a look of pain showed on his face. Nightfeather had a face of pure hatred. This smelled like the second Rhyperior that attacked her.

"Wait! I'm here to apologize!" It hollered. People started running away. The pokemon was holding up his arms, trying to show he went no harm. Nightfeather walked up to him. He must have recognized the Liepard and backed off a bit. She gave him a good sniff.

She could tell he was telling the truth. "He's not lying." She told her friends. Then she gave him a hard glare. "Why are you here to apologize?" Nightfeather demanded and answer.

Rhyperior swallowed. He was honestly terrified of the feisty cat. "I know what I did was wrong. After I watched out leader hurt that girl I can't help but feel guilty. Now, I've been kicked out. I ran away from the fight. And, before I leave the area, I thought it best to come explain myself. Also, I was also kind of forced to join. If I didn't, they might have killed me. " He said quickly. It came out almost as one big ramble.

Stannis and Voile were trying to make sense of the new info. "So you were forced to join this group or be killed. Now, you feel bad about attacking Luxray and allowing your leader to hurt Keena. Then when things turned ugly last night you took off. Your leader was angry and then kicked you out of the Rhyperior group. Now-"

Nightfeather cut Stannis off. "So you're a coward!" She hollered. Stannis gave her a look that told the cat to keep quiet.

"Now you want to try explaining yourself." Stannis finished quickly so he couldn't be cut off. Rhyperior nodded.

"Keena is asleep right now. It's best not to disturb her." Voile said.

"Please at least let me stay until I can talk to her!" He pleaded. He practically got on his knees begging.

Nightfeather sighed. "Fine. You can. But if she wants you gone you are to leave immediately." she said darkly. Nightfeather stalked back into the little hospital.

Stannis and Voile tried to signal to the people that the Rhyperior meant no harm. Most citizens avoided them anyways. "What is you're name Rhyperior?" Stannis asked.

Rhyperior thought for a moment. "My mother named me Rono. The Rogues said we should abandon our names because they were pointless."

"Well now we have something to call you by Rono. Come inside and we will wait for Keena to wake up again." Voile said. The four pokemon walked into the building, only to meet the cranky doctor.

Dr. Orvos looked shocked for a second at seeing a Rhyperior in his house/hospital. Then his face returned to his usual, hardened and cold expression. "The hell you doing in my hospital!? This a place of healing, not fighting! Get out." He hollered. Stannis stepped in front of Rono.

Even though the doctor couldn't understand him, he got the message that Rono was allowed to be there. "If one thing is out of place you will leave." He muttered and left. Rono looked very uncomfortable.

they walked into the room and he gasped. Sunfall and Typhlosion were still snoozing beside Keena, but they didn't cover the damage. The new bandages were slightly soaked with blood showing where the wound was. Nightfeather was sitting beside her on the bed. "This is the damage your friends have done. She could have died." She told Rono. He just looked down, not meeting her eyes.

Keena stirred a few hours later. It took her a while to fully wake up the damage really took a toll on her energy. Rono was me sitting outside the room. Stanislaw said he could come in once she woke up. Rono knew they didn't trust him, but didn't blame them. He could hear the injured girl trying to get out of bed.

"Keena you're still hurt! Stay still!" He heard Sunfall tell his friend.

"I'll heal whether I'm walking around or lying down! Besides, I need to stretch my legs." She retorted. The bed squeaked as she sat up, Rono guessed.

"Keena, first, there is someone here to visit you." Stanins said evenly.

"Who is it?" The girl asked. Nobody answered her though. Stanislaw walked out and motioned for Rono to come in. Rono was scared to see her. He knew his actions helped cause her wound. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked in.

Keena was sitting in a cross legged postion on the bed petting Sunfall. Her grip on him visibly tightened when he walked in. Her expression looked emotionless thought. Rono felt horrible. It was partly his fault she was scared of Rhyperior. "Do you need something?" She asked him calmly. Keena was trying hard to not let her voice shake.

Rono hadn't really thought about what he would say. He stood there gawking like an idiot for a moment. Then, he spoke. "I am sorry." He said lamely.

Keena raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" she replied, sounding bored. "Have you got anything else to say?"

"Please just listen it me! I came to apologize. I-I, well um, you see-" Keena cut him off.

"So you are telling me you're sorry and now you are here to give some big speech about why? And you have no idea what you are gonna say?" Keena said. Then a giant smile lit up her face. She started to laugh. "That's so pathetic! HAHA!" Keena ended up lying on her bed half wincing in pain and half dying of laughter She gripped her stomach as she tried to stop laughing.

All the other pokemon were surprised. They were expecting the girl to freak out or become angry. Not have a fit of laughter. Maybe she got knocked around more then they realized. It took awhile for her to catch her breath. Then she got back up and spoke once more, tears in her eyes. "There is no need to apoligize. Nightfeeather already told me everything."

Rono was surprised. Nightfeather had an almost invisible smile on her face. She had told Keena everything a couple hours ago. Nobody noticed the three heads peeking through the window. One, purple haired, another reddish pink and a Meowth.

* * *

"So this is the girl the boss wanted us to find? She doesn't look dangerous." Said Jessie. The team left the building and headed for the protection if the trees.

"I'm pretty sure. She will be easy to capture with that wound. We can also bring back some pokemon. Maybe I'll be his favourite after this is all over." Meowth said, smirking.

"So how are we gonna get her? We cant even capture one Pikachu let alone kidnapping a girl!" James cried out.

"Don't worry boys. We can do it! We wont fail today!" Jessie said determinedly.

"And how many times have you said that?" A rough and nasally voice called out.

A female voice followed. "No doubt, how many times have you failed exactly? I'm betting over 500!"

"That can't be..." James said under his breath. "Butch! Cassidy!"

"Who else would it be?" Butch answered. The partners walked up the bumbling idiots.

"Why are you here?" Meowth demanded an answer. The duo laughed.

"Boss doesn't think you morons could get the job done properly." Cassidy said.

"He also said something about firing people who got in our way." Butch said to the side. They smirked. Jessie, James and Meowth knew this was true. Giovanni would can them in an instant. "So if you idiots could leave that would be great." Butch smirked.

Jessie looked ready to kill. James pulled her away. "Come one, I was hungry anyways." James said, pulling his partners away.

"Well we got rid of the fast. Lets get the girl tonight while she's asleep." Cassidy told Butch. He nodded. The two waited until they could strike.

"The Rhyperior sure did a number on this place huh?" Said Butch.

"I wonder if the boss would like them as a present." Cassidy thought out loud. They smirked to each other, thinking of many plans to make the world theirs.

* * *

**OK sorry this took so long to update. I honestly procrastinate writing chapters. haha. Also, I like incorporating some of the anime's characters into my fanfiction. I may add Ash one day but im not sure**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 22: Capture

**Hi again! It's me! Sorry I take so long to update! Schools almost over for me just a couple more weeks.**

**IM getting more into this story as I go. Also, I will at some point add what happened to Prunia (Keena's Mom) the plot is really coming along.**

**also, I've noticed that I haven't been really getting any reviews. I may not post the next chapter without a few reviews. Even just suggestions or ideas people would like to see in the story.**

**im always open to ideas! Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon but I do own Keena**

* * *

Keena was in the room with Luxray and Nightfeather. Rono was gone with Stannis and Voile to talk about taking down the Rogue Rhyperior. Sunfall was outside training with Flamefoot. Nightfeather was with Keena getting a massage on her stiff shoulders. Nightfeather started to purr under her touch.

"Keena, you should really give more massages." Nightfeather said slowly, enjoying the feelings of the tension leaving her body. Luxray was sitting on the bottom of the bed licking his back wounds. They were almost healed.

After a half hour Nighfeather felt refreshed. She got off the bed and stretched out her loose muscles. Luxray looked left out. Keena felt a stab of pity for the large cat. He was even bigger that her. Strange, but he was much larger the average Luxray. Just like Nightfeather who was smaller than average for Liepard.

"Would you like a massage?" She asked him. Luxray quickly lifted his head. He was surprised the injured girl offered him a massage. His amber eyes stretched wide. "Come on. Would you really deny?" Keena pressed.

She was right. Keena patted her legs to show him where to sit. Luxray relented and tentatively crawled over. The bed sunk under his weight. He carefully splayed himself out of Keena's legs. He felt her small hands work their way through the course, black hair. He felt her push gently on the tense muscles in his shoulders. Keena was careful and avoided his wounds.

"What can I call you by?" She asked. Luxray lifted his head up and stared her in the eye. A curious look was on her face. Luxray put his head down again.

"I don't have a name." He said. Keena's hands moved up his neck and rubbed his ears and cheeks. It felt nice. Nightfeather popped up her head.

"Hey Keena! You should give him a name too!" She said. Keena looked t her disbelievingly. "I'm serious! You gave Sunfall, Flamefoot and I names. Why not him too?" She was being honest. Keena looked to Luxray.

He gave her an approving look. "That would be nice." He admitted.

"Ok, Ok. Just let me think for a bit." Keena said. She eased her hands through the thick hair rubbing the skin beneath. Luxray was an electric pokemon with jet black hair. After awhile of back massaging she blurted out, "Shadowbolt."

He raised his head in shock. He honestly didn't expect her to actually give him a name. "What?"

"Shadowbolt. I first met you in the shadows of night. And you are an electric pokemon." she tried to explain her reasoning. Then she looked afraid. "Is it ok?"

He smiled. "Shadowbolt. I like it. That is my name now. Shadowbolt." He seemed pleased. The newly named Shadowbolt soon started purring, happy of the new name and the massage. It was a deep purr. His fur grew hot in embarrassment.

"Did you just purr?" Nightfeather asked curiously. She just wanted to bug the tough pokemon. Shadowbolt scowled.

"No I didn't." He said defiantly. The two girls laughed as the three continued chatting for most of the day.

* * *

Cassidy and Butch hid in forest outside Solaceon Town until midnight. Most lights were off in the city and only Stannis was on guard. But he wasn't facing the enemies. "Ok Butch. Let's get this over with. Is the jeep ready?" Cassidy asked her partner.

"Ya. It's parked on the other side of the town. We can load all captives in there." Butch replied. Cassidy nodded. Their plan was simple. Get in. Grab the girl. Take as many pokemon as possible. Do not get spotted. Easy.

Nobody was out and about that night as as long as the Rockets stayed silent, Stannis wouldn't know they were there. The duo slipped into the back door of the hospital, easily picking the lock.

Soon they came to Keena's room. Unfortunately, all the pokemon were also sleeping with her. Flamefoot was sleeping beside Rono in the corner. Shadowbolt was sleeping at the edge of the bed. Sunfall was curled up in Keena's arms. There was no sign of Nightfeather.

"Great now what?!" Cassidy whispered angrily.

"Gimme a second to think!" Butch whispered back. They had to think quickly. "How about you carry the girl, Raticate can carry the Eevee and I'll carry the Luxray." Butch said. Cassidy nodded. "We can come back for those two." Butch said pointing to Flamefoot and Rono.

Very carefully, they covered the girl's and pokemon's mouths with a cloth soaked in chemicals. It would keep them knocked out. Raticate carried Sunfall to the jeep with Butch, carrying Shadowbolt, and Cassidy, carrying Keena, behind. Butch was lagging behind. "Hurry up Butch! We'll get caught of you keep slacking off." Cassidy whispered to him once they reached the forest. She could see the jeep not far ahead.

"This damn Luxray is heavy!" He said out of breath. Cassidy finished tying Keena up as Butch approached the Jeep. Keena was in the back seat and Sunfall was in a small cage in the back outside. Butch and Cassidy shoved Luxray into a large cage near it. " OK, lets go get that Typhlosion and Rhyperior." Just then the lights in the hospital turned on.

The duo heard a person freaking out. "Keena! Where are you!" it was probably the doctor. "Stannis the Bisharp! Search for Keena!"

"Damn, they found out. Lets get going before we are caught." Cassidy hissed at her partner. They climbed into the jeep and took off quickly. Soon they got on the road and headed for a newly established base near the Valor Lake.

"Wait! What about that Typhlosion and Rhyperior? Those would be good additions for the boss." Butch said.

"They will be to heavy to carry and we'll get caught if we stay." Cassidy replied. Butch scowled. He really wanted those pokemon. They would've made excellent workers for the boss.

* * *

Nightfeather was out for a late night stroll. Her muscles were still a little sore but it felt nice jumping around in the trees. The moon shone brightly through the trees. She had to be careful of the Rhyperior so that was why she stuck to the trees. Suddenly the trees started to darken on the ground. It was bright in the treetops, but shadows loomed down below. It was a little creepy.

Then she caught a whiff of gasoline. _But there isn't any roads in this forest. Whats up?_ Nightfeather thought. She followed her nose to a strange jeep in the thick of the trees. She could smell two distinct human scents but they didn't seem familiar. It was a cheap perfume and cologne scent. _Probably a couple of campers. _She passed it off and continued on her way.

She decided to head back to the hospital and get some sleep. When she got there the lights were turned on which as strange for it being around midnight. Suddenly a shape appeared beside her. Surprised, Nightfeather lashed out and missed. "Calm down it's just me! Toka!"

"Geez Toka! Scare me half to death would ya?" Nightfeather scolded him. Toka giggled then looked serious.

"Ya know what's goin on?" He asked. His usual nasally voice sounded more smooth, telling Nightfeather he was serious.

"Not sure, lets go." Nightfeather said. Without waiting she took off. Toka followed in the air. Soon they reached the lightly lit town. Police were filing in and out of houses and stores. Nightfeather raced to he hospital to check on Keena.

Inside, Stannis was pacing back and forth and was being questioned by the police. Toka stayed outside perched on the roof. Stannis looked frustrated and shocked at the same time.

"Stannis! What's going on!?" Nightfeather demanded. She hit him on the head to get the pokemon to calm down.

"Someone took her. Someone kidnapped Keena!" He said bluntly. Nightfeather's eyes widened. Her ears pushed back on her head. Her black, raven feathers falling beside her shocked expression.

"What? That can't be true!" She hollered. The cat rushed to Keena's room only to find Flamefoot and Rono knocked out on the floor. "Guys wake up!" She prodded them harshly with her paw but to no avail. Voile walked in.

"Those are the only two left. They will be ok, just knocked out. Keena, the Eevee and the Luxray were captured. We don't know by whom though. " the Stoutland explained.

Nightfeather gave the air a good sniff. Perfume and cologne. They were the same scents like by the jeep! Nightfeather had to find her friend. Nighfeather trudged outside finding Stannis, gathering his thoughts.

"Stannis! I'm going out to look for Keena!" She told him. Stannis looked at her and nodded.

"We will continue looking for clues here. Good luck Keena. Once Flamefoot wakes up I'll send him to follow your scent." he replied. Nightfeather nodded. She went to leave but Stannis stopped her. "Take Toka with you. It'll be faster if you fly with him." He ordered.

Nightfeather didn't want to go with Toka. He was just a joker who didn't take anything seriously! But she was most often like that to. If she didn't go with him, Toka would just follow anyways. She sighed. "Fine."

Toka flew on the ground. "Come on cat! Use your nose! Just tell me where to fly." Toka invited. Nightfeather crawled onto his back as they flew through the night. Nightfeather sniffed the air, searching for either the captors scent, the jeeps, Keena's, Sunfall's or Luxray's scent. Soon she caught the gasoline smell. Disgusting. It headed south.

"Toka go south! That's the way the jeep went!" Toka nodded and followed her demand. _Hold on Keena. I'm coming._

* * *

Keena woke up in slight pain. Then she felt a bump. Pain seared through her chest and she let out a small squeak. "Oh. Little girl is awake." She heard a female voice. She opened her eyes to see a blonde lady.

From what she could see, Keena was in a vehicle. The forest was moving fast outside the window. When Keena went to get up she found that she couldn't. She struggled against the binds. Her hands were tightly tied behind her back and her arms were pressed tight to her sides. Her legs were bound at her thighs, knees and ankles.

Keena panicked. She struggled harder and her chest was hurting bad. Then it dawned on her. These people kidnapped her. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound strong. But her voice came out quiet and strained.

The people laughed. "It took you long enough to figure it out girl." said the driver. He had blueish green hair and a nasally sounding voice. They laughed.

"Why did you take me!?" Keena said more strongly this time.

"Such cliché questions. You'll find out soon enough." Said the blonde woman. Keena knew it was useless to ask anything else. She fought the urge to cry, both from the pain and the thought of dying with these people. But she couldn't help but wonder how her pokemon were.

* * *

**Ok not much to say now. **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Start of a battle

**I don't have much to say for thee author notes. Just enjoy the chapter please!**

**Please Review! I'm always looking for suggestions for this story and if you would like to see Keena in another situation please do tell!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Prunia sat in her cramped cell. Her body was stiff from the past 4 months of inactivity. At least she thought it was 4 months. It had been so long she couldn't tell. The last time the women saw the the sky was when she saw her daughter run off onto her pokemon journey.

Her Espeon named Mystic was also with her. Her Vaporeon named Vatten was not. He had been critically injured and was most likely under someone else's care, but at least he wasn't in this horrid place.

Prunia's chestnut brown hair was greasy and full of knots. Her captors hadn't allowed her to bathe. Her backbone and hips were also jutting out. They fed her and kept her hydrated, but only so she wouldn't die. She was wearing a large shirt that was tattered and dirty. Her pants were ripped open at the knees and she was barefoot.

They often beat her to try and get the information they needed out of her. Prunia was wise and learned many facts from her own grandmother. Her captors needed that information and she refused to give it. Prunia did not like to think about how she ended up in this cell.

_Flashback_

Prunia was making a salad for herself around noon. She almost made extra, until she remembered her daughter was gone. She couldn't help but be worried for the small girl. But Prunia knew Keena could take care of herself. Mystic and Vatten were outside training the battle moves. Although they didn't fight competivitly, the two pokemon wanted to keep up their skills.

All Prunia could think about was Keena. But Prunia had once been a successful pokemon trainer as well. She had defeated Cynthia of Sinnoh and most of the Elite 4 of each region. She knew Keena could do it, if she set her mind to it.

Then she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who would be visiting a countryside residence, she opened the door. "Heath Inspector." Said a tall man. He was wearing a thick coat and a scarf that covered most of his face. He was carrying a clipboard.

"I didn't call any health inspector." Prunis replied.

"Please Ma'am. The hospital sent me to check your property and all residents thoroughly for any sign of the sickness that once ran rampant. They don't want another outbreak." The man replied.

It was sensible. Prunia believed him and allowed him into the house. Worst mistake of her life. The man sat on her couch and spoke into a communicator. She couldn't understand him, he spoke too quiet. Then he began looking all over the house but never seemed to throughly inspect objects.

The man took off his jacket and scarf, only to reveal a large, red 'R'. Prunia grabbed the knife she had been using to cut the salad. She knew who he was. This man was a grunt of the infamous Team Rocket.

Suddenly two more grunts burst in through the door. One was holding ropes and a knife. The other was holding Mystic and Vatten by their necks. Both were beaten up badly. Mystic looked unconscious and Vatten was barely breathing, but awake.

Prunia knew she stood no chance against three men who weremmuch larger then her. She didn't have any more pokemon either. Mystic and Vatten were most likely beaten outside while she was busy with the so called health inspector. "We are going to need to tell us what we want to know. Then we'll be on our way." Said the first one.

"And what would that be?" Prunia snarled. She backed into the corner, the grunts surrounding her. The first one smirked.

"We already know you are a descendent of the legendary Rin. I'm sure you already know the legend of Snow Lake." he said. Prunia's eyes widened. How could they know that? "So if you could answer our questions we will be on our way."

"And what would those questions be?" Prunia asked.

"Where is this so called Snow Lake? And where is your daughter?" he asked.

"Why the hell would I ever tell you?" Prunia hollered. Then she lunged at the man holding her pokemon. She managed to stab him in the shoulder. He then dropped the pokemon and pressed his hands to the wound. Then the one holding the knife stabbed Prunia in he arm.

She cried out in pain and he quickly grabbed her and tied her up. "So you do know. I guess we will just take you with us." He said, then punched her hard, almost knocking her out. Prunia saw Vatten stand up with great struggle. He looked at the Vaporeon. "You're still awake?" He said with disgust.

Vatten tried to use Hydro Pump, but it only came out as a Water Gun. He was to weak. It the man was sent stumbling back anyways. Vatten leaped onto the man holding Prunia and bit his arm hard. The man howled in pain and slashed Vatten down his side.

Vatten collapsed on the floor, his wound bleeding heavily. "Vatten!" Prunia cried out. She tried pushing against her captors to get to her injured Vaporeon. But the men dragged her outside and threw her into the vehicle, and knocked her out. Mystic was also thrown into a cage beside her.

_End of Flashback_

Prunia hoped Vatten was still alive somewhere. While she sat there, pondering over what happened to the Vaporeon, a Team Rocket grunt walked in. "Is it another interagation?" She said mockingly. They would often beat to to try and get the info from her.

The man walked in and put her in handcuffs. He didn't say a word and he lead her towards a room. It had many security cameras that covered the entire building. "Why have you brought me here?" She asked, puzzled. The man didn't say anything.

Then a woman by the name of Michelle. She worked under Giovanni and was in charge of the Kanto Team Rocket base. She had sleek, blonde hair that reached her butt. She had menacing, green eyes and a tall, curvy frame.

"These cameras show images from the Sinnoh region. As you know, we are in the Kanto region but we thought you would like to watch the show." She said. She spoke with such a smooth and calm voice she sounded evil. Prunia knew Michelle was up to something. She just didn't know what.

* * *

2 hours of agony passed by as Keena lay in the back seat, holding back cries of pain. The jeep was going fast and hit many pot holes and bumps in the rode. Unable to stabilize herself, Keena was forced to ride out the movement. He wound became more pained with each bump.

Then the vehicle slowed down. The light from the windows disappeared and the road became smoother. Keena's breathing was ragged and she treys to steady. The pain in her chest was agonizing. All she wanted was for it to go away.

The smoother road helped. As the pain ebbed away slowly, she sat up as best she could and looked out the window. The walls surrounding the smooth, and looked concrete from the jeeps headlights.

Then they stopped and the driver got out of the vehicle. Before the woman left she spoke to Keena. "By the way kid my name's Cassidy and that was Butch driving just so you know." She snickered and exited the car. She could hear them talking to other people, but couldn't understand what they were saying.

Through the tinted windows, she saw people carrying what seemed like boxes from her angle of view. Then the door beside her head opened. The man, who's name she assumed was Butch, smirked at her.

"Let's go kid." He said, he had a nasally voice. Gently, her picked up up and out of the Jeep. He was being strangely careful of her wound. Then Keena remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt. She only had bandages covering the shoulder to waist wound. "You've been in enough pain from the looks of it. I may be bad but I ain't cruel." He told her. Keena gave the man a grateful look.

She went to reply but her voice was stuck in her throat. Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy. "Sleep while you can kid." Butch told her. Keena almost didn't hear him, she was already drifting into sleep.

* * *

Butch carried the small girl towards the base entrance. He felt a twinge of regret and guilt for kidnapping her and bringing her here. She was probably completely innocent. He didn't even know what Giovanni's had planned for her.

But Butch nor Cassidy knew his real intentions. But he did as he was ordered. There was a bedroom he was supposed to take her too. This room would be the place they would detain her from what he overheard. It was nice for a cell. It had a rather comfy bed, and reminded him of a bedroom.

He placed the sleeping girl on the bed and untied the ropes. He left and closed the door, locking it. Butch was tempted to stay and guard the door, but a voice from his communicator broke his thoughts. "Butch, we need you on the bottom floor. The Luxray and Eevee you captured have gone berserk. We need backup!"

Butch reluctantly went to the basement to detain the pokemon. He sent Raticate into the fray of the battle once he got there. The Luxray and Eevee might have been unconscious not long ago, but they sure were lively.

It didn't take long for Team Rocket to surround the pokemon. Then one stepped forward and a Jumpluff emerged from their pokeball. "Jumpluff, Stun Spore!" He yelled. His pokemon did just as he commanded and Sunfall and Shadowbolt became paralyzed. "Ok, now sleep powder!"

Jumpluff danced around in the air and put the pokemon to sleep. Two people picked them up and threw them into separate cages. "Hey Butch, boss wanted to talk to you in his office. Cassidy is waiting to report as well." Said his superior. Butch nodded and left for Giovanni's office.

* * *

"Who is that white haired girl?" Prunia asked. She hadn't got a good look at her face.

Michelle scoffed. "You can't tell what your own daughter looks like?" She laughed like a maniac. Prunia's eyes widened. It was Keena. But from what she could see she was wounded badly. And now, Team Rocket found her. "It took us a long time to find her. Elusive girl she is. But we caught her in no time." Michelle told the mother.

Prunia became enraged. "Let her go!" She hollered. Michelle laughed again.

"Oh and how are you going to make us?" Michelle mocked. "Now watch." She said, forcing Prunia to watch the video.

* * *

"How much further Nightfeather?" Toka complained. He was getting tired of flying and Nightfeather told him to fly left, then right. From what he told her the winds changed direction a lot in the air and she couldn't properly track the jeep.

"Shut up and listen to me! The winds screw up the smells! Besides, the scent is getting stronger. Just keep following my directions and we will get there." Nightfeather snapped at him. He could feel her claws lightly scraping his back.

Toka could tell from the tone of her voice she was frustrated and angry. Keena had practically saved her and she couldn't return the favor. It was making her angry with herself and the cat channeled her rage into whatever she could. And for know, it was him.

Toka sighed and continued following her orders. They were headed towards. Lake from what he could see. There was also mountains close to it. This was rather interesting.

* * *

**Alright so I'm going to let my readers decide what I should evolve Sunfall into. The two choices are Leafeon and my own flying/psychic type (I think I'll call it Kazeon, Kaze is 'wind' in Japanese, I think so don't quote me on that) I'm probably going to do Kazeon anyways. **

**Also I'm glad I finally got to add in how Prunia is doing. what did you think?**

**Im always open to suggestions in my stories. **

**Review! **


	25. Chapter 24: His Son

**Alright not much to say **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon!**

**Also just a heads up for the ranks in Team Rocket. They don't really have system of ranks in any Team sit seems so I used 5 ranks from bottom to top. (Private, Lieutenant, Major, Colonel, General) I thought it best to use Military Ranks.**

**Also just as a warning there is a small one sided lime in this chapter. This fanfic was rated T for a reason**

* * *

Butch met Cassidy waiting outside Giovanni's office. She was tapping her foot, annoyed. "What took so long Butch! You know the boss isn't a patient man!" She said angrily. She stomped into his office, her high heels clicking with each step. Butch rolled his eyes and followed.

Giovanni was sitting in a large leather chair behind an oak desk. He was on video chat with and tall, curvy, blonde girl. "Good job Michelle. Then plan is coming on just as planned. Keep up the work." He said in a deep, yet smooth voice.

Michelle nodded on the screen. "Of course sir." She said before the video chat was cut off. Giovanni turned to Butch and Cassidy who were both standing near the door. He sighed.

"Come in you two. And close the door, you both deserve to know the plan. You've done good, consider this your reward." Giovanni told them. Butch closed the door and joined Cassidy who was sitting on a chair in front of Giovanni's desk.

"Yes boss. It would be an honour." Cassidy said, looking please. _She's always trying to please Giovanni. _Butch thought to himself. Giovanni turned to the duo and called his Persian. It crawled onto the desk and began to purr when he stroked it's cheeks.

"Alright so you both have heard of the Legend of Rin and Snow Lake right?" They nodded. "And I'm sure you both remember the woman we took prisoner almost 5 months ago at the main base. Her name is Prunia Nevasca. Around the time I had people looking for a shaman who lives in the deep woods somewhere in Johto. Apparently, Rin had a child before he died and Prunia is one of his descendants. That white haired girl I had you two kidnap was her daughter Keena. Do you remember the prophecy in that legend?"

They shook their heads. Butch remembered being told the legend when he was a child. He couldn't really remember the fine details of the story, just that the world was in trouble, Mew was dying so Rin sacrificed his life in Snow Lake for the Mew. Giovanni sighed. "Its said 'A girl with hair white as snow and eyes the most beautiful of violet will save us. The silver lake will bring power to save life.' Keena could be that girl. But we aren't sure. Her hair could simply be dyed that color and her eyes may not be violet. I have my son in there making sure she is the right girl. As everyone on Team Rocket knows we are trying to take over the Kanto and Johto regions."

Suddenly his face darkened. Persian quit purring and laid flat on the desk. Giovanni spoke in a deep and evil sounding voice. His smirk grew on his face. "But that's not enough. I want all the regions. The world! And with this girl walking out and about she could ruin my entire plan. If we find Snow Lake and destroy it, Mew's power will decrease and the three legendary beasts will be ours to control. Team Rocket will rule the entire world!" Giovanni finished. He ended up laughing maniacally.

Butch eyes widened. Sure he wanted to take over Kanto and Johto like everyone else in Team Rocket. But he was a little freaked out by the idea of the entire world. If they got caught, it would mean lifetime in prison or worse. He wasn't sure if he could do this. Butch looked over to Cassidy. She was grinning like a lunatic. She looked like she wanted in on Giovanni's big plan. Butch didn't say anything though and waited as Giovanni calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm promoting you both to Major's. As you know, I lead Team Rocket, General. Under me is Michelle and 4 others, the Colonels. You will work under them, more specifically Colonel Conner Zuchis. You will be working solely in Sinnoh now. I expect more hard work to be done. 8 others will be working with you as well." Giovanni told them.

Butch processed what just happened. He now knew Giovanni's true intentions. Also, he was now promoted to Major which was a big honour. Most Team Rocket grunts were either Privates or Lieutenants. But Butch wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try and rule over the world. All throughout history, every time one nation or leader tried to take over to much land, they were defeated either through corruption, or wars. Trying to rule to much land never worked so why did Giovanni think he could do any better?

Butch thought it best to keep his mouth shut on the matter. If their boss thought he was disloyal in any way, Butch would immediately be kicked out. "Any questions before I send you to Conner?" Giovanni said. Butch thought for a moment. When he captured the girl, Keena, he couldn't help but feel guilt. And now Giovanni's son was interrogating her but which son? He had 3 kids but Butch couldn't remember their names. One was a Colonel in the Kanto region, and the other two were spies who kept the status as pokemon trainers.

Butch wanted to know. "Which of your son's were checking on that girl?" he asked. Giovanni just smirked.

* * *

Keena woke up not long after she fell asleep. The pain in her chest kept her from falling back asleep. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. At first she thought she was back in the hospital, and that kidnapping had all just been a dream. But she was wrong. The bed she was on was surprisingly soft. There wasn't much in what she guessed was her cell. Just a bed, bedstand, closet and a separate room which she guessed was a bathroom. There were no decorations or windows. She could barely make out the doorway out, which blended with the wall.

The man who had taken her here, whose name was Butch, seemed nice enough, for a bad guy. The woman, who she remembered as Cassidy, seemed like a snobby bitch. Keena got off the bed and walked around the small room. Her legs were stiff and sore from not walking in the last couple days. The stiffness and pain in her chest would make it impossible to make any fast movements. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in a full body mirror.

Her pure white hair was a mess. It stuck out in all directions on her head. Her feather was still in perfect condition thank god. Bandages were looped around her left shoulder and all round her chest from under her arms to just above the end of her ribcage. Pink showed through the thick bandaging, which signaled that the wound was very irritated from the Jeep ride. Some of the edges of the fabric were fraying. She needed to change them soon.

She wasn't wearing a top, so she only had the bandage to cover her bosom. She was wearing the shorts she had on when the Rhyperior attacked her. Lastly, she was barefoot since she hadn't been wearing shoes in bed at the hospital. Even if she wanted to escape, Keena wouldn't look very decent even if she made it to the nearest town. She sighed and washed her face in the sink. The cold water felt nice on her hot face.

Suddenly she heard the door creak open. Someone was inside the room. She heard the door close again. She walked out the door and saw a certain blone haired boy she remembered so well. "Hey Keena. Long time no see."

* * *

"You sent_ Lucus_ to talk to her!? Are you insane?" Butch hollered. He had heard stories of the 17 year old. Giovanni spoiled his youngest son rotten so he had anything he wanted. This included woman.

"What I do is none of your concern. Now if there are no more questions you best leave. Conner must have lots of work for the two of you." Giovanni said calmly.

Butch stormed out of the room, Cassidy following. When they were far enough away, Cassidy scowled at her partner. "What the hell Butch! Are you trying to make us look bad in front of the boss?" She was pissed, not that he cared.

"You know what that Lucus kid is like. We can't leave him alone with that girl." Cassidy glared at him.

"Oh don't tell me you are regretting our orders. Are you really feeling guilty?" Cassidy told him. Butch realized she was right.

"Tell Connor I wasn't feeling good and that I left for my dorm for the night. I need to think." Butch said before taking off towards Keena's cell.

* * *

Keena was stunned to see Lucus. She didn't think Team Rocket had any fights to pick with the teenager. "Lucus! What are you doing here?" She walked out of the bathroom. He didn't answer her question. Instead, he stared at her. His eyes travelled up and down her body.

"What happened to you?" He asked. He took a couple steps toward Keena. She began to feel self conscious and backed away.

"Rhyperior attack." She said evenly.

"Don't worry, I can help with the pain." He said. Keena was kinda pissed. Here they were, in a prison cell and he was hitting on her.

She continued backing away from him. "I'm fine." Keena told him. Then her back hit the wall. _Shit. _she thought.

Suddenly Lucus lunged forward and leaned over her. He used his arms to trap her there so she couldn't escape. Keena gulped. She couldn't fight back with her wound and he knew it. "I'm not the person you think I am." he told her.

"If you're talking about being an arrogant, hormonal teenager, then I do know you." Keena hissed back. Lucus' eyes narrowed. His chocolate brown eyes looked deep into her eyes. One of his hands ran through her white hair and he studied it carefully.

"Well then what I have to say might surprise you." Lucus told her. Keena glared at him. She froze under his touch as his fingers ran through her hair. Then he leaned down to her ear. One of Lucus' hands was on her bare hip, the other on her neck. She couldn't move. She felt his tongue run down her neck and it felt disgusting. Then he whispered into her ear. "I'm Giovanni's son. Thought you might want to know that." He snickered as he nibbled on her ear.

Keena was surprised by this new info. She felt his mouth travel from her ear to her neck as he sucked. She didn't like that and tried to push on his chest. Her muscles tensed at the push and she whimpered slightly at the pain in her chest. Lucus snickered. "I wasn't lying when I flirted with you before. I find you very attractive Keena. Just be with me and I can get you out of this stinky cell and you can stay with me in my room. It's a lot nicer. _Come on. _I can always report back to father later." Keena tried pushing him away again.

Lucus pulled away and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She just scowled. "Why the hell would I want to be with a tool like you?" She spat at him. Lucus didn't like that and grabbed her wrists forcefully. He pinned them above her head and she cried out from pain. He put a knee between her legs so she was completely immobile.

"Whether you like it or not you are mine now." Lucus said. Then he leaned down and kissed her hard. It was a bruising kiss. Keena closed her eyes. She was completely immobile and at his mercy. How was she going to get out of this? Her innocence was going to be stolen from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

One of Lucus' hands went to his pocket. He pulled out two handcuff like gadgets. He dropped one and put the other over Keena's wrists. It stuck to the wall and held her arms in the air so Lucus had the use of both hands. He placed his hands on Keena's chest and gently massaged her breast. She gasped and he took that moment to push his tongue into her mouth. She was disgusted by the feeling of his wet muscle exploring her mouth.

His hands then travelled downward. One hand travelled to her well rounded ass, squeezing the cheek. The other placed itself a little to high on the inside of thigh. Keena felt so helpless to him, she couldn't do anything. Then she had an idea. Keena opened her mouth more so her plan would work. Lucus took her open mouth as an invitation and deepened the kiss. This was her chance.

Keena bit down hard on his tongue. He backed away howling in pain. Keena then headbutted him and he took a couple steps back. Keena took that time to kick him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. She glared down at him. After a couple of moments Lucus looked up. He had a beast like look on his face. Lucus grabbed her wrists, which were still bound, and took her off the wall. He picked up the small girl and through her roughly onto the bed. Even though the bed was soft, Keena cried out loudly in pain. Lucus took that second to take handcuff off her wrist, separate them and crawled on top of her. He pinned each of her wrists to a different bedpost.

Keena looked up at him fearfully. She knew exactly what he was planning. "You should have taken my offer when you had the chance. That was a good move you pulled there too." Lucus leaned down until his face was millimeters from her. She could feel his breath on her face. "You try that again, and I'll do worse then throw you on a bed." Lucus closed the distance and pushed his tongue in again. Keena knew she couldn't escape. She felt his hands travel to her shorts and slowly take them off. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

Butch walked towards the door and there was a guard on duty. He immediately seen Butch. "No one is allowed inside." he said.

"You're off the hook. I'm taking over guard duty." Butch said thinking quickly. The guard nodded and took off down the hallway. Butch had to wait for the guard to be far away enough to go inside. Then he heard a cry of pain. Butch didn't like Giovanni's kid but was forced to put up with him. Once the guard was out of earshot, he knocked on the door.

"Lucus! Your father wants to know your report! He needs to know now!" This was the only way to get him out of there. Lucus was always trying to please his father. Butch heard a voice answer him.

"Can't he wait?!" He hollered back.

"No!" Butch yelled back. He knew damn well what he was doing in there. Butch didn't want a young girl to go through something like that.

Keena's lips were bruised. Her shorts were down to her knees. Thankfully, Lucus was slow so he hadn't gotten far. He looked angry. Lucus licked up Keena's neck and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back soon babe." Lucus said he took the handcuffs off and placed them in his pockets. Then he opened the door and left. Keena immediately pulled up her shorts and just layed on the bed, thankful for once the Giovanni was an impatient man.

Then another man walked in, closing the door. He had greenish, blue hair and looked older then Lucus. Keena pushed herself against the wall and tried to looked strong. Not that helped much. "Stay back!" She yelled, her voice straining. Butch looked over the girl. Her bandages were out of place and her shorts weren't buttoned up. Fear was evident in her eyes.

Butch sat down on the bed beside her. Poor girl looked terrified. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Keena didn't believe him and moved away.

"How can I trust you?" Keena said, spite rolling off her tongue.

"How can I trust you not to fight me? I've heard stories ya know." Butch said. It was true. He had heard of the strange white and black haired girl released smuggled pokemon and freeing hostages. Butch looked down. "I'm sorry." He said.

Keena was surprised by this. Why was a Rocket grunt apologizing to her? "Dammit, I'm so confused!" He hollered, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Why?" Keena asked. She stayed away from him, but was interested. "Go on tell me."

* * *

"That's it! Right there! That's where we have to go Toka!" Nightfeather screeched happily. She pointed with her claw towards a mountain near a lake. Drop me off there!"

Toka flew low and Nightfeather jumped off him and into the trees. "You gonna be fine on your own?" Toka asked the cat. Nightfeather nodded.

"Yes I will. Go back to Solaceon town and direct Flamefoot here when he wakes up." Nightfeather told him. Toka nodded and flew off.

_Don't worry Keena! I'm coming!_

* * *

"Shadowbolt! Are you awake?" Sunfall whispered through the bars of his cage. Shadowbolt stirred. He looked tiredly at the Eevee.

"Are you alright Sunfall?" He asked, trying to stand up. But his cage was to small to allow him to stand up. His fur pushed through the top bars as the large Luxray tried to stand up.

"I'm fine just a sore paw. We need to get out of here! But these bars are to strong I can't break them! Can you?"

"I'll try." Shadowbolt said. He couldn't properly hit the bars thanks to the tiny cage so he used thunderbolt. The metal bars only absorbed the electricity. "Damn no good."

"Just keep trying!"

* * *

'What do you have to report Lucus?" Giovanni asked his son.

"Her hair is completely white dad. But her eyes are only half violet. The part of the iris surrounding the pupil is completely violet. The other part is still brown." Lucus told him. Giovanni looked at his hair which was tousled. His clothes were also more off center then they would be if he had just been walking around.

"Good. Thank you. You can retire to your bedroom for the night. Go now." Giovanni said. Lucus looked shocked at being told what to do.

"But, Father, I was going to-" His dad cut him off.

"You need your sleep and I will not be having you assault that young girl. It's bad for my reputation." Giovanni said strictly.

"But Father-"

"Go to bed son. You need your rest." He sad angrily. Not wanting to angry his father, Lucus left for the top floor with his bedroom.

* * *

Toka flew back to Solaceon Town as fast as he could. Just as he arrived, Flamefoot and Rono were walking around outside, being told what happened by Stannis. Stannis saw him. "Toka, Do you think you could take Flamefoot to the base? Police forces still haven't arrived and we have to wait for them." Stannis said.

Flamefoot looked horrible. He had fear in his eyes. Rono was in the same state. "Ya I can."

"Wait! Let me come! I owe it to her!" Rono said. Everyone looked suspious but Stannis nodded his approval.

"Ok, I can't carry you both. Just follow me." Toka said. "Try not to fall behind." Toka took off with Flamefoot and Rono running down below.

* * *

**OK that's it for this chapter. It was really long but I wanted to get alot into this chapter. Review!**

**BTW i think i'll use Kazeon, still not sure yet**


	26. Chapter 25: Start the rescue!

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon.**

**Review!**

* * *

Konan was sitting near the waters edge of Valor Lake. It didn't take the expierenced pokemon trainer long to sweep through the Kanto Region. Now he has 24 out of the 32 badges he needed to enter the World Championships. He remembered Keena telling him on the train that she was in Sinnoh for her second set of badges. Maybe he would see her.

Konan was in Sinnoh for his last set of badges as well. So far he had only been to Pastoria for the Fen badge because that was the first city he had been able to visit. Once he finished, Konan wanted to meet up with Keena and go along with her on her journey. He knew how lonely it could be travelling alone even with pokemon. Plus, he wouldn't be doing anything for the next year and he could give Keena tips. It would be fun.

He stared at the night sky with Greninja beside him. Greninja had been his first pokemon and one of his best friends. Konan guessed it was about 3 in the morning. But he just couldn't sleep. Something just felt wrong and that kept him from his slumber. So he just spent the passing hours staring at the stars, wondering what was wrong.

But in the sky a black figure flew. It had a familiar shape he saw back in Kalos. _Is that a Noivern? Couldn't be. They are native to Kalos._ Then the pokemon flew low and something jumped off its back. It hovered above the trees for a moment then took off quickly. This peaked his and Greninja's interests. Konan turned to his pokemon.

"Greninja, see if you can follow that figure that jumped off the flying pokemon's back. I'll try and keep the flying one in sight. Greninja nodded and sped off silently into the shadows. Konan ran through the woods keeping his eyes on the flying pokemon. As he watched it fly, he became sure it was a Noivern. After a couple minutes of running, the Noivern began to get further and further away. Konan was also slowing down from his sprint.

Since he couldn't keep up with it, he climbed up a tree and watched it. Far ahead, he could see bright lights that signaled a town or city. He lost track of the Noivern because it was simply to far away. "Dammit." he cursed out loud. After about ten minutes he was ready to give up on the pokemon. Then he saw it again. It was heading his direction which seemed strange.

As it got closer Konan climbed down the tree so he could follow it again. This time though, it was flying a lot closer to the trees. It passed right above him and a gust of wind sent his hair wild. The tops of the trees bent with the force of the wind. Konan started to sprint after it but as he ran he heard something behind him. He looked behind his and two large shapes were running full speed at him.

They were moving to fast. Konan tried to get off the path but ended up colliding with the smaller one. He tripped up the pokemon and they both fell. The pokemon ended up landing on top of him. "OW!" He hollered. The pokemon was heavy so he had trouble getting up. He managed to free himself and looked at the pokemon. The other running pokemon slowed to a stop and walked over to them.

It was a Typhlosion with a Rhyperior. That was rare especially in the wild. Konan decided it was best to apologize. "Sorry about that!" He said. The Typhlosion just grunted it's forgiveness and looked in the sky, looking for the Noivern. "What were you following that pokemon for?" He asked it. His answer was just a bunch of grunts and wails. Konan facepalmed. He couldn't understand pokemon! He must have looked stupid.

He looked up and saw a scar on the Typhlosion's foot. It looked like a flame. Then Konan remembered something. Keena had a Typhlosion named Flamefoot and it had a flame like scar. This couldn't be her pokemon? He might as well ask before it took off. "Are you Flamefoot? One of Keena's pokemon?"

The Typhlosion's eyes widened as he sniffed the boy. It nodded. Konan's eyes lit up. This was awesome! "Where is Keena now? I'd like to see her!" He said happily. Flamefoot looked taken aback. The Rhyperior beside it looked uncomfortable. "Is she ok?"

Then he felt a gust of wind from above him. He looked up to see the Noivern land nicely beside him. It looked a little angry. It said something to the pokemon and they answered back and pointed at him. The Noivern glared at him and began to stalk forward towards him. Konan stepped back. Before Noivern could attack Flamefoot intervened telling the Noivern something.

It's anger immediately disappeared at whatever Flamefoot told him. It was times like these Konan wished he could understand them. The two got into a small conversation and the Noivern looked a little disgusted by the end of it. It looked at him and back at Flamefoot who nodded. Though mad, the Noivern walked up to Konan and bent down low. It looked at him and twitched it's head towards it's back. Signaling Konan to get on.

Konan was very shocked. But slowly climbed onto the pokemon. He gripped the fur on it's neck and as soon as he had a firm grip, it flew into the air. Within a few powerful flaps it was soaring. It felt nice to feel the wind in his hair but when he looked down the trees were far below him. Konan clutched even tighter onto the Noivern.

He would never admit it out loud, but Konan was afraid of heights. Far below the trees were small and it freaked him out. The longer he looked the tighter his grip became. The Noivern must have noticed his fear and suddenly dived. Konan wrapped his arms around the pokemon and screamed in fear. Noivern pulled up before it hit the trees and did loop de loops and spirals in the air. Konan was shrieking with his eyes closed tight. This damn pokemon was playing with him!

Soon it slowed down and he could hear it laughing. Konan was a little mad but kept his grip on the pokemon. He was to scared to do anything but hold on.

When the young teenager did open his eyes the Noivern was headed for a small mountain. It was the one he saw at Valor Lake. The pokemon landed on the ground by the mountain. Flamefoot and the Rhyperior ran up to them in seconds. "So what exactly are we here for anyway?"

* * *

Greninja ran silently through the forest to find the pokemon that jumped from the flying one. His trainer, Konan, was going to follow the flying one. Quickly he approached the spot the pokemon jumped into the trees. Then he started to search for the mysterious pokemon. Greninja thought about how the pokemon was facing the mountain when it jumped so he took off towards it.

After crawling in the darkness for awhile he came across a strangly figured Sinnoh pokemon. In the shadows, it looks like a slim cat. It was sniffing the air heavily, looking for some sort of scent. Suddenly, it's head turned towards him. Then it pounced. With lighting speed the cat was on top of him in seconds. It was snarling and him and used crunch on him. It hurt and Greninja managed to push it off. He took a battle position, ready to fight. This wasn't a Sinnoh Native pokemon.

The cat, still growling asked him a strange question. "Who are you with?" it sounded like a female.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a deep voice. The cat's ears laid flat on her head and she bared her teeth.

"Who is your trainer?" She asked.

"Why would you need to know that?" He answered Her question with another question.

The cat looked frustrated. She scoffed and turned away from him, sniffing the air again. "I don't have time for you. I'm kind of busy." She said before walking away. Greninja was intrigued so he followed her.

"Who's your trainer if you have one? What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked angry that he was following. She then started to run very fast. He had a hard time keeping up. "Answer me! At least tell me your name!"

Suddenly she stopped and Greninja almost collided with her. She was then face to face with him. The cat was much smaller then him but her eyes burned with fury. "If you _must _know my name is Nightfeather. I do have a trainer and I'm trying to find her! Now go away!" She said speeding off again.

Greninja just continued to follow her. "I saw you jump off that flying pokemon. Does he have something to do with it?"

"Go away Frog!" She called back. Greninja couldn't keep up the fast pace for much longer. He had to stop her or something. Then he got an idea. Greninja jumped onto the cat's back and held on tight. She snarled at him and stopped only to jump and twist in odd ways trying to get him off. Greninja couldn't hold his grip on her very long and was soon sent into a tree. "What is your problem! Can't you see I'm in a hurry!"

She glared at him. He stared into her emerald eyes that burned with rage. But sorrow also showed though. He thought it best just to tell her who he was. "My name is Greninja. My trainer is Konan. Now I would like to know what you are doing at 3 in the morning." The cat looked surprised when he mentioned Konan's name.

"I know a boy named Konan. I met him once on a train." Nightfeather remembered. Keena was good friends with the young man and decided it best if she had an ally in getting Keena out. "My trainer is Keena. She got captured by Team Rocket and now I need to find her." She said much more quietly. Sadness was evident in her voice. She sat down in the moonlight and stared at the ground.

Greninja thought back to Konan and how he talked about the white haired girl. Konan often talked about Keena and he had once met her a few months back. "We could help you out." He suggested. It must be horrible to lose your trainer so he wanted to help her out.

She sighed. "Fine. But ride on my back. You won't be able to keep up with me and I am stronger then I look." She told him. Not wanting to argue, Greninja climbed onto her back held on tight. She sniffed the air and started to run around the small mountain. She seemed to be following a scent. He didn't interrupt her to ask. The trees started to thin out and soon they came to a small field. She stopped.

Greninja looked around and there was an almost invisible path. It seemed like vehicles had passed over the ground many times before. On the other side was a dark cave. She looked towards the cave. "That's where we need to go." She said. As Nightfeather started to pad towards the blackness, Greninja jumped off her.

"Just wait. How is Konan and the others going to find this place?" He asked. Nightfeather thought for a moment.

"Well, you go find them and bring them here. Flamefoot, Toka and Rono are on their way as well. I think it was Toka you saw me jump off of earlier. you can lead them here. Flamefoot also has a pretty good sense of smell. He can follow my scent inside the cave." She said. It was a very smart plan.

"You'll be fine on your own?" He asked her. Nightfeather just nodded. She started to pad towards the cave. "Good luck." He told her. Then he started to run back towards his trainer. In the sky, he saw the flying pokemon with Konan on his back. The pokemon landed in the trees pretty far away from him. So ran as fast as he could to reach them quickly.

* * *

Flamefoot ran on the ground swiftly. Earlier he woke up in the hospital and everyone was gone except Rono. Of course he panicked until Stannis managed to calm him down. He was told Keena, Sunfall and Shadowbolt were captured by Team Rocket and that Toka and Nightfeather were gone to find them. When Toka returned to Solaceon Town, Flamefoot and Rono were to follow him to where Nightfeather was.

Flamefoot would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Keena was the first person to show him kindness. Flamefoot didn't want her to get hurt. She was to kind and selfless. He wanted to do all he could to get her out of there.

Toka landed with Konan looking a little sick near the mountain. The boy got off the Noivern and clutched the nearest tree. "I do not want to do that again." He said.

"Flamefoot, you got a good sense of smell right? Find Nightfeather's scent." Toka ordered. He began to sniff the air when something jumped out from the bushes panting. It looked sort of like a frog. Konan looked at it.

"Where have you been Greninja?" He asked the pokemon and stumbled towards the frog.

Greninja looked at the pokemon. "Are you Flamefoot, Toka and Rono?" He asked. Flamefoot nodded but looked confused. He never met this pokemon so how did he know his name? "I ran into a cat named Nightfeather who said to find you."

"Wait you know Nightfeather? Sweet! Take us to her!" Toka said.

"Follow me." Greninja said. He walked off into the woods with the other pokemon following. Konan looked confused because he couldn't understand them but followed anyways.

They followed the strange pokemon to a cave in the side of the mountain. "Nightfeather said you could follow her scent in the cave." he told Flamefoot.

Flamefoot nodded and easily found her scent in the small space. The other pokemon followed him into the cave. To help them see, Flamefoot expelled a small amount of fire out of his neck for light.

Soon they came to a tunnel and there was light at the end of it. It was the entrance to the Rockets base. Flamefoot stopped the fire from his neck so they wouldn't be noticed. One guard was posted in front so nobody could sneak in. "Damn. What are we gonna do about him?" Rono asked. Then they looked at Konan. He looked a little freaked out. Poor guy didn't know what was happening.

Greninja had an idea. "I'll sneak in and find a uniform for Konan. Then he can sneak us in." said the frog. It was a good idea. The pokemon nodded and Greninja left. He crawled on the wall upside down so he wouldn't be seen. Konan tried to follow his pokemon but was stopped by Toka. He looked angry but stayed put. Now they just had to wait for Greninja's return.

* * *

Nightfeather walked through the darkness, following the scents of cheap perfume and gasoline. She didn't know the Greninja she met earlier, but she had no choice but to trust him.

Soon she came to a tunnel with light at the end of it. A person stood there as well. _Probably a guard._ She thought. This was a piece of cake. Nightfeather was good at getting past guards. Keeping low and in the shadow, Nightfeather crept closer and closer to the guard. When she got as close as she could without being spotted she stopped. Now all she needed was a distraction.

Nightfeather tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. She sent a very small Dark pulse attack hurtling behind the guard so not to get caught. The pulse hit the wall and caused a small explosion. The guard immediately looked in that direction and took a couple steps towards it. Nightfeather bolted into the building behind the guards back.

She ran down the hall and quickly and silently as possible. Nightfeather went into the nearest empty and dark room to think about what she was going to do now. This base would also need to have a ventilation system to regulate temperature. That would b her best bet for getting around unnoticed.

Keena was a prisoner to Team Rocket now and her best bet for finding her cell would be the basement. That's where she should go. She looked for an entrance into the vents in the room. Under the table she could feel cool gusts of air hitting her legs. There was a large metal piece jutting out of the wall with slits for air to pass through. It must be the vents. Using Night Slash, Nightfeather cut the metal thing off the wall. Sure enough, there was a small opening. For once Nightfeather was thankful she was smaller than average.

Before she proceeded into the vents, Nightfeather grabbed the metal piece with her claws and placed it in front of the opening, hoping it looked proper. The cat didn't want to give away the fact that she was there.

After a few minutes of crawling around she came to a dead end. She looked up and seen that the vent went straight up. Her only option was to climb up. That was going to be tough. Nightfeather stood up on two legs and tried to see how high it was but it was to dark. Then she pawed at the metal. Maybe she could get her claws through if it was thin enough.

Good thing the metal was thin. Barely a few millimeters thick. Nightfeather could get her thorn sharp claws through no problem. Nightfeather slowly made her way up the vent, ignoring the gust of cold air in her fur.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the top. By that point Nightfeather's paws were very sore. She retracted her claws. They had to hold her entire body weight which put a lot of strain on them. Nightfeather continued walking through the tunnels deciding to just keep going straight so she ignored all turns. Nightfeather came to an opening with another metal thing in front. From what she could see through the slits were many doors. The hallways was dark with very few lights on. There was also a soft carpet under her feet

Once again she used Night Slash on the metal to get out of the vents. She crawled out and placed the metal back on to avoid being caught once more. Nobody was out and about. Nightfeather pressed her ear to one room and swore she could hear snoring. The doors all had numbers on them. The room she was in front of was number 53. Sort of like a hotel.

Nightfeather walked down the hall and the numbers increased. By the end she was at 200. But rooms 200 and 199 had more space from the doors beside them. This indicated the rooms were much bigger. There was a large stair case at the end. Nightfeather couldn't smell or see anybody so she cautiously walked down the stairs. There was no staircase that went up so she was probably on the top floor.

As she descended the carpet turned to hard but smooth limestone. Nightfeather was surprised there was no people working. But it was about 3:30 am so most people were sleeping. After going down as least 7 large flights of stairs Nightfeather came to the bottom. The floor was hard cement underpaw so this was probably the prison cells.

Nightfeather crept silently in the shadows since someone was probably guarding this place. Nightfeather walked on and came to a very large room. Cells and cages lined the edges. In the corner there was a guard, but he had fallen asleep on duty. All the cages were empty except two.

With one sniff she recognized the pokemon. "Sunfall! Shadowbolt!" She hissed quietly. Sunfall's head shot up at her voice. Nightfeather ran up to their cages. Shadowbolt stayed lying down. He was exhausted from his earlier attempts at get free and fell asleep.

"Nightfeather! What are you doing here? They didn't catch you as well did they?" Sunfall asked.

"I'm here to get you guys out! Wake Shadowbolt up! We can talk later." Nightfeather said. Nightfeather went to the sleeping guard and slowly took his keys off his belt. She entered the keys into the slot and twisted to open Sunfall's cage. Then she did the same for Shadowbolt's cage while Sunfall woke him up.

"Wake up Shadowbolt! Nightfeathers here!" He whispered into his ear and harshly prodded his neck. Shadowbolt groaned and slowly opened his amber eyes. He looked around and saw that his cage was open. He slowly stepped out and stretched his cramped muscles. He looked at the Liepard and dipped his head I respect.

"Thank you Nightfeather. That cage was far to small." He said.

"No problem. Do you know where Keena is?" Nightfeather asked. Shadowbolt and Sunfall looked at her sadly, shaking their heads.

"We woke up here so we have no idea how we got here." Sunfall said. Shadowbolt nodded. Suddenly they heard the guard groan in his sleep. He was sitting awkwardly in his chair. "What are we gonna do about him?"

Nightfeather smirked. She carefully walked up to the guard and bit onto his shirt. She slowly dragged him off the chair and into an open cell. She left him on the floor and closed the door. "That should work." she said.

"Now lets go find Keena!" Sunfall said. The three pokemon went up stairs to find their friend.

* * *

Rono was standing in the dark with Flamefoot, Toka and the boy named Konan. It felt weird because he didn't really know these pokemon and this boy. It also seemed weird that they were going into an enemy base with such a large group. "Hey Flamefoot, won't it seem suspisous that a large group is entering the base at around 3 in the morning?"

Flamefoot looked at him surprised. Then he looked thoughtful. "Ya, I guess it would." he replied. "And how are Stannis and the police going to find their way here?" he asked.

Toka looked uncomfortable. He had seemed bothered ever since they entered the cave. "I don't know. I just know I don't like this place." He said. Being a flying/dragon type, he obviously felt strange underground.

"Maybe one of us should go back so the police know where to come." Rono said. Flamefoot nodded. It was sensible.

But before he could reply Toka spoke up. "I'll go! I can't stand this mountain." He volunteered instantly.

Rono stepped up. "I'll go with him. You stay with this boy and find your trainer Flamefoot." said Rono. Flamefoot didn't want them to leave, but it was best they did. Flmaefot reluctantly nodded his head.

"OK. Go now then." he said. Rono and Toka nodded and took off for the entrance of the cave. Konan looked confused as ever.

"Hey where are you going!" He called out trying to follow them. Flamefoot stopped him. Konan was very puzzled but didn't leave. "Well, I guess we just wait for Greninja then.

* * *

**OK not much else to say. Sorry I didn't get any Keena in there. But I needed to update everyone about the other characters positions. **

**Please review but no flames! And I'm always open to suggestions. **


	27. Chapter 26: A little chat

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon! **

**Enjoy this chapter! It takes place a little while in the past with Keena and Butch. **

* * *

_Approximately 2:30 am_

_"_Dammit, I'm so confused!" Butch hollered, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Why?" Keena asked. She stayed away from him, but was interested. "Go on tell me."

"Why would _you _want to know? Let alone talk to me? I kidnapped you. Brought you to this place and caused you pain." Butch said. It came out as a steam of sentences. Keena kept her distance on the corner f the bed but looked slightly concerned for him.

"I'm curious. Talk to me if you want." Keena said. "Why are you so frustrated?"

Butch sighed. He looked down to the ground and his greenish blue hair covered his face. "Where do I even begun?" He questioned, more to himself. "Well, I joined Team Rocket 6 years ago. I was 19 then. I had met Cassidy around that time too. She was nice enough. Cocky, but nice. We became great friends. I joined because Cassidy was joining and I also thought it would be cool to control a region or two. I was naïve. I thought it was going to turn out that way. Cassidy and I would help rule and we could have control of regions. Giovanni was also very persuasive. What he said made sense back then for why we should join. I wish now I hadn't listened to him. Now I know what I've gotten myself into. How could I have been such an idiot."

He stopped. Keena looked confused. She tried to make sense of what he just said. "So when you were 19 you met Cassidy and became friends. Giovanni then showed up and persuaded you to join Team Rocket. You joined because you thought it would be cool to rule a region or two. Does that sum it up?" Keena asked, summing up his small story.

Butch nodded. "Yea. That's about it. It was going good for the last couple years. But lately Giovanni has been getting us to do high scale smuggles, robberies and such. Most of us weren't told why, we were just given orders and told to follow them. I guess Giovanni thought Cassidy and I did good so we both got promoted. He also told us his real motives. What he wants is to take over the entire world."

Butch stopped talking. He took a deep breath before he continued talking. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not one person in history has ever succeeded so i dont know why the boss thinks he can do any better. And lately I've been wondering why I ever believed him. To be honest, I kinda feel guilty about bringing you here. Cassidy doesn't feel the same. She acts like a puppy. That girl would do anything for him."

"So whats making you so confused and frustrated?" Star said.

"I'm not sure whether I want to stay with Team Rocket or not. I'm starting to realize that Giovanni just wants all the power for himself. We are just his pawns. I think our mission of kidnapping you made me realize just how far Giovanni will go to achieve his goals. I don't want to be part of his big plan."

"Can't you just quit?" Keena asked the man.

Butch scoffed. "Of course not. I guess that was the fine print about joining. Giovanni wouldn't let me go. I sees me as a valuable soldier. i also know his plans and if i quit knowing that info Giovanni would have me hunted down so I couldn't say anything." He said. I made sense. Keena wouldn't put it past Giovanni not to kill Butch.

Even thought this man had captured her, she was finding it hard to dislike him. "So there is no way for you to get out of this?" Keena asked him another question.

"No. Unless death counts, not that that would help." Butch said downcast. "I'm sorry for coming in here. I didn't mean to stay and talk."

Keena felt bad for him. "It's ok. Nice to know Giovanni's true intentions." Keena said. "Why did you come here in the first place?" She asked. Keena didn't understand why he would come see her.

"Well, when we were with Giovanni, I asked him who he sent to check on you and when he said Lucus I sort of panicked. I know what he's like and it would be horrible to know he was doing something that I didn't try to stop. Nobody knows I'm here." Keena was surprised by his answer. She thought he was just looking for someone to talk to and that he was under orders.

"Well thank you. I appreciate what you did." Keena said looking at the floor. It was nice to know someone was against Lucus like herself. "I don't know how far he would have gone if you didn't come" Keena's mind floated back to the previous events. She remembered how his fingers felt on her bare skin. They were cold and she hated the way his touched her. Keena leaned over and hugged Butch's arm. "Really, thank you."

"I don't deserve your kindness. I brought you here remember." Butch said trying to shove her off.

Keena just held onto the older man tighter. "You needed someone to talk to which is something everyone needs. I'm lucky enough to be that someone. And you did manage to get Lucus away and that's something I can thank you for."

Butch looked down at her. The first thing he noticed was her bandages. It had an ugly pink color on her chest and the edges were fraying badly. "Is that wound hurting you?" Butch asked her. Keena looked surprised. She let go him and looked herself over.

"Actually ya, it's really sore."

"Would you like me to bring you some fresh bandages and ointment? This may not be a hospital but there is some first aid stuff here." Butch asked.

Keena nodded. "Ya, that would be great." She replied.

"Get some rest kid. It's 3 in the morning. I'll leave the stuff on the bedstand." Butch said. He got up and went the door. Keena was to tired to complain. She pulled the covers over herself and was asleep in seconds. Butch smiled. The little girl looked so cute. Butch left the room and headed for the Main Office. The building was very quiet and dark. The only people who were up at this time was the entrance guard and prison guard. And anybody else who decided to stay up this late.

Butch reached the Main Office and began to search for the First Aid kit. While looking, he heard something in the wall. It sounded like scratching and clawing on metal. But it was so quiet he just passed it off as him being to tired. He was probably just imagining it. He grabbed the kit and headed back for Keena's cell.

He set the kit on the bedstand and left for his dorm. He needed the sleep after his busy night.

* * *

_Back to the present, 3:50 am_

Konan sat on the hard, cold ground yawning. But no matter how tired he became, his eyelids never felt heavy. Konan didn't really know what was going on, but he felt like it was important. And what would Keena have to do with Team Rocket?

Konan looked down the tunnel saw Greninja climbing on the roof, out of sight of the guard. The frog reached him and Flamefoot in no time and dropped what seemed like clothes. Konan picked them up and it turned out to be a Team Rocket uniform.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Put it on?" Konan whispered to the pokemon. They nodded. "Why?" He asked. The pokemon pointed to the guard. "Are we supposed to sneak in?" He guessed. Greninja nodded.

Konan sighed. He pulled the jacket overtop his muscle shirt and the pants over his shorts. In the pockets he found an ID that had a face similar to his and the number 60. The name on it was Gabrielle Morman. "Is this supposed to be my identity?" He asked but more to himself. He put the ID card back into his pocket and put on the hat Greninja had brought.

"Alright, lets go." He said. Flamefoot and Greninja following him. When he went to go past the guard he was stopped.

"Show me your ID." The guard demanded. Konan's hand dived for the card in his pocket. He handed it to the guard who looked it over and nodded. "Why are your pokemon not in their pokeballs?" He asked.

Konan gaped for a moment, thinking of an excuse. "They don't like being inside their pokeballs. Its also easier for them to stay out for battles and work." He said quickly. The guard looked skeptical but allowed him to pass.

"You may proceed Gabrielle." He said stepping out of the way. Konan walked stiffly into the base, Greninja and Flamefoot following closely. Konan walked through the dark halls wondering what to do. Konan walked into one room which was rather pain. Just a table and a few chairs. Konan took a seat on one chair.

Soon he became so tired he nodded off and fell asleep in the chair.

"You should sleep to Flamefoot. You look dead on your feet." Greninja said.

Flamefoot shook his head. "What about you? Don't you need sleep?"

"I can go long periods of time without it. I'll keep watch. You will need your strength to fight later." Greninja said. He walked over to the door to watch for anybody else. Flamefoot didn't argue. He sat in the corner and falling asleep quickly against the wall.

* * *

Nightfeather, Shadowbolt and Sunfall were walking around the quiet building. Nightfeather started to stumble around though. Her head hung as she sruggled to stay awake. The males both saw this. "Nightfeather, you need rest. You've had a rough night." Shadowbolt said. He limped careful not to put much pressure onto his hurt paw.

"No I'm fine!" She said stubbornly. Nightfeather almost fell over from exhaustion. Shadowbolt sighed. He walked over the cat.

"Let me carry you. You need sleep." Shadowbolt said.

"I told you I'm fine! I just have to find Keena." Nightfeather retorted. Sunfall walked up to the stubborn cat who stumbled through the hall.

"Nightfeather, it wont do us any good if you become to tired to battle. Get some sleep, you need it." Sunfall told her. He stood up on his hind legs an lightly swatted her face. "Let Shadowbolt carry you." Nightfeather gave in.

She became to tired to argue and climbed onto the larger cat's back. She was asleep soon.

"So where should we start looking for Keena?" Sunfall asked Shadowbolt.

"Don't know. Lets check the top floor. That way we will get a good idea of the building." Shadowbolt suggested. Sunfall nodded. The two pokemon walked up the flights of stairs silently all the way to the top.

* * *

Lucus layed in bed awake. He just coundn't sleep. It wasn't fair. His father sent him to bed before he could take what he wanted. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he did. Lucus got out of bed and put on a pair of pants. He opened his dorm room door quietly so he wouldn't wake anybody up. He walked down the stairs towards Keena's cell once more. Little did he know, he was being followed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I'm going to be away for about a week so i may not update for a couple weeks. Sorry. **

**Review! I'm always open to suggestions as well. **


	28. Chapter 27: Escape?

**Haha I love making cliffhangers. I hope you and my other readers are enjoying my story so far. There is still plenty to tell too. **

**Also sorry for the really late update. Ive been busy and never got around to writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

_Approximately 2:30 am_

Giovanni had just finished giving orders for the night. So far his plans had been going along perfectly. He now had Keena Nevasca contained. She had been a threat to his plans and he needed her detained. He had originally planned on just killing her. But if he did, people would only think of him as a cold murderer. People would begin to hate and fear him. Keeping her alive meant keeping his followers loyalty.

This girl wasn't his only hazard. Lucus was also becoming a problem. He knew how his son acted. He knew Lucus was no angel. But at the time the blonde boy had been the only one Giovanni could ask to check Keena. To make sure she was the snow haired, violet eyed girl the prophecy told of.

When Lucus did report to his father he had been uncomfortable and irritated. He also spoke quickly like he was in a rush. When Giovanni sent him to his room, Lucus had been angry. But if he let the horny teenager do whatever he wanted to the girl his reputation would be hurt. Having a playboy son was bad enough. But having a son who raped girls was another. In the morning he decided it best to ban the teen from seeing the white haired girl.

But he knew Lucus was bound to be rebellious. As Giovanni climbed into his large bed to looked to his Persian, who was sitting on the ground. "Persian, I need you to watch Lucus. Do not allow him to go near the girl. At all costs." He said.

The loyal cat nodded his head. As his master slept off his worries and stress, he layed by the door. His ears pressed against it, listening for anything. Persian could go long periods of time without sleep so that would be helpful in carrying out his new orders.

At around 4 in the morning he heard almost silent creaking. Someone was opening a door. Then quiet footsteps followed. Persian had his own way of leaving his masters room. In the corner was a table and underneath it was a hole. Just big enough to crawl through.

A metal piece lay in his way and his pushed it down. This piece gave it the appearance of a vent. When he was out, Persian saw a blonde head descending down the stairs. The tan coloured cat followed the boy silently to see where he went. His senses completely focused on him.

* * *

Nightfeather slept quietly on Shadowbolt's back. Sunfall was a few steps above him. Suddenly the small pokemon stopped. His ears perked. Then he ran down the steps. "Someone's coming." He whispered quietly into Shadowbolt's ear. They ran to the bottom of the stairs they were on and hid in an open room.

Just as they reached Sunfall peaked his head out. He saw a familiar person walk down the opposite hall The person was wearing a simple white T-shirt and shorts. They looked like pajamas. Then another figure came down the stairs. When Sunfall focused on it, it looked like a cat. "Shadowbolt, stay here. I'm going to follow them." the eevee said.

"Why just you? I don't want to be alone." the Luxray replied.

"You need to stay back and watch Nightfeather. Plus, it'll be easier for me to not get caught." Sunfall said. He took off into the hall before Shadowbolt could protest further. Sunfall followed the pokemon down the hallway. Careful to stay far enough away to not get noticed. Then they turned down a different hallway. While the person and cat pokemon walked down the hallway, Sunfall watched from behind the wall.

Lucus waked up to the door that led to Keena's cell. But the thing was, there was no guard. _Oh well. Works out for me. Now I don't need an excuse to get in. _Lucus thought. Lucus walked up to a table to grab the key to Keena's cell. But when he turned around he saw his dad's Persian was standing in front of the door, his teeth bared.

"Hey Persian. What are you doing up this late?" He said awkwardly. _Dammit! Dad probably sent that cat to watch! _Lucus thought. This wasn't good. Persian began to growl. "Now move cat I need in there." Lucus said harshly. As he approached the door Persian reared up and began to make threatening sounds at the boy. Then he hissed loudly and Lucus stepped back.

"You're not letting anybody in there are you?" Lucus said menacingly to the pokemon. Persian sat down and hissed again. He continued growling and extended his claws. Lucus sighed. He wasn't going to be able to do what he wanted. If he tried to get into the room, Persian would most likely try to claw his eyes out.

"Fine then cat I'm going back to bed." Lucus said. He slammed the key on the desk and stomped back to his room. Persian followed at his heals, making sure the boy actually went back to his room.

Sunfall ran into a room nearby when he saw Lucus walking in his direction along with the cat. When the two enemies passed him and went up the stairs, Sunfall ran back for Shadowbolt to show him his new discovery.

* * *

_Why did he leave me all by myself?_ Shadowbolt thought to himself. Sunfall took off leaving him alone with Nightfeather. She was very lightweight on his back but he set her down in the corner anyway. His back was still sore from the Rhyperior attack along with his leg and paw. So for now he just had to wait.

Shadowbolt deciced to take a look around. At the back of the room was a large cabinet. Intrigued, Shadbolt sat in front of it and wrapped a claw in the crack between doors. After much pulling, he managed to open it up. Inside were many gems and stones.

Some stones had strange shapes, others had flames, lightning bolts or even a leaf carve in them. All the gems were different colours so they must have all done something different. Shadowbolt didn't know what the gems did because they looked strange, but he did know the stones helped other pokemon evolve.

After staring at the beautiful rocks for a few minutes, Sunfall ran in. "Shadowbolt! I think I found out where they are keeping Keena!" He said. Then he noticed all the stones the large cat was looking at. "Aren't those Evolutionary Stones and Gems?" he asked.

"Must be. So where is Keena?" he asked changing the subject back to Keena.

"She is not far from here. Pick up Nightfeather and lets go." the eevee replied. Shadowbolt sighed and picked up Nightfeather, hoisting her onto his back. Sunfall ran down the hallway and the Luxray had trouble keeping up. His hurt leg stung every time he put too much pressure onto the wound.

When they rounded the corner, Sunfall swiftly jumped onto a nearby table and picked up a large key. When he saw Shadowbolt he pointed to a door. "Thats where they are holding her." He said with disgust.

'Do you know how to use keys?" Shadowbolt asked. Sunfall sighed.

"No, but Nightfeather knows. Maybe we should wake her up." he said. Shadowbolt nodded and gently set the cat down once more. Sunfall rubbed against Nightfeather and lightly swatted her face. "Hey Nightfeather, wake up!" He said rather loudly into her ear. Nightfeather stirred and after much prodding anf whispering she cracked open her eyes.

"What? Did something happen?" She said groggily. Poor cat barely had any sleep.

"Ya we found where Keena is. We need-" Sunfall never got to finish before he was rudely interrupted.

"You found Keena! Why didnt't you wake me up earlier!?" Nightfeather shouted. Shadowbolt clamped one large paw over her mouth.

"Keep quiet! We don't want to attract attention." Shadowbolt quietly hissed. Nightfeather growled for a moment but much quieter.

"Nightfeather we need you to open the door. You can use keys right?" Sunfall finished his previous saying. Nightfeather smirked but lashed her tail impatiently.

"Yes I can now give me key! I'll have it open in a minute." She said, pawing away Shadowbolts paw. Sunfall handed her the key and let her work.

Nightfeather stood on two legs and inserted the key with her mouth. then she placed a paw on each side of the key and awkwardly turned it. It was tight, but she managed to do it when she heard a click. Nightfeather easied open the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. Inside they all saw a familiar white head.

"Keena!" Sunfall shouted and leaped onto the bed. He began to lick her face, waking the girl. Keena groaned and tried push away the licking creature in her sleep. "keena wake up!" He said shaking her.

"Sunfall?" She questioned. Keena slowly opened her tired eyes to see a happy brown face. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to rescue you!" he said. Nightfeather followed him on the bed. She rubbed her face on Keena's, glad to see her trainer once again.

"I thought I might not see you again." she said sadly. Nightfeather wraped her slender legs around Keena's neck and buried her face in the girls shoulder. Keena just smiled.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She said hugging her pokemon. Then she saw Shadowbolt looking lonely at the side of the bed. The girl reached out and brought the pokemon into he hug.

"Lets get you out of here Keena." Nightfeather said.

Keena sat up and looked around. It was only them in the room but she saw the medical supplies on the bedstand, like Butch said. She pushed the pokemon off her and took the covers off. She swung her feet off the bed and stood up. She stretched and picked up the medicine. "You guys watch the door, I need to change my bandages." said the girl. Keena limped to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Keena unwrapped her bandages and looked over her wound. Yellow puss began to grow at the sides of her wound. "Damn, it's infected." She cursed. Keena reached in the kit and pulled out the peroxide. She flinched just looking at it. She found a cloth underneath the sink and soaked it with the burning liquid. She dabbed her wound and stinging pain was all she felt. Keena had to bite her hand to keep from screaming in pain.

Once the peroxide didn't hurt anymore, she dug into the kit to find ointment. She found one similar to the one used. It felt cool on her chest causing her to gasp. Once covered, Keena began to apply bandages. She tried to do it like he doctor, but wasn't as skilled. Although she didn't do as good a job, it was efficient. Sh covered the wound and could do better once she was out of this mess.

When Keena walked out into the room she saw familiar faces.

* * *

Konan snored in the chair and Flamefoot was snoozing away in the corner. Greninja watched the hallways making sure they weren't caught. Then he heard footsteps. At the end of the hallway some lights turned on. Greninja could hear someone coming their way. He ran towards his trainer and roughly woke him up. Konan groaned blinking his eyes and the frog woke up the volcano pokemon next. Just as they wok up the the person who was in the hallway walked in and turned on the light.

"Fuck! Turn that off!" Konan hollered, the sudden bright hurting his eyes.

"Sorry!" The rocket grunt apologized. He flicked the switch and it was soon dark again. "If I may ask, what are you doing in here so late?" he asked.

Konan looked up confused for a second. Then he remembered where he was. Damn, he needed an excuse. The grunt looked a little freaked out. "I could ask the same of you." Konan said, buying himself time.

The grunt looked scared. "Sorry! I just joined Team Rocket and I've been assigned to night guard duty. My shift at the front just finished. I was on my way to my dorm." he said quickly like he was rushed.

Konan had to think quickly. Well, this grunt was new so he didn't have to say much. "Well I was in here doing paperwork when I fell asleep." Konan said.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. A Private like me had no buisness knowing what a Colonel is doing." he apologized again.

"It's fine you don't have to apologize." Konan said. He rubbed his eyes and walked over the switch, turning the lights on. He got a good look at the other rocket grunt. He had short, light brown hair that was only visible at the bottom of his cap. He had simple brown eyes and a narrow face. His body was quite slender and his clothes fit lose. He had two pokeballs on his belt. The boy looked about 19 years old.

Konan thought his situation. This was a new kid. He probably knew his way around the base. Konan himself was acting as some Colonel, which seemed to be highly ranked. He could use this young man to his advantage. "So what's your name?" He asked. Konan needed his trust if he wanted to get the information he needed.

"My name is Mike Rodriguez, Sir." He said looking down.

Konan extended his hand. "My name is Gabrielle." he said. Mike shook his head. "I just got here. Could you direct me to Keena Nevasca?" Konan said. _I hope i sound formal enough. _He worried. It must have been good enough because Mike believed him.

"Yes sir please follow me." he said.

"Ok. Typhlosion, Greninja, lets go." Konan said, enjoying the 'power' he had. They followed Mike up a two flights of stairs till he stopped.

"Just go down the hallway on the right and turn left." Mike said. "I need to go to bed now."

"Alright. Thank you Private." Konan said saluting. Mike awkwardly saluted back and went upstairs. Konan followed the grunts directions and quickly found the cell. But the door was open. Konan walked up to the door and looked in. He barely seen the inside before he was tackled to the ground and being hissed at. Konan closed his eyes at the slight pain and fear.

Then the hissing stopped. He opened his eyes to see a Liepard. She got off him and looked at his pokemon. She looked relieved to see Flamefoot and Greninja. She gave a couple meows and went back into the cell. The pokemon followed so Konan did as well. Then it hit him.

That Liepard was Keena's pokemon! In the room was an Eevee and Luxray. The eevee looked happy to see Flamefoot. But he didnnt see Keena. "Where's Keena?"

The Luxray pointed to a closed door. Konan shrugged and began to walk towards it. But the Liepard (Whose name he rememered was Nightfeather) jumped in his way and shook her head. He guessed she was busy. Konan began to pace becoming impatient. Then he heard the door open.

A snow white head peaked out the door. Konan smiled. It had seemed like forever since he saw her. Konan ran up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again Keena!" Keena froze under his touch.

"Konan?" she said disbelievingly. Konan pulled back so she could see his face. He kept his hands on her shoulders.

"The one and only! Come on. We're bustin you out of here." Konan said excitedly. Keena looked a little freaked out. She looked behind him and saw all the pokemon behind him. Sunfall, Nightfeather, Flamefoot, Shadowbolt and his Greninja.

"Why are you wearing one of their uniforms?" She asked.

"I needed it to sneak in. It's actually really uncomfortable and ichy." He said, scratching his side. "Now lets go before someone finds us."

Keena smiled. "Alright, lets go." Konan smiled. He pulled her out of the cell and began jogging down the hallway, closing the cell door. All the pokemon following. "We need to leave before we get caught. When they neared the stairs Sunfall called out. "Hey Keena just wait! Shadowbolt found a cabinet full of Gems and Stones. I want to check it out!" He said.

Keena looked up at Konan. "Just wait. I need to see something. Just stay here and make sure nobody comes." Keena told him. Although he was confused, he nodded. Keena followed Sunfall with her other pokemon and Shadowbolt. Sunfall ran up the open cabinet. There were so many gems and stones. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"I was thinking I could decide what to evolve into." Sunfall explained.

"Hey, Gems are supposed to make your attacks stronger right? Lets take some!" Nightfeather said.

"Wait we can't just steal them!" Keena retorted.

Nightfeather rolled her eyes. "Team Rocket Probably stole them. Besides, taking a few won't kill anybody." Nightfeather replied. She quickly reached into the cabinet and grabbed the Dark Gem for herself.

"Sure why not?" Flamefoot said. He grabbed the Fire Gem. Shadowbolt also came and took the Electric Gem. Sunfall just stood there.

"They sure got alot of Stones toO." Keena said. She picked up the Moonstone but accidentally knocked over the Sun Stone. It fell to the floor. Sunfall went to check it out but the minute he touches it it began to glow. Sunfall also glowed too. "What's going on?"

But as soon as the glow started, it stopped. "That was weird." Sunfall said. "Well I just wanted to show you this." Sunfall began to walk around and he saw a Gem behind the cabinet. "Hey, what gem is this?" He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Keena asked. Sunfall looked up.

"Uh, nothing!" Sunfall said, grabbing the gem for himself. "So what are these gems supposed to do?"

Nightfeather answered him. "You eat them. Whatever type of Gem you eat will make all your attacks that are the same type about 30% stronger." She said before eating hers. Flamefoot and Shadowbolt copied her and ate theirs. Sunfall shrugged and ate the one he found.

"Okay, lets get back to Konan." Keena said. Her pokemon followed her.

"Good, you're back. Lets go, the entrance is just downstairs."

* * *

Conner walked around the Sinnoh base. He had woken up at 5 am and could not sleep. Something felt off to him. He decided he would check on their prisoner Keena. He walked down the staircase and headed for the room. Conner walked up to the table and saw that the key was gone. After searching, he saw it in it's keyhole.

Surprised, Conner opened the door. The room was empty. She had escaped! Conner ran out and pressed a special red button on the wall used only for emergencies. The hallway's lit up in flashing red as an automated voice sounded over many speakers. "A prisoner has escaped!" was repeated.

Conner started to run down the hallways looking for the escaped girl.

The group had been walking silently when suddenly a loud alarm went off with a voice following. "Shit! They know!" Konan cursed. They all began to run. But they weren't fast enough. Grunts began running down the stairs and pokemon followed. They could hear them barking behind them. They reached the floor with the entrance and if they could just keep up the pace they could make it.

Suddenly a Purugly, Tyranitar, and Golbat appeared in front of them, cutting off their exit. The group huddled together as they were soon surrounded by Team Rocket Grunts. Then Giovanni appeared. He calmly walked through the crowd. He was wearing his usual uniform shirt, but was wearing pajama pants.

"You thought you could escape? Oh please. Get them!" Giovanni shouted.

Pokemon of all kinds attacked. Sunfall, Nightfeather, Flamefoot, Shadowbolt and Greninja were soon overwhelmed and were all pinned to the ground. Many guard ran up and grabbed Keena and Konan. Soon, they were held down and couldn't move. Both teenagers looked up at the boss Rocket with defiance in their eyes.

"Take the girl to my office and the boy to her cell. When i'm done with her they will share a cell. And all pokemon to the basement cells. I want guards posted everywhere." Giovanni said before walking up the stairs, strangely proud in the pajama pants.

It took about 4 grunts to hold down Konan and handcuff him. "Let us GO!" He hollered.

"Quite traitor!" Yelled one. He was still wearing the uniform. Konan continued to struggle until one of the guards hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Let go!" Keena yelled at her captors. She managed to elbow one in the face, giving him a bloody nose and kicked another where it counts. But her wound limited her skills and she was soon tied up enough hat she was unable to fight back.

All the other pokemon were quickly subdued and put in cages.

Keena was dragged up the stairs to Giovanni's office. The guards who dragged her there threw her in and she hit the ground with a thud. Pain seared through her once more. "You two may leave. Guard the door." Giovanni ordered. The grunts nodded and left.

Giovanni walked over to Keena who was still of the ground. He picked her up and set her in the chair across from his. "I would like to talk to you."

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update. Writers block sucks too. **

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28: A talk

**WE are getting to the halfway point of this story. I think. It's already a lot longer then I intended. HAHA**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I kind of left a cliffhanger earlier. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon**

**Review!. **

* * *

"I would like to talk to you." Giovanni said. He took a seat in his large leather chair across from Keena. Keena's breathing was ragged. Her chest hurt like hell and found it hard to speak.

"About what?" She asked shakily. Keena stared at the ground her bangs covering her eyes so Giovanni couldn't see the terror in them. Her arms were tied to her sides and hand behind her back. Her ankles were also bound so she couldn't move. Keena's body shook with fear and this did not go unnoticed by the Rocket boss.

"You're scared? I'm not going to hurt you." Giovanni taunted her. He smirked at her across the oak desk. Keena looked up, defiance in her almost violet eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. Keena didn't like the man and wanted to be out of the room as soon as possible. The office felt stuffy and the only light was what came off the computer monitor.

"There must be plenty of questions you want answered." He said slyly. His elbows sat on the desk with his hands clasped together. He leaned his chin on them as Keena stared into his hard, cold eyes. Keena opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted her. "Perhaps you would like to know why you're here?"

"That would be nice. But why would you tell me that?" Keena asked. It seemed too suspious that he would just tell her the reason for her capture.

Giovanni sighed, but his smirk stayed on his face as if it were permanent. "You're right, why would I tell you that? But it only seems fair that the captive should know her captors intentions, hm?"

Keena snorted. Giovanni wouldn't do that. He was just trying to get some reaction out of her. The sadistic man wanted to see her break. He was taunting her with information he wouldn't give her. The girl remembered Butch telling her Giovanni wanted to rule the world. He never told her why he had captured her though. She guessed Giovanni remembered her from the previous incidents she meddled in Team Rockets business. Maybe the man thought she would mess up his plans again. Truth was she didn't even know Team Rocket was in Sinnoh until tonight.

Keena looked away from him. "You won't tell me anyway." she retorted.

Giovanni raised his eyebrows. "You're a smart girl, I like that." He said. his voice was cool and calm. his expression was one of amusement rather then annoyance. _So he is just toying with me._ Keena realized.

"What did you really want to talk about?" Keena asked him.

Giovanni leaned back into his chair staring at the small girl in front of him. "I need you to answer a few questions for me." he said.

Keena almost laughed. "Like what?"

"Were you born with naturally white hair or is it dyed?" he asked.

_What a strange question. _Keena thought. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Giovanni leaned forward. "Try me."

Keena sighed. There was no point in not answering or acting defiant. "Suicune attack. Prior to it I had black hair." She said. Keena wasn't going to tell him what happened after. "It hit me with an ice beam then took off. I don't really remember." She added. That was a lie since she remembered the entire expierence. While she answered the following questions, she had to be careful not to give anyway to much information.

"I assume that's also the reason why your eyes are almost violet as well. Have you heard of the Legend of Rin and Snow Lake?" was his next question.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Keena said. That was a strange question to ask. Giovanni nodded.

"And do you believe it?" He asked. Keena eyebrows furrowed, thinking it over.

"Every legend has some truth to it. But it is sounds far fetched to me. I think the war between Rin and Tuota did happen. Not sure about the other stuff though. Maybe it happened, maybe it didn't, there is no way to truly know." Keena told him.

"I see. It mentions a place called Snow Lake. Do you by chance know where this lake is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

These were really strange questions to ask a captured girl. Keena looked puzzled. "No. Why would I know that if the lake even exists?"

Giovanni sighed. This girl knew nothing. She didn't have the information he needed. But he was sure Keena was the girl the prophecy told of. He would have to keep her detained if his plans were to ever work. He didn't speak for awhile, thinking.

"Why did you capture me?" Keena asked quietly. Giovanni wasn't surprised by the question.

"You've interfered with my plans twice. I'm not risking you ruining them once again. You are a nuisance to me." Giovanni told her. Keena looked away. She was expecting such an answer.

"If I'm such a nuisance why don't you just kill me?" Keena asked. Anger filled her eyes as she stared at him. "It would save you trouble."

"I'm not a murderer. And if I did kill you some of my followers will rebel for killing a little girl. I actually did originally plan to kill you with hemlock. But I don't want blood on my hands." Giovanni replied.

"Makes sense." Keena said, thankful that he didn't actually kill her.

"Well, I just needed to know what you knew. GUARDS!" He yelled loudly. The grunts who were outside the door entered the room. "Take the girl back to her cell. And this time I want two people guarding the door at _all times_!" he ordered sternly. The men nodded and pulled Keena up. They led her out of the room and towards her cell.

One man was very tall with plenty of bulk. He looked intimidating. The other boy was shorter. He was slim and looked a little scared.

They pushed and shoved her harshly. It took all her energy to not cry out in pain. Keena stumbled around and walked slowly. The grunts didn't like that. "Hurry up girl! We don't have all night." One said angrily. He hit her hard enough in the back which made her tumble forward. This time, she shrieked in pain. The other one looped an arm around her and helped her up.

Then he spoke to his mean companion. "Leave her alone man, she's had a rough night." He said shyly. The other man scoffed.

"You're soft Mike. Keep up the sissy act and you won't last very long." said the older and cold man. Mike said nothing and helped Keena up. Keena also kept her mouth shut, but this guy was making her mad.

As she stood up she looked his in the eye. "You're a real bastard aren't you?" She told him while glaring. The tall man looked surprised at first but that soon turned to rage. He swung his arms around and punched her in the face. Keena didn't have the strength to stand so she fell and hit the wall from the force of the punch.

The angry grunt went to kick her as well but was stopped. Mike stood in his way. "You won't prove anything by hurting a defenseless girl. Let it go." The man pushed him aside and stalked over to Keena. She glared up at him. He reached down and pulled her up by her hair. Keena hollered at the obvious pain. He lifted her up off the ground until she was eye level.

Keena could feel tears burning her eye, wanting to fall. "Try anything girl, and I'll do more then just punch ya." He said menacingly into her ear. He dropped her and Keena landed on her feet. But she stumbled and hit the wall. She leaned on it catching her breath.

Keena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on." Mike said. He helped her walk the rest of the way while the other man walked behind them glaring. It didn't take long for them to get to her cell.

"We brought back the little bitch." said the brawny man. The one guard who was there looked at them. He quickly opened up the cell door. The brawny guy grabbed the girl away from Mike and threw her into the cell alongside another body. Keena landed with a loud thud as the door was slammed. Keena looked over at the other person who she shared the room with.

It was Konan! Not shocking of course but it gave her some comfort. He started to open his eyes, waking up from previously being knocked out. "Keena? What happened?" He said groggily. He sat up and rubbed his sore neck. Keena managed to sit up along with him but struggled.

"Lets just say our escape plan didn't work." She said quietly. Her breath was very shallow and ragged. Her chest still burned with pain and his back and head were sore.

Konan almost laughed. It was going so well, then everything came crashing down. "Lets get you out of those ropes. " He said. Konan reached out to untie the ropes but Keena flinched. But she didn't move away. Konan carefully untied the rope and soon Keena was free to move her arms again. When he looked at the clock on the wall it said 6. "Well we should figure out how to get out of here again hey?" Konan said.

He got up and walked over to the bed. Keena just watched him. He patted the bedside beside him. She stood up shakily and walked over to the bed. She sat down beside him and shook. Her body vibrated from the pain she had been in. But also from fear. Konan noticed this. "Are you alright Keena?" He asked, concerned. He reached out to hug her but was stunned when she pushed him away and shuffled over to the other side of the bed.

"Keena?" He said. Konan was not expecting to be pushed away from such a kind girl.

She looked down at the floor. Keena wrapped her arms around herself and shook. Her hair covered her face.

"I'm sorry Konan. Its just... Its just..." She trailed off.

"Its just what? Ke-" He replied before stopping when the small girl leap onto him and pressed her face into his chest. The girl hugged him tightly and wept. Her tears quickly began to soak his shirt. "Keena." Konan finished quietly. She had tried to stay strong but she couldn't. Keena broke down.

"Its just not fair! I didn't do anything so why am I here? I'm just a little girl! A weak, pathetic, little girl who can't even hold her own. Then time I've been here I just get hit and pushed around and I can't do anything about it." She cried into him. Konan gently wrapped his strong arms around her. He didn't know what else to do as she continued to spill her thoughts. "First I get attacked for trying to save another pokemon! I couldn't even fight back. Then I get abducted in my sleep along with a couple others and I don't know why. Then just as I woke up Lucus tried to... He wanted..." She trailed off once more. Unable to say anything else.

Konan didn't need her to say anything else. He just sat there and held the poor girl in his arms. She must have been though a lot just in the past few hours. But who was Lucus? The name rang a bell, but he just couldn't remember. Maybe he battled a boy named Lucus once. He didn't really know how to respond.

"Sh. Sh. It's ok now. You're not weak Keena. It'll be ok, I'm here." He said comfortingly. He gently pulled the sobbing girl onto his lap and held her. She was much smaller then him but fit against his body perfectly like a puzzle piece. The two just sat there, the young man holding the crying girl in his arms, as if protecting her.

* * *

Sunfall struggled against the Arcanine that carried him by the scruff. He squirmed around in it's jaws trying to get free. He wasn't the only one caught as well. Shadowbolt was also struggling in the grasp of two Rhydon. Since they were immune to electricity, it was hard for the large cat to get away. Nightfeather had been knocked unconscious since she had been such a nuisance to escort to the basement. Greninja and Flamefoot were also being led away but weren't held down. They both were smart enough to know they couldn't get away.

Once in the basement, each pokemon was put in separate cells. The walls inside them were closed so they couldn't see each other. The walls were made of a special material so pokemon could not use attacks to escape. Sunfall was thrown into his cell which was quite small. Once the door closed it was pitch black. Sunfall felt so helpless. He curled up in one corner. They were so close to getting out but that opportunity was taken from them.

He also had a chance at evolving. He had heard rumours that the Sun Stone would evolve him into Espeon. But that was a lie. Also, what kind of Gem had he ate? Guess he will never know. Sunfall just had to hope Keena was OK.

As he sat there he began to wonder if they figured anything out back in Solaceon Town.

* * *

Toka flew swiftly in the sky. Rono running on the ground. He was so glad to be out of that cave and in the air again. Toka hated being underground, perfering the flowing wind to the stale air in cave. It didn't take to long to get back. By the end of the night Toka was going to have this area memorized since he flew so much over the same route.

When they did reach the small town, it was crawling with police officers. Stannis and Voile were talking with other pokemon like Growlithe, Manetric, Chatot and Lobunny. "Hey Stannis!" Toka called from the sky. Rono also burst out of the bushes.

This time when Toka approached the Bisharp, he didn't crash land. "What is it now Toka?" Stannis asked.

"I know where Team Rocket is!" He blurted out. Stannis' eye's widened. He looked at the other police pokemon who also looked surprised. "Hurry we need to get the officers there as fast as possible."

"OK, ok. Calm done." Stannis said. He looked to the Chatot who could speak human language. "Chatot, tell the other cops." Chatot nodded and flew off the the largest group of police. Stannis and the others followed.

"We know where Team Rocket is. The Noivern knows!" He said. The police also had stunned looks cross their faces. They were quite for a moment before staring at Toka.

"Really?" Said one Officer Jenny. Toka nodded. "Ok. Not sure if this is the best idea but this pokemon is the only lead we have in finding the girl."

"You're right."

"Gather everyone up. We are going to bust this Team Rocket."

"Everyone! We are moving out! Lead the way Noivern."

**Ok all done. I really hope everyone is enjoying whats going on so far. Also I may or may not post within the next few days. I'm going to Disney Land on the 14th and wont be able to update for quite awhile just so everybody who is reading my story knows. And also Sunfall will Evolve into my own Eeveeloution, Kazeon. That was the most popular choice fro the few people that read this story.**

**Also I will not update the next chapter unless I get 3 reviews. I sort of feel like im writing this without others reading.**


	30. Chapter 29: intrusion

**I'm really sorry for a late update! I was in Disney so I never had a chance to write. I'm also updating more slowly now because school is starting so there will be slow updates. Also I would really appreciate it if more people reviewed. Without reviews I feel I'm writing this for now reason. **

**Shoutout to Wes Royals though for reviewing plently. Thank you**

**And I will post the character profiles on my profile so you can get a good idea of who they are. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokémon but I do own Keena and this story so do not steal her!**

**one other thing. This chapter could become confusing with time. Every time you see a line you are going back a little in time to a different character. It might take a couple reads to fully understand.**

* * *

Gabrielle searched his dorm room high and low for his uniform. He had woken up to the sound of emergency alarms going off like crazy. But when he went to get his uniform it was gone! Plus, his ID card was inside it! Someone could be passing themselves off as him which meant big trouble for him.

Gabrielle shared the room with another man named Butch. He didn't know him that well as he was new to Sinnoh. But Gabrielle did know he was going to be promoted to Major after talking to fellow Colonel Conner Zuchis. But Gabrielle planned on moving back to work in Johto anyway so he never bothered to get to know Butch.

As Gabrielle searched under his bed he heard the door creak open. "Who's there?" He called. Gabrielle saw someone standing there.

"It's Butch!" The man answered. "And you?"

"It's me! Gabrielle you idiot!" He snapped back. Who else would be in his room?

"Gabrielle? Aren't you supposed to be locked up?" Butch asked with a surprised tone.

"What are you talking about? I've been in here all night." Gabrielle told the turquoise haired man. He stopped looking for his uniform to face the man. Gabrielle wasn't bulky, but had a fair amount of muscle on him and he was tall. Taller then the 5'9 Butch.

"But if you've been in here all night, then who is that locked up?" Butch asked him, pointing out the door.

"I don't know Butch. All I know is that I was woken up the alarm and I lost my uniform so I couldn't go help with the emergency without it! I'm not about to parade around here in pajama pants." Gabrielle said matter-a-factly. "Now would you mind helping me out? I've looked everywhere!" He hollered frustratedly.

"I think that boy in the cell stole it. It did have your ID card in it and he looked similar to you. So he probably passed himself off as you." Butch told his superior.

The Colonel looked at him, disbelief covering his face. "You're kidding me right?" butch shook his head. "Well let's go down there and get my uniform! I'll be ruined if everyone thinks I'm a traitor!"

Gabrielle began stomping towards the door but Butch stopped him. "It's probably best you don't go. If someone sees you with me then they'll think I helped you escape. Just let me go and explain to the boss what's happened. I won't be long." he suggested.

Gabrielle didn't like sitting and doing nothing but he knew the Major was right. "Fine but be fast. I'm not in a patient mood."

Butch nodded and left.

* * *

Lucus was still awake, not surprising. He'd been awake all night. This was just a night full of disappointments.

First he almost had what he wanted, Keena. But that had been interrupted by a grunt. Then, after he reported to his father, he was going back to Keena's cell. But that had been interrupted by his father. Then around 4 o'clock he was going back to Keena's cell to try again. But that had been interrupted by Persian! It was so frustrating!

Now it was 6:30 am and he had no sleep, and no Keena. Of course he could always try and get her again. But now she had extra guards at the cell door plus he had Persian tailing him! If his dad found out he would be angry. Lucus could lose some of his privileges such as a roof over his head.

Lucus decided he wasn't going to get any sleep. He put on his regular jeans and signature vest with fur lining. Lucus went to the bathroom and fixed his messy hair, styling it with gel. He decided to take a walk around when he had an idea.

Lucus decided he was going to try and get into her cell. It was worth a shot. He grabbed the magnetic/sticky handcuffs from his dresser. He left his room and headed towards Keena's cell.

* * *

Officer Jenny pressed harder on the gas pedal, willing it to go faster. The Noivern flew swiftly in the night so the police jeep was having a tough time keeping up. she heard a voice behind her. "Officer Jenny, is it really a smart idea following this pokemon?" Said one of her workers in the back.

In truth she wasn't even sure herself. "Well he is the only lead we have at finding this girl. We've got to try." Jenny said, hoping she sounded confident. The Noivern was headed towards a small moutain.

After they had traveled at least 16 kilometres (10 miles) through the thick forest. They came to a small clearing. Before them was a large cave. The Noivern landed in front of it and pointed Jenny pulled over, making room for more jeeps and cars.

People came out of the vehicles with their pokemon. Rono, Stannis and Voile were the last out. There was about 30 police officers and each had 2-3 pokemon each. They had a good chance at getting the girl, if she was even here.

Chatot flew towards the Noivern and began to speak to it. Then he flew back to Officer Jenny. "Noivern says inside the cave, follow him!" He chirped. Jenny looked at the pokemon who looked uncomfortable. She walked up to him and looked the pokemon dead in the eye.

"Can you lead us to them?" She said calmly. The Noivern shuffled uncomfortably, but nodded slowly. "Then lead the way." Noivern walked slowly into the cave, Rono beside him.

He cautiously entered the tunnel, ducking down as if expecting the roof to collapse.

* * *

Toka led the cops through the dark cavern. Toka was quite large and the tips of his wings lightly scraped the tunnel walls, making it seem like a tight fit. Toka was claustrophobic and hated the small, enclosed space. But he knew he had to help Keena, even it it meant facing his phobia.

Rono walked beside him, which did giving the flying pokemon some comfort. But he was a rock/ground type so he was at home in caves. Toka easily remembered which tunnels led to the base and became more uncomfortable the deeper they went. Stannis ran up to Toka when he noticed the pokemon was freaked out.

"Hey, are you ok Toka?" He asked. The sword blade pokemon place a steel hand on Toka's shoulder. Toka shuddered at the touch.

"The sooner I'm outta here, the better I'll be." Toka answered, speaking quickly.

Stannis snickered. "Not a fan of caves?" He said snidely. Toka just glared at him.

"Shut up!" Toka growled at him. "We are almost there. Just a couple more turns. Once you guys are inside I'm gettin' outta here!" He hollered. Some officers looked confused at the two pokemon grunting at each other.

Soon Toka came to the last turn and looked down the tunnel to make sure it was the final one. He saw light at the end with silhouettes of people guarding. Toka turned to Stannis and Chatot who was perched neatly on the sword pokemon's shoulder.

"Alright the entrance is just around this corner. Now good luck I'll wait outside!" Toka said. He them jumped up and ran inbetween the cops, trying to get out as fast as possible.

Officer Jenny looked puzzle watching the Noivern run out. Her fellow cops had the same expression. She then walked to the corner and peaked around it. Sure enough she saw the entrance. Standing in front was a man wearing a black jacket with a large red R on it. "Alright everyone so here's the plan..."

* * *

Lucus walked hurriedly towards the cell, his steps echoing off the walls. Looking behind him he saw Persian walking behind him leisurely. When he reached the floor with the cell the halls were crawling with grunts. Looking up the stairs Persian was _still _following him.

Lucus walked up to the guards in front of the girls cell. "I need in there." He said evenly.

The first guard looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

"That is none of your business. You have no right speaking to me so disrespectfully. I could report you to my father..." Lucus said, trailing off. He knew how to deal with grunts, he had before many times. The grunts looked a little scared, afraid to be in trouble with their boss.

Then Persian walked up between him and the door. He growled and bared his teeth. "What's your problem cat?" Lucus said angrily. Persian hissed and lashed out at him. The grunts saw this and went to protect their bosses kid. Lucus looked at them. This would be his chance to be rid of the damn cat and get into the room.

"Actually, you two may be useful. While I'm in the cell doing the business I was ordered could you please keep this cat subdued. Do not allow it to get away." Lucus lied about being given orders, but these idiots wouldn't ask him about it.

Persian looked freaked out for a moment before hissing again. "Of course sir." one grunt said and jumped on top of Persian. He was a large man and his weight easily kept he lightweight cat pinned to the ground.

Persian hissed and growled angrily. He lashed up, scratching the man on top of him. He needed to follow his masters orders. This wasn't supposed to happen! Then the second grunt came and held down his fore paws so he was immobile. This wasn't good.

Lucus grinned down evilly at the cat. He knew what he was doing was gonna have some bad consequences, but this was going to be worth it. "Thank you." Lucus said snidely and entered the cell.

* * *

Nightfeather woke up to darkness and a throbbing pain in her head. The floor beneath her was cement. She shook her head and remembered what happened and where she was. Now, she was stuck in a prison and sore all over her small, lithe body.

They had been so close! So close to getting out of this hell hole and forgetting this ever happened. But what chance did they have now? Nightfeather had never felt so helpless in her life as she lay on the cold, hard floor.

When she looked around, there was no light. Not a ray. All she saw was he pitch black. Sure she had night vision, but you needed even just a few rays of light to see. Nightfeather stood up and walked forward till she found the wall.

Walking around, she realized her cell was quite small, maybe a 6x6 foot room. The ceiling was also low. Nightfeather couldn't stand on her hind legs without banging her head. She assumed the others would be in a similar situation as her.

Nightfeather laid down, stretching her sore muscles, wondering if she would ever see her trainer again.

* * *

Keena kept her grip on Konan tight. He was the only comfort she had. After such a rough night, it wasn't unexpected that she broke down. She was surprised Konan just held her and let her cry. She wept for a good ten minutes before her tears dried up. Looking up at the clock, it said 6:30. She barely had any sleep all night too.

"You alright Keena." Konan asked, breaking the eerie silence. Keena got up from her position and sat beside the boy on the bed.

She rubbed her red eyes and looked at him. Concern and worry written all over his face. "Ya, I'll be fine." She answered him. The girl gave him a weak smile. The two fell into silence again as Keena's face gained its normal colour and the red left.

Konan got up and began to take off the uniform. Keena noticed and her face lit up red once more. This time blushing. "Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"This uniform is uncomfortable. Besides, it's not like I'm naked under this." He said, Keena blushed even worse at the statement. But Konan was still wearing his muscle shirt and shorts underneath.

Once he had the black clothes off he sat on the bed beside Keena. He looked to the floor. "Now what do we do?" He asked solemnly.

Keena was thinking the same. Then she asked the next question that popped into both of their heads. "What if we never get out of here?" She said quietly.

Konan turned to the white haired girl and looked her right in the eye. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently, turning her body towards him. "Don't think like that. We'll get outta here, we just gotta hope." He told her.

Keena looked away, breaking eye contact. "What's hope gonna do for us?" Konan had no answer for her question.

Suddenly there was a loud clang in the room. Both teens looked towards the door, which was opening. Then the person entered the room quickly and slammed the door. Keena was the first to recognize the person and she quickly jumped onto the bed and sat down behind Konan, as if to hide.

Konan didn't recognize the person. He was a blond boy and quite tall. Though he did look a little older, probably 17 years old. He wore a puffy vest with white fur lining he neck with no shirt underneath. He also just had simple jeans for pants. His hair was gelled up and styled to something you might see in a magazine.

"Oh, you got a friend Keena." He said smoothly. "Or boyfriend? Looks like I have some competition hm?"

"Get lost. You're not wanted here Lucus." Keena said calmly from behind Konan. So this was who she had been talking about when she had her rant earlier.

_So this is the guy who-_ Konan didn't want to finish that thought.

"I'm not leaving babe. I told you I'd be back. Now I want to finish what we started." Lucus stated. Then he glared at the navy blue haired boy. "And you are in my way."

Konan stood up and faced the blond. Lucus was taller then him and bigger and had more muscle. Konan was intimidated by the young man. But he didn't want his friend hurt again. "Don't touch her Pretty Boy." He said.

Lucus walked up to and looked down at Konan. Kona stood at about 6'1 but Lucus was easily 6'4. "And who sis going to stop me? You?" Lucus said with venom. Suddenly a fist whirled past Konan's face and collided with the taller boy's.

Lucus backed off and held his cheek in pain. Behind Konan, Keena was standing on the bed, at the perfect height to deliver a sucker punch to the face. Konan was surprised by the girls sudden courage.

But that courage soon disappeared. Lucus stood up, pain forgotten, and grabbed Konan by the shirt. At the same time, he managed to punch Keena in the chest, where her wound was. The girl fell onto the bed, holding her chest in pain. Konan tried to help, but was elbowed in the stomach by the same guy.

Lucus leaned down and whispered into Konans ear, "I don't like it when people get in my way." Konan was then kicked in the stomach. His abdomen hurt like hell as he was turned around and pushed into the wall.

Lucus pulled out one handcuff from his pocket and pinned Konan to the wall. Konan tried to defend himself, so he kicked a leg out and managed to hit Lucus in the shin. Lucus howled in pain and back up. That pissed Lucus off.

Keena could only watch as her friend was beaten up. She was too tired and too beaten to get back up at stop Lucus as he brutally punched and kicked Konan. By the end of the beating, Konan had a black eye, a bloody lip, and bruises all over his body.

When Lucus stopped his punches, he walked over to the bed where Keena lay. He grabbed the girls chin and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes held fear in them, no defiance. "Well this should be fun. We have an audience." He said referring to the beaten Konan.

Lucus grabbed the girls hands and held them above her. He placed the other handcuff on the wrist so she couldn't use her arms. Lucus began to suck on her neck as his hands trailed her body.

Flashbacks from earlier appeared in Keena's mind. Immobilized by fear and pain, she could do nothing as Lucus continued his torture. As his hands began to glide underneath Keena's short there was a loud bang on the door.

Annoyed for being interrupted once again, Lucus shouted, "Now what!?" Then the door burst open.

* * *

"Alright everyone so here's the plan. Once inside we will take care of the floor we are on. We will spilt into two groups of 15 and search the building. Knock out all foes and only use your pistols if nessasary. I do not want any casualties. Everyobody understand?" Jenny explained. Her troops all nodded. "Good. Lets go!"

All police brought out their pokemon and charged the entrance. Hoping for a surprise attack. Stannis ran ahead of the people and quickly knocked out the front guard before he could sound the alarm. The other grunts looked shocked at first as people suddenly poured in from the small entrance. Jeeps and other parked vehicles lined the walls.

Team Rocket began to retaliate. They threw out their pokemon who they battle with the police pokemon. But Officer Jenny's troops all smarmed the grunts, knocking them out. When the pokemon noticed the defeat of their trainers they all stopped their quarlling, feeling no reason to continue the fight.

Jenny noticed this and looked around the room. There weren't many guards and since they were fast, no alarm was pulled. Good, they still had the element of surprise. There were stair at the end of the room. One set going down, the other up.

"This is where we split up. 15 down and 15 up! Go!" Jenny hollered. She ran down the stairs and followed her. 14 men followed her along with their pokemon. The other fifteen went up. She had faith the men could get the job done.

Strangely there was only a couple flights of stairs before they were on the bottom floor. And this floor was crawling with people. Around were blocked cells and plenty of cages.

Then one grunt let out a battle cry and all out chaos ensued. Elements of all kinds flew back and force as cries of triumph and pain were heard. Jenny was fighting a man close to her side while her Growlithe struggled with his Glameow.

Then Stannis came behind the man and hit the pressure point on his neck. His hard, steel hands helping do the job. Jenny smiled at the tall pokemon. The blue haired woman was glad she took him and the Stoutland in when they first joined. They proved themselves useful in fights and detective work. But now was not the time to reminisce on the past.

She felt pain sear through her side and cried out. Turning behind her she saw a man with a knife. Her back burned and he went to stab Jenny again. But she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, breaking the bone. She picked up the knife and threw it to the side.

Jenny quickly knocked he man out with a kick to the head and continued fighting, ignoring the pain in her back.

* * *

Persian struggled underneath the two men on top of him. Giovanni was not going to be happy knowing he failed to keep the rebel out of Keena's room. If he could get to his master, all would be solved.

A sudden BOOM was heard down the hall. The grunts looked to the sound and loosened their grip. This was Persian's chance. Persian pushed up and managed to get both men off him. He sprang away from them before his legs could be grabbed.

Then they heard loud, quick footsteps. Pokemon and people appeared from around the corner. They wore blue and black uniforms. It couldn't be! It was the police! They had found Team Rockets hideout. Persian needed to warn his master. Persian bounded towards the stairs but looked back at the grunts. They were held up against the wall and getting beat to a pulp. The emergency button case had been opened, but the button never had a chance to be opened.

Persian ran before the pokemon could chase him. He ran up 2 flights of stairs before getting to the right floor. Persian ran to Giovanni's office where he found an open door.

He burst into the room, panting. Giovanni looked surprised by his pokemon sudden appearence. "What happened Persian?" He asked, even though he couldn't understand pokemon language.

Persian tried telling his master but couldn't. He motioned to the door, but Giovanni only became more confused. Persian meowed, growled and hissed it nothing was getting through to the man.

"What?" Giovanni said confusedly. Persian then began to pull on Giovanni's arm. He pulled then ran to the door, trying to get his master to follow. Without warning a grunt burst into the room. "What are you doing here!? Can't you see I'm busy?" Giovanni roared in anger and frustration.

"There's police overrunning us!" The grunt yelled. Giovanni looked at Persian.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" He asked the cat who nodded his response.

"Where are they?" Giovanni demanded. "What happened?"

"We don't know sir. They've taken the first 3 floors! We are sitting ducks up here." The grunt told his boss. "They attacked to fast for us to get to emergency buttons fast enough. We need to evacuate!" Said the grunt before being dragged out of the room.

* * *

Nightfeather heard screams, cries and many other things from behind the steal. The sounds lasted for quite awhile before they died away. She heard the clang of a door being unlocked. After about three of these sounds light flooded her cell and she saw a human figure in the brightness.

Then a small figure jumped onto her and she heard a familiar voice. "Nightfeather get up! We've been saved!"

Looking at the voice, she saw Sunfall smiling at her, pushing the cat to her paws. Her eyes adjusted to the light and outside she saw unconscious grunts lying on the ground and police unlocking doors and helping pokemon.

After a few minutes all the pokemon were out and fine. "We found all the pokemon, but not the girl. Let's head upstairs and help the others." She heard a female voice belonging to Officer Jenny.

"No. You need medical help for that stab wound. Go with the injured back to the jeeps and wait outside." One of her troops told her.

"No! I need to find the girl before I rest easy." She said. But she had a hard time walking. "Fine. I'll go." She said. All injured people and pokemon followed her upstairs and out. Nightfeather stood unharmed with her friends. Stannis and Chatot with them.

"Guys let's go get Keena!" Nightfeather said.

"You know where she is?" Stannis said disbelievingly.

"YeS! Now let's go!" Nightfeather ordered before speeding off up the stairs. The other pokemon followed but Chatot stayed behind to tell the police what happened.

* * *

**I apologize for the really late update. School is starting soon for me and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I wanted to get this chapter up before school though.**

**This chapter was tough to write because I procrastinated all day!**

**Also please review. I'm also open to ideas for putting Keena or any other characters in different situation that will probably not be in this story. **

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and hope for a faster update. **


	31. Chapter 30: Finally freedom

**So schools back up. So I won't be able to post much now because I'm going to get busy. I'll have a lot of homework, I just started highschool. (Grade 10 where I live) Plus I'm playing hockey again this year. That's 2 practices a week and 1-2 games a weekend. So there will be slow updates and I apologize in advance. **

**But I really want to finish up this TeamR capture arch part of my story before I take a big break from this story and FanFiction all together. **

**Also if anybody would like to see Keena or any characters in a different situation am always accepting ideas. If you do submit and idea I will give you credit. **

**Also Character Profiles will be up on my profile a couple days after this chapters update. This will include info on Main and minor characters. Also there will be a list of characters who are seen every now and again. **

**But you don't care about all this you just want the story! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Butch to talk to Giovanni. He explained Gabrielle's predicament quickly. Since Butch and Gabrielle were some of the few grunts Giovanni actually liked, it wasn't hard to convince him Gabrielle wasn't a traitor.

Butch headed back towards his dorm with Gabrielle. Now he was wearing a simple T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He looked pretty plain compared to Butch, who was still in uniform. Though not for long. Butch shed himself of the uncomfortable clothing and changed into a similar outfit Gabrielle was wearing. "So, what did the boss say?" Gabrielle asked the smaller man.

"Not much really. I explained your situation and that the prisoner was a fraud. Giovanni just said OK and you can go get your uniform from him whenever you see fit." Butch explained to his superior. Gabrielle nodded and laid down on his bed.

"I'll go get it later." He said lazily. He had his arm over his eyes. "First I think I'll take a nap." Gabrielle told him before rolling over to face the wall, signalling to Butch that he did not want to be disturbed. Butch followed his lead and lay on his own bed, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. He began to think of that girl he spoke to earlier that night. Keena, her name was.

Why had he talked to her in the first place? Let alone express all his troubles and opinions too! He had been careful not to tell the girl the exact reason why she was captured. He didn't know if Giovanni rigged the place with security cameras. But he didn't think there were any, since he'd never seen any and it would cost a lot of money. It would just be cheaper to set up guards everywhere instead of having cameras installed. But if there were cameras, Butch didn't want to be fired and punished for disloyalty ans slipping up.

She had been a nice girl, easy to talk too. Maybe that's why he spilled his guts to her. She was so kind, so innocent. She almost sounded forgiving. But he wasn't stupid enough to think that the girl would even consider forgiving him for bringing her to this hell hole. Butch could only see Team Rocket as a horrible cooperation now. He'd done shit for Giovanni he only recently began to regret. Butch had done things he wasn't proud of. He'd never killed anyone, but he had smuggled, took part in torture and more throughout the years.

He wished he had never joined the group in the first place. But he was young, stupid and thought Giovanni was just amazing. Like all naive teenagers, he thought success was easy to reach. Of course that's just a delusion most young adults subject themselves to before they face the harsh reality that is life. The Rocket boss had made success seem like a simple achievement and now, Butch was beginning to resent him.

Life experience and pain was all he gained from joining the Rockets. Plenty of younger grunts looked up to him and admired him. But what use was admiration when all you felt was pain? They didn't understand what they were getting themselves into.

Butch just lay there in bed thinking of all his regrets in life when he heard a loud thud. Followed by more loud booms and screaming. "Dammit. What the hell is that racket?" Gabrielle complained tiredly from his bed.

"Dunno, I'll go check it out." Butch said. He got up from the bed and stumbled into the hallway. As he continued walking the sounds of fighting became louder and louder. Butch began to walk faster, wondering what the hell was going on. When he reached the staircase a man about his size crashed into him.

The guy had short, brown hair, terrified brown eyes and a scared face to match. He panted heavily and his clothes were slightly torn in some places. "What the hell? What happened?" Butch asked the scared boy.

"I-I-I-It's the... T-T-They are..." The boy began to speak but couldn't seem to say the words.

"Well come on man spit it out!" Butch yelled at him.

"The police are here!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "We gotta go!" He added almost hysterically.

"What?" Butch whispered almost disbelievingly. He listened more carefully to the sounds downstairs. Yes, it did sound like fighting. Butch grabbed onto the boy that knocked him over and dragged him into his dorm room.

"Hey Gabrielle wake up! We've got trouble!" Butch yelled as soon as he reached the room.

Gabrielle shot up from out of bed. "Fuck Butch! What the hell is so important you gotta wake me up!?" The Colonel shouted at the Major. His eyes had bags under them, showing his sleepiness.

Butch shut the door. Then he turned to his superior. "Police have invaded the base. We are completely outnumbered." Butch explained to Gabrielle. He grabbed the boy he dragged to the room and sat him on his bed. He was shaking from fear and shock.

"You're talking crazy!" Gabrielle said.

"It's true sir." The boy spoke up quietly. "They are knocking out all grunts and they have already taken Giovanni. I took a hit to the head before I ran for it." He explained.

"Well we are sitting ducks in here! What the hell do we do?" Butch replied. Fear was beginning to take over.

Gabrielle decided he better take over. "Just calm down and think about this!" But just as he said that all three men heard a booming voice from the hallway.

"Search all the rooms! We need to sweep the area before we retreat!" There was no time to think.

"Hide!" Was all a scared Butch could say. Both Butch and Gabrielle dived under their beds, hoping they wouldn't be seen. The brown haired boy wasn't so lucky. He stared around the room for a few seconds before there was bangs on the door. Scared, he ran behind where the door would open.

He got lucky this time. The door burst open and hid him from view. The form of a cop stood looking around the room for a few seconds. The three grunts held their breaths. Then they heard, "Clear!" and the door closed once more. But the men dare not move for fear of getting caught.

* * *

"Now what!?" Lucus yelled out frustratedly. Was he never going to get what he wanted? Obviously not. The steel door suddenly burst open six, angry pokemon. Unfamiliar pokemon too. He heard strange growls and hisses coming from them. These couldn't be Rocket pokemon. Then suddenly a small, catlike pokemon stalked into the cell, it's companions right behind her. Suddenly it sprang at him. Lucus only seen a blur of violet before pain seared his shoulder. The cat had dug it's long and curled claws into his back and pulled him off Keena.

It managed to pick him up using it's claws and throw him onto the ground. Before the blonde had time to get up something very heavy and hot pinned him to the ground. He didn't get a chance to look up and see his attacker before his face a pushed to the cold, hard ground.

When Keena opened her eyes she saw a couple familiar faces. Nightfeather and Sunfall looked at their trainer, worry and concern written all over their faces. relief flooded through Keena once more as she hugged her friends. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to as they already understood. Everyone was silent, except for Lucus who was yelling profanities and asking cliché questions, demanding answers.

Stannis and Greninja managed to get the magnetic handcuffs off of Konan. Konan just slumped forward in exhaustion, being held up by his pokemon. A couple of officers rushed into the room to a strange scene.

Nightfeather and Sunfall were both being held tight by Keena. Konan was being helped by Greninja with Stannis by them. Lastly, Lucus was being held down by Shadowbolt and Flamefoot with blood flowing out of his wounds. Then he hollered, "I found the girl!" to the others. "Get officer Jenny!"

The officers saw Lucus pinned down and easily assumed he was part of the Rockets. It wasn't a hard assumption to make. Three cops got the pokemon off the blonde and put him in handcuffs without saying a word. Then Jenny burst into the room, bandages on her back from her stab wound.

"Oh thank god we found you!" She cried out and hugged Keena unprofessionally. She pulled back and spoke again. "It's going to be ok, we will get you out of here honey." She said soothingly. Keena didn't say anything. She just flashed the lady a smile to show her graciousness.

_Time skip 20 minutes_

Jenny had called in re-enforcements and the police quickly rounded up all the Rocket grunts. Most were waking up only to find out that their pokemon and pokeballs had been confiscated and they were in handcuffs on their way to prison. They knew they were defeated and didn't try to fight back as the men and women were all put into different vehicles and sent to various jails all over Sinnoh. The higher ranked grunts would most likely be sent to prisons with higher security for safety.

The last person in the vehicles was Giovanni after his son Lucus. Giovanni had a blank look on his face and dull eyes. Stannis walked behind the boss and shoved him into the vehicle. Giovanni was silent. He was quite sorrowful and upset that his plan was foiled and he got caught. This was embarrassing! It was even worse knowing his was son caught and his captive, Keena, was watching him be pushed into the jeep. It was beyond humiliating! She had an angry look in her face but it wasn't noticeable if you just glanced at her face. He could see the the rage by the way her pokemon surrounded her. By the way her white hair whisped around her face. By the way her eyes burned as they locked eyesight for a moment.

She made him angry but why? It was the police that took him out and not this girl! So was he mad at Keena and not the cops? She was defiant against him and showed barely any fear around him. That was something he admired. And Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, did not admire anybody! Was he angry at himself and not her? He didn't know and that made him madder.

He shook his head. He needed to clear his head. Beside him in the police jeep sat Lucus. He had a solemn look on his face, but his eyes gave away frustration. Guess they both had something that went terribly wrong that night. Like father like son.

The sun was already rising in the east, colouring the sky a bright pink. There was not a cloud in sight either. it was such a beautiful view to see after such a horrid night.

After all the grunts had been driven off all that was left at the entrance outside was Keena, Sunfall, Nightfeather, Flamefoot, Shadowbolt, Konan, Jenny, and Toka. _(__A/N Sorry for the long list)_ Greninja was back in his pokeball. Stannis and Rono had already left back for Solaceon town. Now there was only one small car with barely any room left in it.

"Well, we can't fit all of us in here, and you don't have your pokemon's pokeballs with you, hey Keena?" Jenny said.

Keena just shook her head. "No sorry." she answered. The Toka walked up to Keena.

"I can carry a couple of you, three even." He told his friend. Keena nodded.

"I can ride on Toka here with a couple others." Keena said motioning towards the Noivern. Jenny nodded, approving of the idea.

"OK, who will you take." Jenny said.

Konan immediately voiced what his plans were. "I'm not riding on him again! I almost had a heart attack last time!" he said, waving his arms around in the air as if to emphasize him point.

Keena giggled at his reaction. "OK tough guy we got it." she said. Konan just blushed at her. "But anyways I'll ride on Toka and take Nightfeather and Sunfall." She said. It was probably a better idea to have the smallest of the group on Toka so he wouldn't be weighted down.

"Will you be ok, with your wound and all?" Konan asked her.

"Of course! I'll be fine don't worry." Keena replied. _It's kinda hard not to worry after a night like that. _Konan thought to himself. But he kept his mouth shut for once, knowing he wouldn't change Keena's mind.

Jenny started limping towards the car. "Well come on! We don't have all night." Jenny shouted.

Konan hopped into the front seat of the car with Jenny driving. The the three other pokemon had a little more trouble. It was tough squeezing in Stannis, Shadowbolt and Flamefoot into the back seat but they managed.

Nightfeather climbed onto Toka's back first, followed by Sunfall then Keena. Once all three had grips on Toka's fur he flapped his strong wings and flew through the air. Beneath them Nightfeather could see the car with their companions inside. Too bad they had to take the road. At least Toka could fly over the trees quickly.

It felt nice to have the wind in her fur. It made her forget what happened earlier for a moment. But for only a moment. It would be a long time before even a little part of this night will be forgotten by anyone.

They had been flying for quite awhile. Out of nowhere a hyper beam appeared from the trees below. Before he could react Toka was hit on his wing. Unable to fly the group tumbled toward the down, screaming the entire way.

They crash landed, bringing branches with them. it was quite painful. Nightfeather and Sunfall got lucky, only losing a few tuffs of fur. Toka's wings were scratched and small droplets of blood welled up along the scratches.

Keena was even worse. The pines and branches ends were sharp and cut through her skin easily. Keena ended up with small bloody lines all over her back, stomach, arms and legs. They would all scab and heal quickly, but that didn't stop the sting and burn of pain. She didn't cry out in pain though, she'd felt worse agony.

They all hit the ground with many loud thuds. "Ow! What the hell was that?" Toka asked the morning air. The group heard growls and hisses come from the shadows. Then three red orbs looked their way from the darkness. "Who's there?!" Toka demanded.

A large tan coloured cat emerged from the shadow. It had two crimson eyes and a red stone placed on its forehead. "This is all your fault!" he began to growl loudly. "Its your fault my master is going to prison!" The cat told the group. He began to take steps towards them. But his eyes weren't on Keena. He was glaring at Nightfeather and Toka. "I know it was you two meddling in our business!"

Nightfeather hissed. She stepped forward, closer to her rival cat. "_We _were saving our friend!" She told him.

Persian growled and leaped at the liepard. The two cats collided and tumbled on the grass. Before the others could interfere Nightfeather was thrown against a tree, her back bending backward from the force. After a howl of pain Keena and Sunfall ran over to her pokemon, helping her up. "Don't fight! This battle is pointless!" Keena yelled at Persian. "What's done is done. You can't change what happened."

Persian didn't reply to her. He knew she was right, but that didn't stop his rage. Persian leaped at the girls but this time was hit by a Focus Blast attack from Toka. The cat was shot back through a tree, the attack really did damage. But Persian gets back up like it was nothing.

Toka became dizzy. He was much to tired to be fighting. Flying all night really tired him out, so couldn't continue.

"Thanks Toka." Both Keena and Nightfeather thanked him.

Nightfeather turned to Keena. "Let me fight him! He won't leave us alone if we don't defeat him now."

Keena just shook her head. "No. We need to get back."

Persian wasn't going to wait for them to decide. He jumped again at them, claws extended. Nightfeather followed him with her own claws out. They tussled once more. The cats rolled, clawed, bit and pushed before they finally began to use their special moves. They hissed and growled until the forest was filled with battle cries.

Toka was to weak to join the fight. Keena was also to feeble at this point to stop it. She held onto Sunfall to keep him out of the cats fight. They both knew they couldn't stop Nightfeather from brawling, she was much to stubborn.

The brawl lasted for a few minutes. Then out of the blue Persian used a very powerful Thunderbolt that hit Nightfeather dead on. She screeched in agony a fell over beside Keena. The liepard tried to get back up. Her front paws shook as weight was put on them. Persian went to use Hyper beam once more. Sunfall struggled out of Keena's grasp and bolted towards Persian.

"Sunfall Stop!" Keena yelled reaching for her friend. But Sunfall was too quick and to far from Keena's reach. Just as Persian was ready to release his attack Sunfall used a strong Double Edge attack. He hit Persian hard enough to stop the Hyper Beam and to knock him back.

Persian fell down, fainted. Unable to battle. Suddenly Sunfall began to glow bright white. He grew to about 2'5 tall, his legs grew long and thin. His tail split into three separate tails. His face narrowed out with a longer muzzle and his ears grew longer with two tuffs at the top each. Lastly, two large wings grew out of his back. When the glowing ceased, his body was light brown with cream coloured stomach, chest, paws, tips of the ears and tails and muzzle. His ears, tail and wings were a dark brown. On his forehead was three white spots and white spots dotted his back.

"What the..." Sunfall began but couldn't finish his sentence. He was much to stunned at what just happened. The others just stared at him wide eyed.

Keena was the first person to speak. "Sunfall, you just... Evolved."

* * *

_How to evolve Kazeon: Use a Sun Stone on your Eevee. Have the pokemon hold/eat a flying gem. Level up the Eevee in battle. _

* * *

**So Kazeon is my own Pokemon. I honestly made it up and if there is any other Kazeon out in the world just know i didn't know about it and did not steal it. So Kazeon is Flying/Psychic type. Also i chose the name Kazeon because Kaze means wind in japanese. Also sorry if anybody wanted another Pokemon. I got a couple reviews from people who wanted Kazeon. Plus this makes this story my own and seperate from others. Also I am a terrible drawer. If anybody wants to draw Kazeon please feel free! But if you do i would love to see it! I am on instagram with the same username ( otakus_tail )**

**You can expect a couple more chapters before a take a break. I hope you enjoy and thank you to all my dear readers for being patient!**

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31: New Healing

**I tried to get this chap out as fast as possible. I may or may not put out one more chapter before taking a break.**

**Disclaimer! I dont own pokemon but I do own my oc's**

* * *

"Sunfall, you just... Evolved." Everyone stared at the newly evolved pokemon. Sunfall tried to look himself over. He stared at the creamy white paws, the three tails and mostly at his new wings. Each wing was about 2 feet long. Together they would have a wingspan of a little over 4 feet.

Sunfall took a few steps and wagging his tails, experimenting with his new muscles. Then he flapped his wings. Air blew across the ground, moving dirt and dust. When the shock faded away a smile appeared on Sunfall's face. He began to jump around in excitement yelling, "I evolved! I'm gonna fly!" over and over. It too a minute before he calmed down enough to turn to his trainer.

Keena smiled at her life long friend. He tackled her to the ground and wrapped his paws around Keena's neck. Sunfall began to cry tears of happiness. All he had wanted was to evolve and fly, and both his wishes had been fulfilled. Nightfeather joined in on the little celebration.

Persian was knocked out a little ways off. The sky grew brighter as well. "Hey guys, sorry to break up your celebration, but we best get back to Solaceon Town." Toka said. The three broke up their hug and stood up.

"What are we going to do about Persian?" Nightfeather asked. She stood on shaky legs, sore and tired.

"Best just leave him. It'll end better if we do." Toka answered her. Keena nodded. She didn't want to leave an injured pokemon in the forest, but she knew if they brought him another fight would break out, possibly more vicious.

The two girls climbed onto Toka's back but Sunfall didn't climb on. "I want to try out my new wings" He had said. But that proved hard for a first time flyer. Sunfall didn't understand how to use air currents and couldn't balance out. When a strong gust a wind came by Sunfall fell back into the trees.

"Sunfall just let me carry you. I'll teach you the basic's of flying later." Toka told the Kazeon. Sunfall climbed onto the Noivern unhappily despite being sore from his first flight.

It didn't take to long to reach Solaceon Town. It was 8:30 and the sun was completely risen by the time the group reached the town. But there was a problem. The group looked down at the chaos as they flew

Most of the buildings partially destroyed, some were smoking and a small portion of buildings were completely destroyed with a few bricks and pieces of furniture left. Police were all over the place helping injured civilians and pokemon. Tents were set up most likely housing people and pokemon.

Toka flew until he found where Jenny had parked. Said officer was conversing with other cops. Shadowbolt and Flamefoot stood beside the car confused. Stannis was nowhere to be found. Toka landed gracefully beside the Luxray and Typhlosion, Keena got off along with her partners. The two large pokemon stared at Sunfall.

"Since when did you evolve?" Flamefoot was the first to ask. Sunfall stood up as tall as he could proudly. He was about half the height of Flamefoot now which made him quite happy.

"Just a little while ago." He said wiggling his wings.

"Sorry to bud in but what's going on here?" Nightfeather said. Before her question could be answered Jenny ran up to Keena with Dr. Orvos. Jenny was no longer limping. She most likely had the doctor wrap up her stab wound and give her healing ointment.

"Hey Keena, took you long enough. Come dear, the doctor will get you cleaned up." Jenny said. Keena looked down at herself. Her tiny body was covered in scratches, dirt and large bruises. The once white bandages are now grey, pink and brown. Her shorts were also pretty dirt and ruined as well.

After looking over herself she looked up, trying to spot her friend. "Where's Konan?"

"Inside snoozing the day away. He's patched up pretty good but will need a couple days here with me." Orvos said. He crossed his arms and looked annoyed. Keena sighed with relief, glad to know her friend was ok. "Now come. I want you fixed up quick. I've got plenty of patients at the moment."

The doctor started pushing the girl gently towards a large white tent which was attached to what was left of the hospital. "Wait. Tell me what happened here." Keena said. Orvos just became more annoyed. Keena began to stumble on her feet, the lack of sleep and weariness getting to her.

"You will know soon enough. Now keep quiet. You need rest girl." He ordered. Keena yawned as she walked to the makeshift hospital, the pokemon following her. Both Nightfeather and Shadowbolt were limping. Sunfall and Flamefoot for the most part were fine except for a few bruises and sore muscles. They got into the tent and Keena looked around. There were cots lining one side of the place and pokemon on the other. The only undamaged parts of the building were some rooms, bathroom and showers. _Well isn't that convenient._ Keena thought.

"OK girl, go wash yourself of the dirt then I'll get fresh bandages on ya." Orvos said. Keena nodded and made her way to the girls restroom, Nightfeather accompanied her.

While Keena was busy washing, the other male pokemon made their way back to their original room. Only one side of the room was destroyed. Thankfully, the pokeballs and bag were on the opposite side.

Sunfall stretched out his now long legs and wings. The Kazeon now had longer claws even with small paws. His teeth had also growth slightly and sharpened greatly, they could deal a nasty bite. But Sunfall couldn't compare to either Shadowbolt or Nightfeather even with the bodily improvement. He was happy though.

Shadowbolt laid down at the foot of the bed and Flamefoot took one of the undamaged corners of the room, Sunfall joining him. Keena walked in looking much cleaner, aside from her tattered shorts and bandages. She sat down on the bed and stretched. Nightfeather just stood on the floor and began washing herself.

Orvos walked in with peroxide and ointment in one hand and bandages in the other. Keena cringed at the sight. "Lay down so I can work." he ordered. Keena did as told. Orvos began working quickly. He cut off the old cloth and applied the peroxide. Keena bit her hand in the pain, but didn't cry out despite the agony. Orvos then added the healing ointment after cleaning and reapplied the bandage. He was done in a couple minutes.

"Try and get some rest." he said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Keena didn't argue, she cuddled up under the white sheets. But she just couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Too many things were bugging the girl to allow sleep. Her body hurt with every move. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Lucus above her. And she still didn't know what had happened to Solaceon Town.

Sunfall noticed his friend tossing and turning on the bed. He walked up the bed and licked her face, trying to comfort her. Keena just gave him a weak smile. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the the handle proceeded to open. A young lady with a nurse outfit and redish pink hair walked in. "Hello Keena. I came to check on your pokemon. My name's Joy."

Keena sat up on bed and looked at Nurse Joy, the pokemon following her gaze. But when joy looked around she stared at Sunfall. Confusion written all over her face. The nurse walked in and crouched beside Sunfall. When she reached out to touch him Sunfall took a step back, but allowed her to pet him. She rubbed his cheek softly. "I've never seen a pokemon quite like this. What is it?" Joy asked, lightly petting Sunfall's back and wings. Sunfall leaned into the skilled hand enjoying the feeling.

Keena was surprised by the question. She'd been wondering the same question but had been to distracted with recent events to wonder about it. "I'm not sure myself. He just evolved this morning." she told the nurse.

"Well, when I've finished helping all the injured pokemon would you permit me to examine him?" Joy asked.

"Um, sure I guess." Keena answered. Joy smiled and checked over all her pokemon. They were all fine for the most part. Nightfeather had a few pulled muscles, Shadowbolt's paw was still sprained, Flamefoot was just tired along with Sunfall.

"I'll be back in a little bit honey. I've still got some work. You try and rest ok?" Joy left after closing the door. Keena felt slightly better after talking t the kind nurse even for a little bit. But before she could lay down and sleep the door burst open.

"Keena! Ya made it!" The navy haired boy shouted and ran up to the girl and gave her a gentle bear hug. Keena immediately recognized him as Konan.

"Hehe. How was your snooze?" Keena asked him, remembering how silly he looked snoring.

"Not long enough. But the angry doctor guy came and woke me up to say you were here and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Konan told her. Konan was only wearing a pair of pants. All over his stomach and chest were several bruises.

"You don't look to good." Keena said, gesturing to his bruises.

Konan just gave a small chuckle. "You don't look so great yourself." he replied. Konan sat down beside Keena on the bed. Keena shuffled ove slightly to make room. Shadowbolt got off the bed to make room for them.

"Nightfeather, come for a walk with me." He said, only Keena understanding him. He felt it was getting to crowded in the small room.

"Sure." She said following the larger cat outside. Flamefoot and Sunfall sat silent in the corner.

"So how long do you think you'll be stuck here? I might be overnight but thats it for me." Konan said.

"I'm not sure. Probably a week before Orvos will let me go." Keena said, unsure.

Konan was visibly disappointed. His shoulders sagged slightly and he looked to the ground. "That sucks. If you want I could wait for you."

"No, no. Thats ok really. You don't have to." Keena told him.

"Really I don't mind." Konan said rather dejectedly. "It gets lonely travelling with just your pokemon. It would be a nice change to travel with another person for once."

Keena blushed slightly. "You want to travel around with me?"

Konan smiled. "Of course!"

"Well, if you want t-" Keena was cut off by Konan practically jumping on her giving a hug.

"Thank you!" he said. Keena felt happy to have a friend coming along. But her happiness was cut short when Konan wrapped his slim arms around her. Keena stiffened at the embrace, getting flashbacks from Lucus. She pushed Konan away abruptly and shuffled to the far end of the bed.

She held herself with a scared look. "I-I'm sorry. It's not you. Its-" Keena was cut off by Konan wrapping his arms around her once more.

"It's ok. I know." He whispering softly into her ear. Keena hesitantly hugged him back. Keena just buried her face into his shoulder and allowed herself to feel his comfort. Konan pulled back and smiled down at her. "Well, I need to head over to the resort by Lake Valor. All my stuff is there." Konan went to get up but Keena stopped him, grabbing his wrist weakly.

"Wait, will you stay here, until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Sure." Konan sat on the edge of the bed and Keena cuddled up to him.

_So warm._ she thought. Konan wrapped one arm around the tiny girl as she drifted off into sleep. Little did she know his face was bright red from the contact. He had a half naked girl clinging to him on his bare chest. That was enough to make any guy blush. Sunfall and Flamefoot snickered in the corner when they saw the teenager blushing.

Konan went to get up so he could leave but the grip around his waist wouldn't let him go. _Well, I guess I can stay here for a bit. _He thought. But within minutes his weariness caught up with him and he was asleep within seconds.

* * *

"So why did you want to go for a walk?" Nightfeather asked, looking up at the large Luxray.

"It was getting to stuffy in there." He said calmly, limping with his walk. "And I wanted to find out what happened here, although I've got a pretty good guess already."

"What's your guess?"

"Rhyperior. What else?"

"Lets ask Stannis when we find him."

The two cats walked around the damaged town for awhile, helping out where they could until they found Stannis and Voile. "Hey Stannis! What happened here?" Shadowbolt shouted.

Stannis turned to them. "It was the Rhyperior. We've talked to the witnesses so we are sure."

The cats nodded in understanding. "So what are you cops gonna do about them?" Nightfeather questioned.

Stannis sighed. "The miliary are going to try and capture these pokemon and try and get some proper training for them. That way they'll be away from this place and won't be able to do any more harm."

"Sounds reasonable. But why the military? Why not just you police?" Nightfeather asked.

"The military have more rigorous training and are much more strict. They've got amazing discipline. Something those damn Rhyperior need." Voile answered frustratedly.

"Ok, we were just wondering. Anything we can do?" Shadowbolt asked this time.

"No, just get better and stay out of the way." Voile said rudely and walked away.

Stannis sighed. "I apologize for him. He hasn't slept at all since he was so busy and he gets cranky. I'll see you around." Stannis said before following his partner.

The two cats were left alone. "Lets go for a walk in the woods, clear our heads." Nightfeather suggested. Shadowbolt grinned and followed the small Liepard to the trees. They walked around, enjoying the cool morning air before settling down in a large oak tree overlooking the town. "So Shadowbolt, what are you going to do now?" Nightfeather asked.

The Luxray looked down, unsure. "I don't know. I could go back with the other Luxray but I'm not sure I want that." he said sadly. He laid down on a branch facing away from the female. His large paws hung off and his tail swished back and forth underneath them.

Nightfeather looked at him. His body language only showed uncertainty. She liked him, he was strong, kind and full of chivalry. Rare thing in most modern day pokemon. The Liepard hopped easily over him and landed gracefully on the other side, coming face to face with him. Nightfeather stared into his bright amber eyes. SHe had a smile on her face.

"Ya know, you could always join us. Keena's a nice girl, she wouldn't reject you." She said kindly.

"How would you know?" He said almost crossly.

"Before I met her, I was just a thief. I lived on the street, it was horrible. Team Rocket had actually captured me and smuggle me along with Toka, Stannis and Voile into Kanto. I got out no problem but Keena helped me get everyone else out. Then she took me in when I had nowhere to go, despite my past. I know she would do the same for you."

Shadowbolt gave a small smile. "Maybe." was all he said back.

They speak for the rest of the morning, just stared at the sky in silence. After an hour the sun was completely up, shining down through the leaves. Nightfeather rubbed her face into Shadowbolt's long black fur. "Come on, we should get back."

* * *

**HA! Got some KonanXKeena fluff in there because i can! I don't really have a good ship name so go ahead and make one. **

**Review! Also if anybody has advice story or writing wise let me know!**


	33. Chapter 32: Will it Never End?

**Hey! I'm back! So I'm almost finished before the next time skip just a few more things to add in before that. I hope you enjoyed this last big event in my story. **

**Also any requests for these characters to be put into that you may enjoy? I'm always open to ideas. Also I plan to make a bunch of short stories of my characters SEPARATE from this main story. **

**Ill start them and then I do planon going back and doing some editing on past chapters. I know my writing has improved a bit since I started and I wanted to redo a couple chapters. The plot will not change in any way though. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

At the Team Rocket base, the remaining three men where still hidden away in the dorm. The police were long gone with their fellow rockets in handcuffs.

Butch looked at the digital clock on the wall from under the bed. 8:00 it read. They had been hiding for over an hour now. "Ok guys, I think it's safe. They've all gone." He said to his companions, getting out from under the bed. Gabrielle crawled out of the opposite. The other rocket was sitting on the ground behind the door, fear all over his face.

The superiors stretched their sore muscles and checked the hallway to make sure there was nobody. The halls were quiet, silence was all that echoed throughout the dead base.

"Now what the hell are we supposed to do? All the others are in jail! Including the boss." Gabrielle asked, brushing dust off his pants.

"Get out of here for a start." Butch said. He looked over at the younger rocket who had warned them and, likey, was the reason they all weren't in a stinky cell. "Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked.

The teen looked up. "Uh, Mike Rodriguez sir." He answered. His voice quiet. Butch reached out a hand to the boy. Mike took the hand graciously and stood up.

"Where's your dorm? We're gonna need you out of that uniform before we leave." Gabrielle demanded. "I don't want to be here longer than needed. The police could come back any time."

"Room 34 sir."

"Go and get dressed. Pack a small bag with essentials and we'll get outta here. We can decide what to do later." Mike nodded and dashed out the door.

The older men took out a couple duffle bags and filled them with extra clothes and any extra utensils like a toothbrush. "Save space for food. We best travel light." Gabrielle had said. Each also had a belt to hold their pokeballs. Now, Butch only had his Primeape and Mightyena. Cassidy had raticate and his other pokemon were in Kanto. Gabrielle had a Glaceon, Infernape and Pidgeot.

They were forced to leave behind most of their belongings. It wasn't like they had much anyways. They left their room, for what was most likely the last time, and went to find Mike. The boy was shakily packing extra clothes when they got there.

"What pokemon do you have on you?" Gabrielle asked him. Mike looked up surprised but answered without hesitating.

"Well, all I've got is my Sylveon." He said.

"Sylveon? The newly discovered Fairy Type eeveelution?" Gabrielle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mike nodded. "Ya. I had originally planned on evolving my eevee into a Vaporeon, but she evolved into a Sylveon first. Most people think it's a girly pokemon, but mines pretty strong." He said. Sadness clouded his eyes. _Perhaps others teased him about Sylveon. Rocket grunts would do that, no doubt. _Butch thought to himself.

"Well,one pokemon is better than none. Let's get a move on." Gabrielle finally said. "I'll meet you two at the kitchen. Might as well stock up on food."

Gabrielle left, his footsteps echoing off the empty walls. Butch turned to the young man. "How old are you Mike?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm only 16 sir." He said queitly. Butch's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? I would have thought you'd be like, 19 or 20." he said, flabbergasted.

"I get that a lot." Was all Mike replied. The words were quiet, and almost sounded sorrowful. He quickly finished packing clothes and money and put his single pokeball on his belt. Butch decided to not ask him any more personal question. Instead he was curious about the Sylveon.

"So how do you know your eevee is a female?" Butch ended up asked.

Mike stood up and strode out the door with Butch beside him. Mike wasn't much taller than him, maybe 5'11. "I found her abandoned in the woods when I was 11. When I took her to the pokemon center, they did a full heal and examination. They told me." he said.

The two men made it to the stairs and began walking down. "Does she have a nickname?" Butch asked.

"Actually ya. Solciel." He replied. Mike seemed happy talking about his partner, and not himself.

"That's nice." Butch replied.

The two quickly made it to the kitchen, where they found Gabrielle digging out explosives from the cupboards. They stood open mouthed at the door, not knowing what to say. "I'm gonna blow up the entrance, can't have the police coming back." Gabrielle said evenly.

The younger men didn't know how to respond. "Hurry up. I don't want to be here all day." Gabrielle said.

The three made their way to the entrance. the walls were covered with burns, water, ice and holes with some drops of blood from what had previously happened. "Damn, they sure put up a good fight." Mike said.

_Is it bad I'm kind of happy Giovanni's locked up? _Butch thought to himself. While walking through the tunnel, Gabrielle laid down multiple explosive sticks. The last had a long line from it. It was long enough to reach the entrance.

The morning light shined on them. The air was warming up and the forest was waking up, oblivious to the chaotic events of the night before.

Without a word, Gabrielle took out a match and lit the end of the line. Within seconds the small light disappeared into the darkness, followed by a loud boom. The tunnel collapsed. Dust flying out along with smoke. "Let's leave. Someone ought to of heard that."

The superior began walking away. But Butch didn't move, he just stared at the smoke. Mike was between them, not knowing who to follow. "Hurry up Butch! I don't want to stay here. We need to figure out how to get Giovanni and the others out of prison."

Butch didn't move. He looked the colonel in the eye and then shook his head. "No. I don't want anything to do with Team Rocket anymore."

"What?" Gabrielle said disbelievingly.

"I don't believe in what Giovanni is doing anymore. I've wasted enough of my life in Team Rocket and I'm done." Butch held his ground he began walking in the opposite direction of Gabrielle but stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"You can't just leave Butch!" Mike yelled desperately. He was standing in the middle, the older men at the sides.

"Don't quit Butch. Are you telling me you are disloyal?" Gabrielle said threateningly.

"I've never been disloyal. I've always followed my orders obediently. But I'm done with that." Butch said evenly.

"Do you know what happens to traitors?" Gabrielle said in a low voice. He was completely different from earlier. Before he was nicer and determined. Now he was threatening Butch.

"I'm not a traitor." Butch replied. "And why are you threatening me? It's not like you." Butch said.

Gabrielle set down his bag. In a low voice he said, "I put up the act of professionalism. It's not hard. I'll be honest with you. Everything you know about my personality is a lie. An act. Part of the reason I'm aColonel is because of my acting abilities."

_This isn't good. _Butch thought. "If Giovanni has a problem with me leaving then tell him I committed suicide because I couldn't deal with Team Rocket of something." He said.

"You _will _remain loyal to us. Or else." Gabrielle growled.

"Or else what?" Butch taunted.

Gabrielle ran across the small clearing in a blur and sucker punched Butch right in the jaw. Butch stepped back, holding his jaw in pain. His vision went blurry from the force and he could see black dots everywhere.

The Colonel hit the smaller man in the stomach and head once more, stunning him. Butch doubled over in pain. Gabrielle need up grabbing his green hair and slamming his knee into Butch's face.

His nose gushed with blood, the cartilage was broken. Butch fell to the ground. Gabrielle didn't stop his assault. He continued kicking him in the ribs and back. "Colonel Gabrielle please stop this!" Mike hollered from the side.

His face was twisted with terror. The poor guy couldn't do anything to help Butch. Gabrielle answered him. "Stay out of this boy."

"I can't let you hurt him!" Mike yelled.

"This is what happenes to those who turn their backs on their leaders." Gabrielle said.

Mike was so scared. But, gathering up his courage, he charged Gabrielle. The attack attempt was in vain though. One swift punch to the head knocked the tan coloured boy off his feet and onto the ground. He teetered on the line of unconsciousness. Then his sight went black.

"Pathetic. We don't need a sissy boy like you in Team Rocket." Gabrielle said, almost unheard by both men. Butch still lay in serious pain on the ground. Anger burned in his eyes.

"Attacking an innocent boy. What kind of man are you?" Butch stood up shakily, trying to take a fighting stance.

"The loyal kind." Was all Gabrielle said. Then, he turned to his bag and took out something silver. Looking closely, Butch realized what it was. A knife.

"I can't have you meddling with us any longer." Gabrielle said. In a flash he was beside Butch. And the knife was buried in his thigh. The green haired man hollered in pain. He backed off, away from the crazed Colonel. But Gabrielle didn't stop. He lunged once more, sinking the knife into Butch's right shoulder.

Butch fell down, unable to stand. "You can bleed out here. You won't last very long anyways. I'll be sure to tell Giovanni you were a traitor. Good bye." Gabrielle cleaned the knife on a tree and quickly took off into the woods, off to find a way to get his boss out of prison.

The other two Rocket men lay on the ground, one knocked out, the other bleeding out without a voice to plea for help.

* * *

After both Keena and Konan had fallen asleep on the bed, Sunfall and Flamefoot left the room, feeling uncomfortable. Outside it was warm and sunny. About noon.

"I'm so glad that night is behind us." Sunfall said. Flamefoot nodded his response. "Hey, let's go find Toka, he said he would teach me the basics of flying."

Flamefoot sniffed the air, searching for the Noivern's scent among the dust and blood. He quickly found it. "Follow me." Sunfall followed his friend. The scent led them to the forest, where they found Toka snoozing in a patch of sunlight.

"Hey Toka wake up!" Sunfall shouted into his ear. Toka sat immediately, rubbing his large ears. "Come on! You should you would teach me to fly! I've been eager all morning."

"Damn, you're pushy. Ok fine in a moment." Toka got up and began stretching out his muscles.

"I'll see you later Sunfall." Flamefoot said. Sunfall nodded and Flamefoot made his way back to the town, where he would most likely find Nightfeather and Shadowbolt. In a couple quick strides, Flamefoot was bounding away strongly.

"Ready Sunfall?"

"Damn right!"

* * *

Learning to fly had been tough for Sunfall. First he learned to take off both standing still and with a running start. That was the easy part. After that, Toka taught the young Kazeon how to use the air currents to give him lift. How to speed up and slow down. The easiest ways to elevate and descend. It was way more complicated then Sunfall originally anticipated. After awhile he go the hang of it, and soon he was gliding and flying like he was born for it.

Sunfall had never bee shape. All his life her had envied the bird pokemon and their freeness of the ground. Now, he could put his jealousy behind him and start living what he had dreamed.

"Hey Sunfall, let's fly over to the mountain. You can get some practice with other obstacles like rocks and boulders." Toka said. SunfalL nodded. He wanted to practice some more with a professional.

When they were in the air, Toka slowly began to speed up. Sunfall easily kept up. Then, the Noivern looked over with playfulness evident his eyes. out of the blue he shot forward. Moving so fast Sunfall almost lost sight of him.

The Kazeon worked his wingam flapping with such a speed that he was able to catch up the swift Noivern. The two raced towards the mountain, not slowing down. That was Sunfall's only problem. When they neared the rock face, Toka pulled his wings vertically, to catch a lot of wind and air and slow up immediately. Because of Sunfall's lack of knowledge still, he could not slow down and crashed into the rock.

"Ouch, that sounded painful." Toka said, laughing. Sunfall didn't fall far thankfully, since there was flat rock underneath him.

"Shut up! I'm still new at this." Sunfall growled back, but he wasn't angry. No, not at all. He was happy, despite his stupid mistake.

"You're a noob." Toka teased.

"Am not!"

"Noo-ooob." Toka said in a sing song voice. Sunfall lunged after him, but Toka easily dodged he smaller pokemon. Sunfall chased Toka as he continued singing, "Noob! Noob!" playfully.

Then a sudden gust of air whisped by and knocked Sunfall out of the sky. He crashed down through the trees. He landed with a thud. Toka came down gracefully beside him.

He was still laughing. "You gotta be careful around mountains. The wind likes to play tricks and do funny things."

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Sunfall said.

Toka looked around. Then they heard something unexpected. Sobbing. The two looked at each other. Then Sunfall ran towards the noise. They came to a small clearing. In it was one unconscious teenager, an older guy, with stab wounds and a Sylveon.

The Fairy type looked over at the two in surprise. "What happened here?" Sunfall asked.

The Sylveon stared at the two then walked over to them. She was small, exactly the same size as Sunfall. "I-I-I don't know. I was asleep in my pokeball and when I couldn't hear anything I came out and they were just like this!" He said, her voice was stressed but sweet.

Toka and Sunfall didn't say anything, too in shock. Toka walked over to the unharmed man and roared loudly in his ear. The guy shot up. He held his ears due to the loud sound. Then he looked up and saw Sylveon.

He picked up the pokemon and held her tight. "You're ok." He whispered. Then the tan haired boy looked up and saw they other two pokemon. "Who are they?" He asked shakily.

"I don't know. The Noivern woke you up though. What happened Mike?" The Sylveon said.

"Wait hold up! He can understand us? I thought all humans except Keena couldn't understand pokemon." Toka burst in.

"Ya, I can understand you just fine." Mike said.

"Wow." was all Toka could say.

He sat up properly and set his Sylveon down. "Sorry, I best introduce myself. My name is Mike and this is Solciel. And that over there is Bu-OH MY GOD! BUTCH!" Mike just remembered the man being hurt.

The man named Butch was lying on the ground, his clothes soaked with blood. But he bleeding had stopped, thank god. "Hey Butch! Wake up! Can you here me!?" Mike yelled, shaking the man by his unhurt arm. Butch stirred, but did not wake up. He was still breathing though.

Toka walked over the teen. "Calm down!" he shouted.

Mike stopped moving. "I don't know anything about medical care!"

"I can fly him to Solceon Town? I don't know who he is but he needs medical care immediately! Help him on my back." Toka said. His face was serious.

Mike looked at him skeptically. Sylveon came into the conversation. "Let him take Butch. We don't have any other option." she said. Mike didn't want to leave his friend with a strange pokemon, but knew had had no choice.

Quickly, Mike moved Butch onto Toka's back. Sunfall helped. As soon as Butch was safely on his back he took off quickly for Dr. Orvos help. "Sunfall! Lead them back!" He yelled across the sky.

"I hope he's ok." Mike said solemnly. Solciel looked at her trainer with wide, caring eyes.

"He'll be ok." She said. The. She turned to Sunfall. "Who are you guys?"

Sunfall shook his head, focusing on the Sylveon. "My name is Sunfall. That Noivern is named Toka. Don't worry about your friend. He will be ok, I promise." Sunfal, said. "Now follow me, I'll lead you to the town." Sunfall walked and the other two followed.

Mike looked scared. After about 10 minutes of silence Sunfall decided to make conversation. "Since when could you understand pokemon?"

Mike didn't looked surprised at all by the question. "All my life." he answered.

"Do you have a trainer? Or are you wild?" Solciel asked curiosity dancing in her pale blue eyes.

"My trainer is named Keena. She can also understand pokemon, like you Mike." Sunfall said evenly.

Mikes eyes widened. "Really?" Sunfall nodded.

"So, what kind of Pokemon are you? You looked strange." Solciel asked.

"Solciel! Be polite." Mike scolded.

Sunfall looked uncomfortable. He was happy he could fly, no doubt about that. "I don't even know. I just evolved. I was an eevee before though."

"Awesome!" Solciel said.

The two eeveeloutions made small talk all the way to Solceon Town.

* * *

Toka flew quickly to Solceon Town. He landed nicely when he got there. Gasps of horror were heard every where. Stannis and Voile were nearby. "Toka! What happened?!" They asked.

Toka was out of breath. "Don't know! Found him! In the forest. Need help." He said. Immediately there was a couple chansey on the scene, they had a stretcher and carried the injured man inside the makeshift hospital. "I hope he's ok."

They saw Dr. Orvos run into where they took Butch with supplies in his hand. Ready to work.

* * *

_Time Skip. 5:00_

* * *

Keena woke up to find herself alone in the room. Now wanted to stay, she got up, put on a pair of clean shorts and went outside, she wasn't ready for what see saw.

Nightfeather and Shadowbolt were talking with Flamefoot, discussing what must have happened. There was a tan haired boy sitting on a chair with a Sylveon and Sunfall at his feet. He stared at the door in front of him. Konan was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" The words slipped out of her mouth. They all looked at her In Surprise. Sunfall ran over and jumped into her arms.

"Keena your awake!" He said. He flew out of her arms and began explaining. "Keena this is Mike. Toka and I found Mike with another really injured guy in the woods when he took me out flying."

Mike stared at Keena in disbelief. "So you can understand."

"You can understand pokemon too?" Keena said back. mike just nodded and continued looking at the floor.

"Ya. Since birth I guess." He said.

"Cool." was all she could say back. then Konan came in. On his waist he had a belt with all his pokeballs and a bag over his shoulder.

"I'm back!" He said. he looked at the others in front of him. "I'm just gonna go put my stuff away." He said excusing himself. He felt like he wasn't exactly included in the conversation.

"Hey Mike, are you alright?" Keena asked. She walked over to him and took a seat. Mike shook his head. "Well, what happened?"

"My friend, he got hurt pretty bad. And I couldn't help him. I so pathetic." He said.

"At least we got him here now What's your friends name?" Keena asked nicely.

"Butch." Mike answered.

Keena's eyes widened. Wasn't the guy who kidnapped her and spoken with her named Butch. It had to be a coincidence. She got up and barged into the room. She didn't want it to be true.

"Hey girl get out!" Orvos yelled. Keena paid no attention. She could only stare at the familiar face on the bed.

Keena took off and ran towards the forest, taking a seat on a lone rock. She was scared of Team Rocket now. Even though Butch was in able of doing anything, she still felt afaiD. "Will their torture never end?"

* * *

**Again, sorry for late updates. I've been really busy all October. **

**Some help pronouncing Solciel**

**(Soul-Sea-El) I hope that helps. **

**I getting way to deep into this story. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying and I'm trying to keep it interesting. **

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 33: Guess who's back

**Chapter number have changed but do not panic! I just simply combined some chapters and fixed a few typos and such. The overall story has not changed. There are now less chapters simply because i felt there was to many. I may do this a few other times in the future but don't freak out.**

**not to much to say. you can expect 1 more chapter after this before I take a big break. Also I do plan on doing some revising. I may rearrange chapters. Like, combine some because this is a very long story. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

Michelle just got word of what happened in Sinnoh. Her boss and many others were now in prison. Just after 1 am, the security cameras went down, technical or matcha ciao error or something, she didn't really understand technology. They finally had them back up and running by 6 am, but by then it had been to late.

Prunia was still in the room with her. The captured women laughed at their failure, only to be knocked unconscious and sent back to her cell. Michelle had planned on torturing Prunia mentally to get their information by seeing her daughter a prisoner. But that backfired horribly.

Michelle was running her hands through her hair. It was about 10 in the morning. By now every grunt in Team Rocket probably knew about their failure. It angered her. In her office was one other grunt, her personal servant. His name was Rob. He was 31 years old, about 6'0 feet tall and average looking.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? I don't know if we can spare the soldiers to go and rescue the others." She said, stressed.

"Would you like some tea my lady?" He asked, sensing her frustration.

"Jasmine." Michelle said immediately. Rob nodded and left the room.

Michelle paced back and forth. Wondering what to do. How many Colonels were there? Three now. "Gabrielle and Conner were both working in Sinnoh. They are most likely in jail. So that leaves me, Reina and Ageret." She spoke out loud to herself. It was calming. Rob came back into the room a couple minutes later with Jasmine tea in hand. He poured a cup for his mistress as she sat pondering her next move. "Rob I have an idea. Will you hear me?" she asked.

Rob just nodded. He never was much of a speaker. Michelle took a sip of her tea before talking. "I was thinking of calling in the the remaining Colonels and have a meeting. We need to figure out how to get Giovanni out of prison." Michelle said before drinking her tea once more. Rob just stared at her blank faced. "What do you think?" She asked.

Rob looked her over. Her hands were shaking and she stared at him with desperation in her eyes. Never had the servant seen her like this before. She was obviously very stressed with Giovanni's capture. He just gave her a short answer. "Do what you must." He said. Michelle nodded. She finished her tea and sat at her desk.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Who's calling?" she wondered out loud. It was her personal phone and few people knew the number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Michelle, it's Gabrielle." A male voice said on the other line.

"Gabrielle?! I thought they captured you!" To say Michelle was surprised was an understatement.

"Lets say I got lucky. I was able to hide with a couple other grunts when the damn police came. They aren't with me any more." Gabrielle answered.

"This is good news. Who were you with? Why aren't you with them? Where are you?" Michelle demanded answers.

"I was with some kid and Butch. They turned out to be traitors so I took care of them. Now I'm in Sunyshore city, ran like a bat outta hell to get here."

Michelle took in the information. She didn't know who the grunts were but she had heard of Butch. She was quite surprised he turned into a traitor but she didn't question Gabrielle. All Colonels knew how to deal with traitors who knew to much. She never had to kill anybody, she had Rob do that, but Gabrielle said it like the action was nothing. If he was in Sunyshore that means the police don't know about him or his position which was good. "Well, it's good to know you got out safe." Michelle replied.

"What's the plan now?" he asked.

"I was thinking of having a meeting with the other Colonels to try an decide what to do next." Michelle said.

"Good plan. I'll call the others and let them know. But I won't be there."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna stay and do some recon here in Sinnoh. Plus, your gonna need someone to relay information to you. I'll figure out what I can." Gabrielle told her.

Michelle knew he was right. Gabrielle was probably the one of the best in Team Rocket. "Ok, sounds like a plan." Michelle nodded. "Bye. Gabrielle." She hung up the phone. A sigh of relief passed her lips. It was nice to hear his voice again. Then a yawn came.

Michelle hadn't slept all night. "Rob, take a few hours of sleep. Come wake me at 3. And send an announcement, all grunts have a 3 day break." Michelle ordered. She passed Rob and walked briskly to her quarters. The woman knew the people needed a break and time to re-cooperate from their bosses capture. It also gave her a break too.

* * *

Keena ran out of the hospital, leaving everyone confused. "I'm going after her." Nightfeather said. She stood up and went to go before Flamefoot stopped her.

"Your still recovering. I'll go." Said the Typhlosion. Nightfeather's tail twitched. But she sighed and backed off.

"Fine, just make sure she's ok." Said the cat. She limped back over to Shadowbolt and sat down, washing herself. Flamefoot then looked over at Sunfall who stood up as well.

"You stay to, best not to crowd her." Sunfall didn't argue and went back to talking to Solciel and Mike. Flamefoot then took off, following his trainers scent.

He found Keena sitting on a large stone holding her face in her hands. "Keena?" he said.

She looked back at him. He white hair falling over her eyes. "What is it Flamefoot?" She said evenly. He face was blank, showing no emotion.

"Why did you run out? We're all worried." Flamefoot said. He walked over to the girl and sat down so he was eye level with her. Keena just looked at the ground, not answering. "Please tell me." he pleaded.

Keena didn't look at him, but she did answer. "That guy, in the hospital. He's the one who originally kidnapped me." she said. "I don't know what he's doing there but I sure as hell want him gone." Her voice rose with anger. Now he knew why she ran. The poor girl was filled with anger and fear for the man she felt the need to escape. He understood that feeling, back when he was cyndaquil. All he had wanted was to get away from his previous trainer.

Flamefoot stood up and hugged the girl with his short arms. Keena was surprised by the action. She could feel Flamefoot's warm body underneath the short fur. Keena wrapped her arms around the fire pokemon. He so warm and comforting. "Lets go back, you need rest Keena." Flamefoot said. Keena didn't want to go back, but she knew she had to.

"Thanks Flamefoot, for understanding." Keena said into the pokemon's chest. Flamefoot gave her one last squeeze before breaking the embrace.

The two walked back in silence before the pokemon spoke. "Keena, you should talk to him, tell him how you feel." Keena looked up at him, shock all over her face. Flamefoot didn't give her a chance to reply. "If you don't, your just going to feel terrible, it'll help you get over the experience."

Keena didn't answer him. She never could because he always seems to be right.

When they reached Solaceon Town, they were greeted by Mike. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked Keena. Keena looked at him hard.

"I'm fine." She answered. She stuck close to her pokemon, not in the mood to speak to anyone.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. The boy looked a little freaked out, as if her was afraid of talking to her.

"Come to my room." Keena said. Mike nodded and followed her back to the hospital. Keena didn't say a word as she passed by people. She saw Sunfall chatting with the Sylveon again and Nightfeather and Shadowbolt were nowhere to be seen. Probably went for a run in the forest.

"I'm going to find Rono Keena." Flamefoot said before leaving the two. Keena just nodded and kept walking. She made it to her room quickly with Mike in tow. Keena sat on her bed and patted beside her. Mike cautiously took a seat.

"So, what did you want?" Keena asked nicely.

"Actually, I wanted to know how long you've been able to understand pokemon. I thought I was just a freak human all alone." Mike said.

Keena was a little surprised this was what he wanted to talk about. "Since forever I guess. I assume it's the same for you?" She said. Mike just nodded.

Then he decided to change the subject to something less appealing. "Why did you take off when you saw Butch?" He asked curiously. Keena gave him a sharp glare. The boy immediately looked scared. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset! I'm just curious." Mike waved his hands in front of him.

"I understand. But he was the one who took me to that god forbidden base. As harsh as i sound I think he deserves whatever wound he has. I don't care if my anger is clouding my judgement." Keena said. Now Mike understood. Keena was angery with Butch for reasons he couldn't argue. Butch probably quit because he had to capture the girl and that led to his wound.

"Ya know, it was party the guilt of kidnapping you that made him quit." Mike said.

"Quit?" Keena asked.

Mike nodded. He then explained how they managed to not get caught by the police with Gabrielle. How when they left Butch said he did not want anything to do with Team Rocket and what Gabrielle did. "We are pretty lucky to be alive. But, I'll leave you now to rest."

Mike got up and was walking out. He stopped when he heard Keenas sweet voice. "Thanks for explaining Mike." She said and smiled at him. Mike smiled back and left. Keena just went back to bed, sleeping away her worries. Mike walked out, on his way to find Solciel. Then he was stopped by Konan.

"What were you doing in there?" Konan asked, no emotion came through his voice.

"Uh, just talking." Mike replied.

"How old are you?" Konan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"16."

"Oh, your my age." Konan just looked him over. Ii'll see you around." Konan said before leaving Mike. Mike just shrugged and left, leaving Konan outside Keena's door. _Should I go in?_ He wondered. Then he glared at Mike for no reason. _Why am I angry he was with her? _He thought to himself. He decided against going to see Keena and went outside for fresh air. The sun was still high in the sky.

Konan took a seat on a nearby bench to just sit and think, something he rarely did. He had been so worried about Keena all night and now she was safe. He couldn't explain the relief he felt knowing she was going to be fine. He had felt so helpless last night after he was beaten by Lucus. He was almost forced to watch Lucus... do terrible things to Keena as nicely as he could say it.

Before he could think further dark green jeeps pulled up into the town. Out of it came soldiers of the military. He saw officer Jenny run out to meet the commander. "Hello Jack! It's good to see you here." Jenny greeted him.

The man had dark brown, shaved hair and a handsome face. He had alot of build and very broad shoulders. "Greetings Jenny. I would like to get these Rhyperior under control right away. Where can we find them?" he said bluntly.

Jenny sighed. "Always getting right down to business." she said quietly, then spoke louder. "We're not sure where they are. All we know is that they hand out somewhere deep in the forest."

Jack nodded. "We'll move out immediately." he told Jenny before turning to his troops. "Alright men! Be ready to load out! And where is my son?" he hollered. Soldiers began grabbing supplies and pokeballs and heading out into the forest. Jack walked behind a jeep, out of Konan's sight to speak with someone. Probably his son.

Then the boy stepped into his sight. It was a teenager. He had shaggy brown hair, not as dark as his fathers. He had a muscular built and looked about the size of Konan. A Sceptile followed him. He looked disappointed and came to sit by Konan. Konan, being the nice guy he is, decided to make small talk. "uh, Hey."

"Hey." the boy replied.

"So, you're in the army?" Konan asked.

"Ya of course." He said.

"So why aren't you going with them?"

"You asked alot of questions." The boy replied. "Well, I'm still to inexperienced to go."

"Damn, that sucks. My name's Konan. Whats yours?"

"Leon"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again I highly appreciate Reviews. **

**I may not give the next chapter without a couple either.**

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 34: New and Old

**Hey! I just wanted to thank the few people that reviewed and motivated me to upload this chapter. I do really appreciate reviews people. It's longer then most because I'm gonna not update for awhile and go back and fix errors.**

**Also extremely sorry for the long wait, i took my break early and didn't say anything. Really sorry! But I'll try to get a couple more chapters up this break.**

**(IMPORTANT) before the next chapter I will combine some past chapters together so the story does not have so many. But recent chapters will not be combined until later in case others need to catch up and cannot find the place they left off.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon! But i do own my characters!**

* * *

Lucus stepped out of the prison and into the sunlight. The teen knew he could get out with a little sweet talk. Just tell the police you were a victim and you had nothing to do with what happened. Combine the sweet talk with some sad lies and feign fear and sadness then your home free! Sure, he couldn't get anybody else out of jail, but at least he was gonna be ok.

Giovanni had been really angry Lucus was allowed out. But the blonde was only a minor and there was no evidence to prove he was a part of the plans. He walked out of the Sunyshore prison but wasn't sure where to go. For now, perhaps, he would continue travelling and collecting badges like most trainers. After the previous events, he would need to lie low for awhile.

Even though he was happy he was out of the slammer, he still held anger inside. That girl. That damned girl Keena! Never had he been humiliated by a _girl_ before! Or turned down for that matter. One day he would get her, she was quite a catch. Her spikey yet whispy snow hair, beautiful dark violet eyes, small and delicate stature, she was almost perfect in his eyes. The finest girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

Lucus wanted her for himself and nobody else.

Lucus shook his head and began walking down the sidewalk. Looking at a clock inside a store it said it was about 6 o'clock. He passed by people of all ages. Some young couples, some families and singles. Electric pokemon walked along with some of them.

The young man decided to head to the local pokemon center. Perhaps he could do some harmless flirting with someone hot, take one night and get his mind off Keena. Lucus smirked cockily to himself. He strode proudly towards the center. While he was there he could also take out pokemon from the P.C.

it didn't take long to get to his desired location. There weren't many people there. Just newbies. Lucus sighed to himself and got a few pokemon out of the P.C. A Krookodile, Rapidash, and Poliwrath. He decided to save the other three spots in case he ever came across another pokemon. Those three were some of his strongest. Beside the P.C was a poster.

"Club Dance night! Dates: July 28th, August 4th. Location: North West Coast (Outside) For Ages 15-18. Admission Fee $15. 9:00 pm - 2:00 am" He read. His smirk returned. He knew what he was doing tonight.

* * *

Keena stood alone in her room. The mirror in front showed her appearance. Her hair was once again pure white, spiking where it wanted with bangs almost covering her eyes. Her iris' were now completely violet. The bandages around her chest and shoulder were still a nice clean cream color. The covered wound still stung, but she barely felt it. She was wearing a clean pair of dark jean shorts in contrast with her light skin. There were red scratches all over her body along with blue/black patches.

Going to the corner, she grabbed her black dufflebag, going through the contents. Her belt still had three painted pokeballs were attached to it. There were three small, unused pokeballs. There were a few pairs of tank tops, shorts, her leather winter jacket, sports/regular bras and a bikini. A hair brush. And at the bottom was the blackjack. The one she aquired back in Goldenrod City a few months ago. "That would have been useful last night." She said out loud.

She didn't have much, but that was alright. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Keena hollered. The door opened to reveal Nurse Joy.

Joy came in quietly. Sweat covered he forehead from a hard day of work. "Sorry, it took me longer than I thought to help all the injured pokemon. But I would love to see your pokemon. Where is it?" She asked. Keena knew she was talking about Sunfall.

"Oh, he's not with me right now. Come on, lets go for a walk and find him." Keena said. She limped to the doorway and led Joy outside. Joy was slightly shocked at her response.

"You don't have your pokemon on you?" She asked Keena bewildered. Keena just gave the woman a sweet smile.

"I can't control them. They have their own free will and choice. I don't have the right to force them to do what I want." Keena said truthfully. Joy looked at her astounded. Her mouth hung open. Joy didn't think a 15 year old girl would say something so wise. Keena looked at her surprised look, puzzled.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that lots of pokemon trainers I come across use pokemon for personal gain only. Some pokemon only ever get out of pokeballs to eat or battle." Joy said, her voice softening until it was a whisper.

"Thats because some people just want to make themselves feel good. They don't care how others feel. I guess they miss out on being truly happy." Keena replied. She gave the pokemon healer a smile.

Joy smiled back. "You're pretty smart and wise for someone your age." Joy said. The two walked outside, swerving around the jeeps. "Oh, I wish they could have found a more peaceful way of getting rid of the Rhyperior." She said solemnly.

Keena just looked at her wound and placed her palm over the bandages. "They're the ones who gave me this." She said. Joy went to reply, but never got the chance. "I know violence is never the answer. But sometimes just talking can't resolve a conflict, no matter how big or small." the small girl said. Joy didn't reply, just stared ahead, soaking in her words.

Keena walked towards the forest. When they reached the first tree they found Sunfall talking with Solciel. Sunfall's wings were tucked to his sides. One of Solciel's feelers were wrapped around Sunfall's paw and another was on his long ears. Joy immediately forgot about the earlier pessimism and a large smile appeared on her face. "Wow! A Sylveon too!"

"Oh, she's not mine. Just a friend's." Keena told her. Then she turned to Sunfall. "Hey Sunfall! Come down! I need Nurse Joy to examine you." She called. Sunfall looked a little disappointed but glided down from the tree onto Keena's head.

"I'll see you later Solciel!" He called to his new friend. The pink pokemon just smiled back and waved before taking off in search of her trainer.

They went quickly to Nurse Joy's makeshift workroom, where she checked all the injured pokemon. Keena placed Sunfall on the table. Nurse Joy began feeling Sunfall's wings, legs, ears and tails. She was getting a feel for his muscles and maybe what type of pokemon he was. After looking him over many times she left the room only to come back with a computer.

"This computer contains everything we know about every pokemon discovered." She explained. Joy began going through files. "Dear, you said he evolved from an eevee is that correct?" Keena nodded. Nurse joy began going through Eevee files. These showed everything from movesets, appearance and pictures of evolutions. But nothing like Sunfall appeared on the screen. "You know, I think you may have discovered a new species of eeveeloution." Joy said.

Keena smiled. She wasn't surprised since she had never seen or heard of something like Sunfall, but was happy nonetheless. "Well thats good news!" Keena exclaimed.

"I think you should consult a professor about your pokemon. They know more about this than me. I just heal." Joy said sheepishly.

Sunfall stood up and took his spot on Keena's shoulder. "If you think that's a good idea." Keena said rather hesitantly. Nurse Joy looked up at her clock.

"It's already seven. Are you hungry dear? If you are you should get a meal." said the nurse before leaving them alone. Keena's belly rumbled.

"I guess I am pretty hungry" Keena said with a slight chuckle.

Sunfall smiled at his trainer. "Lets go eat!"

The two walked out of the office and outside. The sun was still high in the sky, but the sky was coloring orange. There was a small, outdoor cafeteria of sorts by the hospital. Soldiers were smiling and handing out food to the citizens. Some pokemon were helping injured people get to tables to eat. It was nice seeing everyone helping each other. When Keena got in line for hot soup and buns her pokemon and Shadowbolt came running up to her.

"Keena! It's good to see you on your feet." Nightfeather said, a large smile plastered on her face. Her fur was glossy and sleek. Shadowbolt sat beside her, his midnight black fur was also gleaming and smooth. There was no sign of wounds or injuries on the cats.

"How are you feeling?" Flamefoot asked, still remembering their conversation from earlier.

Keena just smiled at them. "I'm good. Feeling a lot better." she said. Soon the group was at the front of the line, getting their food. The pokemon getting nutritious food and Keena getting her own soup. They took a seat at an empty table and quietly ate. When they were close to being done, they were approached by Mike and Solciel.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Sure, go ahead." Keena said. She liked the guy, he was nice. Mike smiled graciously and sat down beside Nightfeather, who eyed him without emotion. Then she shrugged to herself and kept eating. Mike looked at little freaked out but didn't say anything. "So what do you plan to do now Mike?" She asked. Keena knew he had to have been a part of Team Rocket, even though not for very long, and remembered him so she was curious.

Mike looked uncertain. "I don't know. I can't go back home and I don't think it's a good idea to join another group. So I think I'll wait for Butch to get better and then decide what to do." He said. Then he looked down at his food. A blush covered his face. "Honestly I was thinking about entering contests with Sylveon." Mike said, his face growing redder with each word.

Keena chuckled slightly at his nervousness. "Participating in contests isn't something you have to be embarrassed about. I heard they're awesome to watch." Keena told him. "But you would need to do some training and catch a couple more pokemon."

"Makes sense. Got any tips?" Mike asked. "You are a pretty good trainer from what I've seen." Mike smiled.

Keena flustered and her face turned pink at the compliment."Well, I don't know much about contests!" Keena said holding up her hands. "But I could give some pointers on pokemon."

* * *

Konan had already finished eating along with all his pokemon, so he was sitting on the bench alone. Leon had gone to pitch tents with other soldiers for shelter since they didn't want to occupy the citizens space. So while he was busy Konan occupied himself with people watching. When he saw Keena sit down to eat, he contemplated going over and chatting. But just as he got up Mike beat him to it. So he sat back and watched.

He couldn't help but feel jealous. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell they were both enjoying themselves. Keena blushed cutely at something Mike said and replied with a sweet smile. Konan was happy Keena seemed back to her normal self, but he wanted to make her smile.

The sky was already beginning to darken. The sun was setting and people were already heading back to their homes. Konan went inside to his room and let his pokemon out in the room. Most were already tired and crawled somewhere to sleep. Except Greninja. The pokemon looked at his trainer sullenly, feeling his distress.

"I'm fine Greninja. Just tired is all." Konan said. The pokemon didn't believe him, but took the answer anyways. Konan laid on his bed for awhile, but couldn't sleep. It was still pretty early but the doctor said he needed rest. But Konan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how hard he tried, so he went back out.

He saw Keena sitting alone with her pokemon. So, he finally decided to go have a friendly chat with her. He took a seat across from her beside Nightfeather and the Luxray. Nightfeather meowed something to her companions before leaving, the Luxray followed her. Flamefoot was already leaving to go talk with a Noivern and Rhyperior and Sunfall was gone.

"Hey Konan, whats up?" Keena said.

"Not to much. Went and go my pokemon and stuff earlier, that's about it." Konan said.

"I haven't been doing much. Getting over last night." she said quietly. Konan nodded solemnly, he understood.

"So, whats your plan now? Can't really do much with your wound eh?" He said. He didn't want to push the subject of last night.

Keena thought for a moment before answering. "Well, you are right. I'll probably stay here until its healed. Then I think I'll just continue training and collecting badges. I still plan on entering the world championships." She said happily. Konan smiled genuinely.

"I better see you there." he laughed. " Do you know what regions you want to go through for your badges?" He asked. "I've already got Kalos, Unova, Kanto and I'm getting this region finished."

"Well, I have my Johto badges and I think it would be wise to go across the sea. Team Rocket shouldn't be there." She said. Then she sighed sadly. "I'll miss the cold winter." she whispered, the comment having nearly nothing to do with their conversation.

konan hear her. "Well, Unova doesn't get much snow, but Icirrus City was freezing and full of snow. Kalos never really gets cold, but Snowbelle city is chilly. Some people say it's because of the gym there." he said brightly.

Keena smiled. "I guess thats better than nothing. I'll have to enjoy my last cold winter up in northern Sinnoh for awhile."

The soldiers from the forest were emerging from the undergrowth. One was holding a large container with the tops of 9 pokeballs showing. "I'm guessing they finally found the Rogue Rhyperior." Konan thought out loud.

"Good. The area will do much better without them." Keena said. Then she placed a hand over her wound. "I hope they got what they deserved." She said inaudibly.

Konan was looking at the group of camo covered men until he found the one he was looking for. "Hey Keena, see the one with the shaggy brown hair, shorter than the others?" Keena looked in the crowd until she found the brown head. She couldn't see his face. "That's Leon. I was talking to him earlier today."

"Leon!?" Keena basically shouted at him. Her face was contorted with anger. Konan shrunk back, looking scared.

"Do you have a problem or rivalry with him?" He asked queitly this time, trying to calm the enraged girl down.

Keena sat down and took a deep breath. "Yeah you could say that. When I met him he was a complete and total asshole." her voice trailed off, as if she was going to say something else."

By now Konan was interested. "And...?" He urged.

Keena just smirked. "I beat the snot outta him." she said proudly. Konan chuckled nervously. He knew she could fight but Leon seemed pretty capable of holding his own.

The two friends got into a friendly chat. Soon the sun had set and the sky slowly turned from orange to black. The moon appeared from behind the trees and people began heading to bed. The teenagers began to yawn.

"I think I better head off to bed. Good night Konan." Keena finally said before waving the boy off. "Ok, good night Keena! Sweet dreams!" Konan called back.

Keena walked back to the hospital. She cleaned herself up and climbed into bed.

* * *

"She sounds like an awesome girl." Shadowbolt said. Nightfeather smiled at him from the other branch.

"Yeah! She is. One of the best I know of." She boasted. "Why don't you join up with us?"

"I don't know." Shadowbolt lowered his head. "I just can't. It's not like she'll let me. Nobody wants a Luxray." He said sadly. Nightfeather hopped onto the branch beside the larger pokemon.

"You'll never know unless you ask." She said softly. Shadowbolt looked at her, her emerald eyes glistening with comfort. Shadowbolt sighed in defeat. She was just going to push the subject until he agreed. So the black cat slid off the branch and began bounding towards town. He couldn't hear Nightfeather coming so he assumed she stayed back, giving him some privacy.

He walked through town, ingroing the still hatefilled glares on the way. The townspeople still didn't like him. He reached the hospital in no time and found Keena's room. The room smelled of antibiotics and sanatizer.

He pushed open the door to Keena's room and saw the girl lying in the bed. The moonlight from the window shined through. Shadowbolt took a deep breath before walking towards the bed.

"Keena are you awake? I got to talk to you." He whispered. Keena turned over and looked him in the eye.

"Shadowbolt? What do you need?" She asked. Her voice hoarse with exhaustion. Shadowbolt shuffled his paws on the floor while Keena sat up on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just have to ask you something. Important." He added. Keena rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked him in the eyes.

"Go for it. I'm all ears." She said. Shadowbolt gave a face of nervousnes. He flatted his ears and jumped onto the bed. Keena looked at him eargerly, only adding to his nervousness.

"I was wondering- Nightfeather and I were talking and- well I want to know if I, uh..." Shadowbolt flustered and his voice shook and cracked. Keena looked at him confusedly.

"Come on, spit it out." She urged polietly.

Shadowbolt shit his eyes and began speaking extremely fast. "I was wondering if I could join up with you!" He said it so fast Keena almost didn't understand him. She looked startled for a moment. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's just, I can't stay here but I've already caused you to much trouble and-" Shadowbolt was cut off by Keena wrapping her dainty arms around his neck.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" She chuckled and let go, looking at Shadowbolts surprised face. "Of course! I'd love to have you on our team." she said cheerfully.

"But, why? I mean, I'm overjoyed, but what about what happened to you? That was my fault!" Shadowbolt meowed.

"I like you and it wasn't your fault I got hurt. I chose to help you. Besides, it'll be nice to have a new addition." Keena explained to him.

His dark, amber and red eyes were wide. Out of the blue Shadowbolt lunged forward, and wrapped his large paws around Keena's neck, careful not to harm her. "Thank you! I won't let you down I promise!"

"I know." Keena said. Then she yawned loudly.

"I'll leave you now. You need rest." Shadowbolt said, letting go.

"We'll make it official in the morning." Keena told him before settling back down under the covers. Shadowbolt smiled and bid the girl goodnight. He climbed out the window and closed it with his claw before heading off to find Nightfeather.

Keena was just about to fall asleep before there was a knock at the door. Her eyes shot open and she groaned. All the poor girl wanted was to be left alone for a little while. She grudging got out of the warm covers and trudged over the the door.

The swung the door open and a boy stood in front of her in Camo clothes. He was taller with an average looking face and brown hair. "Hey Keena." He said softly.

"Leon..." Keena said quietly, her voice trailing off. Of all the people to show up, Leon was the person she least expected. "What do you want?" She said flatly, no emotion coming through.

Leon looked nervous. "I need to speak with you." he told her.

Keena sighed. Might as well get this over with. "Fine. Come in, but try to make it quick." She said. Keena let him in and closed. She took a seat on her bed and realizes Leon was just standing there awkwardly. "Come sit. It's not like I'll bite." she said and patted the bed.

"I came to apologize for before. I know I was an asshole and when I found out you were here I was hoping we could put our rocky past behind us." he slowly stuttered out. Keena looked at him shocked. She originally thought he just wanted to argue or fight or something, not make up. "I really am sorry for how I treated you."

"I can't say I'm not surprised." She said honestly. "But I guess I can accept your apology."

Leon smiled. "Thank you. It means alot." then he layed back. "Thats one weight I needed lifted off my shoulders."

Keena didn't answer him. She knew he was being sincere. But now, she was curious. "Weight? What else could be bothering you?" She asked curiously.

Leon's face turned red. "It has to do with someone I cared about a lot." he said.

Keena realized what he was talking about. "Did you love them?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot. But one night, some things happened and I really thought we'd be together for a long time. But the next morning, they said some things and we broke off. I'll be honest, I was pretty depressed, but you get over those things." he explained.

Keena comforted him by placing a small hand on his shoulder. "I can understand where you're coming from. Last night, when I was caught, some things almost happened to me and I'm not to happy about it either." Leon nodded.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't care about me problems."

"Of course I care! I'm not cold hearted you know."

Leon sighed. "Well, I best be going. I'm sure you need sleep." Leon got up and began walking towards the door.

Just before he left, Keena asked him one last thing. "Hey Leon, if you don't mind my asking, who are you talking about."

Surpriseingly, Leon turned and told her right before closing the door. "Lucus."

* * *

**(Warning! Boy x Boy Yaoi! Don't like don't read. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING! note at bottom if skipped)**

Lucus was leaning against a tree on a cliff overlooking the beach. It was dark and the stars above twinkled. It was about 9:30 and people were still rolling into the party. Beneath him was the DJ and sound equipment backed up beside the cliff face. Popular songs blasted across the beach. Girls swayed their hips and danced crazily while the boys tried to dance, but either ended up looking professional or pathetic.

Behind him Lucus heard a loud honk and vehicle lights exploded behind him. "Hey, hiding from someone?" he heard a male voice behind him.

Lucus turned to see a few guys jump out of their truck, holding beer. Two were tall and identical looking with large build and black hair. They were most likely twins. Another had peachy hair and a wider face and body. He was bigger than ever age for his age. The last guy was much shorter than the others, maybe 5'4. He was very short for a males average height. He had dark blue eyes and shaggy, white hair.

"If you are hiding don't worry. Lots of people come here to watch, or drink." said one of the twins holding up a beer bottle as emphasis. "A party just isn't a party without a little alcohol."

These guys seemed harmless. "No doubt. Name's Lucus." Said the blond.

The chubbier of the group answered him. "I'm Gupta. The twins here are Kale and Gale. And little boy here is Nieu." He said. Patting Nieu's head.

_The white haired Nieu is pretty cute._ Lucus thought. Nieu scrunched up his face cutely in anger. "I'm same age as you! Just a little shorter." He whined.

"Just by a smidge." The twins said sarcastically together. Nieu snorted.

"You guys are just mad because I'm a better fighter than you." Nieu said with a grin. The three other guys looked uncomfortable, but didn't reply back. Then he looked over and up at Lucus. His blue eyes bore into Lucus' brown ones. "Are you a pokemon trainer?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Lucus said with a smirk. "I take it you want a battle?"

"Hell yeah!" Nieu said. "Let's do this!

_Approximately 10 minutes later._

It had been a tough battle, but ultimately, Lucus came out the winner. Nieu was obviously upset over his loss, but got over it it quickly.

"Good battle Lucus. You're a tough rival." Nieu gave Lucus a friendly handshake. Lucus gave the smaller boy a genuine smile. It had been a long time since he had been called a 'friendly rival'. It felt nice.

"You not bad yourself. Keep up the good work. How old are you?" Lucus asked curiously.

"Well, 17! turning 18 in a week. I've just always been short." He said, red tinting his cheeks. It was almost unnoticeable in the dark of the night.

Down below the cliff more people had come to the party and teenagers were dancing all over the beach. The music was blasting below. Couple and singles danced in big groups.

Gupta, Kale and GaLe were all downing a can of beer after the battle. There was already a pile of cans beneath them. Each guy was Absolutely hammered. "Heya guys. We shoud go get ourselves a couple ladies." Gupta slurred out. Kale and Gale leaned on their friend's shoulder.

"Oh ya." The twins said. "Lets go party!" The three stumbled off down the path whooting in their drunken state.

"What do ya say? Want to go dance?" Lucus asked Nieu with a grin. Nieu just grinned back.

"Sure, why not?" Nieu and Lucus followed the drunk teens down the cliff and onto the beach. Some people must have simply shown up drunk because more than just a few were stumbling and slurring their words.

Gupta already found a group of girls to annoy before they rejected him harshly and leaving. Poor guy hit on many girls from what Lucus could see all night and only got rejected. Lucus tried getting into the music and dancing with the girls, but he couldn't get into it. He wasn't happy.

So he settled for just relaxing as much as he could with Nieu. Lucus tired to figure out what was bothering him. He came here to have a good and time and forget his worries, yet they seemed to bother him worse. He frowned unhappily.

Nieu looked up at him. "Hey, are you ok Lucus?" He asked compassionately.

"Just thinking. Something's been bothering me and I don't know what." he answered honestly.

"Is it all the couples?" Nieu asked smirking. Lucus blushed slightly, surprising himself. Then he looked up and saw that many young couples danced happily together in there groups, even blooming love.

"Dating isn't really my thing. People get to clingy." Lucus said.

Nieu looked across the the ocean and replied. "That's ok for our age, but keep up that act and you'll never get yourself a nice lady to settle down with in the far future." Nieu laughed. He was just giving friendly advice but the words surprised Lucus and he didn't answer.

Lucus settled for looking around. He spotted Gupta dancing with a larger girl. She looked nice and was a little smaller than Gupta. They were having fun. Then his gaze went over to Kale and Gale who were dancing with a group of hound ladies. Dirty dancing was the best way to describe it.

"These dances are usually pretty bland for me. Gupta can always find a gal to dance with and the twins are just hot so they get the girls fast." He looked at them and then rolled his eyes. "And then if they're drunk the same thing happens." He said bored. "Even if they're not drunk it still happens! I mean for crying out loud!"

"What?" Lucus asked. Nieu sighed and pointed.

"See for yourself." Lucus looked over just to see the two boys in a heated kiss. He was pretty surprised. "Don't look so shocked, they are bi. It's the norm."

Lucus was surprised by the interaction between the brothers. The girls around looked confused but were also probably to tipsy to care. Then they broke and and both took off up the cliff and disappeared behind the rock. "They think they're so sneaky." Nieu said.

Slightly disturbed, Lucus looked away from the brothers. "Homosexualality doesn't bother me in the least, but incest is a different thing. I don't even know what to think." Lucus said to Nieu.

The two talked through the party. Just small talk really, but they became good friends over the course of a couple hours. By midnight the party was in full swing and some people were completely wasted. Kale and Gale were still nowhere to be seen and Gupta was still having fun with the girl he found. Guy must have got lucky and hit it off.

Then Nieu asked a personal question. "So Lucus, you got a special girl in your life?" He asked curiously, a sly look on his face. Lucus blushed slightly.

"No." He answered simply.

"Got any feelings?" Nieu pushed, extremely curious.

"No." Lucus repeated.

"Why do I get the feeling you are lying?" Nieu said, more to himself. Lucus had a small tint of pink on his face for some strange reason. The Lucus decided to try and turn the subject around.

"What about you? Got a special girl?" Lucus asked.

Nieu looked down and blushed furiously. "I'm, not really into... Girls." He said slowly. Lucus' eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. With Nieu's cute appearance, he was sure he had plenty of girls fawning over him.

"So are you...?" Lucus began asking but never finished. Nieu knew exactly what he meant. Before Nieu could reply another teenager approached them. He had black hair and light brown eyes, almost amber. He was taller but slightly shorter than Lucus. He was slim, with some build on him.

"Nieu! Long time no see." He said. Nieu glared at him hard.

"Hello Verano." He said coldly.

Verano smirked and walked in between Lucus and Nieu, slightly pissing the former off. He wrapped an arm around Nieu's shoulders and leaned closer. "I just wanted to catch up." Verano said.

"Really? That's surprising coming from you." Nieu said. Lucus stayed quiet, letting the scene play out. Lucus guessed, since Nieu was gay, Verano must be an ex-boyfriend.

Verano brought a hand to Nieu's cheek and stroked it gently. "Come on. I haven't seen you in a long time. Let's get over our past and get back together." He said seductively. His hand travelled down the smaller boys chest. Nieu visibly tensed up. He tried to get away from Verano.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. We are through." Nieu said firmly. He turned away and went to leave but Verano was angered. He grabbed Nieu's chin and turned him to face him. He crashed his lips onto the white haired boys.

Nieu pulled away and Lucus stepped in. He punched Verano in the cheek hard. "He said he's not interested, now scram." Verano rubbed his cheek, but backed off. He took off towards the crowd of people.

"Thanks, Lucus." Nieu said softly. Lucus looked at the younger one. He looked sad.

"Come on. Let's dance." Lucus said, Nieu smiled and followed him to the crowd of dancing people. They danced along with the strangers like there was no tomorrow. Then out of pure instinct and desire, Lucus moved behind Nieu.

Nieu's eyes widened with surprise. Lucus placed his hands on Nieu's slim hips and brought them together. Grinding, is what they call it. Nieu's backside was firmly pressed against his groin. The white haired teen didn't pull away, his own desires kicking in.

People averted their eyes from the young men. But they didn't notice, sick in their own little world. Finally, Lucus gave into his sexual frustration and turned Nieu around before firmly placing his lips on the younger's. The blonde placed his hands behind his head and neck, for fear he would pull away, as Keena had done.

But Nieu kissed back just a furiously. His own desire kicking in. Lucus pulled away breathlessly and Nieu leaned into his firm chest. "I-I thought you were-" Nieu went to say.

"Straight?" Lucus finished. "I'm fine with women. But I like guys too." He said. Nieu didn't reply. "Let's go somewhere more, private." Lucus said.

The two ended up in a nice hotel not to far from the beach. The room was nice and only had one bed, which was fine with Lucus. He was on top of Nieu, kissing him furiously. They battled from dominance, in which Lucus won. He explored Nieu's mouth with his skilled tongue and moved his hands up and down the smaller's body.

Nieu moaned quietly. Lucus straddled him and began lifting his shirt off. Soon, both were shirtless and the touch of skin created more friction. Lucus was noticeably hard through his pants, also Nieu.

When Lucus' hands travelled to Nieu's waistline, they pulled apart. Lucus kissed his neck and began pulling the pants down. But Nieu's hands went down, on top of Lucus'. "Wait." He said breathlessly.

Lucus, surprisingly, stopped. He got up, his hands on both sides of Nieu's face, his legs straddling his hips. The blonde stared deep into Nieu's blue eyes. His white hair framing his cute face. For a moment, he reminded him of Keena. But she had Violet eyes, and wouldn't ever like him.

"What is it?" Lucus asked.

"I don't want to go any further." Nieu said softly.

Lucus was surprised. "What? Why?" He asked.

Nieu pushed on Lucus' chest and sat up. Lucus was still taller than him and he sat in front of the smaller guy. "It's just. I don't want a one night stand. I'm not into that kinda thing." He explained. Lucus was slightly mad.

"Why not?"

"I want an actual relationship. I want to be special to someone, not a booty call." Lucus was surprised by this. "You know Verano from earlier? I had been with him a month before we got together. Then he dropped me like I was nothing. He kept calling me every once in a while. At night. That's when I realized what I was to him. Just a sex toy."

Lucus was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Nieu stared him in the eye. "Unless you want to commit, don't bother." When Lucus didn't respond, Nieu sighed sadly and got up.

Nieu got his shirt and slipped it on. He grabbed his belt with his pokeballs. But suddenly Lucus was behind him, holding him. "Don't go, please." Lucus said sadly, surprising himself.

Nieu pushed him away and put on his shoes. "I can tell I remind you of someone. I, good at reading people's actions. You don't understand love, do you?" Nieu went to leave, but suddenly Lucus grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall and was kissing him with passion.

Nieu pulled away this time. "Just one night. Come on, you know you want to." Lucus said seductively. Nieu blushed and Lucus kissed him, soon deepening the kiss again. Lucus' hand began travelling south, and rubbed Nieu's groin, feeling something hard. Nieu's eyes widened and he managed to push Lucus off him.

Then the white haired boy slapped him hard. "I already told you no!" Nieu shouted at him. "You think you are so high and mighty. I can tell you don't give two shits about another's feelings, you just care about your own desire and pleasure! You will never find love Lucus." Nieu told him. Lucus did nothing in response just held his burning cheek.

Nieu sighed sadly and went to the door. "The sad thing is, I actually liked you. I thought we could have a nice and happy relationship. I hoped I could be happy with someone else." He never gave Lucus a chance to speak.

"But you're just like every other guy I've met. You only see a cute face as a booty call. A sex toy. Something you can use then throw away." Nieu's sweet eyes filled with tears, but he would not let them fall. He opened the door and walked out, but before leaving said one last thing.

"You see others as tools or objects. You'll never find true happiness." With that he closed the door, leaving a stunned Lucus in the room, half naked. The stated at the door unbelievingly. Then he went and layed in bed, soaking in all Nieu had told him.

Little did he know, Nieu's tears spilled over as he left the hotel. He had really liked Lucus, and what parts of his heart cared from he blonde were shattered.

* * *

**For those who did not read my Yaoi here's the Jif. Lucus goes to party. Meets 4 other boys there. Fights Nieu who reminds him oF Keena. They make out. Go to a room. Almost have a ine night stand but Nieu stops and tells Lucus off before leaving.**

**Ok just for fanservice, do any of my more mature readers want a lemon between Lucus and Nieu? **I could always make a - what could have happened and the plot wouldn't change- kinda things. **Just say so! But I might just make it for fun. **

**Or maybe a long fanfic on the relationship between Lucus and Leon?**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. So don't expect another chapter for quite awhile. Also, this story is nowhere near done! haha**

**I am going to combine some chapters so please do not be alarmed if there is all the sudden less chapters! nothing will change the overall plot. **

**Bye bye! Please review!**


	36. Chapter 35: First Date

ok** ITS FINALLY HERE! sorry but I'm not combining chapters until this story is done which won't be for a long time. I have no time**

**Also I created a rough picture of what Kazeon would look like but I have a problem. I HAVE NOWHERE TO POST IT. I have instagram but there it turns out fuzzy and loses a lot of detail. If anybody knows somewhere I could post it and still keep the credit that would be great. Also no objections to fanart although I don't expect any. My story isn't the greatest I know.**

**Anyways nothing new. Exams will be coming up at the end of the month so do not expect a chapter! Hockey is also getting busy! Sorry for slow updating**

**Disclaimer! I dont own pokemon! Review!**

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Team Rocket had abducted Keena. Much had happened since then.

First, Keena's wound healed. It had been a slow and painful process and she endured through it. Now, there was a scar, a line that ran from her one shoulder to the bottom of the opposite rib cage. In no way was it hidden. It stood out on her pristine skin but was not ugly. Some would say it added to her appearance.

Rono had gone with the military along with the other captured Rhyperior for training. Solaceon Town was nearly repaired from what Keena had heard. Leon, of course, was also in the military and was training to become a commander, much like his father. He had really grown up since she had fought him. The boy had said he learned a lot about hand-to-hand combat and wanted a rematch next time they saw each other.

Since Keena had spent over a week in the hospital, she had created a friendship with Mike and gotten over her slight hatred for Butch. Mike had told her he was going to wait for Butch's recovery and traverse the lands.

Sunfall had also taken quite a liking to Solciel, the Sylveon. She was incredibly kind hearted and got along well the Kazeon. Though whenever Keena asked him about her he would always change the subject. Flamefoot really like to bug him about her. Sunfall had grown accustomed to having wings on his back. He'd become an experienced flyer in the time Keena had been healing. It was nice to have Toka to teach him. Keena didn't know where the Noivern was, but guessed he went to find a new home.

Konan had also decided to wait for her, and travel around the Sinnoh region with her. It was nice to have someone else to talk to. They'd both obtained 4 of the 8 badges in Sinnoh so far. Shadowbolt was also a nice addition to her team. He was strong, with quick reflexes. He was swift, but not nearly as fast as Nightfeather. He had strong electrical power which would have been taught to him by other Luxray. He had his own Pokeball on her belt, painted dark grey with a black stormcloud on top with lightening bolts scattered all over.

The next gym they wanted to head to was Canalave city, but boats to and from the island for citizens were not running. So they were in Jubilife City inside a small cafe, relaxing. Neither Konan nor Keena said a word at the table. They drank their tea and ate sandwiches in silence. Until Keena spoke.

"Hey do you know if there is a gym here? Not Pokemon gym, just somewhere to train?" She asked her male friend.

"Probably. Why?" He asked confused.

Keena sighed. "Well, my Pokemon are shape but not me. Sure I've been doing running and some move set reps, so my skill and stamina are still good. But I need to get my strength back. I lost muscle while hurt. I need to gain it back and a trainer can help me I think." She explained.

Konan nodded. "Makes sense. Sure, let's go find one after we eat." He said. He took a sip of his drink before looking around. "Where did Sunfall go?"

"Oh I asked him to go find the Pokemon centre and come back." She explained. "I don't want to spend eternity looking for it in such a big city."

Konan nodded and didn't say anything else. He learned by now if Keena wanted something, she was determined to get it. Sure both of them had lost a few chance battles, but that did not end confidence.

Sunfall soon came back, saying that a Pokemon Center was in the center of the city, a convenient spot. They finished eating and walked around awhile. After asking around, the duo found a gym. Inside was a boxing arena surrounded by excersizing equipment and punching bags on one side and mats on the other. There wasn't many people. Just a few buff weight lifters, a boxer punching a bag and a group of small kids learning self defence.

A woman in uniform walked up to them. "Hello there! Do you need anything?" She asked politely.

Keena answered. "Hi. I'm looking for a trainer." She explained simply.

The woman nodded. "Of course. Come to the back and you can leave your stuff in a locker. I will get the trainer." She said. Keena thanked her and the two made their way to the back. Sure enough there was a row of lockers and change rooms to the left. Keena dropped off her bag and pokeballs (excluding Sunfall who was on her shoulder) in one locker and Konan held onto his.

"Hey Keena, I'm going to head out to the park. Maybe find a trainer or two to battle." He said with a smirk.

"Ok, go have fun. I meet you at the pokemon center toight?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya!" He waved her off and took off. Not moment after he left the trainer approached her.

"So you're the girl I get a train?" He said in a deep voice. Keena turned to look at him and stood agape for a moment. Holy man was this guy hot! Like, drop dead hot.

"Uh, ya that's me." She managed to stutter out, getting over her initial nervousness.

"My name is Dan." He said holding out a hand.

"Keena." She said taking his hand and shaking it. His eyes widened in shock for a moment.

"Hey! You're the girl who got really hurt in Solaceon town and the one Team Rocket kidnapped!" He said almost excitedly.

Feeling awkward Keena rubbed the back of her head. "That's me." She said with a smile.

"I thought you would have skipped Sinnoh by now."

"Nah, gotta get all the gym badges I can! I'm going for the world champions!" She explained.

Dan nodded. "I would expect a pokemon trainer to train their pokemon, not themselves."

"Well, because of my wound I lost muscle and even some stamina, though I've been running. I came here hoping someone could help me out." She said

Dan straightened and a cocky grin exploded on his face. "Well I'm just your guy!" He shouted, pointing to himself.

"Great! So can we get started?" She said. Sunfall jumped off her shoulder and sat down stretching his muscles.

Dan spent the next couple hours giving Keena tips on what she already did. Some simple workouts to help strength her arm and shoulder muscles. Then she spent some time practicing some fighting moves and punches on the punching bags. Dan was sure impressed.

"Don't think I would want to pick a fight with you." He said after watching he do some flips off the walls and kicking imaginary opponents.

"Thanks." Keena accepted what he said as a compliment.

"Hey how old are you exactly? You look like a 12 year old." Dan asked curiously.

Slightly annoyed, Keena answered. "I'm 15." She said firmly. "You?"

"18. I got the job as a trainer because I needed some extra cash." He told her. Keena didn't reply, just nodded. "So what pokemon do you have?"

Keena stopped her workout to talk to him properly. "Well, I've got Sunfall, a Liepard, Typhlosion and Luxray."

"What kind of pokemon is Sunfall anyway? I've never seen anything like him."

"Don't ask me. He evolved from an eevee but I thought there were only 8 eeveeloutions. He is a flying type, but the strange thing is he has the characteristics of a psychic type too. Eeveeloutions only have 1 type, no secondary. I'll have to see a professor about it." Keena explained.

"That's weird. Maybe Professor Rowan will have an answer." Dan said. Then he smirked. "I can talk to him if you want." He added. Keena looked up at him with wide eyes. Her now complete violet eyes shining with curiousity and cautions happiness.

"You know him?" She asked.

"He's my uncle."

"You would talk to him for me? That would be great!" Keena smiled.

"Yes I could." He said. Then leaned down. "But on one condition.

Keena's smile dropped. "Why is there always a catch?" She muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry it's not bad." He said chucking. Then he leaned down once more to be eye level with the short girl. "I'll talk to my uncle, if you go on a date with me."

Shocked, Keena took a couple steps back. "Excuse me?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him.

Dan took a step forward. "Go on a date with me and I will talk to my uncle for you." He repeated.

"I-I don't know if I can." Keena stuttered out. "I already have plans for tonight." She tried reasoning. She backed up until her back hit the wall. Dan advancing on her. But never did he trap her between the wall and his body. He just stood there.

He looked down then looked Keena dead in the eye. His chocolate brown eyes boring into her violet ones. He had a look on his face Keena was not expecting. "Please? Just one date?" He asked, almost pleaded. Keena could see the desperation in his eyes.

She caved. "Ok. Just one date. And you promise to talk to Professor Rowan for me?" She asked accusingly.

Slightly offended, Dan backed off. "Of course, I always keep my word."

"Alright. Deal." Keena said. Dan's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Great! Thank you so much!" He said excitedly.

"Ok, I'm going to the Pokemon Center and waiting for my friend there."

"I'll pick you up at seven." Dan said. "I'll see you then! And dress up fancy!" He hollered as he skipped out of the building. A smile plastered on his face. Keena couldn't help but smile as well. She went to the lockers and picked up her stuff. Sunfall sat on the floor, a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to go on this date?" Sunfall asked skeptically. His head cocked to the side.

"It's just one date Sunfall. Plus, we also get to see a professor." Keena explained. She packed her bag but didn't change. She left her shorts and sports bra on because it was scorching hot outside. Sunfall flew up onto her shoulder as they walked outside and down the street.

"What Konan gonna think? He won't be too happy." Sunfall whispered in her ear.

"Why would you say that?" Keena whispered back, careful not to attract attention.

Sunfall smirked to himself. "No reason." He said smugly. He figured Konan was hiding secret feelings for his trainer. Sunfall could see the way he looked at her. But he guessed the naive boy didn't know it himself. "He's just been cautious around any other guys who even interact with you. Why is that?"

Keena had never told Sunfall or her pokemon what happened between her and Lucus. It wasn't subject she wanted to talk about. "I don't know." She just shrugged off the question. Keena made her way to the city's park. Sure enough there was a crowd of people not to far away cheering.

When she got there, through the crowd of people she could Konan battling against another trainer a girl from what she could tell. It was his Greninja against a Meganium. The grass pokemon seemed to have the advantage because of typing. But it was breathing heavily and Greninja looked fine.

"Now Greninja! Finish it off with Ice Punch!" Konan told his Greninja. Like a shadow the frog ninja advanced quickly and hit the herb pokemon before it had time to dodge. That one move caused the pokemon to faint, giving Konan the win. He returned Greninja to his ball.

"Yes! The win goes to me!" Konan shouted, doing a fist bump. "As we agreed, the winner receives the money prize." The girl scowled and handed over the money. "It was a good battle." Konan said, holding out his hand as a sign of good sportsmanship. The girl however, wasn't on the same page.

She slapped his hand away. "Fuck you." Was all she said before stompin off towards the. pokemon center. Konan was only baffled for a moment. Then he shrugged and began walking off. Then the people crowded him, praising.

"Wow! Nobody has beaten Tori! Or Larry! You're amazing." Most said.

"And pretty hot too" some too the girls whispered. Konan was not used to big crowds. He blushed and looked for a way out. "That very kind of you to say, but I must be going." He said holding up his hands. Most of the guys understood his nervousness and backed off, but some of the girls didn't get the message.

"You are amazing." And other compliments were fired at him from flirtatious girls.

"How about you show me some of the moves tonight?" One girl said placing a hand on his shoulder. Thristly was the word Keena used to describe her. She had short dirty blonde hair with no style and boring brown eyes. Though her body made up for her looks, with a large bust and sexy curves.

Konan flustered slightly, not fully understanding what the blonde meant. "I'm sure you could learn more from others." He replied. He went to walk away, facing away from Keena, but the girl was persistent.

She placed a hand over Konan's chest and slid it down with careful presition. "Please? I would enjoy it." Konan was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He turned around, trying to get away from her. Then he spotted a white head in the crowd.

"Hey Keena!" He turned quickly, causing the blonde to lose her grip. She glared at Keena as Konan ran over to her, his shiny, navy blue hair bouncing around his face. The blonde girl decided not to try again and left. His green eyes glittering. "Did you catch my battle?" He asked excitedly.

"No sorry, just the last part. Good finishing move." She complimented him. Konan puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, it was a good move." He gloated, his manly ego showing. Keena giggled.

"I know Tori from a really long time ago. Do you remember Sunfall?" Sunfall barked happily. He did remember Tori, having beaten her Chikorita, now evolved.

"Sweet. So what now? I think my pokemon have battle enough for one day. How was your training? I thought I would meet you at the pokemon center."

"The training was good. I had a good trainer named Dan." She said, her voice fading softly.

"And?" Konan asked, as if expecting something.

"About Dan..." Keena trailed off once more. She scratched her arm awkwardly.

"What? Did he do something to you?" Konan asked worriedly.

Keena held her hands up. "No, no nothing like that! It's just, his uncle is Professor Rowan."

"Well that's good news! So you can finally go get Sunfall checked out."

"He said he would,but on one condition. I go on a date with him."

Konan was at a loss for words. "And you agreed?" He asked as if he didn't believe the small girl.

"Of course! I mean, he seemed really nice and it's no often you meet a member of a Professors family." Konan sighed but nodded at her answer. If she was ok wi thit then he was. But he could help but feel a little upset. "I told him to pick me up at the Pokemon Center. He told me to wear something fancy and he would be there for 7. Problem is, I don't have a dress."

Konan looked upset for a moment but then brightened. "Well then let's go buy you one. It's obvious this is important to you. So let's go."

Keena smiled at his support. "Thank you, but I don't know where to buy a dress."

"Then let's go look!" Konan said excitedly. He began to run towards a mall when he hit a girl. She was small and young looking. maybe eleven. She had short black hair, styled cutely. She was wearing a purple blouse and dark blue tights. She had a small backpack.

"Ow. Sorry sir." She apologized

Konan stood up. "Oh no sorry! It was my fault!" He held an and out to the girl who took it cautiously.

A Kirlia appeared from behind the girl. "Are you alright?" Keena asled.

"Oh, I'm ok. What about you guys?" The girl said.

"We are fine. What's your name?" Keena asked.

The girl replied quietly. "Kannokou" she replied.

Keena smiled at her. "I'm Keena and that idiot is Konan." Keena said chuckling.

"I overheard you saying you were looking for a dress? I know a nice store." Kannokou said shyly.

Keena lit up. "That would be great! Can you take us there?" She asked excitedly. The little girl smiled shyly.

"Of course." Then she looked away and spotted Sunfall. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July. She bent down to get a good look up him. Sunfall backed off slightly, but looked at her curiously. "Wow! I've never seen anything like it. He's adorable." Sunfall, looked down, his ears bent down on his head embarrassed.

"Thank you. Now about that store..." Keena said.

"Oh come this way." Kannokou led the two down a few blocks until they came to a high end dress shop. "You'll find something in here."

"Thank you! And would you like to help me out? I'm again I'm not the greatest in fashion." Keena said awkwardly. Sure enough, Kannokou helped Keena look through many dresses, Konan giving his opinion, even though dress shopping wasn't exciting for him.

Keena tried on many pretty dresses, most knee length. Until finally, Kannokou found a dark purple skin tight dress except for the very bottom which was flowy. It an inch above the knee. It was also strapless. The dress accented with a black sash around the waist. She looked magnificent.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously. Konan just stared.

"You look beautiful." The words slipped past Konan's lips before he could think. Keena smiled.

"Thank you. I think I'll buy this one." Kannokou squealed when Keena said that.

Keena put her usually clothes back on and payed for the dress at the till. They left the store, Keena feeling more confident about the date. It was about 5 o'clock when they left.

"Now what? Go to the Pokeon Center?" Konan said bored.

"No!" Kannokou shouted at him. "Now she needs to go get a hairdo and makeover." She stated.

"What are you a professional in these things?" Konan teased.

"Yes." The black haired girl said. Then she looked at Keena expectantly. The Kirlia on her shoulder looking the same way. Sunfall just stared at his trainer, waiting for an answer.

Keena sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She said. Kannokou looked so happy.

"Great! Let's go!" She said.

"If it's ok with you, I'm going to go to the pokemon center." Konan said.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Keena said waving him off before following the younger girl towards whatever hair salon she desired.

Konan made his way to the Pokemon Center quickly, seeing many trainers. Sunfall, had also decided to accompany him. The Kazeon was still a guy, not interested in fashion. Konan sat down and was swarmed by a few trainer, asking him various questions about his battles. It was fun and kept him busy until Keena arrived.

He could only stare, she was absolutely stunning. She was wearing the purple dress with black 2 inch heels. Her scar stuck out but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was curled appropriately in large ringlets. Her bangs were tucked back behind her ears nicely. She also have smoky eyeshadow, accenting her light Violet eyes with luminous eyelashes. She didn't have much makeup except for eye makeup on because she didn't need it.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Amazing." He said. A few other male trainers stared her way.

Kannokou looked proud. "I told you I was a professional."

It was almost seven. "So now I guess I just wait for Dan." Keena said. She took a seat with Konan and a few other guys. They complimented her and she accepted them. She had a pink tint on her cheeks.

But before long the doors opened to reveal Dan. He was wearing fancy clothes, dress pants and a classy button up shirt. He walked over to Keena and held out his hand.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

**Kannokou is not my character she belongs to LovingTogetic**

**The date will be next chapter! I know chapters are slow lately by I don't have much**** free time. I apologize for that.**

** please review! I highly appreciate them.**


	37. Chapter 36: Date Night

**Hey back with another chapter! I could hear your anticipation for this date. Who's ready for some DanXKeena? Nobody? Ok time to make you people mad. But thank you to the very few people who di review. Especially **lek99 **for the review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon! Just most of the characters in this story**

Review** and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Keena replied. She turned to Konan. She left her belongings and pokeballs with him. "Konan could you do me a favour?"

"What do you need?" Konan asked.

"Could you let my pokemon out to stretch their legs sometime tonight?"

"Sure no problem." Konan told her. Keena thanked him and turned back around to Dan. Dan wasn't what Konan was expecting, but he still didn't like him. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at Keena. But he couldn't help but feel something strange ball up inside him.

Dan held an arm out to her and she took to politely. Dan led Keena outside where a limo was parked. Dan opened the door like a gentleman for Keena. She smiled cutely at him and climbed. Dan got in after her and closed the door. The chauffeur roared up the engine and jumped onto the street heading towards the tall buildings of cities.

Inside was nice. There was smooth, black leather and plenty of led room. "I have to say, the limo is a bit of a surprise. I know you said dress fancy but I wasn't expecting this." Keena said.

Dan looked upset for a moment. "Is it too much?" He asked nervously.

"No! I love surprises, the good kind." Keena told him. Dan looked relieved.

"I hope you like what I have planned." Dan said excitedly. He was quite happy to be going on a date.

"Where are you taking me?" Keena asked. She looked at him with curiousity in her eyes.

Dan chuckled slightly and leaned over. "I thought you said you liked surprises." He said slyly.

Keena giggled. "Fair point." She said before turning to the window. "I'm not usually in the city. Personally I prefer the countryside. I have to admit though, the city can be pretty at night." She said, still staring at the tall buildings.

Dan looked at the small girl as she spoke. "Yeah, it sure is." he managed to say back, though not referring to the city lights. The ride to their destination was quiet, but comfortable. Never did it feel awkward which seemed strange. The streets were strangely quiet, not much traffic. It made for fast travel to... wherever they were going.

The whole ride Keena tried to figure out where Dan was taking her. A romantic dinner? Hopefully not, that would be far to cliche. The movies? But then they wouldn't talk much. Every other idea like going to the park or beach would be far to informal for the way they were dressed and it was much to late to do much else. Dan could see the confused look on her face. "Don't worry, you'll like what I have planned." He reassured her.

Keena smiled sweetly at him. "I trust you." she said.

Soon the limo took a right that led to a highway. Looking ahead, Keena could see a treeline, and lights shining behind them. As they got closer, the limo turned off onto a separate road. They came to large, steel gates that opened for them. Inside now, Keena was astounded. There was a mansion at the end of the long driveway. There were many people around her age, probably older, getting out of lamborghinis, porches, and many other fancy vehicles Keena couldn't even name. As they pulled up and stopped Dan got out and walked around to open the door for Keena like a gentleman.

"This place it huge!" was the first thing she could think of too say.

"This is my cousin's place. For the end of summer he decided to throw a party. He sent invitations to all his friends, family and so on. But I'm sure word got out on the media and by 11 we should see some random people. But it is still kind of formal. It will be easy for the security to pick out the strangers. It should be safe." Dan explained as the limo drove off. He offered his arm. "Could I walk you in?"

"Of course." Keenan replied. She took his arm and walked beside him up the steps. It was weird walking around in heels since she was used to flat boots. But she didn't find it hard to walk, just strange. She could hear the music booming from outside. Inside were many teenagers and young adults dancing to the beat of the music. The room was huge and aside from the door, there was two hallways at the sides and a large staircase leading upstairs.

"This will be the only room with the music. There is a dining hall with good food and a door leading to the gardens to the left and just spare room to the right. Upstairs is just a few more rooms and it's probably a lot quieter." Dan explained the layout of the house.

"And how do you know all this?" Keena asked curiously.

"I came here a lot as a kid." He told her. Before Keena could reply the was a voice from somewhere.

"Dan you made it! And I see you brought a friend." They heard a male voice behind them.

Dan turned around and hugged him. "Nieu! Long time no see!"

* * *

Lucus wandered around the streets of Jubilife City alone. The sun was setting behind the buildings as he headed for the Pokemon Centre. He didn't feel like paying for a hotel room and maybe he could catch a pokemon battle or two. Though, he hadn't really done much in the past month. After failing to get Keena and getting rejected by Nieu he hadn't tried to get with anyone. So he took a month to himself and try to freshen up his mind. Not that it helped. Both white haired cuties were still on his mind, mostly Keena. But he had been humiliated by both and was attracted to them, more so Keena, so it was tough to get them out of his mind.

He would just have to forget about them. He sighed as his hand skimmed over his poke balls. He could sure use a pokemon battle to get his mind off his urges. He continued his stroll to the pokemon centre when he saw a small limo parked outside the building. Then a small girl and larger boy walked out and towards the limo. But the girl looked familiar.

She couldn't be. White hair, glowing violet eyes, short and slim stature, it had to be her. Keena! But who was that guy taking her? Anger began boiling inside him, but why was he angry. Before he could walk any closer they got into the limo and drove off.

Was that guy rich? Appearance would say yes, but Lucus doubted it. Then he remembered something. He had seen on the internet that there was a party being held by some wealthy guy. But that means it was probably invitation only and formal. But knowing Keena was going to be there stirred something inside him. He had to be there. But if he wore what he was currently wearing, he would be kicked out immediately. He needed something formal.

By 9 he had found a pair of dress pants and classy button up shirt. He should be good. Now to sneak in...

* * *

"Keena, this is my cousin Nieu. Nieu this is Keena." Dan introduced the two. "Actually, you guys look a lot alike." He inquired.

Keena looked at Nieu. He also had white hair, gelled into a nice style. He was short for men, at a height between her and Dan. He was very slim and cute. His eyes were a light blue, like the sea. "It's nice to meet you." She greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Niue said. "So what's the deal with you two? Did you finally get over her?" Nieu asked Dan. Keenan didn't know who "her" was but she suspected the girl must be a past girlfriend.

"You could say that. Keena here is my date." Dan said proudly.

Nieu smiled at his tall cousin. "That's good to hear. She wasn't worth it." Nieu said, again referencing to "her". Then he turned around. "Now come on guys, lets dance. This is a party after all." Niue said before joining a group of people. Keena looked at Dan who grinned. He pulled her to the group of people and began dancing. He wasn't very good, a little clumsy if anything. Keena didn't know how to dance. She tried to dance to the music, copying other girls she saw before letting her instincts take control.

After a good half hour of dancing with strangers Dan finally asked Keena if she needed a break. She gladly followed him. Her feet were kinda sore and she was really hot. Dan led Keena to the dining hall. There was many people in there, eating the food layed out. The food included desserts, meat slices, cheese cubes, fruits, vegetables, and many other dishes. It looked scrumptious. Both teens gathered up plates of food and sat down at an empty table.

"This party is pretty cool. I sure wasn't expecting it." Keena said, taking a bite out of her salad. Then eating a few meat slices.

"Nieu has been planning this for awhile. I wasn't going to come originally but then I met you. I'm glad you like it." Dan said happily.

"This food is amazing!" She said. "Honestly, I've never been to a party of any kind. Unless you count birthday parties I had as a kid. But I never really had many friends." She said sullenly before eating her cupcake.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Dan replied.

"I was usually picked on. Bullied you could say but in my opinion it wasn't that bad. Just don't let them get to you. I had the Pokemon." Keena said. "I had a couple of best friends, but they moved away just before I got sick."

Dan didn't know what to say. But he was so curious about a couple things, he couldn't stop the questions from tumbling through his lips. "Why did they pick on you? How did you get sick?"

Keena didn't seem annoyed though. She just smiled sweetly and answered his questions. "Mostly they picked on me for my size and looks. I was tall as a kid believe it or not. Taller than most others. I also had black hair. Strange considering my looks now. Kids always said I was weird, though I don't know what they meant. Still don't know. I think it has something to do with how I talk to the Pokemon. I always thought they were the weird ones though."

Keena took a bite of her food before continuing. "I caught a sickness when I was ten. My dad also got sick and ended up passing away." Dan's face dropped at that. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have went through. "Then the doctors found the cure when I was on death's door. I'm lucky to even be alive. But the cure stunted my growth so I haven't grown at all since I was 10. But after I was healthy again I learned how to fight and so on. It was hard work but worth it." She said.

Dan didn't say anything after that. Bullied as a kid? Excluded? Her dad is dead? What else? Keena took another bite of her food.

"I just began my pokemon journey about 6 months ago. But soon after I began, I got the news my mother was kidnapped. They don't know by who and I haven't be told otherwise. And I've been having problems with..." She trailed off, her voice shaking. "Other people." She looked upset as she stared the the last. Bits of food.

Dan didn't want to ask who "other people" were. "Oh I'm sorry. I kind of just talked there. When I start talking I often can't stop." She laughed at herself. She looked happier then earlier, though he doubted it was the same on the inside. Did she always plaster on a fake smile? "So? Tell me about yourself." She asked, finishing off her food.

"Not much to say really. My parents are divorced. I'm an only child. I had a girlfriend but we broke up awhile ago. I can't really complain about my life. I've got an education in health and fitness and I want to be a professional trainer. Like, help others train themselves and their pokemon, not train a team of my own. I'm just not into that kind of stuff. Can't really complain about life." Dan said.

"That's not to bad." Keena said. The two spent the next while just talking. Until Keena checked the clock. "Wow it's already 9. How about we go dance?"

"Sounds good." They got up and headed to the large room. The music was still booming and the people seemed even wilder, probably had some alcohol.

The two joined in on the fun and danced to their hearts content. Keena spotted Nieu among the people dancing with another boy. He was taller, with a well built body and dark brown hair. Keena and Dan joined the two. "Great party!" Keena shouted over the loud music.

"Thank you!" Niue shouted back, smiling. Soon the song ended and the music slowed down. The boy Nieu was with quickly grabbed him and pulled the small boy away. Niue smiled their way before turning to his 'friend'. Dan then looked at Keena. "Do you know how to slow dance?" He asked her.

"Afraid not." She replied sadly.

"Then I'll teach you. Come on!" Dan pulled Keena to the other slow dancing people. "All you have to do is wrap your arms around my neck," He began explaining as he lifted the girls small arms up. "Then just sway, and follow me." Dan said. He placed his hands on her tiny waist, his hands dipping with her curves. It felt, awkward at first of Keena because it was her first time, but she quickly learned because of it's simplicity and followed Dan's lead. "You're a fast learner." Dan remarked.

"Thanks. So I've been told." Keena told him. During the song, maybe the middle. Keena looked up, she saw Dan looking around before his eyed lay on something. "Are you alright?" Keena asked. the she turned around and saw a girl who stood out in the crowd. She had flowing brown ombre hair. She was fairly tall with a models body and face. She was dancing with another guy slightly taller, and he looked arrogant. A spoiled rich boy. He had a white tuxedo on and a gold watch.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Dan said. He shook his head and looked in another direction.

"Who is she?" Keena asked. Dan didn't answer, instead he looked sad. "I'm sorry if I'm prying." Keena immediately said.

"I'll tell you, you deserve to know, but not here. Lets go upstairs." Dan said. He let go just as the song ended. He began walking upstairs, Keena by his side. They made their way to a small balcony, overlooking the gardens, though all you could see was the trees.

"Her name is Veronica. She was my girlfriend. Long story short I caught her cheating on me with that snobby rich boy. First I looked over her shoulder and saw the flirty texts. Then saw them kissing. I didn't intervene then because i didn't want either of them to see me so down. The Veronica broke up with me over text. Over text! In is she said i was a pathetic lowborn whom she should never have been with." Dan told Keena. The poor boy looked like he was ready to start crying right then and there.

"You didn't have to tell me." Keena said, feeling a little guilty.

"No, I did. I had to get it off my chest. I loved her. Still do, and I just can't get her off my mind." Dan replied.

Keena didn't reply. Just tried to cool off in the night air. She just thought about what Dan just told her. His girlfriend, the person he loved and probably did everything for, cheated on him and broke up over text. That was just horrible. From what she knew of Dan, he seemed to nice to be treated in such a way. "You need to get over her whether you like it or not." She blurted out before the words processed in her mind. "A girl like that doesn't deserve someone as nice as you."

Dan was shocked, it say the least. She spoke with such a confident and hard voice, different from her regular angelic one. He just sighed. "I know. It's tough." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, that kind of just came out. I tend to be brutally honest sometimes." Keena apologized from her outburst.

"I needed to hear that from another person." Dan dismissed her apology. "Do you want to know the reason why I asked you here?"

Keena just looked at him expectantly. "I wanted to show Veronica I was over her. Even make her jealous, just a little. I know it's petty and pathetic. But I really am having a good time with you." He explained.

Keena wasn't angry. How could she? It wasn't like she felt played because she didn't have a crush on Dan. "It is a pretty petty thing but I don't mind. Really."

"Thank you."

The two stood out there for awhile, before another questions popped out from Keena's mouth. "So whats up with Nieu?" She said, abruptly changing the subject. "Is he..?"

"Gay? Oh yeah." Dan answered. "He's confident about it and has been for years, since he figured himself out. And I say good for him! It's about time people accepted him for being a homosexual." Dan said, obviously proud of his younger cousin.

"So who was his, I assume, boyfriend?" Keena asked. She was quite curious as she was with anything. But, few girls are immune to gossip.

"I believe his name is Hiro. He's pretty nice from what I know. I'm just happy for Nieu." Dan said.

"Has he had problems?"

"You could say that."

"I think we've been gone from the party long enough. Wanna go back?" Dan asked. Keena just smiled .

"I'm way ahead of you." She said before taking off to the ball room, Dan on her heels. If only they'd stayed just a bit longer, they would have seen a familiar teen climb over the garden wall.

* * *

Kannokou had decided to stay with Konan at the pokemon center. At first she had been incredibility shy around the green eyed boy but she slowly opened up, and now he couldn't get her to be quiet.

"How did you meet Keena?" Was her next question.

Konan was patient though. He took a sip of soda he had bought and answered. "I was training Leavanny while she was still a Swadloon. She shot a Stringshot pretty far and it hit her on the back. She had to get her hair cut!" Konan smiled, remembering how he met the white haired girl.

"Are you dating?" Kannokou asked. Konan nearly spat out his drink mid swallow.

"What!" He nearly yelled, completely shocked. "No, of course not. We're just friends." He said. Though somewhere in his chest he felt a small pain.

"Ok, whatever you say." Kannokou replied.

Around 9 Konan let Keena's pokemon out of their pokeballs like she asked. As soon as they were out they began chatting together and stretching out the muscles. Kannokou looked at the pokemon in wonder. She let out Luna, her Kirlia, who began talking to Flamefoot and Sunfall. They included the new pokemon gladly.

But then Nightfeather and Shadowbolt began to make their way outside. "Nightfeather! Shadowbolt! Where are you guys going?" He asked.

Nightfeather meowed something and pointed outside, as if to say, "We're going out."

"If you're going, be back by 10:30. I don't want to wait up for you." Konan said skeptically. Shadowbolt nodded, his midnight black fur bobbing. He and Nightfeather walked out of the building, getting some strange glances for others. The streets were quiet, with a few stray walkers getting home after a long day of work and impatient drivers honking at others.

Shadowbolt and Nightfeather made their way to a small park, with some trees and a large oak tree in the centre. The oak tree towered over everything else and could overlook the entire city. The two cats quickly scaled the tree, digging their claws into the bark and hopping from one large branch to another. They found a branch below the thick of the leaves where they could sit together and overlook the city.

"I didn't grow up near big cities like this. I was raised in the forest by other Luxray. What about you?" Shadowbolt said.

"Really? I grew up in a big city, Nimbasa City. Since I was a kitten until I was taken from Unova and ended up with Keena." The Liepard replied. Shadow bolt didn't replied, just sat on the branch. The moonlight shined down on the pokemon, the light reflecting off both their pelts. Nightfeather's dark purple pelt darkened as the gold spots seemed to glow. Shadow bolt's black fur shined in the moonlight.

Nightfeather listened closely to the sounds of the city. She could hear the traffic to the small talk of the people left in the park. Then she could hear a low thumping. Angling her ears, she figured figured out the thumping was music somewhere far off. She knew Keena had gone off on a date, she heard from inside her pokeball. Maybe thats where she was.

Nightfeather's expression fell, she was worried about her. It was hard not to worry. Shadow bolt looked at her worried. "I know you're worried about Keena. But she can take care of herself." Shadowbolt reassured her. He moved closer to the small cat.

Nightfeather sighed. "I know. But after what happened..." She trailed off. Then unexpectedly, she moved beside Shadowbolt, rubbing her head against his chest. "I'm still worried."

The Luxray was surprised by Nightfeather's sudden action. But for added comfort, Shadowbolt wrapped one large leg and paw around the small cat, bringing her closer. "She'll be fine. But if you want we can go check." He said.

"Thank you." She said, but didn't move. She entwined her tail with his. Shadow bolt tensed up at the affectionate action. It wasn't until they received a wolf call from an Aipom on the ground that they broke apart. "Let's go. Try to keep up." she smirked. Shadowbolt grinned at her game. She jumped off the branch and onto the ground. She immediately began sprinting. Shadow bolt had a had time keeping up. Nightfeather was by far the fastest pokemon her had ever known.

"Come on slowpoke I'm barely running fast." She said slyly. They suddenly she took off, dust flying behind her. Shadow bolt swore he heard her yell, "Eat my dust!" There was no way he was catching up now. He turned the corner only to see her sitting. He finally caught up. "Hey hurry up. We need to get to that highway! Then I can find the music."

Nightfeather slowed up, running at a speed Shadowbolt could keep up with. They quickly made their way to the highway. Nightfeather found the source of the music. A mansion, with what she could only assume a party going on. They made their way to the gates.

"You go in Nightfeather. I'll wait here for you. Just don't get caught ok?" Shadow bolt said.

"You know me. I don't get caught. I'll be back soon. And I know Keena is here, I can smell her." Nightfeather climbed the gate and snuck between guards, sticking the the shadows. She found an open window on the second floor and snuck into the building.

* * *

**Alright maybe one more chapter with the date and it will be over. I hope I'm slowly satisfying your needs for the canon couples. Or are they canon? IDK please tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Also I will reply to any review i get per chapter. Also only in the time i update chapters.**

**SO who do you guys think will end up canon? any random pairings you think should happen? Also i need some help from my readers.**

**I need to decide what the sixth pokemon Keena should use will be. I do want it to be able to learn water moves but that is optional. I also think a dragon type would be cool. I thought of Kingdra but I'm not sure. I also don't want a repeat of types. For those confused, Sunfall is Flying/Psychic. I know evaluations only have 1 type but, MY POKEMON MY RULES. SO what do you people what to see?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	38. Chapter 37: Date's End and Info

**So Sorry for a very late update! Alright, the conclusion to Keena's date. You know, I've noticed my chapters just seem to get longer and longer. IS that good or bad? **

**Anyways in the next few chapters I'm going to set up a poll on which pokemon should be my last one. Ive got a few ideas.**

**Thank you **LovingTogetic** for the review. I Won't use Gyarados because it is part flying type but I'm thinking of using a Florges, nothing is for certain yet though. Also, nice names for the ships ;).**

**For EVERYONE PLEASE READ! Though nothing is set intone yet, in the next few chapters i will alert my readers when I'm starting a poll for the final pokemon. IF nobody or very few people vote i will not take any vote into account and simply chose what i want. **

**Also i tend to get very few review. I know i don't have many readers but reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

Lucus had found the blind spot of the guards in the gardens. There was a place just behind a tree where they wouldn't see him. He climbed the outside wall easily and jumped down, landing uncharacteristically and falling to the ground. He stood up, rubbing his sore body and began making his way through the gardens. Although he was here for Keena, he couldn't help but wonder who was hosting the party. Someone who was loaded obviously.

As he walked through the gardens, he noticed the few couples that sat on stone benches, chatting.

Some stared at him, confused as to why he was in the gardens alone. But Lucus ignored them, intent on finding one person.

But the blonde was soon to realize he wasn't just getting one.

Keena was enjoying herself. Letting lose after a month of worrying if Team Rocket was just around the corner. It felt nice.

Dan left to call Professor Rowan. Keena was glad he was able to arrange a time she could meet him. A professor. She could have went and seen Professor Elm, but that was all the way back in Johto.

Dan was helping her in an obvious way, but she felt like she was helping too. In a way, she helped the heartbroken boy get over his past relationship, even if by just a little. Getting past the first part of heartbreak was hard and Dan was through it. Now he could leave the past, in the past and look to the future. She helped him do that and it felt good.

Keena found Nieu dancing with Hiro, in a provocative way. He was pressed up against the taller boy, with Hiro's hands on Nieu's small hips. It was a strange sight with two boys but not unpleasant. Almost cute because Nieu had a sort of feminine look.

Nieu saw her and walked away from Hiro, who pouted at his loss. But he shrugged and followed the white haired boy. "Hi Keena. Where's Dan?"

"Gone to call Professor Rowan."

"Oh ok." He said. Then he looked at Hiro. "Sorry I didn't introduce you. Keena this is Hiro, my boyfriend. And Hiro this is Keena, Dan's date."

"Hi how's it going?" Hiro said. There was a small hint of a British accent in his voice.

"Good. The party's great! Haven't had this much fun in awhile." She replied.

Hiro looked at her strangely for a moment. "Are you from the north?" he asked.

"Northern Johto, why?" Keena answered.

"I can hear your accent, although it's faded. It's cute." Hiro replied.

"Hey..." Nieu pouted playfully, turning away.

"Don't worry." Hiro said. He wrapped a strong arm around the smaller boy. "You're still the cutest." Hire then leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. The kiss was short, but sweet. Then another slow song came on.

"I'll catch you later." Keena said excusing herself to the washroom so she wouldn't be awkwardly standing alone.

* * *

Lucus walked into the main room while the music was booming. People were dancing as if they were drunk on the music. Some people probably were intoxicated. He stayed on the outside of the crowd, opting to stand on the stairs so he could see above the people. Soon he spotted his white haired beauty among the people, all alone. Smiling to himself, he began making his way down towards her before he seen her walk off towards the bathroom just as a slow song came on.

He growled under his breath and leaned against a nearby wall while he waited. He figured it would be for the whole slow song, but what was 3 more minutes?

Lucus watched the crowd of slow dancing couples when he spotted another white head amongst the crowd. He stared at the person until they turned so he could see his face. It was Nieu!

Lucas watched Nieu for a moment. But then he saw another, rather hot, guy lean down and kiss him, holding his slim waist. For a moment he felt a small twinge of jealously. He remembered how Nieu had told him he wanted a meaningful relationship with someone who cared for him. Then the blonde realized something, that could have been him. He had never really been in a relationship, just had a crush where the feelings died as soon as they arose.

But Nieu a past mistake on his part. He wasn't here for Nieu, he was here for Keena.

The song ended soon and Keena appeared at of the washroom. She rejoined the crowd in dancing, nowhere near Nieu. Lucus smirked to himself, old feelings returning. He walked behind her, so Keena would not see him.

Lucus grabbed her hips and pulled the small girl against him. He made sure his grip was tight so she could not get away, but not so tight that she would be in pain.

Keena was quite surprised to feel hands on her sides and being pulled against someone.

Lucus leaned down to talk directly in the girl's ear. "Hey babe long time no see."

Keena would have froze from shock, had the boy not been moving with her from the start. But she recognized the voice immediately. "Lucus?" The name tumbled past her lips before she could process it.

Lucus wrapped his arms around the girl. He leaned down and left a feather light kiss on her neck. "I've missed you." He said in a low voice.

Keena quickly got over her initial shock. She tried to slap the teen, but found that impossible because she couldn't turn around. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene.

"I heard of a party and decided to check it out." Lucus answered nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, still speaking directly into her ear.

"I'm on a date. Now if you don't mind... Get. Off." She replied threateningly. But the she gasped quietly when Lucus pressed against her harder. She could feel him. But, still not wanting to cause a ruckus, didn't try to get out of his firm grasp, already knowing she had no chance.

"I'd rather not. I'm having too much fun." He chuckled and Keena could feel the vibrations from his chest on her shoulders. "How about you ditch your date and come with me. I'm sure I'm far more interesting."

He didn't give the girl a chance to reply. Lucus turned Keena around quickly and kissed her. Of course Keena pulled away immediately, but Lucus grabbed her head and crushed his lips to hers once more. One hand snaked down to the small of her back.

Lucus was strong, much stronger than Keena and they both knew it. Flashbacks filled Keena's mind and fear started to overtake her. Unable to get away, both from fear and Lucus' arms, she felt helpless.

Eventually Lucus pulled away. Keena breathed shakily. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." Lucus said. Then Keena felt his grip on her loosen. She took this chance to push him away roughly.

"Get off!" She hollered, not caring who looked.

Lucus was surprised to say the least, sure he expected rebellion from her, but he thought he had Keena in the bag. But before he could think of something to say, Keena took two big steps towards him and kicked up, right between his legs. A sharp, burning pain filled him and he leaned down, clutching his crotch. It hurt like hell, she had kicked him with heels where the sun don't shine.

When he bent down in pain, Keena punched him hard just below the neck, causing him to fall over. "I had told you to get off." By now, everyone was staring at them.

"Woo hoo! A fight!" A loud voice sounded from the crowd. Embarrassed, Lucus stood up, still in slight pain, and glared at Keena.

Keena was pissed, and he could tell by the way she looked at him. With distaste, anger, and hate. Then a chant started in the crowd. "Fight. Fight. Fight." Getting louder each time.

"I'll give them what they want." Lucus growled.

"Gladly" Keena replied. She took her heels off. Lucus lunged for her. He had beaten her easily before, this time should be no different.

But the blonde had forgotten last time Keena had be wounded. But now she was at full health with plenty of fighting ability.

When he lunged, Keena easily sidestepped, watching him. Lucus went after her again, this time aiming to punch. But once again Keena dodged neatly. This pattern followed for the next few failed hits.

"What are you waiting-" Lucus began saying angrily before gasping as she bent low and landed a swift kick to the chest. He stumbled back as the crowd cheered.

"Amateur." Keena taunted. Lucus scowled and stood up in obvious pain.

The blonde was angry. In his rage he charged Keena, his fists flying. Keena backed up while dodging. People moved out of the way for them. Once close to a wall, Keena sprinted away from Lucus towards a corner.

Lucus followed. "Get back here!" He yelled. He got close to the girl but it was too late. Once Keena reached the corner, she leaped. As if in slow motion Lucus could only watch.

One foot hit the front wall and pushed off. The next she placed on the wall beside Lucus. It looked as if she was running. Then she pushed hard and kicked Lucus in the jaw hard.

The boy was sent sprawling on the ground, clutching his jaw. Lucus' vision had went black on impact, and blurry when he opened his eyes again.

Keena, once kicking Lucus, landed gracefully on two feet. The cheers were loud. Then a group of security guards came and intervened, standing between the two feuding teens. "That's enough!" One hollered.

"He started it." Keena said innocently.

"Even so, no more fighting!" The security guard said. A series of disappointed 'awes' were heard. People dispersed and went back to the party.

"Keena! Are you alright?" Nieu came running up her with Dan and Hiro.

"I'm fine. Haven't had a good brawl in a long time." Keena said smiling. Then she looked back at Lucus, who was standing and hurting his jaw, which was already bruising. Lucus scowled at her, rubbing his cheek and stalked off. "He deserved it."

"I know him." Nieu said. He got questioning looks from his three friends." It was a month ago at the annual party they have in Sunyshore City. I met him there, things happened, and I left him. I remember him being distant and I could tell I reminded him of someone. That someone must have been you. I saw him kiss you." Keena's purple eyes widened at that. "How do you know him?" Nieu asked.

Keena looked down to the floor. She may have given the boy a good beating, but he still scared her for good reasons. "I-I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. The guys didn't push her.

Nieu walked away towards a security guard. He spoke quietly to the guard, who nodded and walked off. "I asked him to have Lucus thrown out. He was not invited and he disrupted my guests." He said formally.

"Must you always speak so formally to your workers?" Hiro teased.

"Shut up Hiro." Nieu punched his arm playfully.

"I'll shut you up." Hiro replied with a flirtatious look. Nieu went to make a snarky reply but was quickly shut up by Hiro stealing a kiss. Hiro laughed as the smaller boy blushed. "Anyways, I sure wouldn't want to get into a fight with you Keena. Pretty sure you could kick my ass." Hiro said without shame.

"Didn't think I'd get to see your moves." Dan added.

"I'm a little rusty." Keena giggled from embarrassment. "Let's go, I'd like to dance some more before I have to leave."

* * *

Nightfeather watched from high up as Lucus touched his trainer.

The cat's claws slid in and out. She growled loudly, but was drowned out by the music. She didn't know what Keena's problem with Lucus was but she knew it wasn't good.

Nightfeather had to force herself not to jump down and slash the blonde across the face, especially when he leaned down and kissed her.

But just as the cat was about to leap down, Keena pushed him away and began a fight. Nightfeather knew if she tried to help Keena would have been really mad. And once she saw Dan was a nice enough guy, the Liepard decided it was time to leave.

Nightfeather easily slipped off property unnoticed. Shadowbolt was still waiting outside by the fence.

* * *

"Well?"

"All is good. Lucus was there, but Keena beat him and he got kicked out." Nightfeather explained.

"Good. Now let's get back. Konan is going to kill us, we're already late." With a shocked look, the Pokemon raced back to the Pokemon centre, hoping to get out of punishment.

By midnight, the party was still going, but Keena was tired. She had had a fun night, with a couple problems, and was ready to leave. So Keena asked Dan if they could leave, he was her ride back.

"Alright, I'll get the driver." Dan left to find their chauffeur. Nieu came up to her to say goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Keena, and watching you kick Lucus' ass." Nieu said.

"He had it coming." Keena replied.

"Good bye!"

"See you!"

Keena left the booming music behind her and found Dan outside with the limo, holding the door open like a gentleman.

They quickly got on their way back to the Pokemon centre. Dan was sitting beside Keena, whose head drooped into his shoulder.

"Tired?" Dan teased.

"Just a little." Keena yawned back. "So what's going on with Professor Rowan?"

"Oh, he has a lab in Sandgem Town. He told me he could see you anytime for a month. He can't get away from his studies to travel to the city so you have to meet him." Dan explained.

"That's fine with me. I guess I can take a break from my battles. Thank you." Keena replied.

"Thank you." Dan whispered. He wrapped a warm arm around Keena, who stiffened slightly.

"For what?" She asked.

"For tonight. It was nice." Dan said.

Keena didn't answer back. She was cold, and Dan was warm. The night had been fun. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she was fast asleep.

At the Pokemon centre, the trainers who slept there were fast asleep. Because Keena had fallen asleep, Dan had to carry her in. She was very lightweight.

Dan looked around and saw Keena's friends in a corner, her Pokemon sleeping outside of there balls. But one was still awake, the Liepard. It just stares at him, no emotion in its eyes.

Dan just walked over and placed the sleeping girl down. The cat walked over and wrapped herself around Keena, seemingly content with her presence.

"Bye." Dan said before leaving

* * *

The next morning, Konan woke up feeling hot. Looking down, he saw a still dressed up Keena, lying on his shoulder, her head in the crook of his neck, with her arms wrapped around his chest.

Not only her, he had Nightfeather on him too. Her head and front paws were tucked into the side of his neck and she was curled around him, her tail on Keena.

For him it was a very uncomfortable position. Then he heard a voice.

"Awe! Too cute!" Kannokou cooed. Flamefoot stood beside her with Sunfall on his head snickering. Flamefoot found it cute to see his trainer with someone, but Sunfall wasn't so sure. He didn't like seeing his trainer with another person, but that was probably because he wasn't used to it.

Konan blushed tomato red. He didn't want to move, he had two sleeping females on him, but he didn't want to stick around for further humiliation.

Konan settled for a pathetic glare at the younger girl who only giggled some more.

Konan squirmed uncomfortably from embarrassment, waking Keena up.

Groaning, Keena slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" She slurred put.

"It's 9 in the morning." Konan answered.

Keena was still wearing her dress and makeup from the previous night. The black and purple around her eyes was smudged, almost making raccoon eyes. A struggle most girls know. "Oh man, I need to wash this stuff off." Keena muttered before getting up and almost falling over in heels. Konan caught her arm, thankfully not falling.

"You might want to take those shoes off." Kannokou chuckled. "How was your date?" She asked.

Keena sat down and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "It was actually pretty good. He took me to a party at his rich cousins house. The party was really fun and his cousin, Nieu, was really nice." Keena answered the young girl.

"Did you kiss Dan?" Kannokou asked shyly.

Konan looked at Keena with wide eyes. "Did you?" He asked before Keena could answer.

"Oh no!" She quickly said. "We just went as friends." She said, before looking around the building. "Do you guys know where Dan is?"

"No, we were asleep when you got here." Konan said.

"Really? I must have fell asleep on the ride back." Said Keena.

"He must have carried you in here." Konan said, a little upset. "I don't know why he didn't just wake me up."

"Must have been too nice. He was a real gentleman that's for sure." Keena said before looking down. "I didn't even say goodbye." She said sullenly.

"That's fine. You can probably see him at the gym you went too." Konan told her.

"Anyways, we had a deal. I went out with him and he would call his uncle, Professor Rowan for me." Keena told her friends. Then she looked at Sunfall. "We still need to get you to a professor." Sunfall smiled in excitement.

"Yay! Then we can learn more about him!" Kannokou squealed in delight.

"We?" Konan questioned.

"Well, um..." Kannokou stuttered out. "I don't have anybody to travel with and, I want to come with you." She said shyly. "I can come, right?"

Keena smiled at the young girl. "Sure, I don't see why not." She said.

Konan was a little surprised, but didn't argue, Kannokou was sweet and nice.

"Thank you!" She said happily. Then she glimpsed Keena, her arms wrapping around the teens chest.

"It's not a problem. We'll have fun." Keena replied.

When Kannkou finally let go, Keena grabbed her regular clothes. "I'll be right back. I need to clean up." Then she went off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Konan was still on their couch with Nightfeather sleeping in him. He tried to get up, but that only earned him an angry growl from the sleeping Pokemon. So he sat uncomfortably. Shadowboly came over and prodded at Nightfeather. He was also growled at, though he continued trying to wake her up.

His attempts failed and the sleeping Nightfeather became fed up with being poked. In her sleep, she lashed out a paw, catching the unsuspecting Luxray by the chin. He fell back, rubbing his chin. "Don't try to wake her up." He muttered to the other pokemon. Konan couldn't understand of course, but he sat nervously.

Keena finally came out of the washroom looking completely different, but cute. Her thick, white hair was up in a messy bun, bangs hanging down right side of her face, slightly covering her eye. The makeup was completely washed off. She was wearing simple, tight, black shorts and a cute light blue tank top.

She walked over calmly and knelt down to Nighfeather's height. She placed one hand behind the cat's ear with black feathers and rubbed gently. Surprisingly, there was no angry growling. "Nightfeather, wake up." She whispered. Nightfeather stirred slowly, letting out a big yawn as she stretched her muscles. The others just stared at her in awe.

"How come she didn't attack you?" Konan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Keena asked, totally confused.

"When we tried tried to wake her up she just growled!" Konan said, raising his arms. Nightfeather looked at him coldly before looking away and getting off the boy.

"I did no such thing!" Nightfeather replied, obviously offended.

"Yes you did! You even hit me upside the head!" Shadowbolt growled.

"Oh..." Nightfeather stumbled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I _was_ sleeping." Nightfeather apologized to her fellow pokemon. Keena giggled at her awkward apology.

"Well, anyways. I want to go see if i can talk to Dan before we head to Sandgem town. It should be good to take a detour and Sandgem town isn't to far from here." then she heard Kannokou's belly rumble. "And we can stop at a cafe for breakfast."

The group packed up and got a move on. Sunfall sat on his trainers shoulder as the other went back into their pokeballs. Keena easily found the gym she met Dan at and he just seemed more cheerful. They shared a few words before actually saying goodbye. It was friendly, though, Dan caught a few jealous looks from Konan, but nothing major.

*Time skip to Sandgem Town*

The group had made it to Sandgem Town in good time. It was 7 at night when they got there. Sinful was sitting on Keena's duffle bag, before climbing onto her Professor's lab was easy to find in the small town. Keena pushed her way through the glass doors, and was soon greeted with a young scientist. "Uh, hello ma'am!" He said in a nasily voice. "What are you here for?"

"I'm here too see Professor Rowan." Keena told the man.

"Oh. You need a scheduled appointment to see the professor." The scientist said. Keena was about to protest, right before the professor walked in.

"It's alright, I know her." Rowan came out of his main lab, telling his worker. The scientist bowed his head in respect and left.

"My nephew called me." he said. Then he held a hand out to the small girl. "I believe you are Keena."

Keena took his hand and shook it. "That's right sir. Keena Nevasca."

"So why did you want to see me, my dear?" he asked.

Keena reached up to her shoulder and picked Sunfall off. He looked incredibly nervous. "I was wondering if you knew what kind of pokemon my Eevee has evolved into." Professor Rowan took Sunfall from Keena's arms.

"Come to my lab." He said, then walked back into his lab. Keena and company followed him.

Sunfall was set onto a steel table, looking a little frightened. Professor looked at him fully. Sunfall looked down as the scientist pet him. His hands gently rubbed Sunfall's large, dark brown ears. The he backed off. "Extand your wings." He said. Sunfall did as asked. His wings were dark brown, and at the very ends, faded into a cream colour. His ears and 3 tails had the same colour scheme. "You said your pokemon evolved from an eve, correct?"

"Yes, thats correct." Keena answered.

"Strange, there is no known flying type of eeveelution." Then Professor Rowan discovered the three white dots on hi back, that were normally covered by wings. They were like the smaller three on his forehead. "May a run a test on him?"

"So long as it doesn't harm him." Keena said in a monotone voice.

"Of course, none of my tests harm pokemon." Professor Rowan took Sunfall to a small room that Keena wasn't allowed in. After a moment, he reappeared out of the room. "Remarkable..." he said quietly as he set Sunfall down onto the table.

"What?"

"Eeveelutions normally only have 1 type, no secondary. But your pokemon tested positive for Flying and psychic." The scientist was baffled to say the least. "It seems you have discovered a new species. This is a remarkable breakthrough!" Now Rowan was extremely excited. "This will revolutionize the way we research eeveeloutions!" Rowan was smiling.

"Uh... Glad I could help." Keena said awkwardly.

Sunfall was wagging his tails happily. He was completely different from any other pokemon.

"Since you discovered the new species, you can decided the name."

After a moment, Keena answered, "Kazeon."

"Great! I have to tell the other Professors and put this into out information data base. Could a take a picture?"

"Of course."

Sunfall spread his wings and tails as Rowan took pictures from the side and front. "Thank you for coming Keena, you can take your leave."

"Thank you for having me Professor." Keena answered before leaving the building. Once outside, Keena asked, "Where do you want to spend the night?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Konan said. Kannokou nodded.

"Well, what gym do we head for next Konan?" Keena asked.

"We still need the Icicle Badge in Snowpoint City and the Beacon Badge in Sunyshore City. I say we head North first." Konan said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Kannokou added.

"Well then, to Snowpoint City. Lets spend the night at the pokemon centre, before we have to sleep outside for the next couple weeks." Keena told them.

"Alright, sounds good." The group spent the night chatting at the pokemon centre. They had a nice, hot supper that night, knowing they wouldn't have another for quite a awhile. That night, Kannokou sleep next to Keena, with Sunfall and Luna on them and Flamefoot behind them, keeping them warm. Konan slept with his pokemon on a couch, comfortable for once. But Nightfeather and Shadowbolt didn't sleep with their trainer. Instead, they shared a small chair together. Nightfeather was curled in a ball beside the Luxray, who had a paw around her. Before Keena fell asleep, she looked at her pokemon, sleeping together. She smiled, having known they must have had feelings for each other, somewhere in their hearts.

The group had a positive feeling about Snowpoint city, but little did they know an adventure was waiting for them in the North.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I burned through a lot of stuff in it but i hope it was easy to follow. **

**Please review! Also, my offer to request a pokemon still stands.**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 38: Mount Coranet

**Alright plots moving along. Canon ships are moving out of port. And new pokemon! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon. Enjoy!**

**Review!**

* * *

Keena and the gaang were camped inside Mount Coranet. They had been travelling for a good week, as well as stopping in Eterna City to pick up some warm jackets. Keena planned on wearing her winter clothes she first wore when starting her journey. She brought along an extra pair of leggings with fuzzy insides.

Kannokou and Konan both had to buy new jackets. Kannokou had a jacket with extra padding, since she was more prone to cold, unlike the older teens. Konan had another sweater and thinner jacket, but still warm.

Keena still had her warm boots as well. Her friends had to buy warmer shoes though. Next were accessories. Each bought new gloves for the cold temperatures, Keena also bought black, fingerless gloves for whenever. Kannokou had found earmuffs that covered their ears completely that snapped around the ear. There was no headband **connecting** them. So she bought a pair with Keena, while Konan went with a simple toque.

When they were ready with extra padding for their sleeping bags they set off to Mount Coranet. Even in summer, northern Sinnoh always had freezing temperatures, but was milder in the summer, usually no blizzards.

Now they sit in the cave beside a pool of water with a small fire. The sun had set awhile ago, and there was a small hole in the ceiling, allowing moonlight to fill the cave. The light reflected off the water beautifully, filling the dark parts of the cave with soft light.

Greninja and Flamefoot had found plenty of wood outside, so they had a nice toasty fire keeping the group warm. Konan was preparing regular fish on the fire, because surprisingly, he was a good cook.

"So Candice is the gym leader. She uses Ice types right?" Konan asked, stirring the fish.

"No, ground." Keena said so seriously Konan believed her. Kannokou laughed at the obvious sarcasm.

"Really? Wouldn't she use ice in a cold place?" Konan asked, he obviously believed her.

Keena chuckled to her self and lightly punched his shoulder. "She uses ice types dummy." She told him. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Konan said stupidly, then laughed. "I guess it was a dumb question."

Keena stood about him as he crouched, finishing their food. "You're so gullible." She said, ruffling Konan's shaggy hair. "Should start training your pokemon for battle against the cold." Keena told him.

Konan passed out the cooked food to his companions and got some pokemon food for the pokemon. "You too, don't forget."

Keena nodded and sat down as Konan passed out their food. "If we move fast we could make it to snow point city in a few days. But we should take our time and train the pokemon a bit." She said.

"I usually preferred to stay where it's warm so I haven't exactly seen the mountains." Kannokou said quietly.

"I want to check out Lake VERITY? Near the city. I heard rumours the lake doesn't freeze." Keena said, remembering Silver Lake in Johto.

The group ate in silence. The pokemon were also eating. The sun setting behind the mountain and the cave was already pretty dark, except for excess light and the fire.

Soon it was totally dark with only the fire's light keeping the darkness away. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight!" Konan announced before flopping down onto his sleeping bag and crawling in. Almost immediately the girls could hear his snores.

"Hey Kannokou, have you ever been stargazing?" Keena asked.

"Um, no, not really." She replied.

Keena stood up and walked over to Flamefoot. So whispered, "Come." into his ear. Sunfall was perched on his shoulder. "Let's go are going stargazing."

Keena held her hand out to the small girl. Kannokou took it hesitantly and Keena led her outside, with Flamefoot lighting the way. It was chilly outside. Maybe -5 degrees Celsius (in Fahrenheit) but Flamefoot helped warm the girls up.

Keena found a small snow covered field where you could see the night sky perfectly. Thankfully, there was a large boulder in the field for them to sit in. Flamefoot used Ember and any snow was melted and the rock became dry and a little warm. Keena climbed onto it and Flamefoot helped Kannokou. Sunfall sat between the girls and they layed down.

The sky was clear, so the stars shone brightly. Keena could easily pick out the constellations. The longer they looked, the brighter the star became. Some, Keena could just make out the Milky Way.

"They're really pretty." Kannokou said in wonder. "I've never just looked at them before." She told her friend.

"Really? I lived in the country so I would often stargaze with my mother on warm summer nights." She trailed off. Keena still had no news of her mother and she was slowly losing hope of ever finding her. Kannokou heard sadness in her voice and turned to look at her, but then Keena spoke again. "She showed my the different constellations."

"Where? I don't see them." Kannokou asked.

Keena moved closer and began pointing to the sky. "See the line of stars that make a dip? That's the Big Dipper." Kannokou followed her finger until she could see the dipping line in the sky.

Keena moved her fingers over to a zig zag pattern in the sky. "That zig zag in stars is Cassiopeia." Kannokou found the constellation and smiled. She had never done this before and her friend was showing her the neat things in nature.

After showing Kannokou a few more constellations she knew well, Keena sat up. "We should go back. It's getting late."

Kannokou yawned at this and nodded. Sunfall and fallen asleep already on Keena. Flamefoot was still wide awake.

The fire in the cave was dwindling, but it was warm. Konan was snoring, loud enough to scare any pokemon. Nightfeather and Shadowbolt both had fallen asleep as well. Kannokou took her shoes and jacket off before climbing into her own sleeping bag.

Keena had grown fond of the young girl. She was like the sibling she never had.

Flamefoot walked out of the cave unseen by his friends. Keena wasn't tired. So she took her boots off and crawled into her sleeping bag, settling for watching the crackling fire. Just as the flames died to embers, Flamefoot gently put a few logs and sticks on. He used a weak flamethrower to start the fire once more.

"It's nice and warm." Keena said quietly. She sat up. "Is this your first time in a cold place like this Flamefoot?" She asked her pokemon. Keena had been anywhere cold since she rescued him, maybe he had been somewhere in the past.

"No, never. But I don't notice the cold, I'm not affected by it like Nightfeather or Sunfall." The Typholsion answered.

"Not surprising, you are a fire type."

"So your mother taught you about the constellations?" Flamefoot asked.

Keena looked a little surprised. Flamefoot had no idea who her mom was, but he did know she was a sensitive topic. Keena had told them of what happened to her.

"Yeah. She was a smart woman. She taught me everything I know." Was all Keena said. Neither said anything for awhile, letting the crackling fire fill the silence. "I miss her." Keena said sullenly. "I don't even know if she's alive or not."

Flamefoot got up and went to his trainer and sat beside her. Then he wrapped his small arms around her. Usually she was so happy, energetic and strong. Very rarely did she let her guard down and when she did, it was usually in front of him.

"I'm sure she's ok, wherever she is." Flamefoot comforted.

Keena leaned into her pokemon, looking for comfort. "I hope so."

They didn't move for a moment before Keena pulled away. "Get some sleep. We are going to need it." The small girl said before crawling into her sleeping bag and slowly drifting off into sleep.

Keena was the first to wake up from a dreamless sleep. Looking around, the cave was bright with grey light. A weak draft was blowing from the far away entrance. She could also hear the whistle of the wind.

She was warm, because Flamefoot was beside her, keeping her cozy, and Sunfall was in her sleeping bag. She saw that Nightfeather and Shadowbolt were curled up beside Kannokou, keeping the young girl warm. Konan had Pyroar as well.

Keena woke Sunfall up with her moving. Sunfall shivered and cuddled into Keena. He was cold, but too stubborn to admit it. His ears were pricked towards the entrance.

"I think it's storming." He said tiredly. Keena got up out of her warm sleeping bag. The cold didn't bother her, but she did feel the obvious temperature change. Sunfall got up after her, and followed her to the entrance.

Sure enough, it was a storm. Not a full out blizzard, but still windy and snowing. Keena could still see the far away mountains, so it should still be fine to travel.

Sunfall walked out into the wind to see how strong it was. He would be able to fly, but it would be very tough and not worth the effort. The wind buffeted his thick fur.

"Let's go back inside Sunfall." Keena said before turning back to their cave. Back inside, she waited for her friends to wake up, which didn't take long. The loud wind woke them up.

Konan sat up, stretched, and yawned. "Damn, sounds like a storm out there."

"It is storming, be we should be fine to travel. I already mapped out a route for us to take." Keena told the waking boy.

Konan put on a sweater and began packing his stuff. Then the turned to his Pyroar and began brushing out her long mane.

Soon Kannokou woke up as well, still warm in her sleeping bag. Nightfeather and Shadowbolt got up as well, woken by the squirming. Keena was looking at their map and was planning a safe route they could take to Snowpoint City.

She got up and sat beside Konan. "Here Konan, if we take this path," she said pointing to a spot on the map, "we should make it to the next cave by evening. And with this weather, we need to be careful."

"Ok, I'll start packing." Konan replied. He put his Pokemon back into their pokeballs and quickly packed his stuff. Kannokou did the same. Keena put Nightfeather and Shadowbolt into their pokeballs as well.

Once everything was packed, the group set out into the cold. It wouldn't be that bad, if it wasn't for the wind. It blew down from the tops of the mountains, bringing snow with it. Soon, Keenas clothes were covered in many small snowflakes. But Keena didn't feel cold at all. If fact, she was almost warm.

Konan's dark navy hair began to look white like Keena's, with so much snow. Even the strong wind couldn't remove the snow from the hair. Konan wasn't cold though, thanks to the winter clothes he bought.

Kannokou was a different story. Even with plenty of clothing layers protecting her, she was freezing. Her chattering teeth could be heard by the older teens. Flamefoot eventually walked beside the young girl, his body heat helping warm her up.

The winds and and snowfall couldn't keep the group from pressing on though as they soon reached their destination. But a small blizzard was only one of the many surprises Sinnoh's North had in store.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I feel lazy.**

**haha! What's gonna happen? I know. I just can't wait to introduce my next Pokemon.**

**Also my wonderful readers can still vote for what Pokemon should join Keenas group. A few choices I have are Florges, Roserade, Kingdra.**

**Please Review! I really appreciate it!**


	40. Chapter 39: Disaster

It had been 3 full days since the group began travelling through the mountains. Since the first night, the wind hasn't stopped. It did not speed up or slow down, it stayed the same speed. Sometimes the sun would come out and warm everyone up, but the wind made it hard to feel that warmth.

Inside the caves it was toasty. The stone walls kept the wind at bay and Flamefoot, along with Pyroar, were able to light the cave. There was even cool fresh water inside.

Now it was their fourth morning in the mountains. Keena woke up before everyone, as she usually did, and everything was quiet. She couldn't hear the wind from the entrance. She got up out of the sleeping bag, only in a tank top and shorts, and went to check outside. Just like before, she didn't feel cold.

The morning sun was shining brightly in the clear sky. The snow from the tops of the mountains reflected the light, making it even brighter. The snow as still, and it was near silent, just the cries of Pokemon sounded from below. The wind had stopped.

Smiling, Keena ran back to her friends in the cave to tell them the good news. Kannokou would be happy, since she was beginning to develop a cold. Flamefoot and helped keep her warm the past few days.

Both her friends were awake in their sleeping bags. "Hey guys! The wind stopped and it's pretty nice out." She said. Konan looked skeptical but smiled.

"That's good news. We should get moving then and we can make it to Snowpoint city by evening." He said. Konan then stretched and put on his warm clothes, getting ready.

Keena then walked over to Kannokou and lightly shook her shoulder. "Kannokou, wake up." She said gently. Kannokou stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't want too." She mumbled.

"Come on. It's a lot nicer today and if we hurry, we can make it back to the city today." Keena reasoned. With a groan, Kannokou got up, and got ready.

Konan walked towards the entrance and saw the nice weather for himself. He himself was sick of the wind or anything cold. He was more of a summer person. So of course the bright snow brought a smile to his face.

After they packed the group set out up the final mountain path. Beyond it would be downhill and they should be able to see the city.

The path was steep and hard to climb even with their pokemon's help. However, they managed to reach the peak of the mountain by noon.

"The view up here is amazing." Keena said in awe. Sunfall flew up and landed on her shoulder gracefully to look.

Below the pine trees grew thick as it got closer to ground level. There was no clouds in the sky still, and the sun rays shone brightly off the snow.

The view was amazing, but Kannokou and Konan weren't feeling so well. "I feel dizzy." Kannokou whined.

"Same here. Don't you feel it Keena?" Konan asked, breathing heavily.

Keena shook her head. She didn't feel light headed at all. In fact, she could feel the cold or altitude sickness. "Guess I'm just lucky." She decided. There was no point in trying to figure out why.

They walked the path down. It surprisingly wasn't that steep. It was easy to climb. The sun was beating down on them, leading to a few jackets being taken off. The snow was even melting a little bit.

*Time Skip*

The evening sky was beautiful against the mountains. They were in a valley between the mountains. Cave entrances dotted the rock face. "Which cave do we have to go through?" Kannokou asked.

Checking the map quickly, Keena answered. She pointed to a cave across the valley from where they were. "That one. Let's go."

The walk was quiet. Everyone was tired and couldn't wait for a good nights rest at a warm hotel.

But once they were in the middle of the valley a soft rumbling could be heard. The sound grew louder with each passing second. "What's that?" Kannokou asked.

On instinct, Keena let her Pokemon out of their poke balls. Konan also let his Pyroar out.

The rumbling stopped. Then a soft 'pfft' was heard, followed by a falling sound. Looking around, Keena saw the snow from the tops of the peaks, plummeting toward them.

"It's an avalanche!" Keena shouted to her companions. Konan jumped onto his Pyroar, Keena on Shadowbolt and Flamefoot and Nightfeather got Kannokou.

"Go to the cave!" Konan hollered over the thundering sound. The Pokemon ran as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. A wall of snow fell in front of them, covering the entrance. Scared and near blind, everyone ran in a different direction.

Konan and his Pyroar bolted for another entrance, to the right of the original cave. Kannokou was carried by Flamefoot to the left of the original cave. Nightfeather was with them as they entered a different cave. Shadowbolt ran away from the Avalanche to the opposite side, straight away from the original destination.

The snow slide was fast, but thankfully, Shadowbolt was just a little bit faster, carrying Keena to the safety of another cave.

The snow from the tops of the mountains had filled the little valley, and covered all the caves entrances. The rumbling didn't stop there. Parts inside the caves crumbled for everyone. Rocks fell from the ceiling, forcing the Pokemon to carry there rider further into the caves.

*With Keena/Shadowbolt*

Shadowbolt managed to make it into the cave, and the snow covered the entrance. It was pitch black but the rumbling didn't stop. Loud bangs could be heard as rocks fell from the caves roof. The began to pile up at the snow, and hit Shadowbolt.

With a pained hiss, Shadowbolt ran further into the caves, rocks hitting both him and Keena along the way. Thanks to Shadowbolt's night vision, he was able maneuver around most of the rocks and through the various tunnels. Eventually, the rumbling stopped, and everything was stable once more.

Shadowbolt leaned against the cave wall panting. Keena got off him and sat down as well, stretching her back, which took the brunt of the falling rocks hits.

"Are you alright?" She asked her Pokemon.

"I'm fine. Just tired." He answered. It had been apparent from the start they were separated from the group. "Where are the others?"

"They should be ok. I saw Flamefoot and Nightfeather run with Kannokou and Konan went with Pyroar. I hope they made it somewhere safely." Keena said concerned.

Once Shadowbolt caught his breath, he walked over to Keena in the dark and leaned his head on her shoulder. "They should be fine if they made it into a cave like us. But we can't stay here, we need to find a way out and find them." The luxray said.

"Ok, but I can't see. You'll have to lead me." Keena said.

Luxray stepped back and wrapped the end of his tail around her wrist. "Let's go."

*With Konan and Pyroar*

Konan and Pyroar had the same problem as Keena. The snow covered the exit and rocks fell from the roof. Thankfully for them, the roof had a skylight, allowing light into the cave. They had to trudge through snow that had fallen through, but that wasn't the worst of their worries.

Once the earth stopped shaking. Pyroar stopped running. She was not used to carrying her trainer far distances while sprinting so she was very tired. It didn't help that Konan had a fair bit of muscle on him too.

The cave they ended up in was brightly lit by light flooding through holes in the ceiling. But that allowed fallen snow inside, making walking difficult. Konan could also see clouds covering the sky and a strong draft blew through the cave.

"I hope the others are ok." Konan murmured to himself. Then he turned to his Pyroar and asked, "Would you like to go into your pokeball?" He asked.

Pyroar shook her head. She knew night would come soon and Konan would get very cold. He needed her.

"Ok then. Let's find a way out of here. And hopefully find the others." Konan said before making his way through the snow.

*With Kannokou/Nightfeather/Flamefoot*

Flamefoot had managed to pick up Kannokou before the snow hit her. He lost sight of his trainer and Konan so he ran towards the nearest cave he could see. From the blur of purple in front of him, he assumed Nightfeather was with him.

He felt Kannokou wrap her arms around him in fear. She hid her face, to scared to look at the tumbling wave of snow headed toward them. The avalanche almost caught up to him, he had to dive the last few feet into the cave to not get crushed. His back hit the stone as the snow covered the entrance. Looking up, he saw Nightfeather panting in front of him, the fur along her spine sticking straight up.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. Flamefoot nodded. He stood up with Kannokou still unharmed in his arms.

"I'm fine. You?"

"A little spooked. Do you know where the others are? Where's Keena?" Nightfeather asked frantically.

"I saw her jump onto Shadowbolt's back and Konan ran in the opposite direction. I'm sure they made it somewhere safely." Flamefoot said, trying to calm the cat.

The fur in her back settled slightly. Kannokou looked up from Flamefoot's warm chest, her eyes wide with terror. "What happened?" She asked, though expected no answer.

The cave was pitch black. Flamefoot and Nightfeather could barely see themselves. Kannokou didn't let go of Flamefoot, afraid that if she did she would lose them. Then the rumbling started. Loud bangs were heard from all around them until one hit Flamefoot on the head.

"Ow! Rocks are falling from the roof." He hollered. Dazed from the hit, Flamefoot stood up, shielding Kannokou from the rocks. "Run Nightfeather! I'll follow you."

Nightfeather didn't hesitate. She kept her tail touching Flamefoot's side and led him through the darkness. Rocks hit her back but she ignored the pain. The slope increased until it was too steep to run up, forcing them to trudge and endure the rocks pain.

Thankfully, the earth stopped shaking before they reached the top. A light appeared around the bend in the stone and soon they were outside. Snow whirled around in small twisters, settling down after the avalanche. The sky was still blue, but it felt colder now.

Nightfeather looked around, not recognizing anything. Wherever they were now, it was far away from where they needed to be. Then she looked at Kannokou. She looked ok now, just a bit shaken up. Flamefoot's warm body was keeping Kannokou from freezing.

Nightfeather gave the mountain air a sniff. In the air she could smell the faint scent of Snowpoint City. "Let's head to Snowpoint. That's where we were headed in the first place and we don't want to get lost." Nightfeather decided. She knew Flamefoot wouldn't argue, there was little chance they would find their friends in the mountain range anyways.

*With nobody*

The night came colder than before. The wind was stronger and howled loudly throughout all the mountain caves. Every group had to find shelter that night, with nobody except their companions to help keep warm.

The moon shone brightly overhead. The Mamoswine also came out from their caves, enjoying the colder temperatures they had grown so used too.

A lone Riolu stood breathing heavily at the top of the tallest mountain. Her paws were sore from jumping up the rocks all day. When the avalanche went down, she had been too high up to affected by it.

Any Riolu or Lucario would not be at home in the mountains. The only reason she was here was to prove a point. The cold was not her friend, but then again, nobody really was.

**Ok I'm getting slower and slower with updates but I will not stop! So I finally introduced a new character, even if just briefly, but at least this chapter is out. I'm just having trouble coming up with a name that's all.**

**Until next time! Please review**!


	41. Chapter 40: Snow

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter! **

**Also i feel like nobody reads this story even I can clearly see people read. But i rarely get reviews whether good or bad. I don't know what people want to see. Please feel free to voice your opinions and get involved. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

That night it stormed. Worse than it had before. A blizzard had blown in, bringing with it cold temperatures and blistering winds. If you were outside, the snow felt like ice bullets hitting open skin.

None of the groups made it far that evening. Keena and Shadowbolt didn't get far in the pitch black, even with Shadowbolt's superior vision. Konan and Pyroar huddled together, shivering as cold winds blew in from the holes in the cave roof. Nightfeather, Flamefoot and Kannokou were lost in the storm, looking for shelter.

Since they left the cave they entered, they had continued their ascent up, with no other entrances. Flamefoot was radiating heat as best he could, keeping his companions from freezing to death.

Well the sun fell behind the mountain peaks, it became much colder. But it also happened that the terrain became smoother and more flat.

Nightfeather looked across the field and smiled when she saw a cave not to far away. She began walking faster, until a loud roar stopes her.

A large herd of Mamoswine began pouring out of the cave and out into the field. Nightfeather spotted an extremely large Mamoswine leading the herd, much like how an alpha would.

Nightfeather lead Flamefoot to the side of the field, behind a boulder so the wild Pokemon wouldn't see them. The mountain Pokemon were loud and clumsy. It would not be fun to be crushed by one.

Once all the Mamoswine were outside, the alpha was approached by another, smaller, male. The newcomer roared at challenge to the alpha. The large Mamoswine ignored the newbie, seeing no reason to indulge the idiotic young male.

So the challenger did the next thing, he began trying to court the alpha's mate. The female kicked the younger away, but they didn't accomplish anything. After seeing this, the alpha immediately charged.

The challenger wanted to be leader of the herd, Nightfeather could see that. So when the alpha refused his challenge, he saw that as weakness and courted the female.

The alpha hit the challenger with his enlarged tusks, and the victim fell in the snow. But he got up, screamed a challenge and charged. The alpha charged too, and soon they were locked together by their tusks, wrestling.

Nightfeather had never liked the wild Pokemon. Many were savage and hard to tame. She knew how this fight would end, she'd seen Sawsbuck butt heads over females during breeding season. The winner gets the female, but in the case of the Mamoswine, the winner was alpha.

After just a few seconds of pushing and pulling, a loud crack was heard and the younger Mamoswine howled in pain. His left tusk broke in the fight. The current alpha gave one kick and the challenger was down.

The loser understood his loss, and bowed his head in defeat. The alpha snorted and left him there, nursing his broken tusk and pride.

Nightfeather was surprised there was no exchange of words in the fight. Only action. But in her experience Pokemon raised by trainers were often smarter than hose raised in the wild. The savageness isn't present in trained Pokemon and law of nature doesn't apply as much.

"Nightfeather, if that Pokemon is so mean, how are we supposed to get into the cave. We will freeze if we stay out here." Flamefoot said worriedly.

"We just can't let him see us. I don't think the others will care. But the alpha will see us as a threat to his position." Nightfeather looked back out the the herd. The majority were grazing on the barely visible grass. "We'll make a run for it, on my go."

Flamefoot didn't argue with her, she probably new more about this than him. He as just worried about the shivering girl in his arms. It was all he could do to make sure she didn't catch hypothermia.

Nightfeather watched the alpha and saw him chase a snorunt that wandered into the field out. "Let's go!" Nightfeather yelled at Flamefoot.

She began bounding through the snow, watching the Mamoswine the entire time. Like she thought, they didn't care for them. They knew they were to big to be attacked by a predator Pokemon as small as her. Flamefoot was close behind with Kannokou. But a loud roar came from the alpha who spotted them. He began charging.

"Hurry up!" Nightfeather yelled as she pushed through the snow. She quickly made it to the cave but Flamefoot was not so lucky. He could only run on two legs since Kannokou wouldn't be able to hold onto his back. He also had short legs, making the snow feel really deep. The Mamoswine was right on his heels when he made it into the cave. The alpha didn't chase them further, but he stamped the ground, bellowing at them as a warning.

But when Flamefoot put Kannokou down to rest, the Mamoswine yelled angrily, "You brought a filthy human here?!" Then with renewed rage he charged. On instinct Flamefoot jumped in front and let out a large Flamethrower on the ice type Pokemon.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled protectively. The Mamoswine only became angrier as Flamefoot protected the human girl.

The Pokemon was knocked back and hurt by the fire attack. But he got back up. "Why are you protecting a human? Mankind is bad! They hunt, they kill without mercy!" The Mamoswine trumpeted before charging with Strength.

Kannokou got up and ran over to where Nightfeather was, getting away from the brawling Pokemon. Flamefoot dodged the Mamoswine easily and used Flame Wheel, hitting it dead on.

The Mamoswine was stunned so they took their chance to run deeper into the cave. The alpha wouldn't follow, as far as he cared, he drove away the ones that threatened his herd.

The cave quickly warmed up thanks to Flamefoot's heat. He generated flames through his back, lighting the cave. They found a small pocket in the cave wall where they could sleep. It wouldn't be comfortable, but it would be the safest place.

Kannokou hadn't said much since they were separated from the others. She trusted the Pokemon to know what they were doing and followed their lead. Flamefoot laid on the hard, cold rock and spread out. Night crawled onto his back, careful of the dying flames. Kannokou was the last, deciding to lean up against Flamefoot. She didn't want to inconvenience him anymore, but she would still need to be warm. While running away from the Avalanche, she lost her sleeping bag so all she had was her backpack. But as soon as she settled beside Flamefoot, her exhaustion got to her and sleep overtook her quickly.

The Pokemon didn't find sleep as fast though. "I'm worried about the others, and Kannokou." Nightfeather whispered.

"Worry more for Kannokou now. Konan has Pyroar and she has won most of her battles. Keena has Shadowbolt and you of anybody should know how strong he is." Flamefoot replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? I should know?"

Flamefoot chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Get some sleep." Nightfeather snorted but didn't reply. She simply tried to sleep.

* * *

*Konan and Pyroar*

It turned out the "cave" they had entered was actually a crevasse. Any roof there once was was completely gone and the tops were iced over. More snow threatened to fall on top of the duo.

It wasn't windy in the crevasse thankfully and Pyroar helped warm the air. There were many twists and turns and after awhile, they had no idea which way they were facing. All they could do was continue down their one-way path.

But as soon as the sun moved position, the crevasse was dark. No light was able to reach down. Pyroar had some ability to see in the dark so Konan held a hand on her back and followed blindly.

Once the sun was gone Konan could hear a voice in the darkness. Pyroar could also hear it and stopped. Her instincts told her to run away, but Konan wouldn't move.

The voice gradually grew louder until it was coherent. It sounded almost like a child. "Come play with me." It said. It was a high pitch girls voice. But the words were too clear to have come from a child's mouth. "Come play with me." It repeated.

The voice was hypnotic to Konan. Something drew him towards the voice but he didn't know what. Pyroar was trying to push her trainer in the opposite direction.

Then a small blue light ball appeared in the crevasse just up ahead. It's voice continued saying, "Come play with me." With a small laugh in between. Konan began walking towards the light, his Pokemon trying to stop him.

The voice became louder as he got closer. When he reached out to touch it, it said, "Let's play." Then it moved further into the crevasse. "Catch me!" It repeated now. It began floating away and Konan chased it, totally a hypnotized by it. Pyroar couldn't stop him.

As they moved further down, the voice became older, sounding eventually sounding like it was from a young adult girl, with an enchanting voice. "You're slow." The voice cooed. Then it slowed down, and stopped in front of the mouth of a cave.

Konan was able to approach it again. This time it didn't move away. When he reached out to touch it again, the ball glowed brightly, changing shape. "Cutie." It said, the echo bouncing off the walls. It's shape transformed into a girl, just shorter than Konan, the silhouette had dainty legs, small shoulders and curves most girls would be jealous off. Both there was no details to it, it still glowed the calming, yet eerie blue. The only details it had was eyes, feigning innocence, a cute button nose and lips, luscious and plump. Hair flowed across her face and reached her knees.

Konan couldn't help but stare at her cerulean eyes with wonder. "Beautiful." Escaped his lips as he stared. The girl leaned over and was incredibly close to Konan. Pyroar was growling now, ready to attack, although she would not get the chance.

"Catch me!" She said again, her voice elegant. Then she bounded off into the cave in light hops. Soft blue light shone off her body, lighting small parts of the castle. She began singing a soft tune. "La Da. La Da." It was hypnotic.

Konan chased after the girl faster this time. Pyroar didn't understand what kind of spell he must be under. The song was getting to her head.

The girl turned and Konan was close to catching her. Pyroar was at her trainers side when the blue girl stopped beside a pool of water. She stopped singing and a loud bang was heard from behind but Konandid not seem to notice, lost in the girls eyes. Pyroar could see dust flying up from where they had entered. The entrance was closed, and there was no other way out. They were trapped.

Konan couldn't move, but he didn't mind. All her cared about was the girl in front of him. He could hear the faint meows and growls of his Pokemon, but dismissed them. The girl gave a short laugh and placed a hand on his cheek. The hand was cold, the heat leaving his cheek, but once again he couldn't bring himself to care.

Her other hand came to his other cheek. Pyroar tried to move him, but she couldn't. When she went to attack the strange girl, two cold hands pulled her back. When she turned, her brown eyes were met with ice blue ones. They pulled her back even more until more came into view.

She had never seen whatever these Pokemon were. It had two ice pieces on top of their heads, purple surrounding their eyes and thin arms coming out of where the ears should be. Their skin was smooth and Snow White. She went to use a flamethrower but on jumped onto her head forcing her mouth closed. More tackled her to the ground. It was dark and she could see what was happening, frightening the fire cat. She struggled against the strange Pokemon.

The one on her head forces her to look up, gazing into the glowing eyes of one. The arms moves in strange ways. Pyroar was unable to look away but the longer she looked, the More distorted and blurred her vision became. She couldn't hear anything except echoes to incoherent to understand. She felt the weight lifted off her and she tried to get up.

However, she was to dizzy to walk straight, her impaired vision not helping. She couldn't see whatever attacked her but, she saw a glowing blue light, with another strange figure. It was Konan, but she was unable to get to him. She tripped and fell onto the rock, feeling to horrible to get back up.

The girl smirked evilly, as she gazed behind Konan. He looked to see, and saw his Pokemon laying on the ground, looking horrible. He snapped out of his hypnotized state, and tried to get away from the girl to help his Pokemon. But her grip was firm and too strong to be human. She forced him to look at her as something hit the backs of his knees, making his fall down.

White Pokemon grabbed his arms, and held him down. Konan was scared. He trembled in fear as he realized what they were. Many Froslass had him pinned, and he had an idea about what they were doing.

It was said a woman died in the mountains once and turned into the Pokemon Froslass. Like a siren or succubus he had been led here. Not liking the idea of what they would do to him he struggled harder. Fear totally overtaking him.

The girl in front of him pressed against him and even through his warm clothes he felt the cold. It sucked the heat out of his body, making it to hard to move away.

She inched closer to him, until her lips touched his, in a freezing kiss, draining him of any energy had had left. Konan didn't know how long the kiss was, but his vision went black, and he didn't even feel himself hit the stone floor.

* * *

*Keena and Shadowbolt*

It seemed like they were walking for hours. There was absolutely no light, so there was no way to tell what time it was. It was only thanks to Shadowbolt's supreme vision that they were able to manoeuvre their way around.

Inside the stale air was cold. Shadowbolt could see their breaths in the cold air. But his thick black fur kept him insulated and warm. On his back he didn't feel Keena shivering, nor did she complain so he didn't comment on it.

For the most part they had been silent. Listening for the sound of wind or other Pokemon. But nothing made a peep, if it was there at all.

But the Pokemon could tell his trainer was stressed. Her muscles were tense against his sides. Her hands were woven into his fur tightly, though not painful.

After what he was sure was hours, his legs were tired, and paws sore from treading on the hard stone. "We need to find a place to rest." His panted. Keena got off his back, but kept on holding him.

"But where? This is just one small, long tunnel." Keena replied, frustrated they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Just right here. It has to be past midnight and if we don't rest we will far to tired to continue." Shadowbolt argued. It wasn't the greatest plan, but it was all they could do.

Keena sighed, knowing there was no other option. Shadowbolt settled on the cold floor and Keena sat beside him, cuddling up to his chest. "Do you think the others are ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered. He wrapped a forepaw around her, bringing the girl closer.

"I'm worried about Kannokou. She doesn't seem used to the cold. The weather has been rather nice for a winter climate and she's been freezing. What if-" Keena as cut off.

"She will be fine. Don't worry, I saw Flamefoot pick her up and run. He will keep her warm." Shadowbolt reassured her.

"What about Konan? He gets distracted easily. Not to mention he is rather oblivious to everything." Keena continued to worry about her friends.

"Konan has his Pokemon too don't forget. They will keep him on track. Pyroar is one of his most level headed Pokemon." Shadowbolt replied.

"I guess you're right. We just need to get out of this tunnel." Keena said before settling down. It didn't take long for both to fall into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later Shadowbolt was woken by a voice. "Intruder!" It repeated. It became louder and louder. Keena was also woken by the loud voice.

"What is that?" She groaned, getting up.

When the voice turned the corner. Shadowbolt saw 7 Regice coming at them fast. "Intruders!" One screamed.

Wide awake now, Shadowbolt got up and Keena wasted no time climbing onto his back. Just as the Regice went for an ice punch, Shadowbolt took off, running as fast as his cramped legs could run.

A sudden burst of adrenaline ran through Shadowbolt's veins as he forced himself to run faster. The Regice were gaining on him, forcing him to stop and turn, sending a thunderbolt their way.

The Lightning cracked and filled the cave with sudden light, hurting Keena's eyes. The Regice were stunned long enough for Shadowbolt to gain some distance away from them.

His paws thumped hard on the stone. They could hear the Regice coming after them, angry.

"How did they get in?" Keena wondered aloud. Just as she said that, more Regice came from the front. "Intruders!" The lead Pokemon yelled. Shadowbolt slid to a stop, Keena almost falling over in the process. It was still pitch black, so all she could see was the bioluminescent lights on the Regice, scaring her.

The ice Pokemon advanced on them on both sides, until there was barely any space left. The largest Regice stood in front, towering over both of them. Both Keena and Shadowbolt were petrified, scared for their lives and there wasn't much they could do.

"Split them apart." The lead said. Keena clutched to her friend, more scared than she had been before. She held tightly to Shadowbolt but it was no use. The Luxray tried using another Thunderbolt but was slow. A few Regice put together a combined Thunderbolt of their own, shocking the pair. While Luxray wasn't harmed very much, Keena screeched in pain.

The shock caused her vision to go black for a moment and she let go of Shadowbolt falling to the ground. The Pokemon stood protectively over her trainer, ready to fight.

He snarled and growled but the Regice seemed to be emotionless. Together they all uses Ice Beam. The combined attack from at least 20 Pokemon took down the tough Luxray. He fell over, fainted, to the other side.

Keena was coming to her senses after the shock. When she stood up and saw what they had done to her Pokemon, she went to attack the lead Regice. "How dare you hurt him like that!" She screeched as she went to punch the Pokemon she could barely see.

The Regice was having none of it however, and using a strong Hammer Arm, it easily knocked Keena aside and into the wall. The arm had hit her on the chest, and the stone crack under the strength of the hit.

The pain was awful, and she coughed. Even though she couldn't see, the warmth and taste of the liquid proved to be blood. And she was sure the impact broke a few ribs as well.

The Pokemon wasn't happy she was still conscious so without thinking, he hit her once more, in the head. The Arm had been strong enough to knock Keena out, though not without pain.

With their knocked out foes, the follower Regice worked together to carry the Luxray, and the Lead carried Keena. Though what thy planned to do, nobody knew what.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The Riolu was freezing in the cold, near oxygenless air of the high mountain.

The others said she couldn't do it. They said she survive a week in Sinnoh's mountain range. It's to cold, they said. You're to weak, they said. Well she proved them wrong.

They others had already evolved into Lucario in her class. But the female Riolu was left to advance without evolving. She was ridiculed and maybe, being here would get her some of the respect she deserved.

The mountains were a good place to practice her aura. There weren't as many Pokemon in the cold climate as there was in the forests, but that made a challenge. And one thing the Riolu loved was a challenge.

Her blue fur didn't keep her very warm, forcing her body to grow accustomed to the climate, though, her species wasn't adapted to the extreme cold.

By midnight the temperature had dropped significantly, seeming to cold for the time of the year. It wasn't unusual for the weather to be unpredictable in the high mountains though.

When the Avalanche hit, Riolu had sensed a small group of humans and Pokemon splitting up after. They had been the only humans she had sensed in the mountains, making the disaster dangerous for them. Though, humans had never been her favourite species. Many were greedy for something, and not smart enough to get it in a way where nobody, or very few people, would be hurt. Some were inconsiderate, or snobs. But others were far too sensitive or mean. Humans were complicated idiots to her, and she had no intention of helping those she sensed.

It was only natural for her to dislike mankind, since that was what she was taught from birth. Besides, she wasn't here for humans, she was here to fight and endure.

Riolu knew of a few different groups of

Pokemon in the mountains that most avoided. Many Mamoswine herds were protective to a fault and rather dumb in her experience. There were also the Froslass. They were avoided at all costs, as most who found them, weren't found again. Regice also patrolled their own set of tunnels. They were robotic, and attacked anything they saw as a threat.

The only reason she knew these things was from her own experience. Preferring to do things herself rather than believe what others said.

But she was done with waiting and watching. Now, she would prove she was strong, and go fight those she saw fit.

* * *

*Far away*

The sand was cold underfoot and the waves crashed onto the shore. There was not a cloud in the sky as Gabriel raced to meet his girl in the cave hidden along the cliff.

The beach he was at was not to far from Sunyshore city. Giovanni was still stuck in a prison rotting away. However since he was the boss the police didn't reveal which prison they put him in. Gabriel suspected he was taken a prison built on an island miles away from Canalave City. A place where no one was recorded to have escaped.

But right now he was on his way to meet up with his girl. She was slightly younger than him, but taller by an inch.

Her name was Clio Thermiano. Her hair was long, straight red hair, an hourglass figure and midnight blue eyes, with some red flecks in it. She was very confident to the point of being cocky. At times she could be headstrong, but she was very strategic and smart. One thing was certain though, she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

Gabriel dives into the water and began swimming for the cave. He was used to the turbulent tides and was a strong swimmer. The cave was lit with a small fire inside, and he could hear Clio training new recruits.

"Punch like you mean it! Defenders, try to use your opponent's weight against them!" She hollered at them.

Clio had been training some recruits every second night with no remorse. Those who couldn't make it through the first day were sent back, never to return. By now the recruits were promising. They had learned proper martial arts and different techniques. Their Pokemon were also trained separately, to be the best they could be.

Gabriel climbed on the rock and walked into the cave. It was hot and Clio's hair glowed molten red in the fires light.

"How's the training?" He asked when he reached her.

"It's coming along. But we are running out of time. We need Giovanni out of prison soon Gabe." She replied.

"I'm working on it Clio. The police aren't exactly talkative about their orders you know."

"We'll make them talk. Get a young one, easy to manipulate. Then get the other Colonels to agree to make a heist on the prison." Clio replied. Then she looked to her trainees. "This lot is coming along. I'll be ready to start fresh soon."

"Good. I best leave and get to work." Gabriel said. Then he reached up and kisses his girl hard on the lips. The recruits were smart enough not to look at their make session, as that would result in punishment.

Gabriel let go and waved a goodbye before leaving.

* * *

**Disclaimer! Clio is not mine she belongs to Loving Togetic. **

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 41: Effects

**So I posted the authors note a weekish ago and i honestly wasn't expecting the reviews. i didn't think people thought so highly of my story so i thought i owed you to get this chapter out. Also in response to your reviews in order:**

**Angel of Victory - Grammar tips are always useful. Only reviewing for tips is understandable.**

**Quagsire12 - There is plenty of significance in the white hair and purple eyes. Ive just been subtly putting clues in to what one power she gains. Read carefully.**

**NightTheWatcher - Its nice that you found this story again without the most amazing title haha.**

**Kei-Ai Setsureki - You're review wasn't hard to understand at all. It really surprises me and warms my heart that my story inspires you. I wish you luck on learning english and writing your own stories!**

**Steam Punky - I don't know what parts of my story have made you run around screaming but it does inspire me to try and make better story telling. And in all honesty i didn't know how to right a pokemon journey either, i kinda just make it up as i go along and plan ahead major plot point. And don't worry i won't stop writing.**

**Loving Togetic - thank you for the insultiment (Compliment and insult) I know i'm a terrible updater but i have my personal reasons.**

**Also I deleted the previous Authors note**

* * *

Sunfall didn't remember much about the avalanche. The snow clogged the fur around his paws, making it hard to run. And before he could take off to avoid the tumbling snow, a strong gust of air knocked him onto his stomach. Then before he knew it the snow covered him in a freezing blanket. He wrapped his wings around his head, creating a small air pocket.

That didn't seem to matter. The snow covering him was heavy and packed down making it hard to breath and pitch black. It didn't help that his body heat melted the snow touching him, making his fur heavy, cold and wet.

When it was finally silent, Sunfall began to dig. Quickly figuring out which way was up, he worked his numbed paws through the snow.

He had to get to the surface and find his friends. He didn't see where they went, for all he knew they were buried six feet under like him.

It seemed like forever he had been digging, pushing snow behind him. There wasn't much room for him to move.

Eventually exhaustion caught up with him and he collapsed in the freezing dark.

Riolu was walking along the mountainside of where the Avalanche had hit. She tested the fresh fallen snow with a paw and found that it could hold her light weight. Carefully she crossed the area, testing each paw step of the way.

With her aura she scanned the area, seeing if there was any Pokemon nearby. Then she found a small, near death aura beneath the snow.

Quickly the Riolu followed her aura until she was over top of the small life form. She started digging then wondered. Why should she save this pokemon's life? It was their own fault they were trapped by the snow. Then again, if she saved another's life, her peers might show her more compassion.

She began digging down, towards the buried Pokemon. Thankfully the snow on top was softer and easier to move, but as she got deeper, the snow was packed down.

Finally, after digging about 10 feet down her paw hit a tuft of fur. The fur groaned. Riolu dug around and managed to get enough snow off the Pokemon. It was strange and nothing like she had ever found before.

Riolu wrapped her arms around the pokemon's ribcage and lifted out of the snow. It's breathing came in short breaths. It's fur and skin were ice cold to the touch.

Quickly, Riolu jumped out the hole and carried the Pokemon to a sheltered area. It was a small cave she had found whilst in the mountains and, though not deep, kept the wind out. Riolu worked her paws on the pokemon's chest, gently rubbing to increase blood circulation. She laid it on a pile of feathers, most likely from an old bird.

As she rubbed it the pokemon's aura became more and more evident, brightening, showing that it was going to live.

Sunfall opened his eyes to the bright morning sun shining onto his face. The first thing he noticed was he was lying on a small pile of feathers. His fur was dry, and his body was cramped. Looking around Sunfall realized he was in a cave. However, the last thing he remembered was falling unconscious, buried with snow.

Standing up, he realized his legs were sore from the accident. He fell back down and stretched. There was a slight pain in his muscles. Even his wings hurt. A cough rattled through his small body. He didn't feel very well, most likely he had a fever.

Suddenly a small figure blocked some sunlight from landing on his face. Turning, Sunfall saw a small Riolu. "I'm surprised you're awake." She said.

Sunfall stood up, this time not falling back down, and gave himself a shake. "Who are you? What happened? What am I doing here?" Sunfall asked questions. He was so confused, the Riolu could only sigh.

She set down a pile of red berries in front of Sunfall. "Eat those. They'll help you get your strength back." She told him.

"But what about-" Sunfall was cut off.

"I said eat!" The Riolu shouted at him before taking off out of the cave once more.

Sunfall was slightly taken aback, but the berries did look good. He bent down and bit into the berry. It's juices flooded over his tongue. It was sweet, but still tasty. He didn't realize just how hungry he had been.

He finished the berries quickly walking outside of the cave. The air was almost still, with no breeze to fluff up Sunfall's fur. The sun's radiation helped warm Sunfall up. He was still cold however, but nowhere near how bad the previous night.

Looking down, Sunfall saw the small valley the Avalanche hit. The ground they had been walking was covered by at least 40 feet of snow. The caves at the bottom were no longer visible, and he couldn't make out any large paths his friends could have climbed up. Fear began coursing through Sunfall as he began fearing the worst for his friends.

Before he thought up anything bad, the Riolu jumped down beside him, with more berries in her arms, this time they were blue. "These will help your illness." She said. Then the Riolu sat on the edge staring ahead at the mountains.

Sunfall knew she would just order him to eat them again, so he ate the berries. There was a full feeling in his stomach. "Thank you." He said.

"Not a problem." She responded.

"Who are you?" Sunfall asked again, this time more gently.

"Nobody you know." She said.

Sunfall was, once again, taken aback by her answer. "Exactly. I don't know you. If I did, I wouldn't ask who you are."

"Why does that matter?" The Riolu said, growing impatient with Sunfall.

"Because I want to know."

"You don't need to know." The Riolu was being impossible. Sunfall growled under his breath, but she must have heard. "You can call me Ten."

"Ten? Like the number?" Sunfall asked curiously.

"Exactly." Ten said.

"I'm Sunfall." He replied. When Ten didn't respond, he asked another question. "Did you save me?"

"Who else? You were pretty close to death too, idiot." Ten answered.

Biting back a mean response for being insulted, Sunfall forced himself only to say "Thank you. I would have died."

"You're welcome. But I want to know what you were doing there in the first place. I rescued you, so you might as well tell me." Ten said.

"I was travelling with my friends when the avalanche hit. I don't know where they are now." Sunfall told her.

"You sure? I found you, there was only you. No other aura except the snow." Ten told him.

Sunfall widened his eyes and looked back to the sun. It's light reflected off the snow and rock, making everything incredibly bright. "That means they got away." He breathed, thankful they had at least survived the snow.

"Must have. Everything has an aura, even dead things. I didn't sense them, dead or alive so they are somewhere far from here." Riolu explained. "You must have been lucky, creating an air pocket to breath. Most would have suffocated."

Sunfall didn't reply. He was simply thankfully his friends were still alive, somewhere. "I have to find them!" He announced before getting ready to leap into the air.

But his body didn't have the strength and Ten knew that. She grabbed his tail and pulled him onto his haunches. "You're too weak to leave idiot. Stay and rest for a few more hours. I don't want to have to save your behind again." Ten said rather annoyed.

Sunfall growled. "But my-"

"Whoever your friends are I'm sure they are fine! At least alive." She cut Sunfall off.

Sunfall sighed, knowing the Pokemon was right. "Okay." He said defeated. He looked back out at the scenery, the one nice thing about the mountains. The cool, fresh air felt nice in his lungs. "The mountains are pretty when the light hits them just right." Sunfall acknowledged.

"I'm sure they are." Ten replied quietly.

Sunfall looked down and saw a flock of Delibird, playing in the snow. "Hey look! Delibird. I've never seen one before."

"What's a Delibird?" Ten questioned.

"An ice and flying type bird. Look, you can see them down there." Sunfall said, pointing with his paw down below.

But Ten stared blankly ahead. Her eyes unmoving. Sunfall looked at her worriedly, before she spoke. "Oh yes! There they are! They are funny little things aren't they."

Sunfall was confused. He tried looking her in the eye but she wasn't facing him. Using his tail, he forced Ten to look at him. He gasped. Her eyes were a pale blue and white, with a grey pupil. "You're blind?" He breathed.

Ten's ears flattened on her head. "No I'm not! I can see perfectly fine with my aura!" She said, obviously mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sunfall said sadly.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"I didn't say you couldn't! I'm just surprised that's all." Sunfall said sheepishly.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two Pokemon. Then Sunfall began coughing. Ten sighed and pulled him back into the cave on the bad of feathers. "Try and get some more sleep. I'll go get more berries for you."

Sunfall didn't answer, to tired to speak. He settled down and quickly fell asleep, worrying for his friends.

* * *

Nightfeather woke up to the sun's light filling the cave. She stretched forward, reaching as far as she could to get the stiffness out of her legs. Looking behind her, Flamefoot was still fast asleep with a dozing Kannokou beside him. Taking a stroll back to the entrance, Nightfeather saw that the Mamoswine were still there. The alpha gave occasion glances toward the cave. It saw Nightfeather sitting at the entrance and charged.

Frightened, Nightfeather ran back inside the cave. Thankfully, the alpha didn't enter the cave. It was probably just making sure they wouldn't come back. Nightfeather went back to their sleeping place. Her companions were still asleep, so she prodded them awake.

"Flamefoot, wake up. We need to get moving!" Nightfeather spoke into his ear. Flamefoot got up and yawned. Nightfeather then poked Kannokou.

The girl slowly woke up. She was still exhausted. Her black hair was messy, and knotted.

"Flamefoot, the Mamoswine are still outside the cave. We have to go deeper." Nightfeather told him.

Flamefoot groaned. He stood up, moving Kannokou and completely waking her up. "Are we going?" she asked tiredly.

Flamefoot nudged her to her feet. Slowly, she got up on unsteady feet. Kannokou was pretty weak, having not eaten a proper meal in days and dehydration was starting to set in.

They began walking further into the cave. The rock was cold, and hard underfoot. Nightfeather was sure her feet would fall off.

After an hour of walking through the dark with nothing except Flamefoot's fire to light the way, they finally came to an opening.

"Finally! Fresh air!" Nightfeather exclaimer happily, jumping into the fluffy snow. The wet cold felt good on her paw pads.

Flamefoot looked around. There were no more mountains in front of them. Instead it was just thick forest. The air here was much easier to breath as well. In the thick snow, Flamefoot spotted snowshoe tracks. "Nightfeather! There are tracks over there."

Nightfeather's ears perked. She moved over to them and was able to scent a fresh smell. Lifting herself up, she was able to faintly smell the familiar scent of city.

"If we follow these tracks, they should lead us to Snowpoint City!" Nightfeather said happily. The track were a good sign, and even Kannokou was able to smile at the good news.

Trekking through the snow was tough, since it was so thick. The snow clumped around Nightfeather's paws, and Flamefoot fell right through, due to his weight.

Yet they struggled through, and by noon, they were able to see the buildings of snow point city. Filled with joy and relief, they walked faster to the city, before they finally reached the city.

It wasn't much different from any other place they had been, only it had a light covering of snow on the streets. Immediately they looked for a Pokemon Centre. Thankfully, they found it rather quickly, thanks to it's bright red colour and size.

The doors opened for them and the building was strangely empty. Nurse Joy saw them and ran over to them them. She looked worriedly as her gaze flitted from pokemon to girl.

"Come with me." She said. Not saying a word, the three followed her to one of the back rooms. There was a small bed that Kannokou sat down on and sighed in relief.

"It's so cozy." She said before kicking off her boots, taking off her jacket and climbing into the warm bed. Nurse joy was carrying a small first aid kit. As she gave Kannokou a thermometer, Nightfeather began cleaning herself, as did Flamefoot. They all looked rough after their situation.

"Honey tell me, what happened?" Nurse asked Kannokou gently. She passed the girl a glass of water.

"There was the avalanche. I got separated from my friends." Kannokou said.

"I see. Well, you've got a fever and are dehydrated, but drink plenty of water and get some rest." Nurse said. Kannokou didn't reply. She simply nodded and laid down on the bed, before quickly falling asleep.

Nurse Joy did a quick check up on Nightfeather and Flamefoot, determining that they were healthy. She brought in pokefood for them to eat. "You two need to get your strength back up. Eat and rest." She said. Then she left.

"I'll be back." Nightfeather told Flamefoot. He didn't argue, only settling down with a pillow, sleeping comfortably.

Nightfeather followed Nurse Joy out back into the lobby without being seen. Nurse Joy picked up the phone and dialed in a number. Nightfeather listened closely, so she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello, Snowpoint City Police. How may I help you?"

"Hey Jenny, it's Joy. I'm at the pokemon center. A girl just came in. She said that there was an avalanche in the mountains and she was separated from her friends. She's sick but i can take care of that. I think you need to send a helicopter to find them." Joy spoke quickly.

"Calm down Joy! You're talking to fast. We know there was an avalanche but we haven't been able to send support until just this morning."

"But-"

"Joy we are handling the situation! Just stay calm and watch for more people coming in from the mountains. If the girl wakes up and knows anything else, call us." Officer Jenny hung up before Joy could respond.

Joy sighed in defeat. There was nothing she could do except provide care from stragglers. Turning around she saw Nightfeather peaking out from the corner.

The nurse tried to give a reassuring smile. She bent down in front of the cat and rubbed her cheeks. "It'll be ok Liepard. I hope." Joy said.

Nightfeather unconsciously relaxed under her experienced touch. Joy led her back to the room, were both Kannokou and Flamefoot were asleep. "Get some rest, you'll need it." Joy said, closing the door and leaving.

Nightfeather couldn't deny she was exhausted from being in the constant cold. She curled up beside Kannokou on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Lucus was stuck in Eterna City. There had been an avalanche in the mountains so until any and all survivors were found, no pokemon trainer was to leave the city or town they were in. Lucus was currently at the pokemon centre being hit some girl trainer with a nice set of boobs and pretty face. But he couldn't muster up the energy to flirt, or even talk to her. It had been like this ever since Lucus had last seen Keena at Nieus' party. He just couldn't get her out of his mind, it was like an ear worm.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a stuffy place like this?" the girl asked in a sweet voice.

"Thinking." Lucas replied plainly.

The girl sat down across from him, smiling sweetly. She was easy on the eyes and obviously looking for some action with him. Lucas knew he was attractive, and often out shined any other guys he was with. Most of the girls who just "wanted to say hi" usually ended up with exactly what they wanted, which was often a kiss, makeout session, and if they tried hard enough, sex. "Thinking about what?" the girl said, propping his face up with her hands.

"I don't know. What's next for me, I guess." Lucas replied. It wasn't a lie.

The girl thought for a moment. "My name is Kaitlyn, Kate for short. Whats your's?" She asked, sounding innocent.

"Lucus." He said. He tried focusing on the girl, it wasn't fair for him to be rude. "You stuck here because of the avalanche too?"

"Yup. I wanted to go challenge Candice at Snowpoint city but I doubt the police will allow any trainers into the mountain range until things have settled." Kate said.

"Yeah it kinda sucks. I find the younger trainers to be annoying. They mostly don't even know what they're doing." Lucus replied He was very annoyed but the trainers, never having much tolerance for young idiots.

"They are quite a bother. I have a hotel room not to far from here. Would you like to come stay with me?" She offered. "You look really uncomfortable here."

"Why would you offer that? You just met me." Lucus asked, curious about her answer.

"Well you seem nice enough, and like I said, you look really uncomfortable." Kate told him.

Lucus couldn't argue with that. He gave a smile of appreciation and said, "Thank you. I'll come."

Kate smiled and pulled him outside. Lucus followed beside her and he felt her press closer to his arm. He didn't move away, finding the body heat comforting. The entire walk there, all he could think of was what it would have been like if it was Keena.

The hotel was simple yet comfortable. Kaitlyn led him to her room at the end of the hallway on the top floor. There was only one bed. "This is a nice little place." Lucus said.

"It is, isn't it. I have it for a week." Kate said, hopping onto her bed. She leaned over and patted the other side. "You waiting for a formal invitation? Come on! I won't make you spend the night in the bathtub." Lucus smiled. Maybe this girl wouldn't be like the others.

Kaitlyn went to her bags and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Thirsty?" She said before pouring both of them drink.

After a few hours the two were quite intoxicated. Alcohol and Lucus never got along. He preferred being sober when he could control what he said. He wasn't a very open person, but Drunk Lucus loved to talk.

Lucus swayed happily on the bed. "So you are a girl, and you know how a girl thinks." He managed to slur out.

Kate laughed. "Oh course I'm a girl!" She said, then Kate pushed her breasts together in an attempt to seduce Lucus. "I've got these."

"Those are very nice." Lucus said, leaning closer. Soon drunk kissing commenced. It was very sloppy but very arousing to a drunk person. Lucus closed his eyes and a certain face popped into his mind. White hair and purple eyes.

"Mmm, Keena." Lucus moaned.

Kate jerked back immediatly at the unknown name. "Keena? Who's that?" Kate said. But she didn't sound angry, more intrigued.

Lucus realized what he said and pushed himself up. Now, snogging was the furtherest thing from his mind. Why had he said her name, and not Kate's? "She's a girl." Lucus said dumbly.

"Like your girlfriend? If you have a girlfriend I am so sorry for coming onto you!" Kaitlyn began apologizing.

"Nah, far from it." He said sadly.

Kate's eyes widened. "Ooooh. So, like, is it a love/hate relationship?" Kate slurred out.

"What! No!" Lucus denied.

"I get it. You had a fight with her and now she needs her space." Kate guessed.

"I do not like her!" Lucus denied, a small blush coming to his face.

Kate began laughing. "Oh, Little Lucus has a Lady Love!" she said loudly before passing out on the bed.

Lucus shook his head, trying to clear away the fuzziness in his head. He thought about her words for a moment before following suit and passing out beside Kate on the bed.

The next morning both of them had bad headaches. Neither of them remembered kissing or the words they exchanged after their short makeout session. All they knew was the wine tasted great.

* * *

Leon just passed his final assessment for the military. Now he wanted him to work as a spy. Leon was still really young, and could easily pass off as just another pokemon trainer. It helped that he also had some experience as well and a full pokemon team. But his father disagreed.

Currently he was in Veilstone City trying to keep an eye on Team Galactic. His father had been getting reports that Galactic was planning something big, but they didn't know what. It was his father's week off and they were having lunch at a restaurant. The food just come.

"Please Dad, I know I can get in! Just give me a chance!" Leon begged.

"I said no Leon! I don't think you understand how dangerous going undercover can be. When I went undercover, I was caught. I lost my ear! I don't want that to happen to you, son." Jack said. He pointed to the left side of his head, lifting the hair to show that there was no ear, only a small hole in the side of his head. "I don't know what I would do if i lost you." Jack added quietly.

"But I've been training for this Dad! I can do it, I know I can." Leon said.

Jack sighed. He knew nothing would changes Leon's mind, after all he was his son. But Jack knew the consequences of going undercover. Leon might have to hurt one of his friends just so he wouldn't be found out. And he would have to do things he would otherwise never do. If you were found to be a traitor, death was most often your punishment. "I know you can Leon, I just worry. Galactic is a relatively new group so we know next to nothing about them."

"That's why I want to do it. So we can learn." Leon said.

The two finished eating and paid the waiter. "No Leon. That is my final answer. I'd rather send someone else who has experience." Jack said.

They walked outside and walked down the quite streets of the city. "But if they are a new group they aren't going to trust someone who even looks like they know what they're doing." Leon tried to talk him into it.

He made a good point. "I'll think about it." Jack finally said, although he just wanted Leon to drop the idea.

"Promise?" He pushed.

"Fine."

The corners of Leon's mouth curled up slightly. "Please let me do this. I want to prove myself."

Jack saw his son's face was sincere. Jack remembered Leon talking about Keena, the girl with the white hair. It seemed like that after he met her, things changed for the better. Leon wasn't exactly the best person before. Jack understood that he wanted to prove that he had changed from a self-centered teen to a strong and smart young man.

"You know you will have to do everything yourself right? We can't be in your life while your with them. And when you do send us information, you need to be extra careful you aren't found out." Jack said.

"I know that dad. I was a trainer for a couple years remember? I can handle this." Leon replied.

Jack finally gave in. "Okay." He agreed quietly.

Leon's eyes brightened. Jack could tell this meant a lot to his son. "Thank you Dad! I promise I won't let you down!" Leon hugged his father, who slowly returned the gesture.

"I know you won't"

* * *

Aunt Bella was cleaning the kitchen after supper, a couple of trainers came in. Her house was in a nice spot in the forest. So she often took in tired trainers and gave them a place to stay and rest. She was just that kind of woman. All the trainers would apreciate it, and some of the nicer ones would leave money, even though she insisted they kept it themselves.

Aunt Bella was content. She missed her nephew dearly though. Konan wasn't the most observant person and he tended to be reckless. But he had a good spirit. She just hoped that wherever he was, he was okay, and remembered to get his wild hair cut.

Tori and Larry, the two trainers who came in, were rather thick headed in Bella's opinion. They weren't exactly the nicest trainers she had ever met, but Bella always helped whoever she could.

She was eavesdropping on their conversation for the living room. "So did your brother pass his final exam?" Tori asked Larry.

"Yeah, the geek got a 95 average for the entire course!" Larry replied.

"He must be pretty tough. Lots of that is physical activity too don't forget." Tori said.

"Yeah. But I would never join the military. I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer in the world!" Larry said. "Leon is just being a baby. He knows I'm better!"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. Larry always wanted to be better then everybody, especially his older brother. "Leon isn't a baby. It's takes a lot of bravery and courage to join the army." Tori said.

Aunt Bella had guessed that this must be an argument they have a lot. Tori sounded frustrated, and bored. Aunt Bella and had a lot of various trainers come in, and lots of siblings. But this sibling rivalry seemed to go above and beyond reason.

"Well, I still think he quit because he knows I'm better!" Larry boasted.

Tori just sighed, she knew she wouldn't get any better answer than that. She stood up and entered the kitchen. "Miss Bella, may we watch the TV?" Tori asked politely.

Bella smiled. "Of course dear, the remote is on the coffee table."

Tori bowed her head and went back to the living room. Bella heard the TV turn on. She heard the familiar voice of a news reporter. "Breaking News. An Avalanche hit in the Sinnoh Region's mountain range." The head title caught Bella's attention. The woman walked out in the living room to see the TV. It was showing clips of the fallen snow in the middle of the valley.

"So far we have not been given any details. The avalanche hit yesterday afternoon officials say but it went unknown because it was so deep within the mountain range. We can only hope that no trainers were caught in the accident."

Larry scoffed. "What idiot trainers would get themselves caught in an avalanche?"

"This is the time of year when avalanches aren't supposed to hit, idiot. Nobody could have predicted that." Tori said.

Larry didn't reply. Bella thought it was a good thing Tori was with him. Although she seemed to be rude and rash, she was still levelheaded enough to keep Larry in line.

Early the next morning the sunlight woke Bella up. Getting ready for the day she passed by the trainers in separate rooms, hearing Larry snoring loudly. Bella began cooking breakfast when Tori came down the stairs, her dark brown hair messy. "Good morning Miss Bella." She said, wiping away sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Tori. How did you sleep dear?"

Tori stretched with a smile on her face. "Better than I have in weeks!" She said.

"That's good." Bella said.

They were quiet for a moment before Tori broke the silence. "Do you need any help?" She asked.

Bella shook her head. "That's alright Honey, I'm fine."

"Please, I insist. It's the least I can do for you letting us stay here." Tori pushed.

Aunt Bella shrugged her shoulder. "In the case set the table. The utensils are in the drawer beside you and plates are in the cupboard."

Tori smiled and set out 3 plates with forks and knifes. As she did that she said, "I really appreciate the hospitality Miss Bella."

"It's not a problem at all. I've had many trainers come through here and stop by to rest."

"You're really nice." Tori said. There was a couple moments of silence. "Do you have any kids who are trainers?"

Bella stopped what she was doing, the words penetrating deep. Her face gave away no indication of what she was feeling. "No." She said solemnly.

"Oh..." Tori trailed off, not expecting Bella's cold response. "Do you have relatives?"

"My nephew, Konan." Bella said. The edges of the woman's lips curled up slightly at the thought of him. He was all she really had left.

"What's he like?" Tori asked, trying to make conversation.

Bella shook her head. "He's a good trainer I guess. Here, breakfast is done." Bella placed the food on the table and went upstairs before Tori asked any more questions. Larry came downstairs, yawning loudly.

"Wow! Miss Bella made us breakfast too? I gotta admit, she's one of the best people I've ever met!" Larry said, digging into Bella's delicious cooking. Tori ate too, but not with as much enthusiasm as Larry. Bella seemed bothered when she asked about family.

When Bella came back downstairs she looked as cheerful as ever.

* * *

Giovanni was stuck in the white room for another day. It was horrible. Everything was white. The walls, floor, ceiling, door, his clothes and even his food! It was one of the worst things he had ever experienced. The only colour he saw was was his dark hair and peachy skin, which itself was turning pale. Everything was also always quiet. The silence was deafening. He swore the government wanted to drive him crazy.

He didn't know how long he had been stuck in this god forsaken prison. He guessed at least a month. Probably more. He thought his colonels would have figured out a way to get him out of here. Guess he overestimated their abilities. He was also worried about Lucus. He knew his son wasn't in jail, and often wondered what he was up too.

There was a loud knock at the door and a plate with food slid out from underneath slot in the door. Cauliflower and mashed potatoes today. Guess today they got lazy in dyeing the food colours. The once proud Team Rocket leader sat on the floor and ate the food with distaste. Usually if he pressed his ear against the door and sometimes he got lucky and the guards spoke loudly.

Although today there was no new news. Just an avalanche. Wonderful, how many idiotic trainers died and were buried under the snow, he wondered. That's all he could do nowadays, wonder. Wonder what became of his organization. Wonder what became of his son. Wonder what happened to that girl Keena. Wonder what happened to his Persian.

This fucking place was going to drive him insane if he didn't get out.

* * *

Conner had never been a fan on the Kanto Region. Even though it was one of the first regions to be founded and truly established, he just didn't feel at home. It was also the home of Team Rocket, although, he had only joined because his sisters, Reina and Ageret insisted it was for the best. He couldn't leave them, and Conner knew just how devoted they were to Giovanni.

Conner was only there to look out for his family.

Michelle had called him to Kanto a couple weeks ago. With Giovanni in custody, the Rocket syndicate was forced to band together tightly and get far from Sinnoh. Even though the group was progressing, they weren't much closer to finding Giovanni. The police had taken him to secret prison and they had no idea where. Michelle was counting on Gabrielle and Clio to find where they were keeping the leader.

It didn't help that lots of lower grunts quit the team and either went home or joined a different team, lots going to Team Galactic.

Conner was walking along the outskirts of Veridian City, looking for the address of Michelle's house. He found it quickly and let himself in. His sisters and Michelle were sitting at the dining table, eating in silence. Reina and Ageret turned and smile when they saw their big brother. "Hey Conner, it's nice to see you again." Reina said. Her dark brown hair was completely straight. Ageret had light blonde hair, also straight. Their hair colour was the only difference between the twins.

Conner smiled. "Its been quite awhile." he said.

Michelle took a sip of her tea and stared coldly at the other Colonels. "You know why I called you all here right?"

Ageret rolled her eyes. "You've told every day for weeks Mich. We gotta get Giovanni out of jail." Ageret said boredly.

Reina followed her sister. "Yeah, and thats virtually impossible since we don't even know where he is." Reina looked around at the four of them. "And where is Gabrielle? I haven't heard from him since that night."

Michelle smirked. "Well, Gabrielle is still in Sinnoh. He has been working undercover and he is supposed to call us tonight."

Conner raised an eyebrow. Michelle looked confident but her voice sounded desperate. "Can we trust him?" Conner asked.

Michelle's eyes lit up with anger. "Of course we can trust him!" she yelled.

A minute passed by and nobody said a word. Reina and Ageret looked bored. Finally, Reina asked, "So what ever happened to that Prunia woman?"

Before Michelle could answer, Rob walked in. "It's done, Michelle." He said.

Michelle looked at the twins. "Would you like to see?" Not waiting for an answer, Michelle stood up and left the room, heading towards the stairs. The sibling followed her down two flights of stairs to the basement. Then Michelle lifted up the carpet and opened a hatch the fabric had been hiding. She descended down the ladder and so did everyone else. There was only cold concrete underfoot and a long hallway in front of them. Michelle turned on the light and at the end of the hallway there was a metal door with a small hatch. Conner looked through the hatch to see a woman lying on a bed in conscious.

"We couldn't leave her at the base with those unreliable grunts. So I had this built and we just moved her here. It will be impossible to find her." Michelle explained without being asked.

They went back upstairs while Conner's sisters complimented Michelle. "That was a smart idea."

Suddenly the phone rang. Michelle answered it and put it on speakerphone. "Hello? Gabrielle?"

"Hello Michelle. Do you have they others with you?" Came Gabrielle's voice from the phone.

"We're all here!" Reina and Ageret answered together.

"Good. Because I think I found out where the boss is..."

* * *

Mike had been participating in many contests all over Sinnoh. He was getting pretty good at it too. He had just won his first in Hearthome contest and he also had a couple new Pokemon. With his Sylveon he also added a Roserade named Thorn and Arcanine named Cinder to his team. It wasn't much, but it was a start. It also helped that he could speak to his pokemon and understand what they said.

Butch was also his travel companion. Butch had also started studying pokemon breeding. Battling wasn't really his cup of tea anymore, but that didn't mean he could hold his own. It had taken Butch a very long time to fully recover but thankfully Gabriel thought he was dead, so he was pronounced dead within the Team Rocket syndicate. Just to make sure they never found him, Butch got a fake ID under the name Kai Monta and died his hair jet black.

Currently Mike was being swarmed by a small group of fangirls on their way to their hotel in Hearthome City. Mike was a rather attractive young man and with him slowly becoming a more popular contender, he was gaining a fanbase. Butch didn't mind. He let Mike enjoy himself and tried not to interfere with contests. He was usually studying anyways.

Mike stumbled into the hotel room late while Butch was reading. "What took you so long?"

"The party went later than expected." Mike said.

"Ah." Butch nodded, turning his attention back to his book.

"Hey, did you hear about the avalanche?" Mike asked.

"What? No, when?"

"It hit yesterday. They found one girl but she was too exhausted to say anything except that she had friends. Think they are okay?" Mike said worriedly.

"Let's hope so." Butch said, not really paying attention.

Mike flopped down onto the bed, letting his Sylveon out of her pokeberry. Butch knew Mike was able to understand pokemon. At first it had be a little disconcerting but he got used to it over time. "Solciel, come here and let my brush out your fur." Mike said.

Solicit said something back that Butch couldn't understand. "That was a nice final move wasn't it?" Mike replied.

Butch zoned them out and tried finishing the final chapter. But he couldn't focus on the words in front of him. His mind continually wandering back to the avalanche. Realizing he wasn't going to get any more reading done, Butch closed his book and got ready for bed. In all honestly, he was content travelling around and helping Mike with contests. He had completely put his past behind him. But one thing he couldn't forgive himself for was kidnapping the white-haired girl.

Getting comfortable in bed butch listened to the sounds of Mike brushing Solciel's soft fur. "What do you think happened to Keena and her friends?" Butch asked randomly.

"I think they are fine. With Team Rocket in shambles she should be safe, I wouldn't worry. She seemed like a nice enough trainer." Mike answered.

"Yeah." Butch said yawning.

"Well, good night Mike." Butch said, turning away.

"O-Okay. Night."

* * *

Keena woke up to a bright light shining down onto of her. Opening her eyes, she saw the moon shining down through a hole in the cave's ceiling. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she saw that she was in a cavern. From what Keena could tell, she was alone. She began trying to lift herself up, but fell back down in pain. Then, she began uncontrollably coughing. A liquid came into her mouth, and it was warm with a metal taste. Keena knew it was blood.

It took a moment before the memories of before came flooding back. She remembered the Regice coming from both sides and knocking both her and Shadowbolt out. But she didn't know why, it was such a random thing to happen. The ice pokemon were calling them intruders. What were they intruding on, territory? Whatever it was, Keena had no idea where she was now.

From what she could see, she was in a cavern, with a hole in the ceiling. The moon's light shone through, illuminating a small part of teh cave since it wasn't directly in the middle. A pool of still water was in the center, underneath the moon's reflection mirrored in the water. Then she spotted a large lump of black fur near the water.

Quickly realizing it was Shadowbolt, Keena got up with pain and slowly walked over to her fallen pokemon. Shadowbolt had lost fur in several places on his body, but he had no visible wounds. His breathing came in shallow breaths, but he was alive. Sighing with relief, Keena sat back down, wincing with every movement.

The cave was eerily silent. Then, Keena heard a voice in the darkness. "Awake I see. I'm surprised, I would have thought you would be unconscious." a robotic voice sounded from behind.

Turning around, Keena saw the large Regice that had hit her and most likely dragged them here. "What do you want with us?" Keena managed to say, a trickle of blood leaking from her mouth.

The Regice, didn't answer, it just stared at her. The pokemon gave off a beeping sound. Other, smaller, Regice began pouring into the cave, some fully visible by the moonlight, others only known by the luminescent lights on their chests. "Are they back yet?" The leader asked.

"Not yet, but they are close." A smaller one answered.

"They best hurry. I don't like waiting." The leader said before leaving.

The pokemon dispersed among themselves, avoiding Keena. They communicated in beeps and clicks, so Keena couldn't understand them. Keena knew it was futile to talk to them. After about 20 minutes of waiting, a soft voice singing notes could be heard. A small group of Froslass entered the cave and it looked like they were carrying another person and pokemon with them. The one in the front floated gracefully across the cave to the lead Regice.

"What took you so long?" He asked in as angry sounding tone he could muster with his robotic voice.

"I wanted to have some fun. I don't get much anymore these days." The Froslass in a strangely sweet voice.

The Regice didn't complain. "You brought some in?"

"Of course I did!" The Froslass said angrily. "I do my fair share of work you know."

The Regice didn't reply. Keena decided now was the best time to ask, "What do you want with us."

"You'll know soon enough darling." The Froslass said. "Pity really, and you're cute too." Then she moved gracefully and ordered that to two she brought in be placed with Keena and Shadowbolt, who was still unconscious. Keena could tell the person was male. But a flash of navy blue hair sparked her memory.

"Konan?" She breathed quietly. She didn't know whether to be relieved, or scared. This meant that he was alive, but also stuck in the same situation she was in. Keena could also see his Pyroar was being carried by a separate Froslass. The threw their bodies onto the ground harshly, a soft thud could be heard. Keena leaned over her friend. "Konan. Konan wake up." She tried shaking him, but he was out.

Suddenly the cave filled with an immensely bright light. Looking up, Keena could see that the moon was in the center of the skylight. Looking around, she could clearly see all the Regice and Froslass had encircled the four. Behind them, Keena could just make out the gleam of pearly white bones.

* * *

**I GIVE UP! I QUIT! Not really, i just don't wanna write anymore. I'm not even procrastinating this. I'm just avoiding writing this.**

**PLease review. Reviews are literally the only motivation i have for writing this story**


End file.
